A Not So Cinderella Story
by Adrian Jade
Summary: Some people spend their whole lives wishing on a star that one day they will wake up and have better lives. Well she wasn’t one of those people and it happened anyway. Now she has to trade her t-shirts and chucks for a title and a trust fund.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: A Not So Cinderella Story_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: Some people spend their whole lives wishing on a star that one day they will wake up and have better lives. Well she wasn't one of those people and it happened anyway. Now she has to trade her t-shirts and chucks for a title and a trust fund._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Riley._

A/N: ok so this is all based off of a reoccurring dream that I have been having for the past couple of months. Everything that happens in this story is exactly as it happened in the dream. Now Tiff can stop nagging me about writing this all out.

May 15, 2000

Riley Harris grimaced as she searched her refrigerator. The seventeen year old grimaced as her stomach growled painfully. She closed the beat up old refrigerator door with a sigh.

"We have no food and I'm starving" she complained having a seat in one of the uncomfortable wooden kitchen chairs. Her mother who was sitting next to her paid no attention to her as she stared mindlessly at the television. Riley's left eye twitched in vexation.

"Earth to De" she waved her hand in front of her mother's face.

"What?" her mother snapped.

"I'm hungry" the teen informed her mother.

"Well your father is going food shopping now so you'll have to wait till he gets home" the dark headed woman returned her attention to the television.

Riley took a moment to study her mother. She had never really thought that she looked like her, both her parents had an olive colored complexion where Riley was very fair skinned. Her parents had hazel colored eyes, where she had blue. Her mother had a very rounded face where Riley's was more defined with high cheek bones and a pointed Irish nose. She had asked her parents on a couple of occasions if she had been adopted because she just looked so different from the rest of her family but they always informed her that she wasn't.

Riley rolled her eyes before getting up to leave the room. She grabbed her black pair of chucks and quickly threw them on her feet. Her mother took her attention away from the TV screen long enough to notice this.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm gonna go visit with nana" she informed her mother.

"What else is new you spend more time with her then you do me or your father" she older woman scoffed.

"Well maybe that's because she listens to me" the teen muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" Riley replied stepping into the dim light of their back hall.

She shut the door behind her and quickly sprinted down the twelve steps that led to her backyard. Jumping over the last two steps she landed on the ground with ease. Slamming the screen door behind her she debated whether she wanted to ride her bike the two blocks to her nana's house or if she'd just walk there. It was a nice day so she decided to walk. She sighed in contentment when she felt the warm sun hit her face. Deciding there was no need to rush she strolled slowly down the street leading to her grandmother's house. As she walked she noticed a dark blue Lincoln following her. It was slowly crawling a few inches behind her as she walked. She picked up her pace a little but so did the car as it seemed. Riley's palms began to get clammy and her heart began to race a little faster. Fearing that she might get kidnapped or worse she took off into a full sprint before disappearing into some random house's backyard. Crouching down behind some empty crates she tried to regain her normal breathing. She had no idea why that car had been following her or even if it really was following her. For all she knew the driver simply was lost and trying to read the street signs but she doubted that was the case. She waited for about 20 minutes before coming out of her hiding place. The car was no where in sight, she ran as fast as she could to her grandmother's and didn't dare to look back as she did. By the time she was safely in her nana's living room she had forgotten all about her hunger.


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: A Not So Cinderella Story_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: Some people spend their whole lives wishing on a star that one day they will wake up and have better lives. Well she wasn't one of those people and it happened anyway. Now she has to trade her t-shirts and chucks for a title and a trust fund._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Riley._

Another day of school was done and Riley hummed to herself as she trekked home. It had been a few weeks since the whole blue car following her incident and she had entirely forgotten about it. But something was off today, she had just parted ways from her friends and now she walked alone. But she sensed someone was following her. Fear gripped her insides as she forced herself to look as if nothing was wrong. She looked behind her and sure enough there was a man following her. Turning her attention back to her walk home she decided to walk a little faster.

"Damn I really need a car" she muttered to herself.

She went down an alleyway hoping that whoever was following her would loose her trail. But no such luck. She hid behind a trashcan and waited for the man to follow her deeper into the alleyway. When she was sure enough that no one would see her she picked up a metal trashcan lid and whacked the man as hard as she could in the back of his head. He collapsed to the ground with a thud. Riley checked for a pulse just to make sure she didn't kill him. She wanted to run away but part of her wanted to know why this man was following her in the first place. The curiosity got the better of her and she had a seat on top of a trash can to wait for her stalker to regain consciousness. After about an hour she was completely bored and was about to go home when he she finally heard him groan in pain. He began stirring and lifted his head from the cold concrete.

"You have two seconds to tell me why you are following me before I go and get the police" she mustered all the courage she could to try and sound tough.

"I was paid to find out about you" he replied sitting up. His hand instantly began to rub the back of his head.

"Who would pay you to find out about me?" she asked perplexed.

"I can't reveal that to you all I do know is I've been paid to find out everything I can about you for some rich guy and his wife"

"Ok … and nothing about that statement sounds remotely creepy" her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Hey I'm just doing my job" the man replied. His brown eyes softened as he stood up. "I wasn't supposed to get caught and I'm sorry to have caused you any worry but I'm not here to hurt you or try and kidnap you so let that be known"

"No you just wanna watch me" she rolled her baby blues.

"Like I said I've been paid to do that why don't you take it up with the man who paid me"

"That would be great except I have no idea who the hell he is!" she exclaimed jumping down from her seat.

"Well now that you know about me I'll have to tell him and I supposed he'll want to meet you"

"Can you at least tell me this man's name?" Riley asked.

"McMahon … Vince McMahon"


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: A Not So Cinderella Story_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: Some people spend their whole lives wishing on a star that one day they will wake up and have better lives. Well she wasn't one of those people and it happened anyway. Now she has to trade her t-shirts and chucks for a title and a trust fund._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Riley._

"Why would Vince McMahon want anything to do with me?" Riley kept asking herself. That was the million dollar question. Sure she knew who Vince McMahon was, she had grown up watching wrestling with her dad. But what she couldn't figure out is why a multimillionaire and his wife would want anything to do with a girl from a lower middleclass family from a rough suburb of Boston. She paced the length of her room racking her brain for any logical reason as to why they would want to know anything about her but nothing came to her. She even went as far as to try to think if she had done anything to piss the wrong people off but again nothing came to her.

"Riley" her mother entered her room and said her name but the teen heard nothing she was too wrapped up in the swirling mass of emotions forming in her mind.

"Riley … RILEY" her mother shouted.

"What" Riley finally turned to face her mother completely stressed out and exasperated.

"You have a phone call" her mother handed her the cordless phone before leaving her to her privacy.

"H … hello" she stuttered a little.

"Riley, this is Melinda Hartwell, I am Vince McMahon's personal assistant" she told the young girl.

It took Riley a moment to respond, how could she respond it wasn't everyday that Vince McMahon's personal assistant called her up. "Umm hi I guess" Riley responded unsurely.

"You are probably confused about everything aren't you" Riley sensed real empathy in the woman's voice.

"Yeah you could say that" she scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Well Mr. McMahon would like to explain everything in person to you so there will be a car waiting for you outside your school tomorrow"

"Why does Vince want anything to do with me?" Riley asked the question she most desperately wanted to be answered.

"That's not something for me to tell you so you'll have to wait until tomorrow"

The phone call ended shortly after that and all Riley could think about for the rest of the night was her impending meeting with Vince McMahon. She tried to sleep that night but all she could do was stair up at the off white spackled ceiling. She sighed as she turned over onto her side and brought her legs closer to her chest. She knew sleep wasn't an option anymore. She just couldn't wrap her mind around it … what was so special about her that made someone like Vince McMahon seek her out. She went to school the next day but her mind was anywhere but on her school work. She sat in the back of all her classes and stared into space. Most of her teachers noticed this and were worried, Riley was one of their most gifted students. Her eyes willed the clock to read 2:15. She switched her attention from the blackboard to the clock and then back. Finally after what seemed like years the bell finally rang signaling the end of the day.

"Well here goes nothing" she told herself gathering up her books and leaving the room.

A/N: I promise the chapters will get longer as the story progresses.


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: A Not So Cinderella Story_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: Some people spend their whole lives wishing on a star that one day they will wake up and have better lives. Well she wasn't one of those people and it happened anyway. Now she has to trade her t-shirts and chucks for a title and a trust fund._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Riley._

Vince McMahon scanned the room around him. He was glad he had bought this office space in Boston a few years ago. Although it didn't have the same pizzazz his office in Connecticut had the smaller office did have its own charm. He had filled it with pictures of his family and friends. He walked over to one of the small end tables that were stationed in the room and picked up a specific picture. He ran his hand over the cool glass as if to try and go back in time to when the picture was taken. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He placed the picture back down and took his position near the door ready to welcome the young woman in.

"Come in" he bellowed.

A petite frazzled looking blonde entered followed closely behind by a confused looking teen. The young girl took everything in, her blue eyes filled with excitement and skepticism.

"You must be Riley" Vince greeted her warmly extending his hand.

She timidly shook it not knowing what else to do. "It's nice to meet you sir but I must admit I am a little confused as to why I am here"

"Please have a seat and I will explain everything to you" he gave her a smile.

She couldn't help but think how nice he seemed to be. But she wasn't stupid enough to completely trust the man either. But he didn't seem to be acting like she expected him to. She had always pictured Vince McMahon being some kind of pompous jerk who believed that he was better than everyone else because he had made a buck at his father's expense.

"So you must be wondering why you are here" hadn't she just stated that. Taking a seat she watched him intently. She had always been one to easily pick up on people's actions and be able to almost pinpoint what they were thinking but with him she was at a loss.

Vince took a moment of his own to study the young girl in front of him. She was about 5'7" with medium length chestnut colored hair. The way she was looking at him he couldn't help but be reminded of his daughter Stephanie. They looked a little alike, or so he seemed to think. Riley held his stare for a brief second before turning away.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked her "Pepsi perhaps"

"No thank you" she replied politely. What she would like is to know what the hell was going on.

"So you are a senior in high school have you decided where you are going to go next year?"

"I've decided on Springfield Collage sir"

"You can call me Vince if you wish. You seem like a bright girl why not strive for BU or BC"

"As much as I would love to attend either one of those amazing schools I'm afraid that my parents just can't afford it" she shrugged as if it didn't bother her anymore.

"I see" he replied listening to her intently.

"I mean it could be done but my family enjoys eating and having a roof over our heads more than I actually want to go to BC or BU"

"My son Shane and daughter Stephanie both graduated from BU" Riley could see the proud glint in his eyes.

"You must be very proud of them BU is very prestigious" she replied earnestly.

"Yes I am but that is not why I called you here" he said.

"Have you lived in Massachusetts your whole life?" he caught her off guard with the random question.

"Yes I have"

It seemed so strange to him that he and his wife Linda had spent two whole years of their life searching for the young girl and she had been so close to where their whole adventure started.

"Are you familiar of the really horrible blizzard of 1982 Riley?" he asked.

"Yeah I was born during it" she replied.

"Where were you born?"

"St. Margaret's in Dorchester … why?" her eyes scrunched up a little in distrust.

"Were you born on time?"

"No I was premature" she crossed her arms over her chest and willed herself not to answer anymore questions asked of her until she got some answers herself.

"How premature?"

"Why does that matter and why are you purposely stalling telling me why I'm here because there is no way in hell you would pay someone to find out about me and invite me here for a little Q and A session" she retorted bluntly.

Vince sighed, he wasn't mad or anything like that it was just hard to try to phrase what he needed to tell her.

"In 1984 my children were 13 and 7" he told her which confused her even more "the last thing me or my wife wanted was to have to raise another baby but you know what the lord works in mysterious ways"

She blinked a few times still having no idea where Vince was going with any of this or why she was still even sticking around.

"My wife was about 27 weeks into her pregnancy of our third and final child when she started having really bad stomach cramps. Apparently the baby didn't want to wait to make its entrance into the world. She was put on bed rest but even that didn't help two weeks later she gave birth during the middle of a raging blizzard in a hospital that seemed to have lost power every 10 minutes"

"I don't mean to be rude but what does any of this have to do with me?" she asked.

"Our little boy Sawyer Kennedy McMahon was born premature on December 16, 1982 at St. Margaret's hospital in Dorchester, Massachusetts"

"So me and your son were born in the exact same place of the exact same day" she retorted not seeing anything too amazing about it.

"Sawyer's little heart wasn't ready to work on its own and he passed away two weeks after birth" he told her sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"It was hard but somehow we managed to deal with it I mean we still had two other children who still needed us in one way or another and in many ways over the years we seemed to have almost forgot about the pain we felt until about this same time 2 years ago when we received a call from the very same hospital that you and Sawyer were born in"

"And?" she was starting to get impatient.

"Apparently they were converting all of their old files onto computers and they came across some paperwork from that night. They read over Sawyer's chart and noticed that it was originally written baby girl McMahon and was later crossed out and boy was written instead."

"So maybe someone meant to write boy and wrote girl by accident" she reasoned.

"That very well may be but the person started checking all the old files from that night and it seems on your chart they wrote boy first and then crossed it out and rewrote girl. Seems pretty funny don't you agree"

"So are you trying to tell me that you think there was some sort of baby mix up?" she asked even more skeptical than before.

"There very well could have been and I believe that the woman who discovered the mix up might have thought the same thing which is why she called my family to let us know and as hard as it was to reopen that can of worms the hope that maybe our child wasn't really gone made it a little less painful"

"You do realize how insane you sound right now?" she asked "even if this crazy switch up was even remotely possible don't you think someone would have spoken up sooner about this?"

"Not if they were afraid of getting sued" he remarked.

"This is completely absurd" she scoffed.

"That is what we thought at first too but after some serious soul searching we decided that not knowing was the worse of the two evils and we decided to try and find you but the hospital wouldn't give us any information on you and it took us two years to finally track you down"

"I'm sorry but I can't do this … this is just too much to process"

"Please all I ask of you is to take a DNA test so that we finally know the truth once and for all and if you are infact your parent's biological child you will never hear from me or my family again" he begged her.

"No I refuse to believe a word you are telling me I don't know what kind of sick game you are playing but I'm leaving now" she rose from her seat completely infuriated. She made her way quickly to the door and had one hand on the door knob when she heard Vince speak out in one last weak attempt to try and persuade her.

"Let me ask you this have you ever felt like maybe you didn't fit in with your family?" he asked.

She didn't make any motions to turn the knob or exit the room. She stood there thinking about what he had just asked her. Yes she had felt like she hadn't fit in with her family on a couple of occasions. But what teenager doesn't feel that way at one time or another. But what if Vince was telling the truth and this claim had some validity to it? Now that the idea had been placed into her head she could not let it go without knowing the truth.

"Fine I'll take your stupid test" she relented.

"Thank you" she turned to look at the man again and he offered her a weak smile.

It was then she saw it or at least she thought she did. Maybe just maybe she saw a little of herself in the older man. She felt a cold shiver run through her spine. This could not be happening. She was going to wake up at any moment and this would all be a dream. Yes that is all this was some sort of incredibly lifelike nightmare that she was having.

"I promise you either way you'll feel better once the truth is out there" he assured her.

"Well what happens if your claim is true and I really was switched at birth how do I tell the people who raised me for 17 years that I'm not their real daughter?" she asked.

"I don't know Riley … I really don't know" that's all he could say to her because he was just as lost as she was with this whole situation.

He walked back over to the end table where he had put the picture he had been looking at before and picked it up once again.

"Maybe once everything is figured out and you are our daughter we could all be a family" he said handing her the picture he was looking at. It was a family portrait one that must have been taken before Sawyer had passed away "maybe that baby should have been you in this picture … maybe not but I don't think either of us will feel at peace again until we know the truth"

She nodded her head and handed him back the picture. Her eyes darkened as everything replayed in her mind on the way home. This couldn't possibly be true she told herself. This wasn't some Disney story where the poor young beauty went from being a pauper to a princess with one wave of a magic wand and if it could happen she certainly wasn't that lucky to have it happen to her. Nope she couldn't possibly be that lucky.


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: A Not So Cinderella Story_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: Some people spend their whole lives wishing on a star that one day they will wake up and have better lives. Well she wasn't one of those people and it happened anyway. Now she has to trade her t-shirts and chucks for a title and a trust fund._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Riley._

Waiting.

She hated waiting more than she hated anything else in the world. She was impatient from the start so waiting to know if her whole world was going to change was driving her crazy. She sat in an upscale doctor's office with Vince McMahon and his wife Linda, who had cried the moment she saw her. Apparently they believed that Riley had a strong resemblance to their daughter Stephanie.

"They aren't going to stick me with any needles?" Riley asked nervously.

"Not sure" Vince who until that time had been silently flipping through a magazine replied.

"Don't worry sweetie everything will be fine" Linda's voice was soft and soothing and for some unknown reason Riley found herself believing the woman whom she had only met mere hours before.

"I don't like needles" Riley rubbed her hands up and down her bare arms in a scared motion.

"Don't you have a rather large tattoo on your back?" Vince questioned.

"It's not that big" she retorted "and I don't even want to know how you found that out"

"There isn't much we don't know about you … is it really true when you were four you went outside in just your underwear and began singing Hungry Heart to a bunch of people your parents had invited over for a party"

Riley's face turned a shade of bright red as she sat there mortified that that story had been brought up after she had force her family never to talk or laugh about it ever again.

"Nope never happened" she lied vehemently shaking her head.

Vince and Linda exchanged a look over the teens head. She happened to be slouched over with her head in her hands.

"So what did you tell your … urm … well your parents" Vince asked unsure of what to call the people who could have been raising "his daughter for the last seventeen years.

"Told them I was going to the library to study and would be home late" came her muffled reply.

"How are you handling all this?" Linda asked.

The teen lifted her head up to look at the woman who could possibly be her biological mother. She wasn't sure what to say to her. Her blue eyes clouded with confusion.

"I really don't know how to answer that … I mean how does a person really come to grips with the fact that their whole world could potentially change as they know it"

"I see" was all Linda could say.

"What do you guys expect to happen if this does turn out to be true and I am your daughter?" Riley asked them.

"Well we want to be in your life but we do realize that you are seventeen and really don't have to have anything to do with us but I know I speak for Vince as well as for myself when I'd say we'd really like to be a family"

"Don't take this the wrong way but I already have a family"

"And no one is asking you to give them up" Vince interjected "but wouldn't you like to get to know your biological family too"

"That's even considering that the whole switch really happened but what will your kids think you guys showing up with some teenaged girl claiming to be your long lost daughter"

"Our kids are adults now so I don't think it would really bother them and you'd be surprised they might like having a little sister around especially Stephanie, someone to go shopping with I think she'll like that"

"Yeah" Riley tried to look excited at the prospect of having an older sister but in reality she wasn't. She had been the oldest child her whole life and not only that but she was the only girl. Now that she very well could be the youngest child to a couple who already had two grown children who probably weren't going to like her made her anxious.

"Will these people please hurry the hell up" Riley hissed.

"Are you ok?" Linda asked noticing the young girls distress.

"Yeah I'm just bored and impatient"

After that each person drifted into silence. Finally after what felt like a millennium to Riley but was in actuality only fifteen minutes someone finally came out to get them. They stuck what looked to be a rather large cotton swab into Riley's mouth and scraped around trying to get some DNA. They did the same thing to both Linda and Vince and told them that it would take anywhere from 24 hours to 2 weeks to get their results back. Which meant more waiting for Riley.

"Well that's it" Vince said "now all we have to do is wait"

"Oh sounds like fun" Riley replied sarcastically.

"Riley how would you like to tour with the WWE this summer?" Vince suggested.

"Are you serious?" Riley asked.

"Yeah"

"Even if I'm not your kid?"

"You still can come because I can tell that you'd make a great addition either way" Vince smiled.

"I'm not going to be doing something degrading will I cause I am too well educated to be someone errand slave … not that people who do have that job aren't well educated" she backtracked.

"You can do whatever you feel comfortable with"

She smiled at him and Vince was convinced without hearing the results of the damn test that this young woman was his daughter and that they were getting a second chance.


	6. Chapter 6

_Title: A Not So Cinderella Story_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: Some people spend their whole lives wishing on a star that one day they will wake up and have better lives. Well she wasn't one of those people and it happened anyway. Now she has to trade her t-shirts and chucks for a title and a trust fund._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Riley._

Walking home with a spring in her step and a song in her heart she hummed _Dancin' in the Dark _to herself. She reached her driveway and frowned when she saw a strange car in her backyard. She cursed a little under her breath when she saw the Connecticut license plate.

"These people need to stop," she muttered to herself taking her back steps two at a time.

She burst through the back door and stumbled her way towards the living room in a panicked haze. She prayed that they hadn't said anything to her parents knowing that this would not be easy to talk to them about she had at least hoped that her perspective biological parents would have had the tact to wait until she was present to drop a bombshell like that.

"Riley honey you are home" her mother greeted her with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"What's goin on?" she asked feigning ignorance.

"I don't know why you didn't tell us," her father said sternly.

Her insides froze "W… what are you t… talking about?" she stuttered.

"The scholarship you applied for and won" Vince spoke for the first time since she had entered the room "I know you wanted to be here to tell them but they were eager to know what brought us to their lovely home"

"Oh" was all Riley could say. She was stunned into silence momentarily. "Well ummm I didn't want to tell you guys until I was sure I had got it … I just didn't want to get your hopes up because it was a one and a million shot" she lied.

"I wouldn't say the odds were that bad … getting switched at birth now there is something with more slim odds wouldn't you say Riley"

"I guess that could be assumed Vince" Riley remarked having a seat next to her father.

"So Riley your parents have been showing us some of your baby photos"

Riley paled a little at the mention of her baby pictures. "Please let them show them the normal baby pictures," she whispered to herself.

"Look at her cute little tushie here" her mother Deanna gushed showing a certain childhood picture.

Riley groaned and slid a little further into the couch. Her freshly polished black finger nails dug into the arm of couch.

"Please mom stop it" she begged.

"Come on Ri, you were such a cute little baby"

"You think that is cute just wait here I have something I think you might want to see" Deanna excused herself for a moment to go find a certain home video. Riley knew what she was going to go get and all she wanted to do was crawl under the couch and die.

"So Riley you have quite the interesting middle name" Vince raised an eyebrow.

"My dad was a big fan of JFK" Riley shrugged.

"Riley Kennedy Harris … I figured it was the least I could to do honor a man who did so much for this great country"

"Mr. and Mrs. McMahon before my mom comes back with something that could potentially scar me even more than I already am may I see you in the kitchen for a moment" Riley asked politely.

"Sure" both Vince and Linda followed her into the kitchen. Riley looked to make sure no one had followed them or could hear their conversation.

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything but WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she seethed.

"We just wanted to see where you grew up sweetie" Linda said touching her arm.

"Guys this needs to stop" she sighed "I am really flattered that you guys are actually taking the time to get to know me but this is getting kinda ridiculous"

"We're sorry we didn't mean to impose" Linda said shamefully bowing her head.

"It's not even like that I'm … I just don't know how to handle all this" she admitted. She swung her arms around not knowing what else to do. She didn't like showing her vulnerable side.

Vince did something that seemed so out of character. He knew this probably was against every rational thought in his mind but he wrapped his arms around the young girl's frame.

"Everything is going to be ok" he assured her.

And right then she believed him. She hugged him back but quickly pulled away afraid of her parents seeing her. She still wasn't ready to let them into this whole mess.

"I have though about it and if it turns out that I am your daughter I'd like to get to know you guys and Shane and Steph" she told them.

"We're really happy to hear that" Linda said and Riley could see the hints of tears in her blue eyes.

They all walked back into the living room. Steven, Riley's father gave them all a curious look but they brushed it off. They were on the road to becoming comfortable with each other.

"Here it is" Deanna said returning waving a video cassette in her hands "sorry it took me so long but I had to go through quite a few of these to find the one I was looking for"

By now Riley knew what was coming and she didn't seem too bothered by it now. These people could potentially be her parents and they had a right to see home videos and photos of their child as she grew up. Her mother popped the tape into the VCR and the first thing you could see was five year old Riley wearing a fedora hat and big black sunglasses. Clad in blue jeans and a blue t-shirt with a big red heart on it. Behind her Carissa, her cousin who happened to be 4 at the time, had a toy guitar and her brother Phillip was sitting behind a set of toy drums. Riley help a hair brush in her hands.

"Play the music now mommy" Riley told her mother in a baby sweet voice.

_I'm Going Down _by Bruce Springsteen and Riley tired her best to sing along with it. Carissa played the toy guitar and little Phillip hit his plastic drum sticks against the toy drums. Tapping her leg against the floor in a very Springsteen like manner she sang along with the song. Vince look to his wife and gave her a grin as they watched the video intently. As the song ended Riley bravely slid across the floor on her knees for dramatic effect. Stopping just before her mother who happened to be holding the video camera. Grinning up at her she stood and picked up her "microphone".

"That's our show for tonight folks you've been great but before I go let me introduce you to the band playing the guitar is Sister Carissa Harris and on the drums in Big Bad Philly H. Thank you Boston you've been great"

"Thank you for sharing your lives with us" Linda said after the video ended.

Riley knew there was a double meaning to her words. She felt for Vince and his wife who were holding onto the wishful hope that maybe the baby they thought that they had lost all those years before was alive and well but as much as she wanted to be that for them she knew if she was their daughter then she wasn't Deanna and Steve's daughter and knowing the devastation that they would feel upon learning the truth made her hope it wasn't true. She sighed, if only she could be both but she knew in her heart she couldn't really do that. Her fate rested entirely on the results of that test whatever they may be.


	7. Chapter 7

_Title: A Not So Cinderella Story_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: Some people spend their whole lives wishing on a star that one day they will wake up and have better lives. Well she wasn't one of those people and it happened anyway. Now she has to trade her t-shirts and chucks for a title and a trust fund._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Riley._

"So what did you tell your parents to explain you absence for the whole weekend?" Vince asked as he began driving the 3 hour journey back to Connecticut.

"I told them that I was staying with my aunt and uncle in New Hampshire" Riley replied from her slouched position in the passenger's seat.

"Won't they check into if you got there safely?" he asked.

"Nope … my mom doesn't like my aunt so she won't call and I doubt my father would call either unless my mother makes him"

"If you say so" Vince relented.

Meanwhile …

"Now when she gets here I want both of you to be warm and friendly" Linda commanded of her two elder children.

"Why do you even care mom you still have no idea if she is really even your daughter?" Stephanie asked appalled by the fact that she was just expected to accept this girl into their lives without any questioning it.

"She is our daughter Stephanie … I can feel it and as so that make her your little sister and I can remember all those times when you whined because you never had a little sister"

"Yeah when I was 5!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Please just be nice to her" Linda begged.

"We will mom" Shane assured her.

"Thank you honey" she kissed his cheek.

"You are such a suck up" Stephanie said when Linda walked away.

"Did it ever occur to you Stephanie how much this girl is impacted I mean you try waking up one morning with a pretty clear idea of who you are only to have that shattered by the news that you might have been switched at birth and everything you thought you knew about yourself is only half of who you really are … this girl has a family and friends back where she lives and if she is a McMahon you know that mom and dad will make her live out here with them and the chances are she will have little or no contact with her other family"

"Thought this out much huh?" Stephanie asked.

"Unlike you little sister I can see beyond myself and relate to what other people are feeling … it's called empathy try learning to use it"

"Of course you don't feel threatened you are still the only boy"

"Come on Steph are you really still that immature that just because you aren't mom and dad's only daughter … you aren't the little princess anymore you are going to make this poor girl's life hell?" Shane asked a little appalled.

"Yes" Stephanie retorted "yes I am that immature"

--

Riley had never seen a house as big as the one she was standing in front of ever in her whole seventeen years existence. She stood there, her mouth agape just a little staring up at the vast wonders of the McMahon's Greenwich estate.

"You like the house Riley?" Vince asked amused.

"It's big" she remarked not sure why people would need such big houses.

"Get used to it kiddo because you are one of us now and you'll live like this for the rest of your life" Vince walked ahead of her into the house. Riley frowned a little bit, she wasn't sure if she wanted to live like this. She had liked her life before. Her parents had always told her that money couldn't buy happiness but then again her parents didn't have the money to test that theory out. She slowly followed Vince inside the mansion. She stepped into the foyer of the house and placed her bags at her feet but she left her guitar strapped to her back. She did a 180 around the room taking in the rich cream colored walls and different colorful things that filled the entryway of the house.

"She's here" Linda practically gushed as she hugged Riley tightly.

"Hi" Riley squeaked surprised by the sudden onslaught of affection.

Shane and Stephanie emerged from within the house each with whom Riley guessed to be their significant others. For the first time Riley felt really nervous as the realization of where she was and what she was doing sunk into her.

"Hi Riley it's nice to meet you" Shane greeted her. He extended his hand and Riley greatfully excepted it. She could tell right away that Shane wanted to be nice to her and she took comfort in that. Stephanie on the other hand made no motions to make any welcoming gestures and wouldn't really even look at the young girl who very well could be her younger sister.

"Riley, the woman next to Shane is his wife Marissa and you may know that gentleman next to Stephanie as Triple H but around here we call him Paul" Linda introduced the two other people in the room.

Riley shook Paul's hand and allowed Marissa to hug her. Still Stephanie said nothing to her not that Riley really cared, she had actually expected both McMahon offspring to be like that but she was also relieved that at least Shane liked her and that she would have an ally if things got too much to handle.

"How about we show you to your room and you can unpack your things dear" Linda suggested.

Riley nodded in agreement and followed Linda further into the house. When Riley was gone Vince gave his daughter a stern look.

"You know Steph you could pretend to be nice" he remarked annoyed.

"Well that would be a lie" the brunette heiress come back with.

--

Riley was all settled in and playing her guitar on her bed when Stephanie entered the room. Much to Riley's distaste she didn't bother knocking. Riley made no motions to get off the bed or removed the headphones she was wearing. Unbeknownst to Stephanie they were not being used. Stephanie smirked seeing the headphones in her younger "sister's" ears and decided to make a little fun of it.

"Listen kid I don't know who you think you are but you can't just walk in here and think you own the place" the older McMahon daughter vented.

Riley didn't bother looking up from her guitar, as was part of her plan to infuriate Stephanie. The Billion Dollar Princess was a little relieved and pissed off at the same time that the teen seemed to not notice her.

"Just because they are under some delusional idea that you are the child they lost almost eighteen frickin years ago doesn't mean a thing because you aren't … you are just some poor charity case that they feel they got your hopes up so they'll give you a nice little job to try and please karma" Stephanie paced lividly back and forth just waiting for the younger girl to look up.

Still nothing. She had finally had enough of being ignored and headed towards the door. Riley looked up and smirked quickly figuring that Stephanie hated her anyways she might as well milk it for what it's worth.

"Did you need something Stephanie" the younger girl asked in a sweetly innocent tone as if she had just realized Stephanie was there.

"No" the older woman huffed.

"I hope we can become can become great friends Steph … I really do" she lied. Stephanie didn't reply she just walked out of the room.

Riley bounded down the front foyer stairs about 10 minutes later. The whole family had gathered in the expansive parlor. It took Riley a few minutes to find it but she did. Vince and Linda's grins couldn't have been any bigger as she walked into the room. She had pulled her hair back and changed into a dark brown long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans.

"I know you guys probably have personal chefs and stuff like that but to show my gratitude for bringing me out here I'd love to cook you all dinner" Riley proposed hopefully. She did want to make a good impression and had found in the past that people really seemed to enjoy her cooking.

"You can cook?" Linda asked pleasantly surprised.

"Yes, my Uncle Ted owns a restaurant and I picked up a thing or two from the chefs that have come and gone" she informed them with just a hint of arrogance "people tell me I'm very good with a frying pan and a bottle of Chianti"

"It would be our pleasure" Vince said getting up to show her to the kitchen.

"people tell me I'm very good with a frying pan and a bottle of Chianti" Stephanie mimicked Riley under her breath.

"Stephanie be nice" Paul whispered to her.

"I think she's really sweet" Marissa joined the conversation.

"That's what she wants you guys to think so she can take over" Stephanie tired to stress her point.

"Steph look at mom and dad they are happier than I have seen them in a very long time so let them have this time and if she's not a McMahon then we'll deal with that when it comes to that" Shane urged his sister.

"I can't promise anything"

--

As the whole family sat down to dinner Riley couldn't help but feel proud of herself. She had made filet mignon with sautéed onions and for a side they had rice pilaf and russet potatoes. She had also made a tomato and mozzarella salad and for desert she had whipped up a Boston Crème pie.

"Wow how did you whip up all this food in such a short time?" Shane asked Riley taking in the spread in front of him.

"I dunno I just like to cook" Riley shrugged taking a bite of her steak.

Although delicious aromas wafted up into her nose and made her mouth water Stephanie made no motions to eat any of it. She eyed all the people around her, everyone was pleasantly talking amongst themselves. She stood up from her chair.

"Stephanie sit down" Vince ordered. "Riley made this dinner for all of us and you'll eat it"

"It's cool Vince" Riley said.

Stephanie walked towards the double doors that separated the dining room from a small hall which would lead one back to the parlor.

"If Stephanie wants to be a bitch and spite herself then let her" Riley continued.

"Excuse me" Stephanie's blue eyes hardened.

"You heard me" Riley stood up from her dinner ready to fight if she needed to.

The whole room was quiet eyes darting from Stephanie to Riley waiting for one to make the first move.

"How dare you assume you know me" Stephanie shot back.

"The same could be said about you" Riley retorted coolly. "What was it that you said I was … oh yes I believe the words were some poor charity case"

Stephanie immediately paled "You heard me?" admitting at once to her guilt

"Yeah I did and just to tell you something Princess I'm not that needy I was perfectly content living where I was and now I'm here because Vince and Linda asked me to be" her tone was icy "so you can grow up and try acting like an adult or we can continue this battle of wits either of which works for me but know this if this test comes back and says I am a McMahon then I'm not going anywhere so get used to me"

Stephanie had never been talked to with such utter disrespect before and was too stunned to do anything further. She huffed as she left the room and slammed the doors behind her.

"Vince … Linda I'm sorry you had to witness that" the young girl apologized taking her seat once more.

Every McMahon family member still in the room all looked at each other the same thoughts crossing all of their minds. _She was one of them and would fit in just fine._


	8. Chapter 8

_Title: A Not So Cinderella Story_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: Some people spend their whole lives wishing on a star that one day they will wake up and have better lives. Well she wasn't one of those people and it happened anyway. Now she has to trade her t-shirts and chucks for a title and a trust fund._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Riley._

When she finally got the test results Riley was at home baking cookies with her mom. The phone rang and Riley rushed to answer it. Flower covered her face and there was a childlike excitement that shone from her eyes at the anticipation of eating the freshly baked cookies.

"Hello" she chirped happily into the phone.

"Oh hey Mr. McMahon … uh huh ok thanks for letting me know" a frown crossed over her features for a brief second before it turned back into a smile.

"What did Mr. McMahon want?" her mother asked placing more cookies into the oven.

"Just some more information on the scholarship mum nothing to worry about" the young girl lied.

She kissed her mother's cheek "I'm gonna go upstairs to my room and study"

"Ok sweetie"

She went to find solace in her room. Taking off her shoes and letting her bare feet sink into the squishy softness of her navy blue bedroom carpet. She launched herself onto her bed and drew the canopy covering around her so that she was hidden from the rest of the world. There she let her tears fall, she was one of them … she was a McMahon. She had waited almost 3 weeks to learn that Vince and Linda McMahon were her biological parents and now there was no denying it. Although part of her was excited another part of her was terrified. Vince and Linda were good people and she absolutely adored Shane and Marissa and Paul. Stephanie on the other hand she could live without but the younger McMahon child understood why her older sister wasn't as warm and embracing as the rest of her family. She had been the baby for a very long time and then suddenly she wasn't anymore and she didn't like that. Riley knew in time that Stephanie would come around and maybe then they could build some sort of relationship. But she knew what had to happen next. Although she still had no obligations to the McMahons and if she really wanted to she could refuse to acknowledge that anything had changed and keep on pretending to be the Harris's child she knew she couldn't hurt Vince and Linda like that. But in getting to know them she would have to break Deanna and Steven's hearts. They would eventually have to learn the truth and she didn't think she would be able to handle it. But she knew she had to in order to become who she was really born to be.

A/N: I apologize for the short ass chapter but I felt that nothing else was needed in this chapter. She now knows the truth and that's the biggest thing right now.


	9. Chapter 9

June 20, 2002

School had been out for about a week now and like every weekend for the past few weeks Riley spent it with the McMahons. She enjoyed getting to know Vince and Linda and her older brother and his wife. She even really liked Paul … but Stephanie still wanted nothing to do with her. It was her loss Riley deduced. She was sitting in the McMahon family parlor watching a movie. She was wearing a comfortable pair of workout pants and a white tank top which read _Dr. Cox is my hero_. She rested her sock clad feet against the coffee table and munched on some honey baked trail mix that she had made herself. Stephanie crossed the threshold and Riley tried her best to ignore her older sister.

"Hi" Stephanie said.

This had been one of the few words Stephanie had spoken to her since their little verbal argument in the dining room weeks earlier. The elder sister stared at her nails uncomfortably waiting to get some reaction from her younger sister.

"Hi" Riley replied her attention still on the huge plasma screen television mounted to the cream colored wall in front of her. She popped a honey covered pretzel into her mouth and chewed it carefully.

"What are you doing?" Stephanie asked trying to start a conversation.

"Watching Dirty Dancing" Riley replied thinking that it was kinda obvious and also finding it rather suspicious that Stephanie had sought her out to ask her what she was doing.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" she asked not really expecting the younger girl to agree.

"It's a free country" Riley replied. It wasn't exactly the answer Stephanie had expected but she wasn't shunning the older woman either. She had a seat next to her sister and concentrated on the screen. Riley cast a momentary glance at her older sister and wondered what kind of evil plan the older woman was concocting in her mind.

"You want some trail mix?" Riley asked trying to be a little hospitable. She held the blue plastic bowl out to her sister who took a handful of the snack. Popping some of it into her mouth.

"This is really good where did you buy it?" Steph asked.

"I didn't buy it I made it" the younger McMahon corrected her.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah I like doing stuff like that you know baking and knitting" Riley informed her.

"You knit?" Stephanie asked incredulously.

"Yeah, my nana taught me how when I was a kid. I can also mend clothes and crochet"

"Listen … I want to apologize" Although it was hard for the older woman to admit she was wrong about Riley she knew she had to. Riley brought a new dynamic into this family. She was like a fresh spring rain on a sun parched country road. She made everyone around her happy and Stephanie had to admire that about her.

"If anyone should apologize it's me I should never have called you a bitch … that was incredibly disrespectful and uncalled for"

"You had every right to call me a bitch because I was being a big one … I guess I was afraid of not being daddy's little girl anymore"

"Stephanie" the younger girl sighed "I already was daddy's little girl to someone else … I had my life all figured out and then I find out my parents aren't my real parents and now I'm trying to get used to the fact that I have been living a lie for my whole life and sometimes all I want to do is go to sleep and wake up and have this all be a dream"

"Are you not happy here?" Stephanie asked.

"No, it's not that at all I love getting to know Vince and Linda and Shane and Marissa and Paul and now you I guess if you'll let me but I dunno … it's just that I'm just so confused all the time and I still have no idea what to tell my other parents"

"If I may give you some sisterly advice I'd say that no matter how you put it the news is going to devastate them even thought you don't want it too but the sooner you tell them the sooner the grieving process can start. But you know something nothing will ever change the fact that they raised you and you will always be part of them just like Sawyer will always be part of us it's just that right now you need to get to know your biological family"

"Did mom and dad send you to talk to me?" she asked. She was just starting to refer to Linda and Vince as mom and dad which they were thrilled by.

"I'm almost 30 I don't have to do what they say anymore" the older woman scoffed.

"They did didn't they … what did they tell you they were cutting you out of the will unless you and I became friends" Riley laughed a little.

"No I decided to do this on my own. It finally hit me that maybe I could enjoy having a little sister around. You know someone to stay up late talking to and to go shopping with"

"You know I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted us to be good friends" Riley said.

"Well nothing is stopping us now is it" Stephanie smiled.

"Thanks for the advice … sis" Riley surprised her older sister by giving her a hug.

"You're welcome kiddo" Steph replied hugging her little sister back.

--

Vince and Linda watched their daughters from the doorway of the living room. Both wore smiles on their face.

"We have some great kids don't we" Vince said to his wife.

"Indeed we do" she agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

_Title: A Not So Cinderella Story_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: Some people spend their whole lives wishing on a star that one day they will wake up and have better lives. Well she wasn't one of those people and it happened anyway. Now she has to trade her t-shirts and chucks for a title and a trust fund._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Riley._

Deanna and Steve were going to kill her. She was two hours late for her curfew, there had been a bad traffic accident which made the long drive from Greenwich even longer. Praying that she would be able to sneak in without anyone being the wiser and crept as quietly as she could through the front door to her home and tried to navigate the dark living room to get to the stairs that would take her to her bedroom. She had put one foot on the first step when the living room lights switched on. Both her parents were sitting in chairs facing her.

"Where have you been young lady" she froze, closing her eyes. She began breathing harder knowing that this was the time she had to tell them.

"Well …" her father's blue gazed hardened over her. He sat in the chair with his arms crossed. A cigarette hanging out the side of his lips.

"There was traffic" she tried to explain, which was the truth.

"It's almost midnight … there wasn't a phone around where you were?" Steve asked sternly.

"Look I'm sorry things at auntie and uncle's got a little crazy and we were having too much fun so nobody really wanted to drive but I made them because I knew you wanted me home and then there was an accident which made the traffic back up" she partially lied.

"See now I would have believed that if I hadn't called my brother myself and he told me he hasn't seen you in months so now I know my daughter is lying to me but I have no idea why"

"Is there a boy? Are you in any kind of trouble?" her mother interjected.

She wished it was something simple like a boy. Then she would get grounded for a month or two and then be let off for good behavior after two weeks. But this, this was something life changing she was going to have to break the hearts of the two people would took care of her since she was a sickly little infant.

"No mom there is no boy and I'm not in any trouble" Riley said turning to face her parents. Taking a deep breath, it was now or never.

"I've been staying with the McMahons" she admitted after what felt to her like an eternity of silence.

Her father looked from her mother and then back to Riley "Why the hell would you be staying with them?" he asked irate and confused.

"Because they are my real family!" Riley exclaimed bursting into tears.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Steve looked at her as if she had multiple heads.

"There was a mix up at the hospital the day I was born and the McMahon's got your son Sawyer and you guys got me" she wiped the tears away with her shirt sleeve.

"Honey do you have a fever?" Deanna asked touching her cool forehead.

"I don't have a fever … I'm not sick and I'm not lying about this" she wanted to yell but she couldn't. Her trembling hands went to her purse and pulled out a letter that had been sent to her stating the test results.

"I took a DNA test and the results came back a positive match" she told them "I didn't know how to tell you guys and I was scared that after you found out the truth you'd want nothing to do with me" tears were running down her cheeks like a river by that point.

"This can't be happening … I won't loose my little girl" her father slimmed his fist into the wooden coffee table with a loud thud. The table wobbled and Riley was surprised it didn't collapse.

"I'm so sorry" her voice was barely above a whisper.

Deanna read over the results that Riley had given her and then handed them to Scott. Deanna was now crying too.

"How could this happen?" Deanna asked rhetorically.

Riley shrugged and had a seat on the plush carpeted stairs. She was exhausted both emotionally and physically and if she continued to stand she was afraid she would collapse. Her tired blue eyes watched Steve as he read the piece of paper in his hands.

"So where's our son?" he asked after a while.

"He passed away shortly after birth" she told them.

None of them knew what to say anymore so they all just sat there processing what everything meant now. Finally Riley couldn't take the quiet anymore.

"I want you guys to know something you'll always be my parents … you were the ones who rocked me to sleep as a baby and you were the ones who took care of me when I was sick … you never missed any school play or soccer game and you attended my high school graduation and nothing will ever change that. You are as much a part of me as the McMahons are but for right now I think I need to get to know them and let them get to know me"

"I don't want to loose my little girl" Riley looked at the man who had raised her. There were tears in his blue orbs. She had never seen him cry before. She felt even more horrible seeing him cry.

"You never will have to loose your little girl" she told him "you just need to share her"

Riley stood up and kneeled in front of Steve. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder as she had done so many times when she was little. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and they both cried together. Deanna gave them a few minutes before she too joined them in the hug.

"We'll work through this" Riley promised them "nothing had changed"

But deep down she knew that was a lie. Everything had changed and nothing would ever be the same again.


	11. Chapter 11

_Title: A Not So Cinderella Story_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: Some people spend their whole lives wishing on a star that one day they will wake up and have better lives. Well she wasn't one of those people and it happened anyway. Now she has to trade her t-shirts and chucks for a title and a trust fund._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Riley._

May 30, 2002

Two years had passed and Riley was now a sophomore in college. Much to Vince's chagrin she stuck with her decision to go to Springfield collage. She had just finished her finals and had been traveling with the company for 3 days now. She had started working with the ring crew and got to be a referee for a few dark matches. She had been bugging Vince for 6 months to put her on camera and he was finally starting to cave. She hoped she could be one camera. She loved acting and minored in drama at Springfield. Her major was psychology. She had even got to play Mimi in her theater group's rendition of Rent.

Riley sat on a production crate. Her brunette hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a green babydoll tee with a pair of blue jean and white flip-flops. She was laughing so hard, Trish Stratus, whom had adopted Riley as an almost little sister and a bunch of the other divas were sitting around cracking jokes. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a bunch of young guys entering the building.

"Is it that time of the year already?" she asked her friends "fresh meat" grinning to herself. She loved when all the young rookies got called up from OVW, their training camp. She loved hazing the new guys and she was very good at it too. She could be very creative when she wanted to be. Yawning she hopped off of the crate she was sitting on with ease.

"Well ladies I have to go find my sister" she excused herself but before she left and tall well built man with the bluest eyes Riley had ever seen walked up to them. Riley had see him walk in with the others.

"Excuse me ladies but could someone point me in the direction of Stephanie McMahon's office?" he asked and Riley could sense his uneasy shyness around the other woman. She felt pity for the guy. He was new, she knew that much and she also knew how hard it was to fit in.

"I'll take you there" she volunteered which got her some amused looks from her friends "I'm heading that way anyways" she added me a smile.

"Thanks" he said.

They began walking. She couldn't help but casting glances at him every couple of seconds.

"I'm John by the way … John Cena"

"Riley" she replied purposely not telling him her last name. She had began using McMahon soon after she revealed the truth to Deanna and Steve. Although sometimes she did hyphenate her name so it was Riley Harris-McMahon.

"So have you met any of the McMahons?" he asked just trying to make conversation.

"Yea, Shane is really nice you'll like him and well Steph is a huge bitch" she lied.

"Really I'm sure I'll be fine" she could hear a hint of nervousness in his tone.

"Whatever you do don't look at her glass eye" she advised him. Inside she was laughing her ass of but her face donned a mask of seriousness.

"Stephanie McMahon has a glass eye?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah but you'd never know it because the WWE has very good visual effects guys" she said "also don't mention her skin condition or the fact that she is wearing a wig"

"She wears a wig … you have to be pulling my chain"

"No I'm completely serious"

"Well here we are" she smiled pleasantly at him before stopping in front of the door with Stephanie's name on it.

"I just felt I should warn you before you make the same mistake poor Garret Martin made" she shook her head as if remembering something awful that had happened.

"What happened to him?" John couldn't stop himself from asking.

"He commented on her eye and well … no one ever saw him again"

John swallowed nervously, although he wasn't sure he believed the what this woman was telling him he didn't exactly not believe it either.

"Well good luck" she knocked on the door for him and turned to walk away.

John felt a wave of nausea hit him all of a sudden. Could Stephanie McMahon really be as bad as that Riley girl had said? Someone yelled come in.

"Well here goes nothing" he said walking into the office.


	12. Chapter 12

_Title: A Not So Cinderella Story_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: Some people spend their whole lives wishing on a star that one day they will wake up and have better lives. Well she wasn't one of those people and it happened anyway. Now she has to trade her t-shirts and chucks for a title and a trust fund._

He walked with his head down a little disgusted at himself for being such a tool. But that's what a pair of beautiful eyes always did to him. After his embarrassing meeting with Stephanie all he wanted to do was forget about Riley … if that was even her real name. He was a little hurt and really angry that she would take advantage of him like that. Grudgingly he walked back to the locker room where all the new recruits were assigned. But as he passed he could hear the faint sound of music. As he got closer the louder the music got, until finally it was blaring. The music was coming from a room, the door to the room was opened halfway, just enough for someone to see into the room. Dream Warriors by Dokken boomed loudly from a small portable cd player. John knew he shouldn't be nosy but he peeked in to see that Riley person kickboxing. She was wearing a black sports bra and tight fitting black sweats. He could clearly see the Celtic cross tattoo she had in the middle of her back and also a smaller one on the lower back. The lower back tattoo or "tramp stamp" as it was called by some people was of a heart with 3 antique looking swords running through it. There was a banner underneath the tattoo that had the name McMahon in cursive script. So she was a McMahon. He knew he shouldn't be watching her but he couldn't tear his eyes away. The way she flexed the muscles in her legs and ass was almost something erotic to him.

Riley turned around and jumped a little in surprise. "Newbie you scared me". He took in her form from the front now. Her tanned skin and toned abs. She had her bellybutton pierced which he approved on her.

"Newbie?" he asked.

"Believe me it's a term of endearment"

"You lied to me" he crossed his arms over his chest remembering instantly that he was still mad at her.

"I lie to a lot of people" she said beginning to rummage through her bag that rested on a nearby bench.

"Why?"

"Why what?" she countered grabbing her water bottle that was sitting next to her bag. She studied his as she drank. He was still wearing the same baggy t-shirt and jean shorts as before. His hair was cropped short which made his ears seem to stick out a little bit. His face was masculine and chiseled which she found very attractive. She'd even wager money that he had dimples when he smiled.

"Why lie?" he asked his face full of puzzlement.

"Dunno, maybe I was bored or maybe I thought it was fun to haze the new guy or maybe even I wanted to see what your reaction would be … take your pick"

"That doesn't make much sense"

"My life doesn't make much sense"

"Oh come on you are a McMahon how hard could you life possibly be?" he scoffed at her.

"So you assume that just because my parents are wealthy that I am some spoiled pampered little brat … well I'm sorry to disappoint you Mr. Cena but I've worked for everything I have and my parents certainly didn't rush right out to buy me a car the moment I turned 16" she shot him a glare.

"Geez sorry" she could see in his eyes he meant no disrespect.

"I have a very complicated past" she informed him. He nodded taking her word for it.

"There you are you funny child" Stephanie looked less than amused with her younger sister.

"Come on Steph it was funny" Riley grinned sheepishly, her blue eyes shone with mischief. Making John wonder how old this girl was. "Wasn't it Newbie?"

John didn't answer and he had no intention to. He was going to let Riley handle this one on her own.

"Well guess what "Newbie" as you like to call him gets to be your own little personal shadow for the next few weeks. You will travel together and there is no place you will go that he doesn't go with you. You will show him the ins and outs of this company and you will do it without a fight"

"You are kidding me right … Steph incase you haven't noticed I'm kind of a loner and like to be by myself so pawn Newbie off on someone else"

"No, you take getting him and like I said I will hear no arguments about it"

"But Steph I don't want to" the younger woman resorted to whining to try and get her way. But Lady Luck wasn't on her side.

"You two do realize that I'm standing right here right"

"Also" Stephanie ignored his comment "you and Newbie get to work onscreen together in a few weeks and let me tell you it's gonna be a good one … you'll see this storyline will bring in the big bills"

"Whatever you say sis" Riley replied resentfully. She sighed knowing she wasn't going to get her way.

"Come on Newbie" she grabbed John's arm and pulled him out of the room.

Stephanie smirked proudly to herself "She'll thank me one day …" she watched as her sister dragged the poor rookie down the hall "she'll thank me big time"


	13. Chapter 13

_Title: A Not So Cinderella Story_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: Some people spend their whole lives wishing on a star that one day they will wake up and have better lives. Well she wasn't one of those people and it happened anyway. Now she has to trade her t-shirts and chucks for a title and a trust fund._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Riley_

They were in catering now. Sitting across from each other, Riley stabbed at her food moodily as John simply watched her. He seemed a little more aware than her that most people were staring at them. If he could read their minds he was sure he would hear something along the lines of "why is the McMahon princess with a rookie". When he was younger and watching the WWE on television he always pictured Vince McMahon and his family to be very stuck up but he guessed he was just buying into the stereotypical I have money so that give me the right to act however I want scenario. But Riley didn't seem to fit that. He wasn't sure how he knew but he just did, she was different from the other McMahons.

"So where are you from?" she asked breaking him from his musings. It took a moment to register that she had asked him something. She stared at him patiently waiting for him to answer.

"You can't tell from my accent?" he shot back. His Bostonian accent was noticeable to everyone but her but that was because she was so used to it.

"… You have an accent?" she gave him a look. He certainly didn't talk any different than she did.

"Maybe this will help you out _Park the car in Harvard Yard_" he rolled his eyes hating to have to resort to that. Nobody from Boston ever used that phrase or the other common Boston phrase _Wicked Retarded_ unless they were making fun of tourists.

Her blue eyes lit up "You're from Massachusetts" that's why she couldn't hear his accent. Because she herself had one too and was so used to hearing it that she didn't seem to notice.

"West Newbury, Massachusetts born and bred" he replied proudly.

"Really, that's like 45 minutes from where I grew up" she told him.

"You're from Boston?" he asked incredulously. Weren't the McMahons from Connecticut?

"Yep, I grew up in Malden, Massachusetts"

"Wasn't that where _Killer Kowalski trained Triple H and Chyna?" he asked._

_"Yeah the school was about 5 minutes from my house but they moved to North Reading a few years before I went to high school which pissed me off because I wanted to train in my hometown like Paul and Joanie got to"_

_"You trained?" he asked._

_"Yeah … I'm a McMahon remember I started training on my 18__th__ birthday" she told him "I still have a lot to learn but I'm ok at it I know all the basic moves and I even got a win in a mock match with Paul but I think Steph told him to let me win … but hey a win is a win"_

_"How old are you?" he asked._

_"I'll be 20 in a few months, you?"_

_"I'm 25"_

_"So are you a Redsox fan?"_

_He gave her a look stating that the answer to her question should be obvious. She grinned at him._

_"What? I'm a Yankees fan" she smirked. She hated the Yankees but she just wanted to see his reaction._

_He looked appalled. She laughed at him "I'm only kidding"_

_"So here is this is how this is going to work … I let you follow me around in the arena but after the show is over we part our separate ways" she suddenly got serious._

_"I thought your sister wanted us to stay together" he was kind of hesitant to say sister because he still was unsure how she was related to the McMahons. Because to the best of his knowledge there was only two McMahon children._

_"What my sister doesn't know won't hurt me" _

_"I'm guessing that you and your sister don't get along"_

_"Your guess would be wrong Stephanie and I are very close. We didn't get along at first but over these past two years we have bonded"_

_"The past two years" his statement was more a question than anything else._

_She sighed, he was going to be hanging around with her a lot so he might as well know what most of the superstars already knew._

_"I was switched at birth and was raised by a family in Massachusetts until I was 17" she told him only to hear him burst out into laughter. Most people around them looked up to see what was so funny. She scowled at him._

_"Wow, you are creative I will give you that" he said not bothering to stop laughing._

_"I'm serious I was switched at birth … feel free to ask my sister or my brother or even my parents they'll verify what I just told you"_

_"So you were really switched at birth?" he asked with a low whistle._

_"Yeah but that's all in the past now. I had to break two people's hearts but telling them who I really was and I carry that around with me everyday" she sighed sadly. _

_John could see the sadness in her turquoise orbs. He had no idea how hard that must have been for her and part of him felt badly for her._

_"Now you know never bring it up ever again or I will have to kill you" _

_"Ok"_

_"So … are you in school?" he asked trying to change the tense subject._

_"Yeah I attend Springfield Collage"_

_"No way … I graduated from there"_

_"Really?" he nodded._

_"Wait a minute are you starting to think that my sister might have known all this information and decided to put us together in hopes that something romantic might happen?" she asked him._

_"I never thought about it that way but now that you mention it your family must have known all this stuff about me … I mean it's kinda public knowledge"_

_"I'm going to kill her" the younger girl replied through gritted teeth._

_"Why not have a little fun with it" he suggested._

_"Huh?"_

_"Come on" he grabbed her hand. This time it was him who was pulling her along._

_"Where are we going?" she asked him._

_"Bowling" he replied with a grin. Pulling her out of the building and walking with her to his car._

_"Why are we going bowling?" she asked._

_"Because I want to have some fun and I have to stay with you remember so I guess you have to come to" he shrugged opening up the car door for her. She eyed him carefully before getting in. She liked bowling so she didn't really mind going. Besides it could give her a little more time to find out about this stranger that seemed to have a lot in common with her._

_"Well Newbie I can't beat your logic … I guess it's a date then" he grinned and shut her door for her. Walking over to the driver's side. He gave her a wink when he got into the car._

_"You have no idea what you just agreed to" with a laugh he gunned his engine and took off._


	14. Chapter 14

_Title: A Not So Cinderella Story_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: Some people spend their whole lives wishing on a star that one day they will wake up and have better lives. Well she wasn't one of those people and it happened anyway. Now she has to trade her t-shirts and chucks for a title and a trust fund._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Riley_

"Hello … earth to John" Randy Orton waved his hand in front of his new found friend's face. John's far off gaze was directed to where Riley McMahon was sitting laughing with a few of the other divas. The third generation rookie rolled his eyes.

"You do realize that she is Vince McMahon's youngest daughter right … besides she seems kinda bitchy to me"

"Dude you just don't understand I'm really feelin' her" John tried to find the right words to explain "it's like when it's just one on one she different man … when she doesn't need to be Vince McMahon's daughter and can just be Riley she's different. She's smart and funny and incredibly sarcastic and kind"

"Don't you have a fiancée?" the younger man asked.

The older man sighed "You're right man it ain't fair to Liz that I have confusing feelings towards another woman"

Riley looked up and gave him a little smile, he smiled back at her. Randy shook his head the man was hopeless. But he couldn't figure out if he liked Riley because she was a McMahon or because he just thought she had a nice personality or if John just simply wanted to add another notch on his belt. Whatever it was that he wanted the future "Legend Killer" was staying out of it.

--

"So what's up with you and the rookie?" Torrie Wilson asked.

"Nothing really I'm just showing him the ins and outs" Riley replied taking a sip of her tea.

"He's nice to look at even you have to agree to that"

"Yeah he's ok but he's like every other Boston boy that I had to grow up with" the younger woman hoped her sigh sounded genuine.

The truth was she really liked John. When they were alone they would talk for hours about anything and everything. Well everything except his personal life, he didn't seem to like to talk about that much. She never pried because she knew that some people liked to keep aspects of their life private … she was one of those people herself. She loved to listen to his different views on life. She had discovered very quickly that John Cena was one of the most laid back people whom she had ever had the pleasure of meeting. He lived each day not caring about the next let alone 10 years from now. If he had to hang up his wrestling boots tomorrow he would be grateful for the time he had. She wished that more people could be like that. She and John seemed to mesh well together due to their similar upbringing and all too similar interests. Sometimes she was sure that the blue eyed man could read her mind. That thought seemed to disturb her as much as it fascinated her. If he could in fact read her mind and then was only repeating back to her what she wanted to hear and not what he was actually thinking would be devastating to her.

Someone surprised her by placing their hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little and then looked up into the jade orbs of one Jeff Hardy.

"Jeff!" Riley exclaimed grinning as she jumped to her feet and gave the older man a hug.

Riley grew up being a huge fan of the Hardy Boys and was a little disappointed that he had left the company before she had joined it but luck was on her side and Jeff happened to come visit his brother Matt. Riley thought Jeff was the coolest person on earth and loved to listen to his stories of his travels with his band mate JR while they toured . Their band Peroxwhy?gen had some pretty interesting stories which Jeff told with such enthusiasm.

John looked up at the sudden exclamation. He frowned when he saw her hug another guy. He wasn't sure why it bothered him but it did. He clenched his fists in aggravation. Grabbing the remains of his meal he went to throw everything away. Unfortunately for him he had to walk right by her in order to do so. She was still conversing with Jeff and from the look in her eyes she was enjoying every minute of it. He wanted to say hi to her and was planning on doing so until the last minute he ducked his head low defeated. It was like high school all over again.

"Hey Newbie" Riley said causing John to look up.

"Yeah" he replied quietly.

"Meet me in my locker room later we have some more things to go over"

"O…Ok" he stuttered. Instantly berating himself for stuttering, he had never been reduced to stuttering because of a woman. But then again Riley McMahon wasn't like most other women. With a small sense of pride returned to him he left with a small smile on his lips. Maybe things were looking up.


	15. Chapter 15

He paced around the corner from her locker room. She hadn't given him a specific time that she wanted to see him. He looked at his watch and grimaced, it had only been 30 minutes since he had last seen her. Well was it really his fault that she hadn't given him a time. He casually strolled down the hallways towards her locker room. Like before the door was left a little ajar. He was able to look inside without being noticed by the occupants inside the room. Riley was sitting on a folding chair, one leg underneath her. In her hands she held an electric guitar.

"Like this … _if you touch me like this and you hold me like that I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me_" she sang as she strummed.

"Your fingers are still too loose" then he was standing over her fixing her fingers over the strings. She smiled up and him and for a second John thought that maybe they were going to kiss but he pulled away "try that"

She played the same cords as before but she didn't sing this time. She had this look of concentration on her face as she strummed. He wasn't sure if she was trying so hard because she wanted to impress the younger Hardy brother or if she just liked the song and wanted to get it right.

"I'm hungry you wanna go raid catering?" he asked her.

"No, I wanna work a little more with Ol' Jackson here" she replied.

"Ok I'll see you later then" he said heading towards the door.

John's eyes went wide as he tried to put some distance between himself and the open door. By the time Jeff exited the room he was leaning against the far wall with his cell phone in hand. He pretended to hang up just as Jeff closed the door behind him.

"Hey" Jeff said with a smile.

"Hey" John replied straight faced.

Then Jeff stuck his hands in his pockets and went on his way whistling a low tune to himself. John stood there a moment longer making sure Hardy wouldn't be back. He knocked and waited for her reply. She answered the door and smiled at him.

"Hey Newbie" she let him into her locker room.

"Hey" his voice seemed deeper almost as if he was annoyed or something along those lines.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah fine" but she could still sense his tension.

"So what do you need to show me?" he asked standing awkwardly against a wall so that he was looking at her from a distance.

"Nothing really … I just like hanging out with you I guess" she admitted.

At her admission his face perked up a little bit and she could almost see a smile dance across his strong face.

"I like hanging out with you too" he replied honestly.

"So what's going on with you and Jeff Hardy?" he asked trying to act as casual as possible "you two dating?"

She laughed a little at his question "No, Jeff is just a good friend" she looked around to make sure nobody was around to hear what she was going to say next "I had a crush on him years ago but I dunno he's just Jeff"

"So there are no sparks between you two?"

"Nah not really" she replied eyeing him carefully "why do you ask?"

"No reason" then his eyes took on their mischievous glint. The one that she was too proud to admit she was attracted to. "Let's have a little fun"

"John … we can't we have work to do"

"Wow … I think that is the first time you actually referred to me by my name" he said "and you are the boss's kid how much trouble can you possibly get into"

"More than you realize" she crossed her arms over her chest in an effort to seem tougher than she actually was.

"Have you ever done anything spontaneous in your life?" he asked "you know just threw plans and deadlines aside and had a little fun"

"… Yeah of course I have"

"Doesn't sound very convincing to me" he shrugged at her "but then again if you are afraid"

"I'm not afraid of anything Newbie"

"Then come with me"

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Riley … we're in Vegas … I think the more appropriate question is what aren't we going to do"

"Newbie if I wake up married to you tomorrow I'm going to kick your ass" she shook her head.

This whole reckless life style he seemed to have for himself was everything she had worked so hard not to have for herself but she did admit the aura of danger around him enticed and scared her at the same time. What the hell you only live once right, why not make the most of it.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Riley

She sat under the shade of a huge oak tree. A gentle wind blew tiny stands of her chestnut colored hair into her eyes. She had a book in her hands. He watched her from close by, he studied her every mannerism. The way her face scrunched up when something she didn't like or the way her eyes seemed to sparkles when she read something she did or even the cute blush that crossed her cheeks at inappropriate parts. He had learned more about her in the 2 weeks they knew each other that he knew about Liz in the whole time they had been together. He knew her favorite movie was The Bodyguard and that she secretly bit her nails when she was nervous. He knew that she was a Big Sister and flew to Boston twice a month to spend time with her "little sister". He knew that she talked in her sleep, thanks to her sister of course, and that she couldn't survive the morning without her Dunkin Donut's coffee and a bagel. She placed her book on the ground and stood up stretching her arms out as far as they could go and dancing around in a little circle. Her long skirt swished around her as she moved.

"You feel that warm air Newbie … there is nothing better" her eyes were closed

"Yeah it's nice" but he wasn't talking about the warm air. He himself was sitting on a park bench a few feet away facing her.

"Oh don't be a spoil sport because I force you to take a little while out of your day to stop and smell the roses" smiling she walked up to him and had a seat next to him.

"So how's life?" he asked not really bothering to think of anything more appealing to start a conversation with.

"It's pretty good right now" she replied. She was smiling again, he loved her smile. It lit up her whole face and made her look like an angel in his eyes. He wished he could make it so that smile never left her face.

"My life is good too" he intertwined his fingers with her's.

"You shouldn't do that" she said her eyelids half open. Her long dark lashes covering the rest of her eyes so nothing could be seen.

"Why not?" he asked amused.

"People will think we are in love" she said. That caught him off guard and he quickly let go of her hand. He was engaged for Christ's sake but there was something about the youngest McMahon daughter than made him so comfortable that sometimes he forgot.

"I was kidding" her eyes were open now. Studying him for any hint that she had done something wrong. Something that had offended him in some way.

"You were right though people will think that and I'm not so sure I'm good for your image" he admitted.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Don't worry about it" he replied gruffly standing up.

"John … what's the matter" he closed his eyes. He loved the way her voice sounded whenever she said his name. He often wondered what his name would sound coming from her lips during "other" activities. But those thoughts were totally and completely wrong. He shook his head and began walking away. Trying in a very weak desperate attempt to put some distance between them. He needed to think … yes that's what he needed to do.

She watched him go with a look of saddened confusion etched into her perfect features. Had she done something wrong? Certainly if she did it wasn't intentional. She sighed and went to retrieve her book. She was hoping he'd be waiting for her where she had parked her rental car but he wasn't. He had opted to walk rather than be in a car with her. That hurt her so much more than she was willing to admit. That man … her "Newbie" was still a mystery to her. Something was bothering him and she wouldn't rest till she knew what it was.


	17. Chapter 17

_Title: A Not So Cinderella Story_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: Some people spend their whole lives wishing on a star that one day they will wake up and have better lives. Well she wasn't one of those people and it happened anyway. Now she has to trade her t-shirts and chucks for a title and a trust fund._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Riley._

August 23, 2002

She sat waiting for him on a low stone wall. She wasn't sure why he picked this spot for them to meet but he did. She took the note he sent her out of his pocket and re-read it for the 4th time.

_Riley,_

_Please meet me by the stone wall in the park across the street from the arena at 6._

_John_

She sighed and folded the paper back up before placing it back into the pocket of her faded jeans. She looked at her cell phone seeing that it read 6:05 she began to get agitated. He was the one who called this meeting and he was going to be late. But then again she needed to talk to him too. She hadn't seen much of him lately since he stormed off and left her a few weeks back. She understood that he was busy with his new in ring persona and didn't have as much time but she had thought they were friends, maybe even a little more. She was about to leave when she saw him a little ways ahead. His head was down as he shuffled his way slowly towards her.

"Bout time you showed up" she said once he was in hearing range.

"Sorry" he mumbled but said nothing else.

"So what's up?" she asked her eyes taking in his sullen profile.

"I need to talk to you about something" he said.

"Ok cool, me too"

"You go first" he said.

"No, that's alright you go first"

"You sure?" he asked. She nodded.

"There is something I should have told you but didn't" he started.

"Ok … and?"

"Well Ri you see the thing is that when we were hanging out it was great and I had a blast … you are like no one I've ever met before and I love that … maybe a little too much"

"John you are rambling"

"Sorry well what I wanted to tell you is well … I'm engaged" his face went pale as he waited for her reaction.

She didn't say anything for a long time and her face was stone. He couldn't read it even if he had wanted to. But then she laughed and he released the breath he had been holding.

"You're ok with this?" he asked a little shocked and also a little hurt that she was laughing. As if their time together meant nothing to her.

"Of course I'm fine" she lied. The only reason she was laughing was because she didn't want him to see how hurt she really was. She was a McMahon after all and McMahons never showed weakness.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" she replied giving him what she hoped was a convincing smile.

"So what did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Well I just wanted to tell you I've enjoyed working and hanging out with you but it's going to have to stop and our storyline is gonna have to be put on the back burner for a while. The creative team took too long coming up with ideas and now I'm headed back to school so I won't be around till winter break maybe not even then" she lied again.

Sure it was true she was heading back to school but that wasn't for another 2 weeks. She just couldn't find the courage to tell him what she really wanted to say so she made up the first excuse she could think of.

"Oh … well I guess I'll miss you"

"You'll be too busy with your new found lifestyle and planning your wedding to even notice I'm gone" she said weakly smiling this time. "wow look at the time I totally forgot I have a board meeting and dad hates it when I'm late … so umm good luck with everything" she hopped off the wall and practically ran away in hopes that it actually looked like she was rushing to a meeting rather than running away.

"Hey wait you forgot your book" John tried to call out to her but she was too far gone.

He picked up the flimsy worn out copy of Wuthering Heights and skimmed through the pages with his fingers. He'd return it to her later he decided before walking the short distance back to the arena.

After his match was over he showered and changed quickly figuring he'd invite Riley to go out for pizza with him one last time before she left. He carefully tucked her book into his gym bag and left the locker room. On his way out of the building he ran into Riley's brother Shane.

"Hey Shane have you seen your sister around?" John asked.

"Which one?" Shane asked in return.

"Riley" John remarked.

"She's gone … she hopped on a plane heading to Boston about 20 minutes ago saying something about school starting earlier than she expected" Shane scratched his head in confusion. He had never seen Riley in such a hurry to go back to school or to be anywhere for that matter.

"Oh" John said sadly.

He left the arena and found his hotel room. Throwing his gym bag on the bed he began to empty it so he could wash his clothes. That was when he found her book. He held it in his hands for a long time. Taking in the warn old cover that was nearly falling off the book form it being read so much. He smiled as he pictured her sitting in the shade of a huge oak with this book in her hands. If he closed his eyes he could almost smell the vanilla body spray she wore. He knew one thing he was going to miss her maybe even more than he was willing to admit.

With a heavy sigh he laid down in his bed and began to read Wuthering Heights. He figured if she had read it so many times then it must have been at least a little entertaining. Besides it would give them something to discuss the nest time he got to see her.


	18. Chapter 18

_Title: A Not So Cinderella Story_

_Author: Adrian Jade_

_Summary: Some people spend their whole lives wishing on a star that one day they will wake up and have better lives. Well she wasn't one of those people and it happened anyway. Now she has to trade her t-shirts and chucks for a title and a trust fund._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Riley._

November 23, 2003

"So you know John Cena right" Riley rolled her eyes at the name.

"I knew him"

"Really what's he like"

"He is just a guy, he wasn't the first and he certainly won't be the last" she sighed.

"You two have some sort of history?" Raquel asked. Raquel was a short girl with dirty blonde curls and hazel eyes. She followed Riley around like a lost puppy but she was also the only person to treat Riley normally and that was why she was allowed to stick around.

"We were just two people who's paths crosses briefly at one time"

"Why are you always so cryptic" Raquel asked her friend.

"I have a lot of issues"

"Yeah"

"So why are you so interested in Cena?" Riley asked.

"Well because he's here" her friend replied.

"... he is" the youngest McMahon child stuttered.

"Yeah I think he came to visit his old coach" Raquel said "and maybe he came to see you".

"I doubt it" the brunette replied flatly.

"You never know stranger things have happened".

"I have a class to go to," the taller of the two women said taking off into the direction of her class.

"Ok see you later then" her friend called.

Riley raised her hand into a little wave of acknowledgement but kept walking. She had just about reached the door to her class when she realized she didn't want to go to class today. Instead she hopped into her blood red Honda Civic and took off to her home. She contemplated calling her sister during her long ride home to Westfield, Ma. She drove with one hand and dialed her cell phone with the other.

"Stephanie do you enjoy making my life miserable" she seethed into her phone once her sister picked up.

"_Me … what did I do?" _the older woman was clueless of what she could have possibly done to aggravate her little sister.

"Cena is at my school …" she wanted to scream.

"_So why do you think I have anything to do with that?"_ Stephanie asked. She really had no idea why the young man was there.

"I didn't say you did but if you minded your own business way back when I wouldn't have had to put up with him for all that time and I wouldn't care that he was here now"

"_Why don't you just admit that you like him and be done with it" _Stephanie wasn't stupid, she had seen how Riley and Cena acted around each other and she could certainly see the chemistry between them.

"I do not like him" she gritted her teeth so hard she was afraid they might shatter.

"_Then why are you getting so defensive?" _the elder McMahon daughter smirked with satisfaction.

"I'm not"

"_Anyways while I have you on the phone are you going to Rissa's baby shower next weekend?"_

"Do you think I'd miss my own sister-in-law's baby shower?" there was annoyance dripping from her words now.

"_How the hell should I know what you do and don't do" _the older woman scoffed.

"Well maybe if you stopped trying to control my life and started taking a little interest in it you'd know what I do and don't do" the younger McMahon retorted.

"_Did you ever think I know what's best for you?"_ the older sister asked.

"Did you ever think that I don't care" she was pulling into the long gravel path that was her driveway now. She frowned as she saw a black Jeep Wrangler up ahead parked near her front door. Riley had purchased a small farm with her earnings from the WWE. She shared her living space with her 3 dogs and a cat. She also had a small barn where he housed two full grown mustangs and their young colt.

"Ugh … I gotta go" she snapped her phone shut and threw in onto her passenger seat.

She pulled in behind the Jeep and got out of her car. Intending on yelling on whoever was trespassing on her property. The owner of the car stepped out into the bright sunlight of the early after noon.

"You are home early" his voice was light. He stood before her wearing a pair of jean shorts and a navy blue windbreaker that seemed to make his blue eyes stand out even more then they already did.

"What are you doing here … how did you find out where I live" her eyes narrowed into a glare. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot against the gravel impatiently.

"I charmed the campus secretary into giving me your address" he flashed her the same lopsided grin that made his dimples stand out, the one that almost made her knees buckle.

"Now I'm going to have to kill someone" he could tell she was serious and she had every right to be annoyed and he wouldn't blame her if she called the police on him.

"Please don't be mad" he begged her "it's just that … well I missed you and haven't been able to stop thinking about you"

She gave him an incredulous look but remained silent. He took a moment to study her; she was wearing a thin red sweater with a white tank top under it and jeans. Her jeans were almost skin tight but they showed off all her beautiful curves.

"I missed hearing your scathing wit and I missed the way you got excited about little things like Lindt chocolate stores in the malls you would drag me to. I miss sitting up late at night having long conversations about different things and most of all I just miss the way I'm so at ease with you" he hadn't met her eyes the whole time he was making his speech. But when he did he wished her hadn't, her sapphire orbs were hard and cold.

"I don't have time for this" she brushed passed him.

". . . he's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same, and Linton's is as different as a moonbeam from lightning, or frost from fire." She turned around to stare at him. He wasn't sure why he had quoted Wuthering Heights but he figured it couldn't hurt.

" … You read Wuthering Heights?" she asked amazed. She didn't know that he read at all let alone something like Wuthering Heights.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the copy she had left with her at the park that day they had last seen each other.

"I've been carrying it around with me everywhere I go" he admitted but felt stupid about admitting it once it was out.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Because there was this girl and she was so much cooler than this stupid foolish little boy and she still let him hang out with her even thought she was so much better than he deserved"

"What if I told you that the girl didn't mind the boy hanging out with her because she liked that he didn't treat her like she was so much cooler than he was"

"What if the boy regretted not telling the girl that he was engaged because he liked the way things were and it ate away at him until he finally did tell her and then she left and he missed her every single day and he even broke off his engagement because even his own fiancée didn't get him the way the girl did"

"The girl would tell him that he was very foolish to break off his engagement because he had no guarantees that he would ever see the girl again or that she even felt the same way about him"

"Well the boy just had to believe that she did and have enough courage and faith to come and talk to her"

"So whatever happened to the boy and girl?" she asked.

He grinned at her "Well the boy went to the girl's house and begged her to forgive him and then he did this" he closed the gap between them in two seconds time and placed his hands on both sides of her face before bringing his lips down to meet hers.

She didn't have a chance to react so her instincts kicked in. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his head closer to her so that she could deepen the kiss. His tongue ran across her lower lip waiting for access to the sweet unknown wonderland of her mouth. She granted him access and he didn't have to be told twice. His hands left her face and began traveling lower down her body. Lightly grazing over her sides and coming to rest just under the ample swell of her backside. He was also working on instinct as he picked her up in one easy swoop without ever breaking the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to her front door which thankfully for them was unlocked. He got as far as the couch before he dropped her there. Carefully straddling her he claimed her lips again. Her hands were now working to remove his t-shirt since she had already removed his windbreaker. He broke the kiss once more to removed his shirt for her and help her out of hers. Then they were kissing again.

"Ahem" a loud voice startled them both.

Two pairs of sheepish looking blue eyes stared at the newcomer. A woman in her mid forties was standing before them. Her hands on her hips looking very much like a mother getting read to scold her children.

"May I help you Dorothy?" Riley asked reaching for John's windbreaker so her neighbor wouldn't see her wearing just her lacy black bra.

"Brian saw you kissing some guy from our window and I wanted to make sure you were ok"

Riley's face was red as a tomato "Yeah I'm ok"

"Well I'll leave you be then"

Riley buried her face into John's chest and she could feel her laughing. He kissed the top of her head which caused her to look up. Her face was still very red and he thought she had never looked cuter.

"That was mortifying" she grimaced.

"It's not like we were doing anything really inappropriate" John said.

"Yeah but we could have been and I would have died if she had walked in on anything else"

"Would there have been anything else?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Hell no" she laughed at him "I don't just sleep with a guy … you have to earn those privileges"

"That's something else I love about you, you challenge me" she opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her "you know what you want out of life and you go after it. You aren't one of those girls who needs to be rescued by a guy and well lets face it you are more successful than I am"

"You are an idiot" she laughed at him.

"How so?"

"You just are" was all she would elaborate on.

"So … where does that leave us?" he asked with hope filled eyes.

"What did you expect to happen?" she asked him.

"That you would agree to be my girlfriend and I wouldn't look like a total tool for putting myself out there" he replied.

"You aren't a tool" she said caressing the side of his cheek "you are just a foolish boy" this time it was him who opened up his mouth to say something but she placed two fingers over his mouth to silence him "but you are my foolish boy"


	19. Chapter 19

February 13, 2004

"He's here" Shane beamed walking out of the labor room.

Every McMahon family member rose to their feet and congratulated the new father.

"I get to hold him first!" Riley exclaimed.

"How'd you figure that one?" Paul asked.

"Because the old youngest of the family gets to hold the new youngest of the family as a sort of passing of the torch ... it's the rules"

"And who made up that rule" Stephanie's husband inquired.

"I did"

"You are an idiot"

"Just cause you had the misfortune of marrying my sister doesn't mean you get a say"

"Steph are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Paul asked.

The eldest McMahon girl just rolled her eyes "Paul did you really have any desire to hold the baby first?"

"No but I thought maybe your parents might have wanted to"

"We're ok with spoiling Riley" Vince said which earned another eye roll from Stephanie.

"Can I help that they feel the need to make up for 17 years?" Riley grinned.

"That's right baby you tell him" John wrapped his large arms around his girlfriend of 3 months much smaller waist.

Vince frowned at that, it wasn't that he didn't like John because he did he just had higher hopes for his baby girl than a wrestler but he made her happy so he'd hold his tongue for now.

"Gimme that baby" Riley demanded jokingly bounding into the room followed by the others.

Marissa laughed as she handed her son over to his over zealous young auntie. She watched as the young woman balanced his head perfectly without having to be told and knew instantly that she would make an amazing mother someday.

"Welcome to the world Declan James McMahon" she cooed rocking her nephew in her arms.

Later that day after baby Declan had been passed around more times then he had probably wanted to be he was sleeping contentedly in his mother's

arms. Riley was lounging against John in one of the over sized maternity chairs watching the new family interact.

"Doesn't that sight make you want a baby John?" she asked.

"I don't want kids" he replied.

They were speaking in hushed tones. She turned around to face him shocked at what he was telling her.

"Why not?"

"I don't think I'm that much of a role model and I'd probably end up doing more harm than good to the child" he explained.

"Well what about if we get married because I want kids?" she asked.

"Wow ... kinda early to be talking about marriage don't you think"

"No!" Riley gave him a dirty look and separated herself from him.

"Ri, come on don't be like this" John's voice was above a whisper.

"Shane, Riss I'm gonna head out I have a long drive ahead of me" she excused herself.

"Of course thank you for being here to welcome Declan into the world" Marissa said gazing in awe at the tiny baby in her arms.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world" Riley smiled before kissing her brother and sister in law on the cheek and her newborn nephew on the forehead.

John wished the new parents well and said by to Vince and Linda and Paul and Stephanie before following his infuriated girlfriend out of the room and down the long antiseptic smelling hallway. He didn't understand why she was freaking out so badly all he did was tell her the truth. No, he didn't want children and it was too early to talk about marriage. So why was she freaking out so badly. The car ride back to Riley's home was a long and painfully quiet one neither individual spoke to the other person instead seeking the solace of inner thoughts.

Finally after an eternity to John Riley parked the car and stepped out. She walked briskly up the few wooden steps that lead to her forest green colored porch. "Do not even think of following me into this house because you are not welcome and you can sleep in the car for all I care!" she shouted slamming and locking the door behind her.

"Damn it" John grunted reaching the door and finding it to be locked. She was a woman of her word of course. She had even taken the keys from the ignition so he couldn't take the car to a motel.

"Riley please" he yelled looking up towards her open bedroom window.

No reply. It was getting cold and dark outside. He had given up being allowed back into the house and relented to trying to make himself comfortable in the car.

"This sucks" he muttered closing his eyes.

A/N: Aww their first fight ...


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: The bold is a promo

"Ri, come on don't be mad ... Riley"

"What!" she snapped turning around to glare at him.

She had arrived at the Fleetcenter 30 minutes earlier. This was normal for the even if they weren't fighting, they we both private people and wanted to keep their relationship just that, private.

"All I'm saying is you are over reacting"

"What happened to the guy who asked me if I ever did anything spontaneous?" she tapped her foot in annoyance. Still glaring at him.

"If I asked you to marry me right this second what would you say?" he asked.

"No"

"Exactly my point because we aren't at that point in our relationship just yet"

"I'd say no because you are a jackass and not because I didn't want to" she stomped away.

"Fine..." he followed her, grabbing onto her arm and spinning her around to look at him.

"Riley Kennedy McMahon will you marry me"

"Yes ... yes I will" she replied with as much defiance as she could muster.

"Ok then" he said.

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes walking away.

"You can't just walk away from your fiancée like that you know" he yelled after her. Which earned him a middle finger aimed in his direction.

"Hey future wifey to be" John grinned having a seat across from Riley. He put his plate full of food in front of him and began picking at it.

"Don't call me that"

"But honey you are my fiancée" he pointed out.

"We are not really engaged!" she exclaimed.

"Oh but we are ... I asked and you said yes so that makes us engaged"

"Ok I get your point so just drop it ok"

"Anything you want Sweet Cheeks"

"So what would you have done if I had held you to your proposal?" she asked.

"I dunno" he took a bite of his food and chewed seemingly deep in thought. He opened his mouth to speak again once he had swallowed "but what I do know is this you may not want to admit it but you want that fairy tale proposal and who knows maybe I will be the one doing it, maybe not but there is no need to rush it"

"Since when did you become the rational one?" she asked intrigued by his new sense of maturity.

"Well someone has to be when you get all irrational and McMahon-like"

"I am not McMahon like" she protested stealing one of his French fries from his plate.

John nearly snorted "You are so much like your father I sometimes wanna call you Vince"

"Ok like that wasn't mean" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"So lets say we do get married what about kids?" she asked suddenly serious again.

"I'm not going to have to worry about you trying to get pregnant am I?" he asked half joking, half dead serious.

"John ... I'm not that needy there are plenty of guys out there that would want to have a kid with me because they think if they knock me up then they have some claim to the McMahon fortune. So don't worry about me ok"

Later that day ...

"You sure you can do this?" Stephanie asked.

"Steph, I'm a drama geek I can handle this" Riley rolled her eyes.

"Ok then kid good luck"

**She looked confused, she was lost. She needed to get to her sister's office. Her hands stuffed into the pocket of her over sized Springfield Collage hoodie. Her hair pulled back out of her face making her look even younger than she was. Sighing in frustration she walked over to a group of young wrestlers. Tapping one of them on the shoulder. John Cena turned around and smirked, looking the young girl over.**

**"Are you lost little girl?" he asked in a condescending tone.**

**"No" she replied coolly "I'm looking for Stephanie McMahon's office"**

**"Why you need to see the boss?" he asked, the tone of his voice anything but sweet.**

**His gaze slipped taking in her sweatshirt clad body. She took two fingers and placed them under his chin raising his head so he was looking her in the eyes again.**

**"My eyes are up here hun"**

**The other wrestlers chuckled at their co-worker. Glad not to be him at that moment.**

**"You didn't answer my question"**

**"Don't need to you aren't involved in any way now if you can point me in the direction of Ms. McMahon's office that would be fabulous"**

**"Round the corner" Cena said sullenly gesturing with his hand.**

**"Thanks you've been ... um kinda helpful I guess"**

**She walked in the direction he had pointed.**

**"She wants me" Cena smirked cockily.**

"Ok that's all we need folks"

"Here's your sweatshirt back babe" Riley removed the huge sweatshirt from her body. She now stood wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and a baby doll tee.

"I think I liked you better covered up" Cena glared daggers into the single men checking his girlfriend out.

"Don't worry baby I only have eyes for you" she stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips softly.

He wrapped his arms around her small frame and brought his head down to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck letting him take control of her mouth. His hands leisurely making their way to rest on her back side.

"Ahem ... you mind not molesting my baby daughter in my presence" a very disgusted Vince McMahon looked horrified.

The young couple broke apart both sighing loudly. "Dad you know I think Stephanie wants to talk to you about something" Riley tried her best to get her father to go away without actually being rude about it.

"Nice try ... come on we have a board meeting"

"But dad why do I have to go?" she asked beginning to whine.

"Because that way I can keep an eye on you"

"But dad..."

"Move it" he ordered.

"I'll see you later baby" she kissed him again.

"You know it" he smacked her ass playfully before winking in the Chairman's direction.

"Let's go" the vein in Vince's forehead could clearly be seen.

"Would it kill you to date outside the company?" he asked.

"Your other two didn't" she pointed out.

"Marissa doesn't count"

"Ok then ... your other daughter didn't"

"Well you are my youngest and I want better for you"

"Dad I love you" she placed her hand on his cheek "but I'm an adult and need to live my own life and like it or not John is part of that life"

"But Riley ..."

"I love him dad" it was the first time she had admitted that to anyone.

"Yeah well you are just a baby ... you don't know what love is" he grumbled to himself.

"Oh Vinny what are we gonna do with you" she giggled throwing her arm over his shoulders.

"More like what am I gonna have to do with you"

"Love you daddy" she kissed his cheek before moving to walk ahead of his into the room the board meeting was being held in.

"That girl is going to be the death of me" he mumbled to himself.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Riley.

Riley sat with her feet propped up on the coffee table. Her legs were up near her chest and her 2 month old nephew rested against them. Riley smiled as she waved his little hands in the air. Shane and Marissa had a mutual friend who was getting married out of state and after much pestering Riley had convinced them that she could watch the infant while they were gone.

"See your mommy was worried for nothing" she kissed his little hands "I can understand why she wouldn't want to let you out of her sight". She understood that her brother and sister in law were putting a lot of trust in her and she wasn't about to make them regret that trust in any way.

"Ri, where are you?" John called from the small foyer.

"Family room" she called back.

"Why are you ready?" he asked walking into the room "we are supposed to meet everyone at Mike's in like 20 minutes"

"I told you last week we have Declan for the weekend" she sighed at his selective hearing.

"So we'll take him with us" he suggested.

"I am not bringing my infant nephew to a smoke infested bar just so you can have a few drinks with your friends" she remarked appalled.

"Who would know?" he asked.

"First off I'm pretty sure it's illegal to bring kids to a bar and second I'd know and somehow my family would find out and then my brother and sister in law would kill me and then what's left of me would be at the mercy of my parents and sister"

"Well what am I supposed to go by myself?" he asked as if that was the most absurd thing in the world.

"Umm … yeah or you could stay at home with your girlfriend and the baby" she carefully placed Declan in his bassinet and came to stand in front of John "who knows maybe you'd enjoy our company"

"Don't do this to me" he said "I didn't volunteer to baby sit you did"

"What do you have against my nephew … you don't want to hold him and you almost refuse to acknowledge his presence?" she asked.

"Nothing … I have nothing against your nephew in fact watch this" he went over and picked the small infant up cradling him in his arms. "See it's amazing I'm holding the baby woo"

"Go drink with your friends" she took the baby from him and placed him back into in bassinet.

"Why do you choose him before me?" John asked in an accusing tone.

"Well let's see … he's a helpless baby who needs me more"

"It's not fair"

"What's not fair is you are acting like a child … Shane and Marissa have been nothing but welcoming and supportive of me from the very beginning so I think I owe it to them to return their child in the condition in which they left him. Plus you know how hard it must be for them to be away from them and how much trust they have in me to leave him with me and I refuse to do anything to make them regret that trust"

"I'm leaving"

"Good don't come back" she yelled just before he slammed the door behind him.

Declan began to whimper, she went over to him and picked him up yet again. Placing him on her shoulder as she rubbed his back. "baby don't grow up to be like that ok"


	22. Chapter 22

It was late when John got back to Riley's home. She was already in bed. He crept silently into the room stopping briefly at Declan's bassinet. The infant looked up at his aunt's boyfriend. John stole a look at Riley who seemed not to have stirred at all. He picked the small infant up, cradling him in his much larger arms.

"You know kid I have nothing against you or anything. In fact I think you are kinda cute but I'm learning quickly that your auntie goes crazy around babies which is also kinda cute too but I'd make a horrible dad to a little kid. I know it's unfair to be with your auntie then because she wants the whole big house with the kids running around in the back yard and a mini van" he laughed because he knew the baby had no idea what he was talking about "but I dunno I just can't give her up … I guess what I'm saying it I love her but I'm just scared of having a kid"

He looked over his shoulder at Riley again and she still hadn't moved. He sighed in relief that she hadn't heard his secret confession. He grinned as Declan grabbed onto his finger with his little hand.

"That's quite a grip you got there kid" he smiled at the infant "I'm not going to have to worry about you telling anyone what I told you do I?"

"Nah, I didn't think so sleep tight kid"

He placed the baby back to bed and stripped off his shirt and pants before climbing into bed nest to his girlfriend. He was surprised when she actually let him wrap his arms around her and turned into him in her sleep. Once she heard his even breath and eventual snoring before she opened one eye and then the other.

"And people say I'm not a good actor" she smirked before closing her eyes again.

The next morning John woke up to the most amazing smell coming from the kitchen. His mouth was already watering as he got out of bed. Riley had donned an apron and was mixing something in a bowl when he appeared in the kitchen door way. Declan rested comfortably in his bouncy chair in a half asleep state on the kitchen table.

"Good morning sweetie" she greeted him with a quick kiss.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with Riley?" he asked literally scared.

"Oh shut up" she laughed pouring the batter she had been mixing into muffin tins. "There are blueberry and cranberry muffins still warm in the microwave so help yourself"

He did just that grabbing a blueberry muffin and having a seat at the kitchen table keeping an eye of the baby at all times. She placed a steaming mug of coffee in front of him and he was sure now that aliens had landed and kidnapped Riley and left some kind of domesticated Riley clone.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I am fabulous" she replied cheerily.

"Well I just figured after last night you would still be mad at me" he shrugged.

"It is all forgotten" she remarked casually having a seat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes "you know a little bird told me about a certain conversation you guys had last night"

"Declan! Man I thought you had my back" the infant opened up one eye lazily but then closed it again.

"I love you too"

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes and I'm sorry if I have been putting so much unwanted pressure on you and if you don't want I wont volunteer to baby sit Declan anymore"

"He's your nephew and that would be wrong of me to tell you not to spend time with your nephew and like I said before I like him … I like all kids I just don't think I would make a good father to anyone and rather than test that theory out and end up ruining my kid's life forever I'd rather just not go there"

"If it makes you feel a little bit better I think you'd make an amazing dad" she said "and that is not me pressuring you or anything like that it's just that I have a lot of faith in you"

He smiled at her, it was refreshing to have someone who believed so much in him the way she did. It made him want to prove her right.

"You put too much stock in me" he said.

"Why not you are my Superman"

"Oh I'm Superman now" he laughed at her.

"Oh believe me there are so many perks to being Superman I think you're going to like it" she licked her lips.

"When is the kid leaving?" John asked a little too enthusiastically.

"Down boy he's here till tomorrow"

"Damn"

She just laughed at him. "Keep an eye on the baby while I go take a shower"

"Kid you are killing all my fun" John complained.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I only own Riley.

"**Steph, you wanted to see me" John Cena walked into the General Manager of Smackdown's office.**

**The swivel chair behind the desk was facing the wall but it's occupant quickly turned around when she heard her visitor's voice.**

"**You" John frowned. He was staring at the mystery girl.**

"**Is that anyway to treat your new General Manager?" she asked.**

"**You … you can't be general manager you are like 12" John almost snorted.**

"**For your information Mr. Cena I am a lot older than 12 and for that comment you just earned yourself a hardcore match tonight against a mystery opponent of my choosing later on tonight"**

"**You can't be serious … you certainly don't have the power to do that … where is Stephanie?"**

"**My sister decided to take an extended vacation"**

"**D… did you just say s… sister"**

"**That's right tough guy I'm a McMahon" she grinned at him "Vince and Linda McMahon's youngest daughter to be precise"**

"**Vince and Linda McMahon only have two kids" he retorted.**

**The young woman rolled her eyes stepping past him and opening up her office door. She scanned the hallway for anyone who could confirm her identity.**

"**Hey you … come here" she ordered "yeah you"**

**Rey Mysterio made his way over to his new boss. Although he wore a mask his eyes held confusion in them. He had no idea what he had done to earn such unwanted attention for the boss.**

"**Mr. Mysterio who am I?" she asked.**

"**Riley McMahon ma'am" he replied politely.**

'**Who are my parents?"**

"**Vince and Linda McMahon"**

"**Who are my siblings?"**

"**Shane and Stephanie McMahon"**

"**That will be all"**

**Rey Mysterio left as quickly as he could as to not get asked any more confusing questions. Riley McMahon turned her attention back to the young rookie before her.**

"**Was that proof enough or do I need to pull out my birth certificate"**

"**No … I just never heard of a third McMahon child that's all"**

"**Well guess what you've heard of me now so get the hell out of my office before I make it a handicap hardcore match"**

"**Fine" John huffed leaving the new boss alone.**

"**Yep, I'm definitely going to like this job"**

**--**

April 20, 2004

"So lover what are we going to do to celebrate your birthday this year?" Riley asked her boyfriend.

"I don't want anything big just a nice quiet and very very private party with my girlfriend would be nice"he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sure something can be arranged" she kissed him before standing up "I have to go meet the girls because we are going shopping"

"Ok baby but try not to make this company go bankrupt"

"Ha … ha you think you are so funny"

She left and as soon as she was gone Randy came over to take her seat.

"So are we doing the same thing we did last year for your birthday?" he asked.

"Nah man I don't wanna go to a strip club" John turned down his offer "I have something a little more special planned"

"Really what?" Randy asked.

"I've decided that I am going to marry Riley" John announced.

"Umm … ok that's kinda sudden" the Randy's eyes widened "you didn't get her pregnant did you because Vince will have you killed"

"No, she's not pregnant I just wanna marry her"

"Are you feverish?" Randy asked feeling his best friend's forehead.

"Dude don't ever do that again and no I'm not sick"

"So why do you want to get married all of a sudden?" Randy asked.

"Cause I'm in love with a girl who is amazing" John smiled. Randy wanted to gag.

"You know what I have a few errands to run … wish me luck"

"You are a crazy man with a death wish you know that" Randy yelled at his friend's retreating form.

"A crazy man" Randy muttered to himself shaking his head.


	24. Chapter 24

"I'm so sorry John I tried to tell them no but they wanted to throw you a party" Riley apologized again for her family's insistence in celebrating John's birthday.

"It's ok I don't mind I actually have to talk to your father about something anyways"

"Is everything ok?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah it's about my dad" he lied.

"Is your dad ok?"

"Umm … sweetie why would I be talking to your dad about my dad if he wasn't ok?" he gave her a reassuring smile.

She laughed "You got me there"

"So what do you need to talk to my dad about?" she inquired.

"It's a secret" he replied.

"Come on John you know I hate secrets" she complained.

"You're gonna want to wait for this one" he assured her.

"Fine be like that but know this you with hold secrets … I with hold other things" she licked her lips seductively.

"Damn … nope it's worth it"

She walked ahead of him up the path leading to the McMahon's front door. She knocked and waited for someone to answer. Marissa was the one to answer the door, a wide eyed baby rested in her arms. The moment Declan saw John he smiled, the infant seemed to have developed some sort of liking to the Massachusetts native.

"Hey there Killer" he gently ruffled the little hair Declan did have "Rissa" he kissed her cheek.

"John I think you have earned yourself a fan" John went to hang his coat up and the moment he was out of Declan's sight the infant began to cry.

"Ok gimme him" Marissa handed the baby over. "I bet you don't act like this around Uncle Paul do you … no you don't well that's because I am so much cooler than him" he blew a raspberry on the baby's cheek which earned him a laugh "you think you can talk to your grandpa for me I have something very big to ask him and I'm afraid he's gonna say no but I'm sure if you talked to him for me he'd agree"

"Agree to what?" Paul asked.

"Nothing" John said a little too quickly.

"Oh yeah that doesn't seem creepy" Paul countered.

"Believe me you already have an idea what me D were talking about"

"If it involves candy … a hotel room and chocolate syrup I'm not sure I wanna know"

"Really funny big man I'll remember that for when you have a daughter" John grinned walking away.

"Dude you'd better stay away from my daughter" Paul called out.

"Happy birthday John" Linda greeted her daughter's boyfriend.

"Thank you so much for throwing me a party but you really didn't have too"

"You are like family now John so it was nothing"

"I still really appreciate it"

"What are you sitting around here talking to an old woman go have fun with the younger folks"

"You are hardly old"

"I can see why my daughter thinks you are such a charmer"

"If only both Riley's parents felt that way"

"Oh don't mind Vince … it isn't you it's just that Riley is his baby and he's very protective over her and I guess he always hoped that she'd meet someone outside the company but the heart wants what it wants"

"Yeah I guess"

"Don't worry so much John if Vince didn't at least like you a little bit you wouldn't be dating Riley right now so take solace in that" she took the baby from him.

"Thanks I guess"

It wasn't a big party by any standards, just Riley's family but it made him feel good that they wanted to celebrate his birth. It was like he mattered and that made him feel good. Riley was busy sitting with Marissa and Stephanie to notice if he went missing for a little bit.

"Mr. McMahon … sir may I have a moment of your time please?" John asked as respectfully as he could.

"I don't see why not" he lead John towards the back of the house where his office was located.

Vince shut the door and John had his back to him studying everything around him. He wanted to memorize this moment forever.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Vince asked.

John turned around holding a ring between his two fingers. It glittered in the light of the office.

"Son that had better be for my daughter"

"Oh … of course sir … not that I don't find you to be an inspiration or anything believe me … I respect you and fear you at the same time but you aren't my type sir"

"Don't you think it is a little too early to ask my daughter to marry you?" Vince questioned.

"Yes I do sir, I don't plan on asking her right now I wanted to get your permission first before I started planning how I was going to ask her"

"Why is that?"

"Well Sir if it was my daughter I would want the guy to do the same … not that I'm saying that I'm thinking about having kids with your daughter or that we are sleeping together … in fact I don't even know what her bedroom looks like"

"That ring it's interesting"

"It's been in my family a while Sir you see my great-grandfather proposed to my great-grandmother with this ring and then it was passed down to their son who asked his wife to marry him with it and then after my grand father died my grandmother put the ring away waiting to pass it down to the first grandson who wanted to use it"

"So you are asking my daughter to marry you with a ring that has been in your family for generations?" he asked.

"Yes sir" he replied "it's the one thing I can give her that is actually worthy of her"

'So you really want to marry my daughter?" Vince asked but this time he seemed a little less intimidating, now he seemed more like he had been dreading this moment for a long time.

"Yes, I really do and I swear I'll treat her like the princess she is"

"Then you have my blessings"

"Thank you Sir"

"John you can call me Vince"

"Thank you Vince" John shook the man's hand feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off of him.

Now that that was over all he had to worry about was how to actually ask her. Oh boy that could be a problem.

A/N: Ok so he has Vince's permission so that's a step in the right direction but I don't remember how he proposed in the dream. Any ideas? BTW I put Declan's little cameo in here for you Rach.


	25. Chapter 25

It had taken John a year but he had finally planned the perfect way to propose to Riley. After he had planned it all out he had enlisted the help of Riley's family. They all seemed really willing to help, especially Stephanie which kind of threw John for a loop. Riley still had no clue, it was Valentine's day but tonight was also the night where they were celebrating Declan's first birthday. They just had to shoot a little "promo" before they could head off to the party.

--

"Let's go Riley … we have to shoot this one little promo and then we can head out"

"Geeze Steph who's more excited about the cake you or the birthday boy" Riley kidded. She was just looking herself over in the mirror, making sure the new makeup artist hadn't screwed up.

"How do I look?" Riley asked vacating the bathroom and doing a little twirl for her sister.

"You look so grown up" Stephanie's eyes misted a little.

"Are you crying?" Riley shot her sister a weird look.

"It's my allergies" Steph lied.

Riley shrugged "I'm all ready I guess"

Riley was wearing a black pinned striped business suit which she had left unbuttoned underneath her jacket she wore a simple white spaghetti strapped tank top. Her long brown curls were thrown into a clip and bobby pinned at the top of her head. She had even taken to wearing her glasses, which she never wore to give her character a more professional look.

"You girls ready to go?" Shane asked sticking his head into the doorway.

"Shane I could have been naked" Riley complained.

"Well you weren't so move your ass" he gave his little sister a small push as she walked passed him out the door.

"Abuse!" she exclaimed.

"She still has no idea what she's in for does she?" Shane asked.

"Nope not a clue" Stephanie grinned.

--

"Ok people Riley is here so you can all stop panicking now" the narcissistic youngest McMahon child made her presence known. She scanned the room and noticed that there were more people watching the promo get shot than usual, sure there were always a couple of people around watching but today it seemed like everyone was around. Not that it bothered Riley any the more people to watch her amazing acting skills.

"Hey baby" John greeted his girlfriend with a quick peck"

"Hey yourself"

"You ready to do this?" he asked as calmly as he could muster. He wouldn't admit this to anyone but he was starting to sweat right about then.

"I was born ready"

--

"Ok let's get this done in one take please people" Bobby, the very anti social and brooding camera man said.

Riley leaned against a wall her cell phone already at her ear as she waited for her cue to begin.

"Action"

"Hey big sister how is the vacation going?" Riley was smiling as she pretended to talk to his sister. According to the storyline Stephanie was on a very "extended" vacation and was "always" calling to check in on her little sister.

John entered the frame "we need to talk" he placed his hands next to both sides of Riley's face so she could not easily escape.

"I'm on the phone" she replied sending a glare his way.

He moved his face inches from hers "I'm the future of Smackdown and it is your job to keep me happy so get off that damn phone because I said we need to talk"

"Steph I gotta go" she replied irritably snapping her phone shut.

"Listen Cena I don't know what makes you think you can talk like that to me but you can't and if you ever talk to me like that or interrupt a phone call of mine again you will be cooking fries at Burger King so fast your head will spin" she spat at him "now what do you want?"

"I need to ask you a question" he replied.

"John that isn't in the script … you are supposed to say I want out of my match tonight" she whispered .

John got down on one knee and took the black velvet box out of his back pocket. Riley's mouth fell open and she stood there wide-eyed . "I know this is hardly fairy tale like and you probably deserve much better but I thought this way would be so much more memorable … I guess what I am trying to say is Riley Kennedy McMahon will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Riley had tears in her eyes and she still couldn't speak so she just nodded. John stood up before placing his great-grandfather's ring on her finger. He bent down and captured her lips with his. Riley could hear clapping and a few wolf whistles from the crowd behind them. They broke apart and John was now grinning from ear to ear.

"Did you think that up all by yourself?" she asked.

"Yep, once I got your father's permission I racked my brain for the perfect way of going about it and it took me about 10 months but I'm happy with the results"

"Wait … 10 months, you asked my dad to marry me at your birthday party didn't you and that is why you wouldn't tell me isn't it"

"I told you that you'd want to wait for this one"

"But how did you keep my sister quiet?" she asked.

"I resent that" Stephanie took that exact moment to approach the newly engaged couple dragging her own husband along with her. She hugged her sister and her future brother in law.

"I still can't believe you kept this from me" But Riley was too excited to be mad.

"John swore me to secrecy and John can be pretty intimidating when he wants to be" John shrugged in agreement to the claim.

Her parents were the next ones to congratulate the happy couple. Which surprised Riley because she had been told that her parents and Marissa were setting up for Declan's party.

"I have another surprise for you" he said.

"I don't think I can take anymore surprises" she remarked.

"I think you'll like this one" he disagreed.

He motioned for someone to come out of the crowd and a few seconds later Riley was able to see her "other parents". 'I figured since they raised you that you would want them to be a part of this too"

'What did I do to deserve you?" she asked.

"You let a boy who was way out of your league into your life" he replied.

"Hey in-laws" Marissa ventured over to them, Shane was at her side with 1 year old Declan.

"You my little man should have filled me in on the plan" she tickled the toddler's belly "what kind of right hand man are you"

"By the way he invokes his Ring Bearer privileges as of this moment" Shane said.

"I think he needs to learn to walk first" Riley laughed.

"You hear that buddy she is insulting you" But Declan was more interested in chewing on his teething ring to realize he had in fact been insulted.

"Well let's go celebrate we have a lot to celebrate for" Riley looped her arms with Marissa, both women excitedly babbling a mile a minute.

"You know we aren't going to see them for the rest of the night right … they are gonna have your whole wedding planned by like 3 AM"

"So I guess it's just us boys then huh" John said "what say we get some beers and a bottle of milk for Killer here and live it up"

"I'm feelin your idea man I really am"

"Well then what are we waiting for?"


	26. Chapter 26

"Why do people get married?" Riley blew hair out of her face. John was lying across her bed while she was in her big recliner next next to the bed sitting Indian-style. Her hair was thrown up hastily and it was falling out of the clip. She wore sweats and one of John's baggy t-shirts and yet he still found her attractive.

"Cause people get mad if you live in sin for too long" was his reply. He was watching a football game so he didn't look at her as he spoke.

"What would you say to us forgetting all this crap and just packing a bag and getting married on a beach somewhere by a guy who speaks broken English" she suggested jokingly as she crawled next to him.

"Sounds kinda hot to me babe I'd definitely be into that"

"Really?"

"Yeah, in fact I'd prefer it"

"Really"

"Guys don't really want the whole fairy tale wedding crap they only do that to please their fiancees" John explained.

"You should write a book because you'd make millions" she kissed his bare shoulder.

He laughed at her. "Do you want to get married on a beach somewhere by a man with broken accent?"

"I think it would be incredibly romantic"

"Then lets do it"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, lets pack our bags and go"

"My dad will kill us"

"That just adds to the excitement" he kissed her.

"You really wanna do this?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Ok then start packing"

He jumped off the bed with giddy excitement like a little kid at Christmas. There was a mischievous gleam in his eyes which made Riley smile.

"Hurry up" he grabbed his duffel bag and began throwing clothing into it. He then grabbed her bag and began doing the same thing.

"Ready to go" he announced 20 minutes later.

"Foolish man" she laughed at him.

A/N: Short ass chapter I know but you know what I am just following the dream sequence.


	27. Chapter 27

"I'll meet you at the back here in a few minutes baby" John told his future bride giving her a quick kiss. "I have to go find us a witness"

"Ok have fun," Riley laughed.

John walked off in the opposite direction. Riley shook her head before busing herself with putting their bag into the car.

"Hey little sister" Steph said "goin' on a trip?"

"John and I are going to visit his dad" Riley lied.

"Is he ok?" Steph asked with mild concern.

"Yeah … John just misses his dad and wants to go visit him and seeing as I have only met John's dad a handful of times I think it would be a good idea if I went with him to get to know my future in-laws better don't cha think"

"Good point" Riley wanted to sigh in relief because usually Stephanie could spot a lie miles away.

"So where's Paul?" the younger McMahon asked.

"He's somewhere around here"

"Something wrong with the two of you?" Riley asked finishing putting the bags into the trunk of the car.

"He's just everywhere I feel like I have no time to myself"

"I'd love to give you some advice but I don't have any … John and I spend just as much time apart as we do together so that we don't end up killing each other" Riley replied with a laugh.

"Just enjoy your time as an unmarried woman now because the minute you say I do everything is going to change"

"I'm sure it isn't that bad" Riley rationalized "if you didn't love Paul you wouldn't have married him"

"Oh you sweet naïve little girl … your parents read you things like Winnie the Pooh as a child didn't they?" she asked placing both hands on Riley's face.

"What if they did?" the younger girl retorted.

"Because it gave you hope that life would always be good to you … mom and dad certainly never did that for me and Shane"

"You have some serious issues you need to work on big sister" Riley laughed, "I suggest seeing someone"

--

"Dude pack a bag we are going to GGW" John announced after he found his friend.

"Girls Gone Wild?" Randy asked with a devilish smirk.

"Yep, just me and you and some very hot girls willing to take their tops off"

"What about your ball and chain … I mean lovely fiancée?" Randy asked.

"She's cool with it and in fact she's going too"

"Riley is going too?" Randy asked stunned.

"She said something about tapping into her inner lesbian" John lied.

"Gimme like 15 minutes"

"Alright man I'll meet you at the airport" John smiled convincingly.

--

"Peace of cake" John's broad grin and "Vince-like" swagger tipped Riley off that he had accomplished his task.

"What did you tell him?" Riley asked.

"That we were going to GGW and that you wanted to tap into your inner lesbian" she punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Oww baby it worked didn't it" he rubbed the spot where she punched him.

"I can't believe you would tell him that"

"Baby … so you might have to make out with a girl … that is a sacrifice I am willing to take" John's face had a mask of seriousness. Riley rolled her eyes.

"I am not making out with another girl," she told him.

"Oh you will if I have anything to say about it," he mumbled under his breath as he got into the car.

--

"Randy I'm glad you could come with us" Riley said truthfully when they met up with the third generation superstar at the airport.

"Thanks Ri, I am honored you would choose me to witness this event" John lightly chuckled, which earned him a glare from Riley.

"Well I'm going to check on the flight information I trust you guys can entertain yourselves in my absence" Riley excused herself.

"Where are we going anyways?" Randy asked, not that he really cared because he thought he was going to a place where girls would be showing him their ample breasts repeatedly. They could have been going to East Guam for all he cared.

"Jamaica" John replied.

"This is gonna be great"

--

"Dude … you lied to me … I could kill you" Randy paced around his hotel room irate.

John, who was sitting on his bed, was pleading with him. "Please man it means a lot to both of us if you would witness our marriage"

"What part of I want nothing to do with this don't you understand!" Randy exclaimed.

"You are here so why not just do it"

"You told me we were going to GGW"

"Look I'm sorry but that was the only way I knew I'd get you here … doesn't it even flatter you that you were our first choice?"

"If I help you I am an accomplice and when Vince McMahon finds out what you two did he's going to go after both of you and then me because in his eyes I am just as guilty"

"Fine then you go into that next room and tell her" John told him.

"Fine …"

Randy knocked and waited for Riley to reply. She yelled for him to come in and he took a deep breath before entering the adjoining hotel room.

"Something wrong Randy?" she asked turning to face him.

The sight of her took his breath away. She stood before him in a pale cream silk dress. She had pulled her hair back and placed a white lily behind her ear. She looked amazing and he didn't have the heart to take this away from her.

"Nope everything is fine" he assured her.

"I'm sorry you had to be tricked but John said you wouldn't come otherwise and we wanted someone we could trust to keep this secret for the time being" she explained.

"No need to apologize … today is your day"

"Thank you" she hugged him tightly.

"John is a lucky man," he said once they had broken apart.

"You'll meet your soul mate too Randy you just have to be patient" she assured him.

"Everything I have ever thought about you was wrong," he said.

She laughed, "I'm not the heartless bitch people make me out to be"

"I know that now"

She laughed again "Leave so I can finish getting ready" she shooed him from the room.

--

"You ready to do this?" Randy asked helping the groom with his tie.

"Yeah I am" the older man confirmed.

"Then let's get you hitched" the younger man smiled genuinely.

--

"I'm sorry folks but you need two witnesses for this wedding to happen" the justice of the peace informed them.

"Everyone wait here I'll be back" Riley sprinted towards the direction of the boardwalk. She scanned the area and walked up to the first person she saw.

"Excuse me miss" she tapped a tall brunette on the shoulder.

"Yes?" the young woman asked.

"I know this is going to sound strange but we and my fiancée are trying to get married but we need two witnesses and we only have one but I would totally be in your debt if you would help us out"

"Sure"

"Really?" Riley asked.

"Yea, I love weddings," the woman said "I'm Anya by the way"

"Riley" Riley shook Anya's hand.

"My boyfriend Carlos is a photographer and I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking some pictures if you would like" Anya suggested.

"That would be great" Riley smiled.

"I'll go grab him"

Anya returned a few minutes later with a scruffy looking guy with an Afro. In his hands was what looked to be a camera that had seen better days. But Riley wasn't exactly in the best position to make judgment especially since these people were doing her a favor.

"I want to thank you guys again"

They walked back to where John and Randy were waiting for them. She was all smiles now, she was wearing what John referred to as her hundred watt smile, which Riley found cute but also very cliché.

"Found someone and her boyfriend agreed to take pictures to remember this day"

"Then there's nothing stopping us"

--

"Marriage is a partnership not to be entered into lightly. It is about communication and compromise and sometimes even sacrifice. Knowing all this do you Riley McMahon take John Cena as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" Riley looked into John's eyes. They were facing each other now and holding hands.

The justice of the peace then repeated his little speech to John.

"I do"

"Well then by the laws of Jamaica I now pronounce you husband and wife and you may kiss your bride"

"Were married" Riley squealed excitedly.

"Now there is no getting rid of me" John kissed his new bride.

They celebrated with their small wedding party. Carlos took some more pictures of the happy couple and promised them that he would send it to Riley's house.

"So Mrs. Cena what's going on in that crazy head of yours?" John asked his wife.

"Well Mr. Cena I'm thinking about facing my dad and wishing we never had to leave here" she buried her face in his chest just thinking about facing Vince.

"We eventually have to go back to work sweetie and if you want we can keep this quiet for a little while until we can think of an appropriate way to tell your family"

"You wouldn't mind that?" she asked.

"As long as I have you I don't mind"

"Well you definitely have me" she intertwined their fingers. "when I go home I have to get the last name on my license changed"

"You look forward to the strangest things"

She laughed, "We are quite a pair"

"That we are my dear … that we are"


	28. Chapter 28

"Hey Paul what's up man?" John asked. There was a smile on his face and a song in his heart. He honestly had never been this happy before in his life. This was the first day they had returned from their little "vacation".

"Hey man" Paul replied. It was then that the wedding band that Riley had reminded John a million times to remove before he went to work caught the light. The cerebral assassin noticed it right away. His mouth flew open and his eyes went wide. "Is that what I think that is?"

"Fuck … she's gonna kill me"

"I can't know this … Lord forbid Stephanie should find out I knew before she did I will never hear the end of it"

"No! no no no Stephanie cannot know!" John exclaimed.

"Have you met my wife?" Paul asked with irritation. He didn't like knowing things Stephanie didn't.

"Have you met mine" he smiled after he said that he liked referring to Riley as his wife.

"You two have a death wish" Paul shook his head "do you realize what you two did … you took away the opportunity for Vince McMahon to walk his youngest daughter down the isle … his baby daughter"

"I'm sure he won't hold it against us besides he walked Stephanie down the isle"

"Let me tell you something kid" Paul placed a hand on his new brother in law's shoulder "Vince is a very simple man to get, he loves this company and he loves his family and nothing made him happier than to find out that he had another little girl. Now because he missed out on those first seventeen years it made him extremely over protective of his baby. Now you went off and married her without even so much as his consent … do the math"

"They are not going to be able to find my body are they?" John asked suddenly very afraid.

"I'm afraid not my boy"

"Fuck" John muttered taking his wedding band off and placing it in his back pocket.

"Good luck and congratulations"

"Thanks I guess"

--

"Ri, we are royally fucked" John announced walking into "Riley's office".

She rolled her eyes "It'll be fine"

"You don't understand I took away the chance for your father to walk you down the isle … they aren't going to be able to find my body" he was pacing frantically "we should get an annulment"

She stood up from her comfortable leather chair and placed both hands on John's shoulders to stop him "we are not getting an annulment" she stated firmly "what am I?"

"My wife …" he stared at her blankly.

"Well yes that is true and I love hearing you refer to me as that" she gave him a smile.

"Let's try it this way … what are we both"

"People … Massachusetts natives" she frowned "… what do you want from me"

"John how old am I?"

"21" he replied.

"Which makes me a what?"

"An adult"

"Bingo" she retorted.

"I still don't see what that has to d with your father murdering me"

"He's not going to murder you because you make me happy and the last thing he wants is an unhappy daughter …" she assured him.

"When do you want to tell him?" John asked "so I know when to rent a Kevlar vest"

"Well the sooner we tell him the sooner he'll get over it so how about now"

"Now …" John's normally deep voice went up about 4 octaves.

"Yes husband now" she grabbed his arm before beginning to drag him.

--

"Hey kids" Vince greeted his daughter and John.

"Daddy we have some amazing news" Riley was beaming now "John and I got married over the weekend"

"Oh my god you got my baby pregnant and forced her into a quickie wedding didn't you" Vince glared at his new son in law. John visibly swallowed.

"Daddy …" Riley sighed "I'm not pregnant and it wasn't John's idea it was mine"

"Why would you do this to me Riley … do you want to kill me because if you do please just shoot me in the heart and get it over with"

"Daddy I don't want to kill you" she left John's side to embrace her father. She kissed his cheek. "John and I aren't into all the glitz and glamour so we decided to elope somewhere simple"

"Please tell me you two didn't go to Vegas"

"No, we got married in Jamaica dad in a beautiful little ceremony on the beach"

"But you are my baby"

"I know but I'm not a baby anymore I know you feel you need to make up for lost time but you really don't I had an amazing childhood and I still have an amazing life thanks to you and mom but you have to understand John and I grew up poor and extravagance doesn't appeal to us"

"You could have at least told us and we could have went with you" he was almost pouting.

"I'll invite you to the next wedding" she whispered into his ear and then winked at him.

"You'd better take care of my baby girl Cena" John could hear the unsaid threats in his words.

"You have my word sir"

"Well go be newlyweds then" he shooed them away.

Riley kissed Vince's cheek again before returning to her husband's side. She stood on her tip toes to kiss his lips and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Come on husband we have so many people to tell"

"Whatever you say wife"


	29. Chapter 29

July 16, 2005

"So Ri, when are you gonna give Vince and Linda a grandchild?" Stephanie asked as she and Marissa plopped down on either side of her. Riley had been watching a movie with Declan.

Riley rolled her eyes "John and I just got married two months ago ... it's Steph's turn anyways"

"Besides John and I aren't sure we want kids"

Both of the older women stared at Riley wide-eyed. They truly couldn't wrap their minds around what they had just heard.

"But you love kids"

"John isn't sure he wants kids and I love him enough not to push him about it if he wants kids then he'll tell me and we'll make it happen but for right now we are enjoying being newlyweds"

"Says the same girl who made John sleep in a car a year ago cause he said he didn't want to have kids"

"Guys John and I have discussed it in the past and I love him enough to understand his feelings ... he's my husband and if I had to choose between him and some nonexistent kids I'd choose him" she carefully stood up with Declan asleep on her shoulder.

"Now if you'll excuse me Declan and his favorite auntie are gonna go take a nap"

"Can you believe John" Stephanie huffed "I bet he told Riley that she couldn't have kids"

"Like Riley would listen" Marissa added her two cents "besides she does have a point they are still newlyweds give them some time"

"I guess you are right I'd just hate to see my little sister waste her life away"

"Riley seems to have a pretty clear idea of what she does and does not want besides both her and John are amazing with Declan so I doubt this whole no kids thing will last very long"

"I hope you are right because my father already resents them for getting married without him knowing can you imagine him learning no grand kids ... I don't wanna be here for that"

"I don't see them not having kids" Marissa assured her sister in law.

--

"So John how is married life treating ya?" Paul asked his brother in law while to two men were working out.

"Can't complain Riley is great" John sported that newlywed my wife hasn't started to be a pain in the ass just yet look.

"Believe me give her time she'll change" Paul advised him "take Steph for instance we've been married for a while now and all I hear is Paul I want a baby ... why am I not pregnant yet"

"That's why I'm glad both Riley and I decided no kids"

"Yeah that's not gonna last long" Paul laughed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you realize why couples have kids?" Paul asked. "Guess not so I'll explain it to you" he put his hand on John's shoulder "the reason women have kids is because they want someone to take care of and the reason guys have kids is so they don't have to spend time with their wives. Look at it this way now you and Riley are just getting started but give it a year or two when the sex stops being fun and you don't want to be in the same room with each other you'll want someone to distract Riley so you can have some peace of mind"

"My marriage will not be like that" John scoffed.

"Keep tellin yourself that big guy but believe me I have been there and I know"

"So if you are so miserable with Steph why stay with her?" John asked confused.

"I'm not miserable per say I do love my wife she just annoys the hell out of me" Paul clarified "but then again she probably says the same thing about me so we're on an even playing field there"

"Riley doesn't annoy me"

"Like I said give her time you two are still getting used to being married wait until she feels completely comfortable around you and announces when she has her period to you even though you don't wanna know or when she stops being so lady like or when she steals your clothes and when she is done wearing them she leaves them in a ball on the floor by the hamper"

"Damn man you should really see someone about this" John laughed.

"Oh believe me you'll see soon enough what I'm talking about" Paul shook his head.

"Whatever man I love my wife and I will always love her no matter what she does"

"You stupid ... stupid boy"


	30. Chapter 30

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you (Untouched -The Veronicas)_

"Steph can I talk to you about something really personal" Riley asked flushing even thinking about what she was about to tell her sister.

Stephanie gave her sister a concerned look "Of course you can"

Riley sighed before placing her head in her hands for a few seconds. When she finally did pick up her face it was bright red with embarrassment. Her normally peaceful blue eyes seemed clouded today. She looked around to make sure nobody in the catering room was listening to their conversation.

"John and I haven't had sex in almost two months" she mumbled sticking a French fry into her mouth.

"What was that?" Stephanie asked because she hadn't heard what her sister had said.

"I'm not having sex" she said a little louder "at all"

"Nothing …"

"Nope" Riley sighed again "and I have no idea why"

"Have you asked John about it?" Steph asked.

"No, I'm too embarrassed" she admitted " I didn't even want to talk about it with you but I needed to ask someone … is there something wrong with me that my husband doesn't want to be physical with me?"

"No sweetie there is nothing wrong with you" Stephanie hugged her little sister because that was the only thing she could think of to comfort her.

"I guess I feel like if I bring it up he'll think I'm some kind of sex crazed pervert" Riley remarked.

Stephanie couldn't help but laugh "I doubt he'll think that but you guys are married now and that means you guys have to communicate even when you don't necessarily want to"

"Well here goes nothing I guess" Riley gave Stephanie a weak smile before going to look for her husband.

--

John smiled as he talked into his cell phone. "Yeah I miss you too" he said enjoying the conversation he was having. Riley entered the room and grabbed the phone from his hands.

"Hey what the hell!" he exclaimed giving her a dirty but also very surprised look.

"He'll call you back" she snapped the phone shut before throwing it onto a nearby couch.

"That was my mother you just hung up on" he informed her.

"I don't care if it was the pope" she stated "you and I need to have a discussion"

"Ok" he said.

"John is there something wrong with me?" she asked. She sighed the self-consciousness that she worked so hard to kill as a teenager was now back with full force. She may have been a McMahon but she was still a young woman who needed to feel desirable to her husband.

"No … not that I know of are you not feeling well?" was his retort.

"Why aren't we having sex?" she asked not wanting to have to beat around the bush anymore.

"I didn't realize that bothered you" he said.

"Doesn't it bother you?" she asked.

"I've just been really busy"

"John we have been married for eight months and for the last two we haven't been intimate once now I'm not a sex maniac or anything but come on man that's the frickin dry streak from hell"

"What do you want me to tell you Ri" it was John's turn to sigh.

"Are you regretting us getting married?" she asked in an almost broken tone.

"Baby of course not" he took her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head "I love you even if you are a crazy sex maniac"

"I am not a sex crazed maniac" she rolled her eyes "then what is our problem then?"

"I wasn't aware we had one but if it's really that important to you I suppose I could make it a priority that we have sex at least once a day" she laughed at him.

"It wasn't really about that it just seems like we never spend any time together anymore and the only time we do is when … well when we're doing the nasty"

It was his turn to laugh "Baby I'm not a mind reader if you want to spend more time with me you have to let me know"

"Well then I want to spend more time with you" she said giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I have a suggestion after the show tonight we light some candles and maybe have a nice bubble bath with some Vandross and some chocolate covered strawberries and we'll see where that leads us. How does that sound?"

"Heavenly" she agreed.

"Good but now you have to leave so I can prepare for my match" he told her.

"Why do I have to leave?" she asked.

"Promo and unless Riley McMahon hangs out in my locker room now you gotta go"

"Ok baby I'll see you later"

"You'd better believe it" he smacked her ass as she walked out.

"Oh I love my wife" he said to himself smiling.


	31. Chapter 31

"**Listen Riley I don't know who you think you are but you have no right to put me in a match tonight knowing that I hurt my shoulder last week" Edge was practically foaming at the mouth.**

"**Your doctor made it clear that you were fit to compete" Riley didn't bother looking up at him "and for future reference I can do whatever the hell I want because I am your boss".**

"**You stupid bitch" Edge raised his hand as if he was going to hit her. But he suddenly felt his arm being forced backwards.**

"**That's not such a good idea" John Cena said.**

"**What do you care Cena you don't like her any more than I do?" Edge asked.**

"**I may not like that two dollar hooker over there but I do have enough respect for women … even loose ones to know better than raising my hand to one" John turned his head to look at Riley who was now looking up and glaring at him.**

"**I want you … and you tonight in the ring" he pointed at the two other individuals in the room.**

"**You want us you pompous punk I have no problem kicking your ass find yourself a female partner and you got it" Cena answered for the both of them.**

"**Done" Edge stormed out of the room.**

"**What the hell did you just do?" Riley fumed at him.**

"**I just saved your ass" he stated "Edge was about to take a swing at you".**

"**And if he did he would have been looking for a new job" she stood up and went to get into his face but he was much taller than her.**

"**I can see through your act … you try and act all brave but in reality you are just a scared little girl"**

"**I'm not scared of anything and I certainly am not a little girl" she poked him as hard as she could in the chest to try and make a point and it didn't even phase him "and another thing Cena if you ever call me a two dollar hooker again I will make you wish you were dead"**

"**Is that a threat" he licked his lips.**

**She stood on her tip toes so that she was a little closer to his height. She was face to face with him now. Her lips inches away from his "That's a promise". She went to have a seat behind her desk again. "You can leave now".**

"**See you later on tonight Sweetcheeks" he remarked grinning as he left.**

"**I really don't like him" Riley shook her head.**

**--**

**John returned later on that night. Riley had changed her clothing. She was currently stretching on the floor near him.**

"**Do you even know how to wrestle?" he asked.**

"**You'll have to wait and find out" she replied.**

"**Come here?" he ordered.**

"**For what?" she asked giving him an incredulous look.**

"**I'm going to teach you a few basic holds" he told her.**

"**No thanks" was her reply.**

**He ran a hand through his short hair in frustration. He was getting nowhere with her. Why wouldn't she just let him help her just once?**

" **I know you better than you do Cena" she said "you want me to come over there so you can supposedly show me some holds but it's just an excuse for you to be able to touch my body and I'm not going to let that happen"**

"**Why not you let every other guy in this locker room take a ride?" he replied angrily.**

"**You are an asshole you know that right" she glared at him.**

"**Yeah I know that but I'd rather be an asshole than disease infested any day"**

"**Let me tell you something Cena" she stood up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked deeply into his eyes. "If I wanted you believe me there would be nothing stopping me from having you naked right her right now" she batted her eyelashes at him and ran her tongue across her bottom lip. They looked into each other's eyes and against his better judgment he moved his face closer to hers as if to kiss her.**

"**Are you kidding me?" she broke away from him laughing. "You are way too easy to manipulate" **

"**If you think I was actually going to kiss you then you are sadly mistaken" he scoffed "I would touch you with a ten foot pole … in fact I need to go dip my body in bleach to make sure I didn't catch anything"**

"**Let's just do this shall we"**

**--**

"**Making their way to the ring with a combined weight of 360 pounds John Cena and Smackdown's General Manager Riley McMahon"**

"**The winners John Cena and Riley McMahon"**

December 22, 2005

"Ouch I think I landed on my back the wrong way when Adam speared me" Riley winced rubbing her sore lower back.

"Cheer up baby it's almost Christmas time" John reminded her.

"How could I forget our first Christmas as a married couple" she leaned up to kiss his lips.

"So we are having Christmas this year … do you think that is wise?" he asked.

"It's gonna be fine besides what better place to have Christmas then the farm" she retorted.

After getting married John had moved all of his stuff to the farm and that is where they currently lived. Riley had gone all out decorating their home for Christmas and every time John walked through the front door he felt like he was stepping into Santa's workshop.

"I agree the farm is the perfect winter wonderland but do you think we are ready to host Christmas as a couple?" he asked "it's a big deal in the whole marriage scheme"

"Do you want me to call my parents and see if we can switch Christmas duty this year?" she asked him.

"No … I … never mind"

"Don't worry about anything" she told him "all you have to do is be your charming self"

He nodded at her and she walked away. But the truth was he did worry, a lot. He still wasn't convinced that her family liked him. Sure he knew that Paul and Marissa liked him, but then again they were in laws too. He knew that Linda loved him and didn't hold it against him that he and Riley decided to elope. Shane and Stephanie tolerated him but they had their own lives to deal with. His biggest worry was Vince McMahon himself. He got the feeling that Riley's father still didn't like him very much and that he was only bothering to try to be nice because he knew he would be in trouble with both Riley and Linda if he didn't.

Vince hated that his youngest daughter married a wrestler and he hated John for letting Riley talk him into eloping. So being in the same house with the man celebrating like a family was going to be very interesting. John loved his wife very much and didn't want to upset her in any way during their first Christmas together, but Riley wasn't stupid surely she would be able to feel the tension between her father and he husband, and that was what worried him the most.

--

Christmas Eve

They were spending Christmas Eve with John's family. It was decided that they would switch off between Christmas Day and Christmas Eve with both families each year. John's family took the elopement news much better than Riley's family did. They welcomed Riley into the family with open arms. She thought that maybe they were just relieved to have a girl in a family of 5 boys. Riley loved John's family immediately; they reminded her of coming home, if that made any sense. They reminded her of her childhood with her other family. She hadn't seen them since the night she and John had gotten engaged. It's not that she didn't want to it was that it was just too hard to see them. To act like she was their daughter even though everyone knew she wasn't really.

"Penny for your thoughts my dear?" John's dad asked.

"I'm not really thinking about anything important just a little bit of everything at once I guess" she hadn't realized she had been so deep in thought.

"Everything alright?" the older man asked concerned.

"Yeah" she replied with a shrug "just thinking about my family" she replied honestly. She gave him a genuine smile "life before the McMahons I guess".

"Do you ever visit them?" he asked, she had assumed John had told his family her history.

"It just hurts too much" she replied with a sigh.

"Everything can't be easy Riley" the elder Cena advised placing a comforting hand on her shoulder "if it was then the world would be very different, nobody would have to fight for what they wanted"

"Dad, are you trying to hit on my wife?" John asked smirking.

"Always" the older man returned his son's smirk.

"Thank you Mr. Cena for talking to me" she replied giving her father in law a hug.

"Please call me John or even dad if you are comfortable enough"

"Ok thanks dad"

--

Christmas Day

"Hey mom and dad let me help you with those gifts" Riley said taking a few boxes into her arms to help her parents out.

"Thanks sweetie" Linda said shrugging out of her coat.

"Hey Linda" John gave his mother in law a hug and a kiss on the cheek "Vince" the younger man nodded to his father in law "Merry Christmas".

"Merry Christmas to you too John" Linda said.

"Dad what did you get me?" Riley asked excitedly.

"You'll have to wait till you brother and sister get here" Linda informed her.

"But mom … that's kinda unfair" Riley started to whine.

"Riley you are an adult there is no need to whine" Linda scolded her daughter.

"But I'm the baby besides you missed out on my whiny toddler years so I'm making up for that now"

"Please don't do us that favor" Vince said in a teasing tone.

"You guys are mean"

"And you my dear are a brat" Vince retorted.

"John are you gonna let them talk to me like that?" Riley asked as she pretended to be outraged.

"Hey they created you so I think they are entitled to their opinions"

"That's it I want a divorce right now" she playfully demanded.

"You can't get rid of me that easily my dear" he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Wouldn't dream of it" she leaned up to kiss him.

"Ok you two cut it out" Vince grumbled.

"Please dad … like you and mom weren't all over each other when you guys first got married"

"Yeah well that was different" he retorted.

"Sure dad anything you say" Riley said with a laugh.

"We're here" Shane announced carrying Declan into the house. Marissa followed closely behind carrying a tray of deserts.

"Riss, gimme that you shouldn't be carrying those in your condition" John took the tray from his very pregnant sister in law.

"Thanks John I'm glad someone here is a gentleman" she huffed sending her husband an irritated glance.

"I was carrying our son whom I'm sure weighs more than that tray" Shane justified himself.

"There's my little nephew" Riley cooed taking the toddler out of Shane's arms. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek "Auntie Riley and Uncle John bought you so many toys and they are all under the tree waiting for you to open them". She walked with the baby into the other room.

"She needs a baby of her own" Marissa whispered to her husband who gave her a look but said nothing. "What, I'm just making an observation" she rolled her eyes.

"Leave it alone" Shane whispered to his wife.

"Shane you are no fun … where is your sister she'll agree with me"

"Riss, if you and Steph don't leave those two alone they are gonna stop speaking to us and we'll loose our always reliable babysitter" Marissa frowned. Shane had a point if Riley stopped speaking to them then they very well could loose the one person who was always willing to watch their very energetic little boy. "I'll be good"

Stephanie and Paul arrived a short while later. Stephanie was scowling at her husband. Yeah it was gonna be a fun Christmas indeed. Stephanie joined the other McMahon women in the kitchen. Paul lagged along behind her.

"Steph what's the matter and where's the ham?" Linda asked.

"Ask him" Stephanie replied pointing an accusing finger at her husband.

"I kinda dropped the damn thing and the dog got at it" he told everyone sheepishly looking at the ground. "But in my defense I had a perfectly acceptable reason"

Riley was just now taking the turkey they are having out of the oven. She had literally just stood upright again.

"I'm pregnant" Stephanie announced all her frustration forgotten and a huge grin spread across her face.

Riley without even thinking dropped the turkey onto the kitchen floor. She had forgotten that she was holding the turkey and threw her hands up in surprise. The men, who had been in the other room watching television, came out to investigate.

"What the hell happened?" Vince asked.

"Stephanie announced she was pregnant and Riley had a momentarily stupid moment" Marissa reported clearly very amused from her perch on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Wow congrats little sister" Shane hugged his sister and then shook Paul's hand.

Vince and John followed suit. Riley left to go grab a broom for the back hall. She returned and she and Linda cleaned up the mess she had made.

"Is everyone ok with Chinese food?" Riley asked. Up until then she had been relatively quiet.

Marissa sent a look Stephanie's way which the elder McMahon daughter seemed to understand because she nodded at her sister in law. They knew Riley felt left out.

"Fine with me" Shane said.

"Me too Hun" John agreed.

After everyone agreed to Chinese Riley ordered it.

"Ri, what say you and me go and set the table" Linda suggested. She had also seemed to notice the change in her youngest daughter's usually cheerful disposition.

"Sure mom" Riley replied sullenly standing up from her seat.

"You ok honey?" Linda asked once they were alone.

"Yeah why?" Riley retorted placing a plate in front of every chair in the dining room.

"You seem upset about something" Linda observed placing silverware at each place setting.

"Just tired I guess I was up wrapping all the toys I bought Declan until early this morning" she said as if on cue she yawned proving her statement to be true.

"You sure that is all it is?" Linda asked not fully believing her.

"Yep, nothing a good night's sleep won't cure" the young woman assured her mother. She smiled as best she could at her mother. But even that didn't assuage the older woman's uneasiness. She knew Riley well enough by now to know how her mind operated. Shane and Marissa had one baby and were welcoming another in a few months and now Stephanie and Paul were having a baby also, where did that leave Riley?

--

"Well I have to say this has to be the strangest Christmas ever" Vince joked as everyone ate their dinner.

"Strange works for us" Paul added.

"You have to admit dad we aren't exactly normal" Shane said.

"Very true son … very true"

"Some first Christmas huh?" John whispered to his wife.

"Couldn't imagine it any other way" she replied back to him.

"I'm sorry we couldn't have a normal one" he said figuring that was what was bothering her. It never occurred to him that there could be any other reason.

"It's fine we're all here together and my dad hasn't killed you so what more can I really ask for" she replied.

"I love you" he said.

"I know you do" she remarked "I love you too"

"I enjoyed Christmas if it helps any" he said.

She nodded letting him know that she had heard him but said nothing else.


	32. Chapter 32

He lays down there beside her  
Till her eyes are finally closed  
And just watch'n her it breaks his heart  
Cause he already knows  
It wont be like this for long  
One day soon that little girl is gonna be  
All grown up and gone  
Yeah this phase is gonna fly by  
He's try'n to hold on  
It wont be like this for long  
It wont be like this for long ( It won't be like this for long- Darius Rucker)

January 29, 2006

Riley was home sick with a stomach flu and John didn't feel right about leaving his very sick wife alone so he ordered her to go and stay with her parents just until she felt well enough to travel again. She was currently curled into the fetal position with her head resting against her father's leg.

"How you feeling sweetie?" Vince asked hating that he couldn't do anything to help her.

"Please kill me" she mumbled before groaning.

"You'll be ok baby" he assured his youngest daughter.

"I hate just sitting here waiting to be sick again" she complained "and I miss John"

Vince sighed, he still didn't like the idea of his youngest daughter being married to a wrestler, hell he didn't like the fact that she was married period.

"I'm glad that you are here to take care of me dad" she said.

"Of course you are my baby after all"

"But dad I'm not a baby"

"You'll always be my baby" he stated "I don't care who raised you or how old you are you will always be my baby"

"Don't take this the wrong way but I'm glad you got sick" she looked up and him with sleepy eyes "what I mean to say is that I missed bringing you home from the hospital and you clinging to my leg on your first day of preschool or you crawling into bed with me and your mom when you were little cause you had a nightmare … so in a way this kinda makes up for it" he sighed "I'm trying so hard to hang on to you because I feel like you never really needed me in the first place".

He looked down at her to see she had fallen asleep. He smiled sadly as he kissed the top of her head. He'd even settle for the teenage hate stage just to have a little more time with her. As he watched her sleep it broke his heart because he knew that it wasn't going to be like this forever. Eventually she would get better and return to traveling with her husband. She would have her own babies to take care of soon enough. She wasn't a little girl, she never really had been while he had known her. He carefully got up off the couch as not to wake her.

"Daddy" he turned around to look at her, she never called him daddy unless she wanted something "I love you".

He smiled at her "I love you too kid."

A/N: I wanna thank Miss Meggie for writing that awesome one shot that inspired me to write this chapter. Yes it's short but I think its awe worthy.


	33. Chapter 33

"Hello wife" John greeted his wife.

Riley looked up from the light green blanket she happened to be crocheting for Marissa and Shane's new baby. He leaned down and kissed the bridge of her nose.

"Hi" she finally said in a flat monotone voice.

John immediately knew something was wrong. Then he took the time to study his wife, he mentally grimaced when he realized she was knitting. She only knitted for one of two reasons, one of them being she was stressed out and needed something to help her relax. Or she wanted something to distract her from something that was bothering her.

"Riley, baby what's the matter?" John asked concerned.

"Nothing" she replied but she accidently let out a sniffled that tipped John off that she was going to burst into tears at any moment.

"It's not nothing … something is bothering you so why don't you tell me what's the matter" he said going to kneel in front of her.

"You're gonna think it's stupid" she sniffled again.

"I promise you that I never think anything that comes out of your mouth is stupid"

"That's a lie" she retorted.

"Please tell me what's wrong?" he begged her. He took the time to place a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Steph and I were talking about her wedding" she started before wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Ok and…"

"And she was talking about how it took her and Paul a long time to pick Endless Love as their wedding song and that got me thinking that we don't have a wedding song" she sniffled again.

John couldn't help but laugh. "Is that all" he gave her a smile as he pulled her to her feet.

"I hardly see how that is remotely funny" she glared at him "it really bothers me"

"We do have a wedding song" he said wrapping his arms around her waist as if he wanted to dance with her.

"We do?" she asked.

"Don't you remember the song that was playing on the juke box in that little restaurant where we had our first dance as a married couple?" he asked.

"No" she admitted.

"Well let me remind you … _sometimes I wonder how I'd ever make it through. Through this world without having you. I just wouldn't have a clue. Cause sometimes it seems like this world is closing in on me and there's no way of breaking free and then I see you reach for me. Sometimes I wanna give up, wanna give in, I wanna quit the fight and then I see you baby and everything's alright. Everything's alright. When I see you smile. I can face the world, oh oh. You know I can do anything. When I see you smile, I see a ray of light oh oh. I see it shining right through the rain. When I see you smile. Oh yeah baby when I see you smile at me."_

"How could you possibly remember that?" she asked him.

"I dunno I thought it was important I guess"

"Sing me the rest of the song please"

He smiled at her as they began swaying to the song he was now singing to her. She would always remember that moment, that time in their lives where everything was just so perfect. Even when she was furious with him she would remember how he had been at that very moment. How in love they were at that time and she would forgive him every time.

A/N: I do not own the song John sang. It is called When I See You Smile by Bad English.


	34. Chapter 34

March 26, 2006

"Declan who's that?" Riley asked the two year old who were currently sitting on her lap while flipping through a WWE magazine. They were sitting in a hospital maternity waiting room. Declan's little brother had decided he wanted to make his big entrance into the world and now all the family could do was wait.

"Jawn"

"Yep that's Uncle John"

"What about this guy?" she asked flipping a few pages.

"Pwal"

"Very good sweetie that's Uncle Paul"

"Seffie" he pointed to a picture of Stephanie.

"No Lele" the young boy frowned.

"It's ok baby boy I'm too cool to be in that magazine" she kissed the side of his head.

The sound of Declan's laughter made Vince McMahon look up. Riley was tickling him and they were both laughing. It made the older man smile; he could sense a very strong bond between his youngest daughter and grandson. He knew that Riley would love Declan's new little brother and Stephanie's baby also and eventually her own kids also but there would always be a special place for Declan in her heart that no one could ever take away.

"Wuv you Lele" Declan said.

"I love you too pumpkin"

"So D are you excited about your new baby brother?" John asked his nephew.

"Yesh" the little boy replied absentmindedly as he played with his trucks.

"Dec, what's you little brother's name?" Riley asked.

"Kenny" Declan looked up at his auntie and gave her a smile.

"Who loves Declan more than anyone else in the world?" she asked.

"Lele"

"You are so smart" she praised the little boy.

"Paul I'm telling you those two need to have a baby ASAP" Stephanie whispered to her husband.

Paul rolled his eyes "Please don't start with that again" Paul whispered back "what John and your sister do and don't do is their business and if they don't want to have kids right now or ever for that matter is all on them"

"Some husband you are Paul" she huffed.

"I'm just looking out for your relationship with your only sister … in case you haven't noticed she's not exactly a person who obeys orders very well, so if you go up to her and tell her to get pregnant she is gonna tell you to mind your own god damn business, and then you are gonna get all upset so let's avoid that all together shall we."

--

It had been hours everyone in that waiting room was dozing off. Riley was sound asleep stretched out across a row of 3 chairs, her head resting in John's lap. Declan was asleep on her chest. John rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He didn't have them closed for very long. Shane emerged from the delivery room looking a little ragged but there was a smile on his face.

"Kenyon Jesse" was all he said.

He looked over and saw his little sister asleep with his oldest boy also asleep on her chest. He smiled at them and held his finger to his mouth to make sure they got their rest. The others who were still kind of awake nodded as they stood to congratulate the oldest McMahon heir on the birth of his second son.

He went back into the delivery room to check on his wife and newborn son. John waited a few moments before gently shaking his wife's shoulder the best he could. She groaned a little bit before opening her eyes.

"Kenyon Jesse McMahon made his arrival about 5 minutes ago" he told her.

She yawned and closed her eyes again. He shook his head slightly before resting his head against the wall again. None of the McMahon family members moved they bunkered down and slept right there in the waiting room.

--

"I wanna hold him first" Stephanie squealed with excitement.

"Hello Steph didn't we go over this last time … the baby gets to hold the new baby first"

"But you aren't the baby anymore Declan is" Stephanie pointed out.

"Yeah and as so Declan gets to hold his brother first"

"He's a toddler he can't hold the baby" Stephanie protested. This earned her a loud wail from Declan, who then folded his arms over his chest and attempted to glare at his aunt.

"I know that baby is not giving me the evil eye"

Riley laughed "Don't piss him off then". She kissed his temple "it's ok sweetie you can hold your brother first"

"Tank you"

Riley walked into the room first with Declan. But Stephanie held everyone else back. Placing her hands on her hips.

"Is it just me or has she turned Declan into a mini her?" she asked.

"Leave her alone Stephanie" Vince warned her "she's the only one who actually enjoys spending time with Declan so maybe you should learn from her example"

"Father are you saying I don't love my nephew?" she asked her voice raising a few octaves.

"No, I am just pointing out that your sister spends more time with Declan than you doo so they have a deeper bond than you do"

"Well I can't help that she is a freak"

Vince stepped past her into the room followed close behind by Linda and then Paul. Stephanie was all by herself now.

"God I hate having a younger sister" she vented. Sometimes she felt like Riley stole her family away from her but she couldn't exactly tell anyone because they would tell her she was being irrational and immature.

Everyone was crowding around the new baby. Declan was holding Baby Kenyon with the help of Riley. He bent his head down to place a kiss on the baby's forehead which caused everyone in the room to awe.

"My baby" Declan announced letting everyone in the room know that Kenyon was his and nobody else's. This also earned an awe from every adult in the room except Stephanie who sat there frowning with her arms crossed over her chest. Riley rolled her eyes, sometimes she wondered who was the was the older sister and who wasn't.

"Hey Dec how about we let grumpy Auntie Stephanie hold your baby just for a second" Riley suggested.

"Otay Lele" he unwrapped his arms from around the baby and hopped off his aunt's lap to go over and sit with his father.

Riley carefully stood up making sure to support the baby's head and made her way over to her older sister. Stephanie held her arms out and took the baby into her arms. She gave her sister a smile and Riley returned it with one of her own.

--

After the baby had been passed around more times then he would have liked they finally let him sleep in his little bassinet. The adults talked amongst themselves. Riley had her head resting against John's chest. Their hands intertwined, they were talking about something in low whispers.

"So John and Ri when are you gonna get started making your own little McMahon heirs?" Stephanie asked.

Both Paul and Shane let out a groan, both knew this wasn't going to end well. Vince sent a disapproving gaze towards his oldest daughter and everyone waited for Riley's reply.

She looked over at John and there was something that was communicated through their eyes. He shrugged at her and she nodded.

"Geez Steph we just got married" Riley replied with a laugh.

"Give us some time you crazy woman" John finished for his wife. He too was laughing.

The family seemed to relax from there. They too began laughing. It was a good ending to what could have been the start of world war 3. Everyone was able to take a breath of relief that Riley and John seemed to take the whole baby thing in stride.


	35. Chapter 35

She was playing Cinderella  
She was riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella  
riding in and stealing Cinderella (Stealing Cinderella- Chuck Wicks)

Things had certainly changed since Kenyon Jesse McMahon's birth. Stephanie and Paul welcomed a little girl Aurora Rose Levesque about 4 months after Kenyon was born. Today was Aurora's first birthday and Riley was excitedly waiting for her husband to get home. Her hands resting against her flat abdomen instinctively. A content sigh escaped her lips. She smoothed down the front of her gray Aeropostle shirt. John walked through the door carrying the wrapping paper Riley had sent him to the store for.

"Hey Newbie" she said wrapping her arms around his neck so she could kiss him.

"Wow that was a great kiss … what's the occasion it's not my birthday …?" he asked.

"Can't I kiss my husband?" she retorted good-naturedly.

"Of course you can but there is something going on" he gave her a look.

She couldn't help but crack a huge smile. He smiled at her as well because the way she smiled was just so infectious.

"What's goin on?" he asked her again, this time a lot more amused.

"We're having a baby" if it was possible the smile on her face got even bigger and John could now see this sparkle in her eyes that he never really noticed before.

"Really? You aren't fucking with me are you?" he asked.

"Why would I fuck with you about something like this?" she asked starting to get a little defensive.

"I don't know I just didn't expect that you were going to tell me that" he replied scratching the back of his head just to have something to do.

"Are you upset?" she asked.

"Not really upset as in like I'm not pissed but I'm not gonna lie I'm kinda freaking out right now"

"Baby I'm here and I would never let you screw up this child's life not that you would anyways … I'm know this is scary believe me I'm scared too but I honestly think we can do this"

"Really?" he asked. She nodded and went over to hug him.

"I know you really didn't want this but there is no changing it now"

"If you want this baby then I want this baby" he told her kissing the top of her head.

"I think you are going to surprise yourself by how amazing you are going to be as a father" she said.

"You really think so?" she could hear the self doubt in his voice.

"I know so" she assured him. She then took his hand and placed it on her now flat abdomen and then she placed her hand on top of his. "we're a family now John … a real family"

He would never admit this to her but that statement scared the shit out of him. She was so happy right now, he just couldn't take that away from. He didn't want to let her know how much her being pregnant bothered him … it wasn't that she was pregnant that bothered him, he was so afraid of being someone's father that he didn't know how to react.

"Well come on we have to get to Rory's birthday party early to help set up"

"Are you sure you should be helping set up … there could be heavy boxes?" he asked. Just because he didn't exactly know if he wanted this baby doesn't mean he wanted anything to happen to it. That would kill Riley.

She grinned up at him "See you are already one step closer to being the most amazing dad in the world"

--

"There's the beautiful birthday girl" Riley cooed taking the blonde haired toddler into her arms. Aurora was dressed in a pink princess dress and there was a tiara on her head.

"Well it's about time you guys got here" Stephanie remarked stepping into the backyard from the house.

"Well we are here now" Riley retorted.

"Riley you look amazing" Stephanie said. There was something different about her younger sister that made her look different but Stephanie just couldn't pin point what it was.

"Thank you" Riley shyly smiled. Stephanie noticed how Riley's hands never moved from the front of her shirt or the way John's arms never left her waist as if he was trying to protect her. Her eyes went wide as she realized why her little sister looked different. She was glowing and there was only one reason for that … her little sister was pregnant.

"OH … MY… GOD … YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Uh huh" Riley replied nodding her head a little bit.

"Oh I am so happy for you guys" Stephanie said beginning to tear up "my baby sister is having a baby"

"I know" Riley said also getting emotional.

"Oh honey come here" Stephanie embraced her little sister.

"What's going on?" Shane asked as he and Marissa joined the 3 other McMahon family members in the backyard.

"Can I tell them?" Stephanie asked.

"Yea sure go ahead but I get to tell mom and dad"

"Wait one moment" Stephanie said letting go of her sister and going back into the house to find her husband, who was busy hanging decorations.

"Again what's going on?" Shane asked.

"She'll get mad if she can't tell you" Riley said. John's arms wrapped around her waist again.

"Paul let's go" Stephanie pulled Paul out of the house so hard he almost ended up doing a face plant.

"What the hell is going on?" Paul asked once he had composed himself.

Stephanie let out a squeal and began bouncing a little to her heels in excitement. Everyone but Riley stared at her like she was crazy.

"Riley and John are having a baby" she blurted out excitedly.

"Thank god" both Shane and Paul said at the same time.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riley asked giving her older brother a dirty look.

"Marissa and Stephanie have no shut up about you and John having a baby since you two got married" Shane informed his sister.

"You guys are so crazy" Riley laughed.

After a round of hugs and an hour of putting up decorations and screwing around, more screwing around than anything else Princess Aurora's first birthday party was all decorated for. They were hanging out at the backyard patio set. Vince and Linda entered the backyard from the house, they were bickering with each other.

"All I'm saying Vince is if you had just asked for directions we would have been here a lot sooner"

"We're here now aren't we" Vince grumbled.

"Hey guys" Riley decided to be obnoxiously loud.

"Where are the kids?" Linda asked.

"Moon bounce" Stephanie replied.

"Shouldn't someone be watching them?" Linda asked.

"We take turns checking on them every couple of minutes" Marissa informed her mother in law.

"Mommy we wanna get out of here now" the adults heard Declan yell.

"I got it" John said as he stood up.

"Aww" both Stephanie and Marissa couldn't help themselves.

"Why did you guys just do that?" Linda asked suspiciously eyeing Riley, Marissa, and Stephanie curiously.

"Well … mom Riley has some big news" Stephanie once again got all excited and blurted out.

"Grandma" Declan ran to give Linda a hug. Linda picked the small child up and gave him a kiss. "Grandma, did you hear Auntie Riley and Uncle John are having a baby?"

"Thanks Decs" Riley rolled her eyes "take all the fun out of it for me"

"You're welcome" the young boy replied not knowing that he had accidently done something wrong.

"My baby is having a baby" Linda said reacting very much like Stephanie had. Riley stood up and allowed her mother to envelop her in a hug. Linda placed her hands on Riley's abdomen and smiled "my baby is having a baby" she repeated herself.

Vince, who had heard the whole conversation, stood there in shock. Sure he had known eventually Riley and John would eventually have children but part of him wasn't ready for it. He still thought of her as his little girl, even if she hadn't been all that little when he had met her.

"Dad are you ok?" Riley asked placing her hand on his cheek.

"Yeah I'll be fine just a lot to process"

"Don't be all weird about this dad I'm just having a baby I'm not terminal or anything" she said with a small laugh.

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead "Congratulations". That's all he could really say at that time.

"Don't worry if it's a boy we'll name him Vince" she said with a wink.

"You'd better" he replied.

Riley left him and went over to have a seat on her husband's lap. He kissed the side of her neck and wrapped his arms around her. Vince let out a sigh, he couldn't help but feel like John was stealing his Cinderella.


	36. Chapter 36

"Paul man can I talk to you about something?" John asked.

Paul was busy trying to change Aurora's diaper. He held up a finger to tell his brother in law to wait a minute as he finally finished fastening a diaper on Aurora, who refused to make it easy for her dad. She was wiggling around and just being a normal toddler.

"We could have been done by now Princess" he gave his daughter a kiss.

"What can I do ya for?" Paul asked buttoning Aurora's jeans.

"When Steph told you she was pregnant with Rory how did you feel about it?" John asked.

"I was ecstatic" Paul replied smiling down at the blonde haired, blue eyed little girl.

"I don't know if I want this kid man" John admitted "don't get me wrong I have never seen Ri so happy and I am glad for that but I don't think I can do it … I don't think I have what it takes"

"Isn't that something you should be discussing with her?" Paul asked.

"I've tried but every time she looks at me I can see that amazingly happy smile and then somehow her hand always seems to find her stomach and she gets this dreamy look on her face and I just can't break her heart like that"

"You are gonna need to work through these issues fast whether you like it or not that baby is coming and unless you can somehow convince Riley to have an abortion which is very impossibly unlikely there is nothing that can be done"

"Thanks for your help man" John rolled his eyes.

"If it helps the minute you see that little person you helped create out of love every doubt you have in your head will leave as if you never even had them"

John sighed "I hope you are right man"

--

**Riley McMahon sat behind her desk. She was Smackdown's General Manager and life had been almost peaceful since John Cena, a once huge pain in her ass, had been drafted to Raw. There was a knock on her door and she yelled come in.**

"**Well … well the little mother to be" Cena taunted her.**

"**What the hell are you doing here?" Riley asked sending a glare to the current WWE champion.**

"**It's not every day I find out that Smackdown's resident two dollar hooker is pregnant" he gave her a condescending smile. "Who's the lucky guy?"**

"**None of your business Cena now leave before I have you thrown out of the building" she ordered.**

"**You don't know do you?" he continued to taunt her.**

"**Believe me I know who fathered my child because I had him screaming out my name in 3 different languages" **

"**Really now?" he asked his face showed that he was just a little impressed.**

"**Yes"**

"**You sure about that cause what I've been hearing is that you slept with every guy on this roster and half on the Raw roster also"**

**She slapped his hard across the face. He could taste his own blood in his mouth. He grabbed her throat with one of his huge hands. Although she was scared she would not let him see that.**

"**You really shouldn't have done that" his voice was husky and dangerous. He lowered his face to her's and captured her mouth with his own. She tried to pull away but he was stronger than her. The way he kissed her was rough but instead of repulsing her she found herself melting into it. Smirking he let go of her.**

"**Man you really are easy" he said with a laugh.**

"**You have some nerve … forcing yourself upon me … I should have you charged with rape or at least sexual harassment"**

"**Good luck finding someone to back up your story sweetheart"**

"**Get out" she yelled.**

"**Ok fine I'm going but congratulations let's hope you have a little boy so you don't have to worry about your daughter taking after he mother" **


	37. Chapter 37

_It's so easy to get lost inside  
a problem that seems so big at the time  
it's like a river that's so wide  
it swallows you whole  
While you sit around thinking about what you can't change  
and worrying about all the wrong things  
time's flying by  
moving so fast  
you better make it count 'cause you can't get it back_

(So Small- Carrie Underwood)

"John come here" Riley yelled from their bedroom. John rushed into the room afraid that there was something wrong.

'What's the matter … are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine sweetie" she grinned at him.

"Then why did you have to yell for me to come into the bedroom?" he asked a little annoyed.

"My stomach is starting to get hard" she replied looking at herself in the mirror. There was a tiny bump there now.

"You worried me half to death to tell me that" he was really annoyed now.

"Geez sorry I just thought you'd like to know".

"Ri, the only times when you yell my name like that are if someone is bleeding really badly, if someone is dying, or if that really hot next door neighbor girl is skinny dipping again" she punched him in the arm a little for the last comment.

"What like you didn't look too" he retorted.

"Leave"

"This is my bedroom too ya know" he mocked being offended.

"I'm tired … lay with me"

She got comfortable on the bed and he joined her. She curled up into him and placed his hand underneath her shirt as she always did. He knew she was trying to get him to connect with the baby and he loved that she tried but he still wasn't really feeling it.

"John" she turned her neck so she could look up at his face.

"Hmm" his eyes were closed.

"What do you think our baby will be like?" she asked tiredly linking and unlinking their fingers.

"I hope he or she will be just like their mom" he replied honestly.

"I hope the opposite" she told him.

"Why there is nothing special about me" was his reply.

She sat up on her elbow so she could look at him. "How could you say that?" she asked appalled. There were tears in her eyes. "There are so many special things about you … your empathy for one, or the fact that you are so kind to people, you keep your cool under pressure, or the fact that you are willing to sacrifice yourself just to make me happy, the way you see joy in the little things, you're a hard worker who earns everything he gets, and your passion ... and I'm not talking about the bedroom passion either although you are pretty amazing at that too" that earned her a smile from her husband "or your dedication, or what about the way you take care of your family".

He wiped away the tears from her eyes "I didn't mean to upset you".

"Don't ever put yourself down like that again because you are the most amazing person I know".

"Ok I won't" he kissed her forehead.

"Why do you have so much faith in me?" he asked.

"Because I see the things in you that you can see" she replied yawning.

This time it was him who placed his hand on her stomach. He was still afraid but if she believed in him that much maybe it was time he believed in himself.

"I love you Riley"

"I love you too John" she closed her eyes and a few minutes later he heard her soft even breathing.

_'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
seem so small_


	38. Chapter 38

I will be here right beside you  
every step you take, yeah  
I will be your strength, your shelter,  
shield you from the rain (Right Here- Brandy)

"John how excited are you about this ultrasound?" Riley beamed as she held her husband's hand. They were walking into the medical building where Riley would receive her first ultrasound. She was on top of the world and although John did try to humor her he really didn't see anything all that exciting about it.

"So excited it hurts" he replied dryly.

"Could you at least pretend to care" she spat back at him. Her mood changing from jubilant to pissed off in 2 seconds flat.

"Ri, how am I supposed to get excited over a person I have never met before … for all I know there could be some kind of alien growing inside of you"

"Do not call our child an alien!" she exclaimed. "Its ok baby your daddy just doesn't think before he talks".

"The baby can't hear you yet" he told her.

"You don't know that our baby could be like super advanced and hear everything we have said since he or she was conceived"

"I hardly doubt that hun"

"Yeah well you're stupid"

"Resorting to immaturity are we?" he asked in a slightly taunting tone.

"Yes I am" she let go of his hand and walked a little ahead of him.

"Ri, come on what's the matter now?" John asked.

"You hate our baby!" she exclaimed hysterically.

"I do not hate our baby" he justified.

"Well you certainly don't like our baby"

"I never said that" he caught up with her "it just hasn't hit me yet"

"John I know you are going through this whole I'm not ready to be a father thing but you know what you are one now, so man up and grow a damn set"

"You know what I don't have to stay here and take this I'm out of here"

"Fine" she yelled after him as he walked away "but I have the car keys so have fun walking"

She walked into the building alone still mad at her husband. She couldn't believe him sometimes, this was supposed to be a happy time in their lives yet he wanted nothing to do with this baby. She had know he had his issues before she married him and maybe it was unfair of her to put so much pressure on him. Maybe she was being cruel for wanting this baby and expecting him to want it as much as she did. But then again he knew she wanted children from the very start so this was just as much his fault as hers. She had a seat after checking in, she rested her head against the crème colored wall and closed her eyes. Taking a few deep breaths to keep herself from falling apart. She felt someone take her hand. She opened her eyes to look into her husband's. He was sitting next to her now. There was so much sadness in his sapphire eyes.

"I'm sorry Riley, I haven't been a very good husband lately … or ever now that I am thinking about it"

She said nothing but she continued to look at him so at least he knew she was at least listening to him. He sighed and brought her hand to his lips placing a light kiss on it before returning it to his lap.

"I let my fear cloud all the goodness of what is going on right now" he admitted "I don't hate our child and I never could because he or she is a symbol of how much we love each other"

"You are so corny" she rolled her eyes "not to mention a huge asshole"

He nodded "Fair enough but I am right here with you right now and I'm not leaving ever".

"Even when I am as big as a house?" she asked.

"Well …" she smacked him in his ribs which earned a laugh from him "even then I won't leave you"

"Riley Cena" a nurse called.

"That's us" Riley stood up. John was right beside her.

They walked into the room and Riley laid down on the table and they waited. Riley squeezed her husband's hand, letting him know she was right there with him. The ultrasound tech came into the room. Here was the moment John had feared, the moment the baby would become real to him. The tech placed the gel on Riley's stomach and turned the monitor on. The room filled with the fast rhythmic sounds of a heartbeat.

"There's the baby's heart beating" the tech moved the wand so that the soon to be parents could actually see the baby's heart beating from inside the womb.

"Wow" was all John could manage to say.


	39. Chapter 39

October 2007

John Cena was carried away on a gurney to have surgery on his pectoral muscle. His pregnant wife sat terrified waiting to hear any news that her husband was going to be ok. Riley had never been very good with hospitals or operations and now the added fact that her hormones were out of whack, she was going crazy. Her sister in law Marissa sat with her as they waited.

"Ri, what do you think of Willem Defoe?" Rissa asked.

"He's a good actor" the younger girl replied.

"I'm thinking about casting him for this movie I'm producing" Marissa told her.

"Uh huh"

"You aren't even listening to me are you?" Marissa asked.

"Nope" the younger woman replied absentmindedly caressing her growing belly.

"So how's my little niece or nephew?" Marissa asked.

"The baby just started moving around" she replied.

"John is gonna be fine" Marissa assured her wrapping a protective arm around her sister in law's shoulder.

"There are just so many things that could go wrong" Riley wiped a few stray tears from her eyes.

"John is a healthy young man … nothing is going to go wrong"

"You don't know that … they could give him too much anesthesia and his heart could stop or he could have an allergic reaction and die … I can't lose him … he and this baby are my whole world"

"Ri, these people are trained professionals, Dr. Andrews is a very good surgeon is please try and relax" Marissa told her.

"You are right Riss" Riley agreed "but why does this have to happen now I would be so much more prepared for this if I wasn't hormonal"

"Think of it this way John will be home to help you with the baby"

"True" Riley agreed.

"Riley" Dr. Andrews came through a set of doors. There was a big smile across his face. Riley stood up with the help of Marissa and rushed over to the older gentleman. "John did fine, he's in recovery right now but as soon as he wakes up you can go see him".

Riley hugged the man who had just literally seen the inside of her husband's arm. She felt so relieved that John was going to be ok everything else she had been thinking completely disappeared.

"I told ya so" Marissa wore a smug grin.

"I am happy to admit you were right" Riley replied as she stuck out her tongue.

Marissa laughed "let's go get something for my niece or nephew to eat I'm sure he or she felt the stress you were under and deserves a huge ice cream sundae"

"That does sound good" Riley agreed.

--

"So are you going to find out what you are having?" Marissa asked taking a big spoonful of ice cream and popping it into her mouth.

"Nope, me and John have decided we want to be surprised"

"Why?" Marissa let out this loud high pitched whine.

"Because we wanna be surprised did you not get that when I said it like 5 seconds ago" Riley retorted.

"But both Stephanie and I found out what our kids were because you asked us to" Marissa pointed out.

"Well that's cause you and Steph are idiots" Riley laughed.

"Oh you will find out what that baby is before he or she is born if I have to kill you in the process" Marissa threatened. But Riley knew Marissa was way too nice to follow through with her threat.

--

"Oh John" Riley wanted to launch herself into his arms but seeing as he just had one of his arms operated on.

"Hey baby I totally just picked out the best name for our child" he was still kinda drugged up.

"What would that be?" Riley asked amused.

"We should name the baby Riley … I like that name" he answered her.

"Babe Riley is my name" Riley pointed out.

"Oh wow it is isn't it" he laughed a little.

"I was thinking though seeing as we cannot agree on a name you pick out the girl's names and I pick out the boy's names that way the other one can't disagree about it"

"You would seriously give me that much trust … I could want to name our daughter Shaquanda or something like that?" he asked.

"Well … if you really want a daughter named Shaquanda I won't stop you' she replied stifling a laugh.

"I promise I'll take it seriously" he vowed.

"Ok then we both make a list and neither one of us can look at the other's list until the baby is born"

"That's fine by me"

"Me too" Riley held out her hand and he shook it with his good hand.


	40. Chapter 40

"Hey Steph, Jarrett"

"Guitar"

"What the hell?" Riley looked at her sister like she had 3 heads.

"I thought we were playing that game where you say a word and I say the first thing I think of"

"Umm ... no I was asking you if you liked the name Jarrett but how the hell did you get guitar?"

"Well Jarrett reminds me of Jeff Jarrett who used to hit people with guitars"

"Ok I can see it now" Riley remarked seeing her point.

"But seriously what do you think of the name Jarrett?"

"I like it but I don't think dad will approve"

"It's my kid not his" Riley justified "personally I wanted to name the baby after John but dad vetoed that already"

"Why?"

"Because dad wants to use the baby in a storyline because he's frickin insane"

"Why would you agree it to?" Steph asked.

"What other choice do I have?" Riley countered "people already know I'm pregnant"

"Well let's see that list of yours and see what we can do" Steph said.

"You are a genius Steph" Riley hugged her sister "not only did you help me pick out the perfect name but you found a way to protect his or her identity"

"That's what I do" Steph grinned.

--

"Rans, what do you think of the name Alexia?" John asked flipping through a baby name book.

"Not bad" Randy replied honestly thinking about the name "Alexia Cena doesn't sound so bad"

"Ok so Alexia makes the cut" John said adding the name to his list.

"What names do you have so far?" Randy asked.

"Kaleigh, Sophia, Addison, Aubrey, Cheyenne, Harper, Piper, and now Alexia" John put the book down so he could read off his list.

"If I ever have a daughter I'm gonna name her Alanna" Randy said but then quickly thought about it "don't you dare even think about using that name or I will kill you"

John chuckled a little "Don't worry I won't even put it on the list" he assured the younger man.

"So what do you want a girl or a boy?" Randy asked.

"Doesn't matter to me either way" John shrugged.

"You don't want a son?" Randy asked skeptically.

"If we have a boy then great but I don't really mind having a girl" the older man replied flipping through the baby name book again. "I just want my kid to be happy and healthy and have more of his or her mom's traits then mine"

"What names had Riley picked?" Randy asked.

"Dunno she won't tell me" John retorted "its part of the deal we made"

"Uncle John!" Declan burst into the room. "I'm playing hide and seek with Auntie so you have to help me hide" the boy was grinning. Riley had gelled his hair up into a faux halk. He was wearing a kid's My Chemical Romance shirt and jeans. Riley had certainly rubbed off on the young boy. He loved rock music … all rock music. But his favorite band was My Chemical Romance.

"Ok buddy hide behind Randy she'll never look there" John told him.

Declan did as he was told and hid behind the "Legend Killer". Giggling he hid his face against Randy's stalky leg. Randy made a face at John, it wasn't that he didn't like Declan or anything it's just of all places to had John had to tell him to hide behind him.

"Hmm I wonder if Declan is in here" Riley said opening the door. She winked at her husband as she looked at the "Legend Killer" and could see Declan peeking out. "John have you seen Declan anywhere?" the pregnant woman asked her husband.

"Nope, haven't seen him" John replied smirking.

"What about you Rans?" Riley asked.

"Nope" the third generation superstar remarked cooly.

"Well ok then but I was supposed to help Declan pick out his Halloween costume but if I can't find him then we can't decide on anything" she turned towards the door.

"Wait Auntie I'm right here" Declan popped out from behind Randy.

"Wow … where you there the whole time I didn't even see you" Riley pretended to be surprised.

"Let's go pick out my costume Auntie" Declan grabbed his aunt's hand.

"See you guys later" Riley called to them.

--

"Auntie I wanna be Gerard Way for Halloween" Declan said "but Mommy says it's too propriate"

"I think you mean inappropriate sweetie" Riley corrected him.

"Yeah that"

"Well maybe she's right sweetie"

"No, she's just being mean" Declan crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Is being Gerard Way that important to you?" Riley asked. She hated seeing her nephew upset and gave in 99 percent of the time when he wanted something.

"Yes" he replied.

"I'll talk to your parents" Riley relented.

"Thank you Auntie you are the bestest" Declan grinned hugging Riley's leg.

"You my young man are gonna be the death of me with all that cuteness" she pinched his cheek.

"I'm gonna teach Elmo everything I know" he grinned.

"Who's Elmo sweetie"

"The baby" he replied.

"Why do you call the baby Elmo?" Riley asked laughing a little.

"Well what else am I supposed to call the baby … he doesn't have a name" Declan rolled his eyes as if he had said the most brilliant thing in the world.

"How do you know the baby is a boy?" Riley asked.

"Cause I want him to be a boy just like I wanted Kenyon to be a boy and he was" the little boy remarked.

"Well the baby could be a girl you know"

"Elmo if you are a girl we're gonna take a boy baby instead" Declan yelled at her pregnant stomach.

"We are not leaving Elmo anywhere"

"We'll see" Declan said.

"My nephew is crazy"


	41. Chapter 41

"Please Riss" Riley begged on Declan's behalf.

"Riley do you have any idea how inappropriate that band is for someone his age" Marissa stood firm on her decision. "Sometimes I wonder if you know he's your nephew not your best drinking buddy"

"That hurts Marissa I have done nothing but love that little boy from the moment he was born and I do monitor what he listens to and what he watches while he is in my care and I try very hard to make sure John and I don't curse in front of him but you know what he's not going to be innocent forever and I'm not going to lie to him so if he asks me something I'm gonna answer him as honestly as his fragile little mind can handle and the fact that you even have to question how I take care of my nephew hurts me very deeply"

"It's not that we don't trust you with him Riley we are just asking that you support us a little more" Marissa softened a little.

"I do support you all the time" Riley piped up. "If you tell me something I stick to it by the letter but that doesn't mean I always like it but Riss he really wants to go as Gerard Way for Halloween and I promise it won't be over the top or anything I just want to make my nephew happy and besides you and Steph owe me and John for putting so much pressure on us to have a baby"

"Fine" Marissa rolled her eyes "God you have a better relationship with my son than I do and it frustrates the hell out of me"

"Riss, do you want to know why me and Declan are so close?" Riley asked.

"Declan and I" Marissa corrected "and yes very much so".

"Dec knows you and Shane love him but sometimes he feels like you guys never have time for him anymore cause Shane is working and you are trying to get everything for your movie taken care of and you have your hands full with Kenyon and sometimes he feels left out but when he's with Auntie Riley who had the time to focus on him and does so quite often of course he's gonna want to hang out with me" Riley explained. "I listen to him when he talks to me and I do my best to show him the attention he needs while still teaching him a thing or two".

"So he doesn't love you more than me?" Marissa asked.

"Well … I can't say that" Riley broke into a grin "you'll always be his mom I'm just the person he comes to when he needs to vent"

"You have no idea how much better that makes me feel" Marissa admitted.

"Riss I'm sorry if me hanging out with Declan made you uncomfortable I can cut it down if you want"

"No, I don't want you to do that I'm glad Declan has someone to go to with his problems if Shane and I can't help him and I'm sorry for insinuating that you were a bad influence on him because it's clear that you are not but why does my 3 and a half year old have to like My Chemical Romance"

"Because they are a good band and that's not all we listen to ya know we also listen to Nickelback, Creed, a bunch of Christian rock bands, Springsteen, Aerosmith, Bon Jovi, and actually he's into country music as well … his favorite country artist is Keith Urban. Not that I can blame him he's really sexy"

"Yeah that's a lovely picture to put into my head my little boy finding a grown man hot"

"Riss you know I was talking about myself and not Declan" Riley stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah … yeah"

"Declan's piano lessons are coming along well" That was the one stipulation Marissa had about Declan hanging out with Riley so much, she had to give him piano lessons. Riley had been playing the piano all her life.

"That's good to hear" Marissa replied as she folded clothes.

Riley grabbed a shirt and folded it for her sister in law. Kenyon's wails could be heard from the baby monitor. He had just woken up from his nap.

"I'll get him" Riley offered "I could use the practice" she rubbed her growing stomach lovingly.

"Sure knock yourself out"

--

"Hey there little guy" Riley picked the 1 year old up from his crib. Kenyon smiled at her, his thick brown hair was sticking up in all different directions. "What do you say we go see your mommy?"

"There she is" Riley cooed putting the toddler on the ground and watching him wobble over to his mother. He climbed up into her lap and rested his head against her shoulder.

"Someone is still a little sleepy" Marissa rubbed her son's back.

"I can't wait to get to be a mom" Riley admitted. "I'm still a little worried about John but he seems to be settling into the idea that there will be a baby in a few months and that he will have the role as the father"

"He's a good guy he'll do fine" Marissa predicted.

"I really do hope so"

"So did dad bring up the idea of buying that land in Jersey?" Riley asked.

"Yes and Shane and I are discussing it although it would be nice to have the whole family in one place" Marissa replied.

Vince had somehow gotten into his head that he wanted to buy some land and build houses for all 3 of his children and their families as well as for their mother and himself. Riley had immediately turned down the idea at first but she had to admit the idea was growing on her.

"Yea it would" Riley agreed "well I'd better get going if I'm gonna pick Declan up from his play date and then take him to get his costume supplies" Riley grinned cheekily.

"If my son comes home with a body covered in tattoos or has anything pierced I will be coming after you" Marissa warned the youngest of the original McMahon children.

"So we'll have to get that tattoo somewhere you won't find it like maybe on the inside of his lip" was Riley's reply as she walked out the door.


	42. Chapter 42

"Whatcha listening to Auntie?" Declan asked taking one of his aunt's headphones and sticking it into his ear. He made a face "yuck I hate Daughtry!"

"I happen to like Daughtry thank you very much" Riley defended her music choice.

"You gonna help me put my costume on now?" Declan asked.

"Lord forbid I didn't" Riley rolled her eyes.

"Elmo when you are born I'll teach you all about getting the good candy" Declan talked to his cousin before patting his aunt's stomach. "wow Elmo moved when I talked to him" he got the same goofy grin John got when he felt that baby move.

"That's because your cousin loves you already" Riley told him.

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad if Elmo was a girl" Declan said "but I really want another boy"

"Can I tell you a secret I know what the baby is" Riley admitted.

"Really? What is it?" Declan asked excitedly.

Riley patted the spot next to her on her bed. Declan hopped onto the bed and she whispered into his ear. He nodded before giving her a smile. She put her finger over her lips to let him know it was a secret. Now only Declan and herself knew the sex of the baby and what his or her name would be.

"Now lets get you dressed kiddo"

--

"Do I really look like Gerard Way Auntie?" Declan asked.

Riley had had someone recreate the costume from the Famous Last Words music video. She had purchased temporary blonde hair dye that would wash out next time Declan took a bath and she had put white face paint on his face and then black all around his eyes. She was satisfied with her work when she was done. He certainly did look like a miniature Gerard Way.

"Spitting image"

"I'm gonna go show Grandma and Grandpa" Declan told her excitedly leaving the room.

"RILEY!" the young woman heard her sister in law yell.

"Chill Riss it washes out" Riley reassured the older woman when she ran into her in the hallway of the home Riley shared with her husband.

"My son has blonde hair" Marissa pointed out the obvious.

"Like I said it washes out" Riley repeated herself "but look how happy he is"

Declan was sitting on Linda's lap chatting her ear off. He was grinning from ear to ear and Riley knew that Marissa would never be able to stay mad at her once she saw his face.

Marissa sighed "Well as long as it washes out" she relented.


	43. Chapter 43

With no words at all  
So tiny and small  
In love I fall so deep, so deep  
My precious love  
Sent from above  
My baby boo  
Gotta thank you, gotta thank you (My Baby- Britney Spears)

February 23, 2008

"_Hey there baby" John bitterly smiled as he saw the frail limp form of his child for the first time. He couldn't take it anymore the anger he felt turned to despair and he allowed himself to let a few tears escape "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you, me and your mom … all we wanted was a healthy baby and now here you are hooked up to every machine in the world cause of some drunk fuckoff" he placed his hand into the incubator and stroked in premature baby's head gently. He could feel the downy fine hair that the baby had. "I promise you we're gonna get you stronger so you can come home"_

--

12 Hours Earlier

Riley was cleaning, yes she was in her nesting faze of pregnancy. Not that she wasn't a neurotic neat freak when she wasn't pregnant but now it was even worse. Brad Paisley's She's Everything to me was playing in the background. John came up from behind her and wrapped his arms the best he could around her waist as he swayed a little with her.

"You are a freak" she replied turning around to kiss him.

"Why thank you" he said smiling.

"How's the baby?" he asked.

"Kicking up a storm"

"Kid is gonna be a soccer player then"

"Maybe" Riley agreed "all I want is for this kid to get out of me cause I'm really uncomfortable"

"Don't you have to go pick Declan up now?" John asked.

"Yes I do" she said "I be back in a little while with pizza"

"Sounds good to me"

"Be back in a little while" she kissed his cheek before grabbing her keys and heading out the door.

--

"Come on Decs it's raining and I wanna get home" Riley cried ushering the young boy towards her SUV. She picked him up and buckled him into his car seat.

"Follow me and everything is alright I'll be the one to tuck you in at night" Declan sang along with the radio.

Riley stopped at a red light and took a second to look back at her nephew. His eyes were on the rain pelted window, he was still singing along with the radio. Riley turned her attention back towards the road. The light turned green and she began to go. She made it into the middle of the intersection. Her eyes didn't even have time to see the huge Ford F150 as it came careening into the driver's side of her car. Her whole body lurched forward, her rib cage slamming into the steering wheel as her head did the same. She blacked out instantly.

--

John was starting to get worried. Riley should have been home by now and it was starting to get bad out. His heart was in his throat as he raced to answer the telephone as it rang.

"Hello …"

--

John was getting to the hospital the same time as Marissa and Shane. All of them had the same terrified look to them. They still knew very little other than the fact that Riley and Declan had been in an accident.

"Have you guys heard any more news?" John asked hopefully.

"No" Marissa replied almost hysterically "my baby is somewhere in this hospital and I have no idea if he is ok or not" her husband wrapped his arms around her.

"It'll be alright" he whispered to her trying to comfort her. She sniffled miserably and took little comfort in her husband's words.

John sank into the nearest chair, his whole body numb. Shane and Marissa did the same a few chairs down. John put his head in his hands and let out a long sigh. He made no motions to move for a very long time. The only reason he did was because he heard the nervous ramblings of Stephanie as she franticly tried to make her way to them.

"What happened … has there been any news … have they mentioned the baby … where are they …" Stephanie seemed to ask a million questions at once. A million questions that nobody had the answers to.

"We don't know anything yet Steph" Shane murmured which sent his wife into a new round of fearful tremors.

Linda and Vince arrived shortly after. John had left the rest of his in laws to go stare out the window into the miserably gray canvas before him. Lightning lit up the sky and the thunder made the glass he was standing by rattle. He placed his forehead against the cool glass and listened to his in laws nervous words. Every passing minute he got more and more agitated. Marissa kept going on about Declan and he felt for her, he really did. He loved Declan as much as the rest of them and he was just as worried about the little boy but he was more worried about his wife and unborn child, which seemed to be conveniently forgotten about.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" John exploded "DON'T GET ME WRONG I LOVE DECLAN AS MUCH AS ALL OF YOU DO BUT HAVE YOU EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT MY BABY … THAT INNOCENT LITTLE BABY WHO HASN'T EVEN GOTTEN TO LIVE LIFE YET … RILEY AND MY BABY COULD BE DEAD FOR ALL WE KNOW" he was shaking by the time he had finished his emotional breakdown. He looked from one person to another; nobody said anything but they all wore the same guilty look. He felt like he couldn't stand anymore he placed a hand on a nearby wall and leaned against it for support. His whole body was trembling by now. He let out one big sob but then controlled himself. None of the McMahons knew what to do for the young man. They all just sat there watching him but every one of their hearts were breaking for him.

It took another hour before anyone came out to talk to them. Everyone but John gathered around the tall haggard looking doctor. He removed his scrub cap from the top of his head and sighed.

"Is Riley's husband here?" he asked.

Vince gestured towards where John was sitting. He was on the floor now resting against the wall, he was staring straight ahead at the far wall unblinking. The doctor went over to the young man and placed a hand on his shoulder. John raised his blood shot eyes to look at the man.

"I think we need to talk in private" he said giving the poor man a sympathetic glance.

John nodded and stood followed the doctor into a smaller room. The man, who was clad in powder blue scrubs shut the door and turned to look at the young man.

"From what I've seen of the accident photos and the condition you wife came in with will give me nightmares for a very long time" he admitted.

"Is … is she" he couldn't bring himself to say dead.

"No, she in very critical condition but she is still alive but it doesn't look good Mr. Cena I'm sorry to have to tell you this but I don't think your wife will survive the next 48 hours" John's lower lips quivered but he composed himself for the time being.

"What about the baby?" John asked, he didn't know why he had asked there was no way that a human so small could have survived a wreck like that.

"He's very small but he is also very much alive" the doctor revealed.

"…He?"

"Yes you have a son" the man confirmed "he's only about 2 pounds but he's alive and needs you now"

"What are his chances?" John asked.

"A little better than your wife's" the doctor admitted "my advice is prepare for the worst on both counts but I do recommend you at least go and see him"

John swallowed hard and nodded his head in understanding. "Thank you for not sugar coating it for me" he found himself saying. "How's Declan?"

"A few cuts and bruises but he should be fine"

"I'll let his parents know and then I'll go see my son"

The doctor nodded and the two men parted ways. When John returned to his in laws he felt and looked as haggard as the doctor did. Everyone waited patiently for him to speak.

"Declan is going to be fine" he told everyone with almost a hint of bitter resentment.

"Riley and my son probably won't make it through the night"

"A boy?" Linda asked with tear-filled eyes.

"Maddox" Stephanie whispered.

Everyone looked at her. She frowned before opening her mouth again "Maddox Shiloh Cena … that's what she decided on" she said louder this time.

"Go and see him John" Linda urged her son in law.

--

John nodded and turned away from them. His feet felt like lead as he walked. It wasn't too hard to find then Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. He stood with his hand on the door knob for a few moments willing himself to go into the room and let his son know he was there. But fear paralyzed him, he wasn't sure he could handle seeing his son. These horrible visions of something that didn't even resemble a baby popped into his head. He steeled his nerves and walked into the room. Nurses looked at him and he vaguely caught the words they were saying to him. He took the sterile gown they handed to him and put it on and then washed his hands. He moved slowly over to where they had said his son was. Tears caught his eyes as he looked at the still form of his son. The baby was laying on his back his tiny chest moving up and down as a ventilator helped him breathe. His skin was completely see through. John could see every vein, every muscle, every bone that was in his son's body. The baby's eyes were covered with gauze and tape so his undeveloped eyes wouldn't be harmed. He had so many wires running all over him. He was more machine than human at that point. If this wasn't such a serious moment in his life he might have made a joke about his son being the next Darth Vader. He closed his eyes and let himself shudder. He wasn't sure what to do next. He pulled a rocking chair close to his son and sat and watched him for a long time. First with repulsion, then curiosity. He couldn't understand why he was even bothering to hang on. What could this world really offer him, a mother who would probably die before he ever got a chance to see her and a father who never really wanted him in the first place. He finally gathered the courage to say something to his son. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of frustrated sadness. He opened his eyes again and opened his mouth again.

"_Hey there baby" John bitterly smiled as he saw the frail limp form of his child for the first time. He couldn't take it anymore the anger he felt turned to despair and he allowed himself to let a few tears escape "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you, me and your mom … all we wanted was a healthy baby and now here you are hooked up to every machine in the world cause of some drunk fuckoff" he placed his hand into the incubator and stroked in premature baby's head gently. He could feel the downy fine hair that the baby had. "I promise you we're gonna get you stronger so you can come home"_

A/N: So there it is I have had this very chapter memorized in my head for so long it's scary. As I sit here and re-read it for the 2nd time to make sure I got everything in I can't help but shudder a little.


	44. Chapter 44

Close your eyes,  
Have no fear,  
The monsters gone,  
He's on the run and your daddy's here,  
Beautiful,  
Beautiful, beautiful,  
Beautiful Boy (Beautiful Boy- John Lennon)

"John … John wake up sweetie" he opened his eyes. He could have sworn he had heard Riley's voice talking to him. He groaned as he felt the first pangs of pain in his neck beginning to hit him. He had slept in the very uncomfortable wooden rocking chair next to his son all night. He knew that is what Riley would have wanted him to do. She would want everything to be about Maddox now, he was the main focus now and nothing else should matter. He took comfort that he had made it through his first night nothing had changed since he had fallen asleep. His son still looked like a shriveled up alien in his eyes. He placed his hand into the incubator and picked up his tiny hand. It literally was no bigger than the tip of his finger.

"Hey there little guy" John whispered. He wasn't sure what he had expected if he talked to the baby, maybe that he would find some way to respond but nothing happened. He stroked his son's hand softly with his thumb. Still nothing but they constant moving of his chest thanks to the respirator. Then he heard a faint cry almost like a mew of a newborn kitten. He thought he might have made up the sound but then he heard it again.

"Is that you Maddox? Are you trying to tell me you are here with me right now?" he asked knowing he wasn't going to get an answer back. But he was surprised when he did get an answer. Maddox shifted his fragile little hand to grip his father's pinky finger.

"You are fighting to get stronger aren't you buddy?" nothing happened but he could tell Maddox could understand what he was saying somehow. His son was fighting to stay there with him, his son wanted to live. "You fight your way through the haze buddy … you fight your way to me"

Someone put their hand on his shoulder. Stephanie was there, she gave him a sympathetic smile. He returned hers with a weak one of his own.

"How's Riley?" he asked.

"Same" she frowned "but at least she isn't any worse … she's just not any better either"

"How's he doing?" she asked.

"Same" he lied. He didn't want to share the fact that Maddox was responding to him with Stephanie. Maddox was his living link to Riley and he didn't want to share him.

"Maybe you should go get something to eat" Stephanie suggested "or some coffee"

"No I'm fine" he said "Riley would want me to stay with him"

"Riley would also want you to take care of yourself please I will stay with him the whole time you are gone" she assured him.

"Steph I'm fine"

"John if you don't leave right now I will be forced to fire you" she threatened him.

"You aren't serious" he called her bluff.

"Try me" she sounded serious.

"Fine" he rolled his eyes "but I am only going to be gone like 5 minutes"

She shook her head at him but said nothing. She watched as he removed Maddox's hand from his own. She could tell he really didn't want to leave the sickly infant but he needed to if he was going to keep some shred of his sanity.

"Maddie, I'll be right back but you aren't gonna be alone your Aunt Stephanie is going to stay with you till I get back" he told the infant. He feared that Maddox would somehow think he was abandoning him if he didn't.

He went and got a cup of coffee. Stephanie was right it made him feel much better, although he would never admit that to her. He stopped by the gift shop and grabbed a few things. He grabbed a little toy bear for Maddox and a truck for Declan and a bouquet of peach roses for his wife's room. He ventured to go visit Declan. The boy brightened up the moment he saw his uncle.

"Uncle John!" he exclaimed from where he was sitting up in the huge hospital bed.

"Hey there buddy" John gave him a small smile. Shane and Marissa sent each other nervous glances. They weren't sure what kind of emotional state John was in at the moment and they didn't want him scaring Declan. John was his favorite uncle and they didn't want him to have to fear John.

"I come in peace" he assured the concerned parents "I even brought a gift" he showed them the little toy ambulance he had purchased before giving it to Declan.

"How's the baby?" Marissa asked a little fearfully.

"He's the same" John replied "but he made it through the night which is good right?"

"Yea, I guess it is"

"Shane would you mind if I borrowed your wife for a moment?" John asked.

"It's alright with me if she wants to go" Shane said. Marissa nodded and followed John out of the room.

"Riss I am so sorry for blowing up the way I did yesterday" he sighed and ran a hand through his hand.

"It's alright John I know you were scared"

"That's still no reason to do what I did you were just as worried about your son as I was"

"That may be so but it wasn't the person I love and my unborn child at stake now was it" she said "we should have been more sensitive to your feelings" she gave him a hug which he gratefully returned.

"I wanna see the baby" Declan announced upon their return.

"Buddy he's too little for you to see" Shane tried to explain.

"I think it would be good for Maddox to see his older cousin" John piped up grinning at Declan.

"… John maybe it should wait" Marissa advised.

"Trust me Riss"

"Well we are just waiting for him to be discharged maybe we can grab a wheelchair for him and wheel him up" Shane said.

"Yea, Daddy I wanna see Baby Elmo … I mean Maddox and I wanna ride in a wheelchair but only if Uncle John pushes me"

"You bet D" John agreed.

Declan's nurse came in with papers for Shane and Marissa to sign and then brought Declan a wheelchair. John picked him up and sat him in the wheel chair before beginning to push him. Once they were away from the crowded medical floor and in a fairly empty hallway John raced a little with the wheelchair, even daring to do a wheelie with it. This of course got Declan's approval. They arrived back at the special care nursery. John walked right in with Declan in his arms and dared anyone to say anything. Stephanie looked a little surprised seeing Declan in John's arms but then she smiled.

"There he is Decs" John said bringing Declan closer "there's your little cousin"

"Hi Baby Maddox" Declan said placing his little hand onto the plastic which held his little cousin.

"Look Decs he's smiling at you" John fibbed but he knew it would make Declan feel good.

"Really?" Declan asked, his little face lighting up.

"Yes, you wanna know why he's smiling at you?" John asked.

"Cause he loves me" Declan replied.

"Yes but how did you know that"

"Auntie Riley told me that" the young boy retorted "Uncle John when it Auntie gonna wake up from her nap?"

"Soon buddy soon" John said but it was more for himself then his nephew.


	45. Chapter 45

**Vince McMahon stood in the middle of his ring. His wife Linda and two older children Shane and Stephanie were by his side. The crowd was silent letting the absence of everyone's favorite General Manager sink in. Riley's accident had been all over news reports and was probably posted on thousands of wrestling related websites. Vince brought a microphone to his lips and paused trying to phrase the right words.**

"**My youngest daughter Riley was involved in a horrific accident over the weekend" Vince started off by saying "she was pregnant with her first child, a son named Maddox Michael McMahon, both Maddox and Riley are now fighting for their lives" the crowd began to chant Riley's name. Some believed it was just a stunt to get ratings but some knew the real truth.**

"**On behalf of my family we want to thank all of you for your emails and letter but right now what we need is for you to keep Riley and baby Maddox in your prayers"**

**Everyone in the building turned to the titan tron to see a car. The car stopped at a red light, although fans couldn't see clearly into the vehicle they could see a brunette woman. The light turned green and she started to go but soon someone slammed their car into the driver's side of hers. John Cena got out of the car who had hit the brunette's. He was perfectly fine, not even a scratch on his sadistic face.**

"**Sweet dreams Cinderella" he chuckled as he turned to get into a nearby SUV.**

**--**

"**Arrest that man" Vince bellowed as he barged into John Cena's locker room followed by six police men.**

**Cena stood up from his seat grinning "She deserved what she got"**

"**You are gonna pay … you are a dead man if she never wakes up" Vince literally spat in his face.**

**Cena, still smiling wiped the spit off of his face "Next time she and that brat of her's won't survive" there was an eerie chill as John Cena was lead out of the building in handcuffs.**

"**I want 24 hour protection for my daughter and grandson" Vince ordered one of the cops who had stayed behind. **

--

John retched into a waste basket as he watched what his father in law asked him to do. Although he had agreed at first so that he had an excuse to be able to spend as much time with his son as possible. Watching it made him sick, it was too real to him. Someone had really done that to his wife and she really might not wake up but unlike the scripted stuff there was no one to blame. No one to be punished.

--

April 23, 2007

Today was the day Maddox had been scheduled to be born and John Cena was getting the best birthday present he could ever ask for. Two months after a horrific car accident and an emergency c-section his son Maddox was coming home for the first time. The once two pound baby was now just over 6 pounds and could eat on his own without the need for a feeding tube so he was cleared to go home.

"Are you sure you have everything John?" Marissa asked the overly excited father.

"Crib, diapers, bottles, baby monitor, bassinet, clothes, and pajamas … what more do I need?"

"Ok … ok I'm just worrying for nothing I'm sure you'll do fine" she said.

"I just wish Riley was here to see him come home" John frowned. Although his wife had lived passed the 48 hours she had been expected not to be able to live there had been very little if no progress. Her body was still being controlled by machines and they were very close to declaring her a vegetable.

"She is John" Marissa said "in here" she placed a hand over his heart "and soon enough she'll be physically here too"

"Riss what if she never wakes up?" although he hated to have to ask that he needed to.

"Well you still have a beautiful and healthy son and maybe that could be enough" she replied sadly.

"I don't think I can do this alone" he admitted. He was terrified of bringing the baby home but he was also very relieved and excited. But Riley was supposed to be bringing the baby home with him. She was supposed to be the one making sure he didn't screw up Maddox's life, she had promised him that.

"Well we better go pick him up" Marissa said grabbing Maddox's carrier. She showed John how to hook it up to the car seat holder and how to buckle the baby in once they had him. John wanted to speed the whole way to the hospital making the journey which was normally 30 minutes much shorter. He wanted to get his son home; he needed to get his son home. Relief filled him as he parked his car into an all too familiar parking lot. He jogged the few feet from the car to the hospital entrance and before he knew it he and Marissa were in the elevator riding up to the fourth floor.

"Hey there Maddie" John scooped the baby into his over sized arms. Maddox smiled up at him, his curious blue eyes taking in John's face intently. He reached his tiny had up to touch his father's cheek. John took his hand and kissed it. "You get to go home today Champ"

"He's a special little boy John take care of him" Paula, the nurse who had spent the most time taking care of Maddox, gave both Cena men a hug. The nurses had all formed an attachment with Maddox and every one of them had purchased him gifts to celebrate him going home. Although they would miss the infant they knew he belonged at home with his father. John took Maddox's little hand and waved to everyone in the special care nursery.

John showed off his parenting skills by buckling Maddox into his carrier all by himself without any help. Marissa smiled at him and linked her arm in his free one. She had seen that John had really grown up in such a short time and she for one couldn't be more proud of him.

"Would you mind if we make a short pit stop … he's never seen his mom and now that he can it would be wrong to take him home without him at least seeing her once" John said.

"Of course we can" Marissa gave him a look like he didn't even need to ask.

They walked in silence to the elevator. They went up two more floors and down a long white corridor. John felt anxious he just wanted to get to the room. Maybe by some sort of birthday miracle Riley would be awake and she would get to see their son for the first time and everything would be ok.

Vince and Linda were sitting with Riley when John and Marissa arrived.

"Hey kids" Linda greeted them.

"Any change?" John asked. That was the question everyone who entered the room first asked and the answer was always the same, no. But then the other people who were in the room first reminded the new comer that she hadn't gotten any worse either.

"John can I hold the baby?" Linda asked anxiously.

"Sure" John put Maddox's carrier on the ground and carefully lifted the baby out of it. He handed him to his grandmother. She was practically glowing as she held the grandson who most people thought wouldn't make it through the night. Maddox let out an excited squeal and began to kick his legs. He loved meeting new people. He got that from Riley. But something odd happened when Maddox let out the squeal. Vince, who had been staring at Riley's monitor, noticed something.

"Linda make him do that again" Vince instructed.

"Do what?" Linda asked.

"Have him make a noise again"

"I can't just make him make a noise Vince" Linda protested.

"Fine then I will" Vince lightly pinched his grandson's leg which made the infant start screaming.

John opened his mouth to yell at the older man but Vince looked focused on something and John turned to his attention to the monitors as well. The specific one they were looking at was measuring Riley's brain. It had been pretty still until Maddox started screaming and now it was going crazy.

"She's responding to him" Vince beamed in his own brilliance.

"There's no way to be sure of that Vince" Linda scolded him.

She placed Maddox on her shoulder and began rubbing his back. He calmed down soon enough and Riley's monitor went back to normal.

"John … go grab a doctor" Vince told him. John, who was still a little confused at what just happened, did as he was told. He returned a few minutes later with the neurologist who had been monitoring Riley since she was admitted.

"Dr. Nadelson, Riley's brain activity goes wild when her son makes a noise" Vince explained.

The doctor gave him a skeptical look "I know you guys are looking for some miracle but it's highly doubtful that Riley could even comprehend a baby crying with the conditioning of her brain let alone differentiate her own child from any other child.

"I'm telling you I know what I saw" Vince argued "I can prove it"

"We are not pinching my son again" John told his father in law "the kid has been through enough … I have an idea"

John took the baby from Linda and laid him on his stomach on his mother's chest. The moment he removed his hands from the baby the monitor returned to its rapid state.

"That's impossible" the doctor insisted.

"Never count out the power of a mother" Marissa said a little smugly.

"Maddie is the key to getting Riley to wake up I just know it" Vince concluded. "That has to be it"

"I'm ordering a cat scan" Dr. Nadelson announced leaving the room.

"How is that even possible?" John asked picking the baby up again.

"She has to be able to feel Maddox here in the room and is responding to it" Vince speculated. "She has to know he is no longer inside of her and having him near her triggers those maternal senses … you know the ones that make it so a mother can lift a hummer off of her toddler"

"Alright Vince enough of your crackpot theories for today" Linda silenced her husband with a look that dared him to defy her.

"We should be going soon John" Marissa said "Maddie is due for a bottle soon and we don't have any on us"

"You are right Riss" John said handing her the baby. He bent over and placed a kiss on Riley's forehead "we'll be back soon love … we're gonna get you better".


	46. Chapter 46

"Ok Champ you have a fresh diaper and I just fed you so why are you crying?" John asked a very agitated red faced infant as he wailed. Things weren't going as well as John would have liked. Shortly after getting Maddox home the infant had erupted in wails and had yet to stop.

"Please give daddy a break" John racked his brain trying to think of something to do to get Maddox to calm down.

Then something triggered a memory that he had stored somewhere in the back of his mind. It didn't even seem significant until now.

"_Ri, what am I supposed to do if you are out or something and the kid won't stop crying and there is nothing wrong with it?" John asked._

"_Do what Steve did when I was a baby" she said turning her attention away from her laptop._

"_Which would be what?" John asked._

"_Well he would turn on some music … usually Bruce Springsteen and then he'd dance a little with me in his arms. Babies like to be in people's arms and the swaying motion soothes them. I suggest you try that" she advised him._

"It's worth a shot I guess" he went over to the stereo they had in the living room and turned it on. Boston by Augustana filled the room.

"Not exactly my first choice of dancing music but it's worth a shot huh" he swayed awkwardly at first accustoming himself to the feeling of dancing with his son in his arms. Maddox's cries lulled and his face slowly began to return to its normal color. "That's it Champ" John grinned. Riley had been right, he could do this. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but he had a renewed confidence. It was a little after 4:30 a.m. now and his body was starting to slowly crash. Maddox's eyes were slowly starting to close. He sighed and laid down on the couch with Maddox asleep on his chest. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the silent moment. The shrill ring of the telephone snapped John's senses back. He had become almost fearful of answering the phone as of late, he was so afraid someone from the hospital would be calling to tell him it was all over and that Riley was gone. Maddox's woke up and started whimpering. John let out a frustrated breath and forced himself off the couch with Maddox still in his arms.

"Hello" he barked annoyed.

"Mr. Cena, this is Jane Costa I'm your wife's nurse" the young sounding woman sounded hesitant.

John's insides froze, he wanted to slam the phone down immediately. If he didn't have to hear she was gone then he didn't have to believe it.

"It seems your wife has a visitor who's seemed to have been here all night"

"What do you mean?" John asked confused. Who would be staying with Riley all night.

"A little boy sir" John sighed.

Declan … of course it had to be him. What other little boy could it be? John remembered earlier in the day the whole family had been at the hospital. He remembered Declan asking if he could spend the night with his grandparents but then he remembered Declan saying goodbye to Vince and Linda. John just figured that he had changed his mind. The little con artist had convinced his parents he would be staying with Linda and Vince but never told them about it.

"Thank you for letting me know I'll inform his parents but for right now just let him sleep" John told her.

"Maddie sometimes I really don't understand your cousin Declan at all" John frowned.

--

7:30 A.M.

John figured it was a good of time as any to call Shane and Marissa. Maddie was asleep in his bassinet and John sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. He picked up his cell phone and dialed their house number.

"Hello John" Marissa answered the phone, her normal bubbly tone didn't even seem to be effected by the early morning.

"Hey Riss I was just calling to say hi and maybe talk to Declan if he's awake"

"Declan spent the night with Vince and Linda last night" Marissa told him.

"Really … well that's kinda funny because I got a call at 4:30 this morning from Riley's nurse telling me that a little brown haired little boy was fast asleep in her arms"

"That little lair" Marissa's tone changed from bubbly to furious in a matter of seconds. Which got John to wondering how women could switch emotions so quickly, Riley had been able to do that as well. "He is in so much trouble when I get to him"

"Don't be too mad at him Riss, he wanted to be close to Riley again" John reasoned "they used to have this amazing bond and now that she's not psychically with us maybe he is hurting more than he is letting on"

"Now that you mention it we were listening to the radio in the car the other day and he kept screaming till we shut it off and he won't even look at the keyboard we bought him for Christmas … we just assumed he was going through an uncooperative phase"

"I know this is gonna sound strange but do you think he blames himself … like maybe if Riley had never gone to pick him up that she would be ok right now … I know he is young but he is a very bright boy"

"I never even considered that" Marissa gasped. How could they have been so blind not to see what was so obvious to them now.

Everyone had been so focused on Maddox's health and preparing Declan and Kenney and Aurora for the worst nobody ever stopped to think how the little boy who had been in the vehicle with Riley might be feeling emotionally.

"I'm gonna go to the hospital in a little while to get him and then I'll bring him back here and explain to him that it wasn't his fault and that he shouldn't blame himself" John told her.

"Thanks John for calling and turning the light bulb on"

"No problem" John said hanging up.

He had Maddox all fed and dressed by quarter to nine and was entering the hospital a little after eleven. Declan was sitting on the edge of Riley's bed staring at the wall when John entered the room.

"Care to explain to me what you were thinking staying here all night by yourself?" John asked, his voice was sympathetic but also scolding.

Declan shrugged. "I just want things to be like they were" he admitted with a sniffle.

"Decs, do you blame yourself for what happen?" John asked kneeling in front of the young boy.

"Uh huh" Declan wiped a few tears away with the back of his hand.

"Decs, Auntie's accident wasn't your fault … the person who was driving the other car was sick and he went through the light … you did nothing wrong … Auntie Riley did nothing wrong … Maddox did nothing wrong … it was an accident and you are certainly not to blame"

"If I hadn't asked her to sleep over your house she wouldn't asleep" he sniffled again.

"Decs, you don't know that she could have been out doing something else that night and the same thing could have happened" John pulled the little boy in for a fierce hug "none of this is your fault" he assured him "so I don't ever want to hear that you blame yourself again do you understand"

"Yes" Declan said still very sad.

"How did you plan all this out?" John asked.

"I told mommy and daddy that I was staying with Grandma and Grandpa" he explained "so when mommy and daddy left I had in a room until after everyone left and came in here and fell asleep"

"That was very foolish of you Declan someone could have come in and grabbed you and nobody would know until much later"

"I'm sorry"

"It's not me you need to apologize to kiddo" John said "me and you are gonna hang out for a little while and then I'm gonna take you home"

"Ok" Declan agreed.

"Uncle John is Auntie Riley ever gonna wake up?" Declan asked.

"I'm gonna be straight with you Decs I don't know … I really don't and that makes me really said but you have to have hope that she will otherwise it's like her life meant nothing"

"It makes me sad too that she might not wake up" Declan admitted.

"If Auntie Riley does go to heaven will you still be my uncle?" Declan asked.

"Technically no I won't be but I will always love you no matter what" he answered

"I'll always love you too Uncle John" Declan hugged the older man's leg as he pushed the stroller containing his newborn son.

"So what are we doing?" Declan asked.

"I was thinking we could do whatever you wanted to do" John said "this day is all about you and letting you know that you are a good boy who shouldn't feel guilty for anything"

"So we can go anywhere?" Declan asked "even Chuck E. Cheese?"

John laughed. "Yes Declan we can go to Chuck E. Cheese"

"Yay!" Declan exclaimed.

It was then that John began to see that Riley had been right there was nothing to fear about being a parent. For once he'd give anything to hear Riley say I told you so.


	47. Chapter 47

_Riley Subconscious:_

_Blackness surrounds me. I can't feel anything, not pain or anything else. I know I'm not dead because I can hear their voices. I can hear every whispered word, every sound of hopelessness in their tired voices. I can hear the way Declan cries without shedding a single tear. Or the tired shushing sounds John makes to try and calm our son down. I can hear him most clearly of all. I want so badly to comfort him, to let him know his mommy is there with him but I don't know how. I don't know how to escape from the nothingness that has become my life. Not everything about the blackness is bad though, I have had plenty of time to think. That's all I seem to do now and it's maddening._

_I replay my childhood over and over in my head. Then I go back to when I first met John. God I was so mean to him, but he was different than every other rookie I had seen walking around like they owned the place. I was never one to believe in love at first sight and I'm not even sure that is what it was but there was something about him that drew me near. He was like my own personal brand of heroine and I couldn't go without a fix. _

_I never told him this but when he told me he was engaged I felt like I was going to die. It was like my lungs refused to work and I needed to get away from him in order to breathe again. I hated him for stomping all over my heart and the worst part is he probably didn't even know that he did it. That moment I saw him again standing in my driveway it was like I was feeling my heart beat for the first time. It was beating so hard I thought I was going to have a heart attack. When he kissed me I knew I was never going to be able to let him go. I knew I would never be strong enough to do that. _

_Then there was Declan's birth, the moment I saw him for the first time I just knew he was going to be special and I vowed that I would protect him with my life. I just want to see him grow up and become something so much better than any of us are. I think he's one of those rare people who will change the world somehow. He's just so amazing I can't even begin to put it into words. I am so lucky that Shane and Marissa not only accepted me into their lives but allowed me to be a part of their son's. I will never be able to thank them for that. I never told anyone this but I was planning to make Declan Maddox's god father. I know he's young but I know that he will watch over my son even if I can't. _

_Then there are my parents, they may be neurotic and sometimes a little overbearing but they accepted me with open arms even before they knew I was their child. I don't think I'll ever be able to thank them for that. But then again to become a McMahon I had to break the hearts of the people who raised me for most of my life. I still feel an overwhelming amount of guilt because of it. How can anyone do what I did and not feel guilty. They lost a son that they never even had the chance to know and they also lost a daughter. Their daughter abandoned them to go be with her real family. Sometimes at night, especially while I was pregnant, I would just stare at the ceiling and let the tears roll down my face because of it. _

_Maddox, my little miracle baby, I wonder what he looks like. I wonder if he has those cute little dimples John has when he smiles. I think a lot about him because there is so much I don't know. Does he realize that I'm not there? Is he giving John a hard time? How is John coping raising a baby on his own? I don't really worry too much about Maddox though; I know in my heart that John is taking good care of him. I always knew that John would make an amazing dad but that he needed a little push in the right direction. I wonder if John is mad at me for breaking my promise about to always be there with him._

_My mind flashes back to our wedding day. I was so nervous, but there was John looking so dapper in his suit. He was smiling as he stood next to Randy Orton. He looked so sure of the decision he was making that I could not believe that things wouldn't be alright. I don't remember ever being as happy as I was that day._

_These memories and observations are all I have at the moment. Some make me smile, others make me laugh, and still some make me cry._

_Something catches my attention. It's a faint light, but how is there a light in all this black. I'm afraid at first to leave the familiar blackness but something propels me forward. Soon it feels like I am sprinting towards the light but yet I'm not moving at all. Voices become louder. I can hear Shane telling Declan to be careful when holding the baby. I can feel weight on my legs. It stuns me momentarily; I'm not used to feeling things anymore. The light is getting brighter and I'm starting to be able to comprehend more. The light is almost blinding by this point. Someone is touching my face, I can feel the gentle caresses of someone's hand. _

_All of a sudden my breathing starts to quicken. Something is happening and I'm scared, oh god I can remember everything now. Picking Declan up, the rain, stopping for pizza, listening to Declan sing, my head smashing against my steering wheel, and the last thoughts of I'm going to die before everything faded to blackness._

"Declan, what did I just tell you about being careful" Shane scolded his son.

_Shane, yes that's Shane I hear. He sounds so close. I wish I could see his face just one more time. I am now in control of all my sense. I can feel the something scratchy against my skin. I can smell flowers. I can taste the dryness of my own tongue. Now all that is left is to see, my body feels so heavy. But I can feel my eye lids twitch as I try to open them._

"DADDY! Something is happening?"

_That's it Declan help me find my way back. Keep talking baby boy keep talking. The weight on my legs shifts._

"Declan nothing has changed"

"But daddy her eyes they moved honest"

_Shane, you should believe your son when he tells you something. If I could frown believe me I would._

"Daddy … look she's smiling"

"Declan for the last time …" Shane stopped mid rant. "Holy fuckin' shit!"

"Oooooooh daddy said a bad word" Declan giggled.

_Come on Decs I'm almost back to you please keep talking. Decs I know you can feel me please help me get back._

"Make Maddox cry" Vince told everyone in the room.

"We are not making Maddox cry again" Linda snapped.

"It's worth a try" Vince muttered.

"Grandpa why would you want Maddie to cry?" Declan asked.

"Because it works" Vince grumbled "you guys may not want Riley to wake up but I do" he crossed his arms over his chest. "I want my baby to wake up and be ok".

_Guys stop fighting. I can't stand when you fight. Please for me just try and calm down. I don't want my baby to cry for my sake. I'm almost with you just please you gotta help me._

"Decs, make Maddie laugh" Marissa suggested.

Declan was sitting Indian Style on Riley's legs. Maddox was resting against his chest. Declan grabbed Maddox's stuffed bear and started making it dance in front of the amazed infant's eyes. 3 month old Maddox reached for the bear as he laughed.

_Oh god that sound is music to my ears. Maddie baby mommy is right here and she wants nothing more than to see your beautiful face. Everything hurts but I need to open my eyes. I need to see my baby. Slowly at first slits of light burns my tired retinas, it becomes a little easier to distinguish things as time goes on. I can see blurred figures now._

"Riley honey can you hear us?" Linda asked.

"Ri, we're right here baby come back to us" John said.

_Had John been there the whole time? I don't remember hearing him say anything. I want to tell them that I am here and that I can understand everything that is going on. I can hear medical people yelling. Maddox is screaming now. I want to scream with him. I hear something and it takes me a few minutes before I can recognize the sound of my own screams. I'm writhing in pain now, my body is on fire. They injected me with something._

"_NO … NO … NO I don't want to go back" I scream but I don't even know if they can hear me._

_Things seem to be getting blurry again but I refuse to let it bring me back to the darkness. I came so close to seeing my family again and I refuse to go back. They say the mind is the most powerful thing so I need to use mine now. I will myself not to let the drugs drag me down._

"Stop whatever you are doing to her god damn it … you're killing her" John yelled.

"Stop hurting my Auntie" Declan frantically cried. Shane had tried to take the kids out of the room but Declan had slipped out of his grip. "Stop it" he ran over to one of the medical personnel and kicked him hard in the shin"

"Ouch what the hell kid" he winced.

John grabbed the boy before he could do any more damage. "Declan you need to leave now" he ordered the young boy.

"No I'm not leaving" the boy was hysterical.

John handed Declan to Shane. That made him even more irate. John could hear him screaming, he closed his eyes to block out the world. He had no idea what to do anymore. He was literally going crazy. Declan was still screaming, machines were screaming, everyone was yelling and everything was complete chaos. How had this happened, Riley was coming back to them and now there were 10 people crowding around her while she writhed around, most likely having a seizure. She was fine, just 5 minutes ago she was fine.

"JOHN" he snapped his eyes open "JOHN HELP ME"

He pushed past as many people as he could. Riley looked half crazed but she was moving around and her eyes were open.

"Get the hell away from me" she yelled forcefully.

People backed off letting Riley have some air. She looked at John confused. He just took her face in his hands and gave her the biggest kiss he could manage. He was so happy and just so utterly relieved he could cry.

"What happened?" Riley asked.

"How much do you remember?" John asked.

"Declan talking to Shane and then Maddox laughing" she replied "Maddox … bring me my baby"

"Mrs. Cena you just had a pretty big seizure maybe you should rest" someone suggested.

"Maybe you should get the fuck out of my room before I have you being paid minimum wage cleaning bed pans" she retorted. "Everyone out NOW".

"Baby are you sure you are ok?" John asked concerned. He stroked the side of her face with his thumb. Her face was just starting to become recognizable again.

"Get me my baby now" she ordered him.

"Yes ma'am" he laughed leaving the room.

Declan's face was still red when John found the rest of the family waiting in a nearby waiting area. He was scowling at his uncle now. His little arms crossed over his chest.

"Decs I'm sorry but I wasn't about to make you watch that" John reasoned with him. "Now I have an important job for you"

"What is it?" Declan asked, his young curiosity getting the best of him.

"I want you to carry Maddox into the room" John said.

"John … he's too little to carry him all that way" Marissa piped up.

"I trust him"

Sighing Marissa handed the baby over. She didn't like the idea of this but hey it wasn't her kid right. Declan cradled his cousins expertly as he walked closer to the room. John held the rest of the people back.

"He needs to do this on his own" he told them.

--

"Well if it isn't my two favorite people in the world" Riley voice was hoarse but she was able to talk.

"Auntie" the smile that grew across Declan's face was huge. He walked as fast as he could to the bed and handed Riley the baby before climbing onto the bed himself. He threw his arms around his aunt and clung to her as he cried.

"It's ok Decs let it out" she rubbed his back with her free hand "I'm right here with you so let all the sadness out cause there's no need to it"

"I thought it was my fault you were here" he told her.

"I don't wanna hear any of that talk Mister" she ruffled his hair affectionately. "You did nothing wrong"

"Promise me you will never take another long nap like that again" Declan told her.

"I promise sweetie" she kissed his forehead.

Her attention turned to the baby who rested against the crook of her left arm. He was staring up at her intently.

"Hello my little miracle" she kissed his forehead. He was absolutely perfect his eyes were John's but he had some light brown hair on his head that he had gotten from her. He had her nose and John's ears. He was such a perfect combination of both his parents. Maddox cooed in her arms.

"I've been telling him about you Auntie" Declan told her.

"I have no doubt in that kiddo" she kissed him again and then she kissed her son. She had the two most important boys in her life in her arms. She leaned against the pillows and closed her eyes.

"You aren't going to sleep again are you auntie?" Declan asked a little alarmed.

"No Declan" she laughed "I think I have had enough sleep for a while don't you agree"

Declan cuddled up again his aunt and closed his eyes as well. He yawned and his thumb went to his mouth. Sometimes Riley thought people forgot how truly young Declan was, he was a little boy who was way too mature for his own good.

"Go to sleep now honey I'm not going anywhere"

Declan's breathing slowed and Riley knew he was asleep. Riley played with Maddox's fingers until she heard people shuffled into the room.

"Poor thing must be exhausted" Linda said sending Declan a sympathetic look.

"Geez I take a little nap and I wake up and everything has gone to pot" Riley said "I am never gonna be able to leave you people alone am I?"

"Don't ever scare us like that again" Vince was the first one to say as he crossed the room to kiss his daughter's temple "I mean it we need you here"

"I love you too dad" she knew Vince didn't really like to show his emotions and understood what he meant. "By the way stop pinching my son"

"You know about that?" Vince asked sheepishly.

"Yea I was able to hear everything that was happening" she told them "I was partially aware of what was going on around me"

"Told you all" Vince wore a smug grin now.

"Yeah … yeah" the rest of the family grumbled.

"Where's Steph?" Riley asked noticing that her sister and husband were nowhere to be found.

"They are with Kenyon and Aurora at Shane and Marissa's house" Linda answered.

The adults talked for a little while longer before John ushered everyone out of the room so Riley could get some rest.

"If you think I am going to sleep anytime soon you are crazy pal" she told him.

"I wanted them to leave so I could spend some time with my wife" he replied "it's been a long 3 months since I was last able to talk to you and see you smile and now that you are awake I want you all to myself"

"Come and lay next to me" she told him moving over a little to make room for him.

He crawled into the bed next to her and wrapped an arm around her. Maddox was sound asleep in his mother's arms. His mouth was slightly ajar, a tiny bit of drool escaped.

"I can't believe we made this perfect little person" Riley took Maddox's hand and counted five fingers.

"Well we did" John said.

"So how was being a parent without me?" John rolled his eyes.

"It was hard"

"But you managed to not screw him up too badly" she teased him.

"There's still time for that" his finger tips brushed over her lips.

Riley looked up and saw unshed tears in his eyes. She placed her hand on his cheek "I'm not going anywhere ever again so there is no need for tears"

"I know you aren't there were so many times I thought I'd never be able to do this again" he said wrapping his arms a little tighter around her. "this was all I wanted to do … just to be here with my family"

"We're right here John" Riley said.

"I know you are baby I know you are" he kissed her lips softly. "I love you so much"

"We love you too John" Maddox stirred in his sleep but didn't open his eyes. John bent his face down and kissed the top of his son's head.

"Well get some sleep kid cause tomorrow is just gonna bring double the chaos" John advised her "just wait till you find out about the storyline"

"What storyline?" She asked.

"You'll see" he replied closing his eyes.

"John what storyline?" she asked again.

But it was no use he was already asleep. "Damn him" she cursed annoyed but rested her head on his shoulder anyways. She sighed in contentment and closed her eyes as well.


	48. Chapter 48

Staring at the same white walls for two week almost drive Riley crazy. She wanted to be home with her husband and her son. But today it was all over John was picking her up today and taking her home. She would never have to deal with people constantly coming and going from her room, no more being woken up at all hours of the night to be taken to this and that test. Nope just the sweet freedom of the world outside of that hospital room.

"Ready to go babe?" John asked entering the room. He was wearing a pair of navy blue track pants and a white t-shirt. Riley's mouth was already watering.

"Where's Maddie?" she asked noticing that her son was not with his father.

"Steph and Paul have him for a couple of hours" John explained "I wanted to get you home and settled before I brought the little terror back"

"My baby is not a terror he's a blessing" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I know" he walked over to her and gave her a hug for no apparent reason other than the fact that he could. Riley could tell he still had a little fear that he was going to lose her. That was just something she was going to have to work with him on.

"I am totally ready to get the hell out of here" She replied kissing him. "But fuck you all to hell if you expect me to be wheeled out"

"Whatever you want my dear" he slung her bags over his shoulder and wrapped a protective arm around her.

She pulled the hood of her sweatshirt up over her face as they walked. She was never quite sure when people who could blow their secret were around. John and Riley had been very careful over the short time that they had been married to keep their marriage private and out of the public's eyes.

Riley sighed when she got into the car. It felt so good to be outside again. John climbed into the driver's side and gave her a goofy grin before putting the car into gear. She made a grab for his right hand and took it into her own. She brought his hand to her lips and gave it a kiss and a squeezed before letting both of their hands rest against the arm rest.

"I'm not gonna get my hand back anytime soon am I?" he asked.

"Nope"

"Cool with me"

--

Later that day …

"STEPHANIE MARIE MCMAHON-LEVESQUE" Riley hollered entering the foyer of the home her sister and her husband shared.

"You bellowed" Stephanie said drly emerging from deeper parts of the house.

"John … John was the one who crashed into my car!" Riley exclaimed throwing an old script at her sister's feet.

"It was all dad's idea and I tried to talk him out of it so before you freak out on me just know that"

"Nice to see you Steph" Riley exited the house.

--

"DAD!" Riley yelled entering the foyer of her parent's home.

"That didn't take her long" Linda commented sending a knowing look her husband's way.

"Damn that husband of hers" Vince grumbled leaving his study.

"What the hell dad" Riley berated my father "you had no right to turn my accident into a story line and then to have my OWN husband as the one who hit me!"

"Riley K. McMahon I will not tolerate my child raising her voice to me" he scolded her back.

"Don't use that full name BS on me dad I'm an adult and it doesn't work"

"Riley Kennedy McMahon you will sit down in that chair NOW and I will explain" he used his Mr. McMahon "You're Fired" voice on her.

She glared at him but had a seat anyways "I only sat down because I want to" she replied.

"Now what would you have liked me to do … I had to acknowledge that you had in fact had an accident and the fact that you are John are scripted to hate each other was just perfect … it was too good to pass up"

"Dad … he's MY HUSBAND! You cannot use my life to help make another buck … I am married to John … we have a child together … what am I supposed to explain to Maddie if he ever sees footage of this? Huh dad …?"

Vince for once did not have an answer for her. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he had hoped that Riley had enough business sense to be ok with it. Apparently he was wrong.

"My life is off limits from now on" she told him "if you have any problems with that then I guess you are going to have to fire me but that's gonna be kinda hard because I have an equal share of the company … so sucks to be you"

"Riley … I thought you of all people would understand"

"Dad, there may have been a time where I would have but you know what I have a family now and with that comes an understanding that they come first before everything" she turned and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry" he apologized.

"I'm sure you are and you should be" she said "now if you excuse me my family is waiting for me"


	49. Chapter 49

Three days after being released from the hospital Riley McMahon was back to work. With her son Maddox strapped securely to her chest she bounded around the arena like it was nothing. Nobody was quite sure what Riley's official title in the WWE was, not even her husband John Cena. Riley dabbled in a little of everything. She helped her brother Shane with his international endeavors by using her knowledge of multiple languages. She never missed a creative writing meeting and was always shooting out ideas for her sister Stephanie to approve or deny. She was always prompt for every board meeting and sometimes ran the group meetings they had with the superstars before every show. She ran lines with the superstars and bounced around the arena like it was nothing. She was everywhere at once most of the time and she never got tired and never once complained.

Tonight was a very special night because it was not only the first night Riley had returned after her long unwanted absence but it was also the first time most of the people in the company got to see the infamous Maddox Shiloh Cena. Right after his birth John had taken an immediate emergency leave of absence and only came back to shoot that one infamous promo which had sent his wife off into an irate tangent, the result as of late was that Riley was still not talking to her father.

"TRISH!" Riley exclaimed almost mowing over several people trying to get to her best friend. She threw her arms around her and hugged her as tightly as humanly possible. They both laughed as they began doing that cheesy rocking back and forth motion as they hugged. "I've missed you so much".

"Apparently so I haven't even been gone a full year and you almost get yourself killed" Trish remarked grinning. "I've missed you too kid"

"Speaking of kids follow me" She half dragged Trish down a nearby hallway to where John and the rest of the family were hanging out. "Guys looks who is here to see yours truly" Riley beamed stepping aside to let Trish into the room.

The room was littered with toys of all shapes and sizes. Aurora was sitting in her father's lap resting against his broad chest. She was watching Snow White, her little eyes were just starting to close. Kenyon was passed out on the couch with his hand over his head. Riley couldn't help but laugh a little because he looked just like Shane. Declan was sitting on the floor by Maddox's swing playing Playstation with John. He kept sending annoyed glances to the outsider in the room. Although he had met Trish before ever since Riley had announced that Declan was officially Maddox's god father he had become fiercely over protective of him.

Riley walked over to the swing and picked Maddox up. The infant had this thing where he wasn't a big fan of his mother holding him. He was just so used to John holding him that he didn't want to be held by anyone else. This really made Riley feel incompetent as a parent. Although John assured her that it would just take a little time she sometimes didn't believe him. Maddox began screaming because his mother was holding him. Riley frowned a little bit as she did her best to cradle the wailing baby as his little arms flailed about.

"Well Trish this is Maddox my son … who hates me by the way"

"Ri" John sighed "he doesn't hate you" he took the baby from her arms and the moment he did Maddox perked right up. This of course made Riley frown even more.

"Sure there pal" Riley replied dryly.

"Come on Trish lets go wander about I'm sure there is someone here is this building who likes me" She knew it was petty to send a shot in her own son's direction but he really made her feel bad about herself.

"I'm sure Maddox doesn't hate you" Trish reasoned putting a supportive arm around her friend's shoulders "he's just not used to you being around".

"Yea, that's what John keeps telling me the same thing and I wanna believe him but I dunno it's a very big blow to the ego" Riley shrugged.

"Well you ego could use a little lessoning my dear" Trish laughed.

"See this is why I need you here all the time" Riley whined. "Please … please … please come back"

"Ri, this is your world now not me" Trish told her "as much as I would love to come back I need my chance to settle down and have a family"

"I managed to stay in the company and have a family" Riley pointed out.

"You are the boss's daughter" Trish reminded her.

"Very true" Riley laughed.

"Now I heard from a little birdie that you have to shoot a promo tonight" Trish got to the point.

"I don't want to do it" Riley sighed "I don't want to have to pretend that my husband was the one who took those long 3 months away from me … I don't want to have to look at him and pretend to hate him for almost killing me and our son … I shouldn't have to do that … it's not fair"

"No it's not" Trish agreed "but you are Riley McMahon and you will get through this because you have to"

"My dad is such a dick sometimes"

"But he loves you very much kiddo and sometimes parents do things they think that is gonna help but actually end up hurting their kids … your parents did it … my parents did it … you'll eventually do it even if you don't think you will"

"When did you become some kind of advice spewing guru?" Riley asked.

"I provide my thoughts when needed" Trish replied.

--

"**Riley he's beautiful" Mickie James cooed as she looked into the carriage.**

"**Thank you" Riley smiled. "He's my little miracle"**

"**I'm so glad you are back" Mickie pulled the General Manager into a tight hug. "You were in my prayers every night"**

"**Thank you" Riley said truly touched by her fellow diva's words.**

"**I have a match to get ready for but I really am glad you are back" Mickie hugged the General Manager again.**

"**Come on sweetie let's get you a bottle"**

"**Hello Princess" John Cena stepped out of the shadows.**

**Riley stopped moving "What are you doing here?" she asked showing no emotions at all.**

"**I came to see you" he walked closer to her.**

**She picked the baby up from his carriage and held him closely to her chest. Baby Maddox began to cry. She covered his face with the blanket he was wrapped in because she didn't want John to be able to see her son's face. His head was on her shoulder his little fists hitting the top of her back as he cried in rage. She rubbed his back.**

"**Shh honey it's alright I have you" she whispered comforting words to her son.**

"**See you had a little boy" he grinned at her "believe me it's better that way ya know" he gave her a once over.**

"**You aren't supposed to be here … how are you not in jail?" she asked.**

"**Amazing lawyers" he answered simply smiling.**

"**Leave us alone" Riley ordered "we have done nothing to you"**

"**That's where you are wrong princess you have done everything to me" he circled her "I wanted to be nice to you but you didn't want my friendship and then I found out what a little whore you truly were".**

"**You know nothing about me John … you hear all these rumors and assume they are true but you know what I come out on top" that earned her a chuckle from her enemy " after today I will go home with my son and we'll live our lives the best way we can … but what do you have John?" she asked "You have no job and nobody will ever look at you the same I truly pity you"**

**He took a step even closer to her. She backed up but soon found that her back hit a wall. His blue orbs were blazing at her.**

"**Do you know why I ran you down?" he asked.**

"**Gee … I dunno maybe because you are a complete psychopath" she retorted hatefully.**

"**I'm sick and tired of people thinking what a saint Riley McMahon is" he replied ignoring her earlier comment. "I know the truth about you … I know everything about you Riley. I even know who fathered that precious little bundle in your arms" he licked his lips.**

"**You almost killed us John … you almost ended my child's life … forget about my life completely for a second. YOU ALMOST KILLED MY SON … my innocent little boy who never did anything to anyone"**

"**This isn't over" he looked over his shoulder to see security guards charging at him. He headed in the opposite direction of them. Before Riley could blink he was back into the shadows.**

"**Riley honey are you ok?" Vince asked concerned. He placed both hands on her face and looked deeply into her eyes "he didn't hurt you did he?"**

"**No dad" Riley sighed "I'm fine" she assured him.**

"**I want patrols everywhere" Vince yelled "I don't want him near my daughter or my grandson again and if I find out he was anywhere near them again heads will roll"**

--

After they were finished shooting Riley was shaking. She placed Maddox back into his stroller. John came over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry baby" he kissed the top of her head "I wish I didn't have to put you through that"

"I especially don't like using Maddox like some prop" she sighed.

"It's only for a few scenes every now and then and nobody saw his face and I doubt anyone would actually think he was our real son" he rationalized.

"I just want to go somewhere that isn't here right now" she said breaking away from him and wrapping her arms around herself. He could see how much this was really bothering her but there was nothing either of them could do.

"Ok let me grab our stuff and I'll meet you and Maddie at the car" he told her giving her one last kiss before they parted ways.

Riley looked down at her son and couldn't help but shudder a little bit. "Mommy is so sorry sweetie" she apologized. "Your life will never be normal". She had accepted that fate a long time ago but was it fair to ask her infant son to do the same? All she could hope for was that she could be a positive enough influence to him and to guide his life in a good direction. But then again isn't that the ultimate goal of every parent, celebrity or not?


	50. Chapter 50

She loved her son; God knows she loved her son. After all she had fought her husband to have him and managed to keep him inside of her long enough to be born at a hospital where he had a better chance to survive. So why did her hate her son much?

The infant's face looked like a cherry as he threw his head back and let out the loudest wail Riley thought was possible to come out of something so small. Why did John have to leave for two whole days? Why hadn't she insisted on going with him? Because she was a fool that's why, she wanted to prove to her husband and her son and also herself that she could take care of Maddox without John's help. She needed to prove to herself that she wasn't the terrible mother she perceived herself to be.

"Maddie please baby give mommy a break for just two seconds" a tired, rundown Riley begged of her irate infant son.

Maddox continued to scream and Riley seriously thought about joining him. She juggled the infant in her arms trying to sooth him. She had tried everything feeding him, changing him, reading and singing to him … but nothing worked. She knew eventually he would cry himself to sleep but that made her feel even more like a failure as a mother.

"What do you want" she demanded of him "if your goal is to drive me crazy then you've done that" tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore, she was a horrible mother and everyone knew it.

"Ok … what did Deanna and Steve do for Phillip?" she racked her brain trying to think. Then she got a little smirk on her face … they have given him a tiny bit of bourbon and he was out like a light. Although she was desperate she didn't think she would resort to that just yet.

"Maddie why do you hate me so much?" she cried "all I have ever done is love you"

Maddox stopped crying for a second to look up at his wreck of a mother. His big blue eyes taking in her blood shot eyes and haggard looking face.

"Wait a minute … you aren't crying" the young mother wanted to jump for joy.

Maddox yawned and she could see that his eyes lids were getting heavy. She brought him up to her shoulder and began rubbing his back. Soon she could feel his deep even breathing against her neck. She took a moment to sigh in relief as she placed him into his crib. She grabbed the baby monitor before heading to her own bed room for some much deserved rest.

Her rest didn't last more than 45 minutes though. It felt like she had just closed her eyes when her ears were filled with the shrill sound of Maddox's cries.

"Shh honey it's ok" she picked him up and swayed a little with him in her arms. He seemed to like that and relaxed a little bit.

"Ah huh … so your dad does listen to me" she laughed a little kissing the top of her son's almost bald head. She returned to the living room with Maddox in her arms. "you know your father was never much of a dancer before I met him" she laughed just thinking of John stumbling around a dance floor trying to look like he knew what he was doing. "But I whipped that boy into shape".

"I love that man more that any person has a right to love any one" she sighed "you know he almost married another woman once … I never met her but it kind of makes me upset at the thought that all this …" she gestured around the room "would never be … you would never be"

Maddox looked his mother in the eyes but had no idea what the hell she was saying. He just smiled and enjoyed listening to the soothing sound of his mother's voice.

"But you my little prince needed to be here and so now you are" he wrapped his hand around her ring finger and brought it down to his mouth. She frowned because that was kinda gross but hey if it kept him quiet.

"This was all I wanted you know … being able to bond with you without you screaming like a maniac" she told him. "You have no idea how much it hurt my feelings knowing that you didn't like me" she ran two fingers across the profile of his face "because I love you so much".

"So anyways like I was saying things could have been drastically different" she admitted "I'm going to tell you something and you have to swear never to tell anyone this" she took a moment to compose herself "I don't like having to admit this but if it wasn't for your Auntie Stephanie I don't think your dad and I would have ever gotten together. You see your Auntie is very pushy and always seems to somehow get what she wants" she kissed his nose.

"I dunno about that" Riley jumped a little in surprise as she heard her husband's voice.

"What are you doing home?" she asked.

"I was a little worried that he might still be weird around you so I asked your dad if I could go home and he said yes" her husband explain dropping his bags by the front door. Within two strides he was next to her taking his family into his arms.

"I think we would still be here if Stephanie hadn't forced us into it" he said kissing the top of her head "I just think it would have taken a lot longer"

"Maybe" she agreed.

"We should really thank Stephanie one of these days" John said.

"Hell no … we'd never hear the end of it" Riley rolled her eyes.

"I think it's someone's bed time" John said taking their son from his wife.

"Night baby" Riley kissed the top of his head.

Riley headed to her and John's room to lay down. The baby monitor was still on and she could hear John talking to the baby. He must have not known the monitor was on.

--

"Ok Champ you ready for our bed time ritual?" John asked the baby. The baby began making gurgling noises.

_Christopher Robin and  
I walked along  
Under branches lit up  
By the moon  
Posing our questions  
To Owl and Eeyore  
As our days disappeared  
All too soon  
But I've wandered much further  
Today than I should  
And I can't seem to find my way  
Back to the Wood_

--

Riley sat up and stared at the monitor not fully believing what she was hearing. She had no idea that John sang to the baby. He had certainly never volunteered to sing to her. Sure she knew he could freestyle well enough and he had come out with that cd, and occasionally he would get drunk and sing karaoke but never had she expected him to sing to their baby.

_So help me if you can  
I've got to get  
Back to the House  
At Pooh Corner by one  
You'd be surprised  
There's so much to be done  
Count all the bees in the hive  
Chase all the clouds from the sky  
Back to the days of  
Christopher Robin and Pooh_

_As she sat there listening to her husband sing she couldn't help but marvel in the ways that he could still surprise her. She had known that he would be an amazing dad but she thought that he maybe have surprise the both of them with how attentive he was. He knew what every cry meant. He knew all the tips and tricks that kept their son happy. He knew exactly how much Maddox ate before he needed to be burped and he was always making the baby laugh. Sometimes Riley was so jealous of Maddox and John's relationship. She wanted to know him as well as John did._

_Winnie the Pooh  
Doesn't know what to do  
Got a honey jar stuck on his nose  
He came to me  
Asking help and advice  
And from here no one knows where he goes  
So I sent him to ask of the Owl  
If he's there  
How to loosen a jar  
From the nose of a bear_

No wonder Maddox liked John better than he did her. He was the better parent by far and he didn't even want Maddox in the beginning. How unfair was that. She was the one who wanted him more than anything else. Yet he loved John more.

_It's hard to explain  
How a few precious things  
Seem to follow throughout  
All our lives  
After all's said and done  
I was watching my son  
Sleeping there with my bear  
By his side  
So I tucked him in, I kissed him  
And as I was going  
I swear that old bear whispered,  
"Boy, welcome home"_

--

Maddox's eyes were now closed and his arm was behind his head. His light blue pacifier hung from his lips. His long lashes, which he had gotten from his mother, hung loosely near his cheeks. John couldn't help but smile. He continued to rock and sing to him.

_Believe me if you can  
I've finally come  
Back to the House at  
Pooh Corner by one  
What do you know  
There's so much to be done  
Count all the bees in the hive  
Chase all the clouds from the sky  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin  
Back to the ways of Christopher Robin  
Back to the days of Pooh_

John carefully stood up from the rocking chair. He placed his son down on his side in his crib and wrapped him up with his blanket. He stood for a moment just watching his son sleep. He couldn't believe he had created anything so beautiful. Sometimes just looking at his son took his breath away. He was just so perfect. It was almost too good to be true.

"Good night my love" he whispered before turning to leave. He shut off the lights and closed the door a little, leaving it open just a crack.

He headed towards his own room where he wanted nothing more than to go to sleep with his wife in his arms. Which is exactly what he did.

A/N: The lullaby is entitled Return to Pooh Corner and it was written by Kenny Loggins.


	51. Chapter 51

_**Riley McMahon's Baby May Not Exist:**_

_A source close to the McMahon family claims that there is no Maddox Michael McMahon. They claim that the pregnancy was kayfabe and that Riley McMahon does not have any children at all._

_Source: Rajah_

Riley's left eye twitched furiously. Steph had called her right after she had discovered the article. At least 6 wrestling related websites had that posted on them.

"John can you believe this?" Riley fumed at her husband, who was currently in the adjoining bathroom shaving.

"Isn't that what we want?" John asked. "If nobody believes he is real then they won't bother trying to find him"

"I want people to leave him alone … not think he is a lie" she clarified her own thoughts "what is he going to think if Lord forbid he gets older and types his name into Google for fun"

"Well baby if you want to rectify that you know what you have to do" he said to her.

"I am not going public" she tapped the side of her head with her pen trying to think of some way around this where she could control what aspects of her life were being shown to people.

"You could give Maddie his own MySpace" he suggested. "And let people see his pictures but only add friends and family"

"Pictures … that's it John you are a genius" she ran past the bathroom door like a woman on a mission.

"You're welcome" John called after her confused.

--

1 week later

"Ms. McMahon I am so happy you called us" Linda Kellar, one of People Magazine's best writers thanked her.

"Thank you for being so prompt" Riley laughed.

"So I must ask what are you looking for here?"

Riley handed her the various print outs all stating that her son didn't exist. "Part of it is my fault for trying to keep my private life private but I don't think it's fair to him to have these claims that he isn't real when he is" Riley explained "so I'd like to do an article and release some pictures"

"Ok that can most definitely be done" the older woman smiled.

"I don't want to show anything too recent and I don't want people to know that Maddox is actually John Cena's son" she told the woman.

"Gotta keep that creepy story line up huh?" Linda couldn't stop herself from saying.

Riley rolled her eyes "I hate that damn thing but spend 3 months in a coma and you have no say"

"Would you like to discuss your accident?"

"Yes, I guess I would" Riley said after thinking about it for a moment or two.

"How soon can we do this?" Linda asked.

"ASAP"

"How's Friday?"

"Works for me" the younger woman said.

--

The Article …

**PM: Riley first off it is an honor to be sitting here in your home talking to you. I have to point out that you were the one who requested this meeting. Why?**

RM: There have been rumors going around that my son doesn't exist and that's not the case. Maddox is very much a real individual and I wanted to share him with my fans but in a controlled way.

**PM: Ok so there is a Maddox Michael McMahon?**

RM: Maddox Michael McMahon is a stage name. Although his real first name is Maddox he has a different middle name and he has my husband's last name.

**PM: You are married?**

RM: Sorry all you guys out there but I have been married for almost 2 years. I also want to point out that I love my husband very much.

**PM: Does your husband work for the company?**

RM: Yes he does work for the company but that is all you are going to get out of me. People out there who are reading this will probably think I'm being a b**ch for not letting them know who I am married to. But they have to realize that we are just like you. If I wasn't on TV every week do you think anyone would care who I was married to. Probably not. I don't ask for anything that normal people wouldn't want. But then again I love the fans because if it wasn't for them there would be no company and I might never have met my husband and we wouldn't have our son.

**PM: Understandable. But we have to ask is your husband a wrestler?**

RM: I can't tell you that because you'd be able to narrow it down easier. This way there are so many people working for that company that it is a little harder.

**PM: So tell us about your accident.**

RM: It's funny you'd think that I would have trouble remembering what happened but I don't at all. I remember everything. I remember cleaning my house and then my husband came home and asked how me and the baby were feeling. I told him I wanted Maddox out of me because I was starting to really feel uncomfortable. Then he reminded me that I needed to pick up my nephew Declan. I left the house, picked Declan up and bought dinner. I was sitting at an intersection, the light had just turned green and I went and some big silver Navigator comes from out of nowhere and just takes out the whole driver's side of the vehicle. My head is sent flying into the steering wheel causing very serious cerebral hemorrhaging. They tell me I was extremely lucky to have woken up at all let alone still being able to function normally.

**PM: Has there been any residual effects due to the accident?**

RM: I get really bad migraines now that I never had before but I guess that's better than not being a live anymore don't you agree.

**PM: So tell us about your son.**

RM: Maddox is amazing. He is just so incredible it takes my breath away just to think about him. He is 4 months old now and he is just the best baby ever. He is one of the most outgoing babies I have ever met. That kid loves everything and everyone. He is seriously just the light of my life and I couldn't even picture my life without him. His favorite activity now is rolling over and the first time he ever did it he almost fell off my bed. My husband was watching him at the time. He certainly has an eye for the business already. He has his favorite wrestlers and the ones he doesn't like. He loves hanging out with his older cousins and my niece Aurora treats him like her own personal living baby doll but he doesn't seems to mind at all, he just loves the attention.

**PM: So what's next for Riley McMahon? You are a new mom and a wife along with a business mogul. Is there anything that you really want to do or have planned?**

RM: Right now I just want to focus on my family but eventually I'd like to maybe try my hand as an actress. I have received multiple scripts and movies offers but it always seems to be the wrong time. But I would definitely consider doing a movie or two.

**PM: Well thank you Riley for talking to us and letting us into your world.**

RM: Thank you for allowing me to.

Riley have them 4 pictures to print with the article. One was Maddox shortly after birth so people could see that there really was an accident. One was of him in his swing shortly after coming home. She also gave them one where he is wearing a Red Sox hat that is too big for him and it sags to one side while he is showing off his toothless grin. Finally the last one was a professional photograph she had taken. It was in black and white and it was a shot of her and Maddox. Maddox was lying on her chest he was holding his head up and she was giving him a kiss. She felt bad about not including one of the numerous pictures she had of her, John, and Maddox but she knew that neither one of them really wanted to share with people that they had in fact gotten married. Besides Vince would be pissed. But she set out to let people know that Maddox in fact did exist and did it in a way that she could control what people got to know and see. She was very proud of herself indeed.


	52. Chapter 52

"Auntie, can I ask you a question?" Declan asked during their outing to the beach.

"Sure you can kiddo" Riley replied.

Declan stopped walking for a moment and Riley turned around to look at him. His face shone with seriousness and he scrunched his eyes to look even older than he was. His thick brown locks swept just above his brow. "Where do babies come from?" He tapped his foot waiting very patiently for his favorite aunt to answer the question.

"Damn" Riley muttered under her breath. She ran placed the back of her hand over her forehead as she tried to process what to say to him. "Decs, that's not something I can really tell ya bud" she said "your mommy and daddy have to be the ones to tell you that".

"Do you not know?" he asked. His expression puzzled.

"Yes that is exactly what it is" she smiled brightly at her nephew. "I never learned where babies come from"

"Hmm … then how did Maddie get here?" Declan remained unconvinced.

"You are a little boy" Riley pointed out "why do you care?"

"Just wanna know" the little boy replied starting to walk again. He walked past his aunt in order to peak into Maddox's stroller. The baby began to giggle to moment he saw his older cousin. Declan made a face at the baby which caused him to smile. Riley couldn't help but smile as well.

"Well little boy you have a little time before you have to worry about where babies come from" she assured him.

"Are you and Uncle John gonna have another baby?" he asked.

"What's with the 20 baby related questions today?" Riley countered.

"Like I said before I just wanna know"

"I dunno Decs maybe one day but it won't be any time soon" she answered him honestly.

"How about we get your cranky Uncle John to take you and Kenny and Rory down by the water?" Riley suggested.

"Yeah I wanna do that" Declan agreed enthusiastically.

He raced against the hot sand and jumped on his uncle who had been lying out working on his tan prior to the air born attack. Riley smirked as she heard him groan. She made her way to them and had a seat next to her husband.

"Sorry hun" she said giving him a quick kiss.

"Somehow I doubt that" he said.

"Uncle John Auntie said you would take me and Kenny and Rory to the water to play" Declan informed his uncle.

"Oh did she" he turned his attention to his wife who was purposely busing herself giving Maddox a bottle.

He sighed "Fine come on" he stood up and slung his oldest nephew over his shoulder. "Kenny and Rory you guys gonna come to?"

"Yes" Kenyon agreed stepping away from the sandcastle he and Aurora were building.

"Rory aren't you gonna go?" Riley asked her niece.

"No" Aurora simply replied keeping her focus on what she was doing.

"Rors how come you didn't want to go with Uncle John?" Riley asked.

"Wanna stay here"

"Ok babycakes you are more than welcome to stay here and keep your old auntie company"

"You are hardly old" Stephanie, who was lounging in a beach chair a foot away, added her two cents into the conversation. "You are not even 25 years old yet so please don't even start whining".

"She's right Ri" Marissa added. "You still have your youth and your looks and a really hot husband"

"Sitting right next to you hun" Shane made his presence know. As if they could have forgotten.

"I am just stating a fact Shane it's not my fault that John is a hottie"

"Ok can we stop talking about my husband" Riley requested.

"Well if it makes you uncomfortable then you should have married an ugly guy" Stephanie laughed.

"Hey Paul" Paul looked at his younger sister in law. "You wanna make out later?"

"Sure thing" Paul smirked.

"Hey" Steph snapped.

"Shoulda married an ugly guy Steph" Riley repeated the advice her sister had given her only a few minutes ago.

"Baby we have a problem" John announced joining his family with the 3 kids. "I heard someone tell someone else by the water that you guys were here so I'm gonna take off and I'll take Maddie"

"Gah, we can't even enjoy the beach now" Riley fumed. She gave her husband a kiss.

_Photo of Riley McMahon kissing unknown guy_

_A picture was taken of WWE heiress Riley McMahon kissing a tanned muscle man on the beaches of Cozumel last Friday. She and her sister and brother and their spouses and kids enjoyed a fun time in the sun. McMahon was seen pushing a stroller that supposedly contained her 6 month old son Maddox but he was never seen out of the stroller. Unfortunately for us the tanned hottie she was kissing wore his hat down low and the person taking the picture could not get a clear shot of his face. Well we are one step closer to knowing who the lucky guy was._

_Source: Rajah_

"I swear to everything holy I am going to kill someone!" Riley exclaimed reading the article.

"Babe why are you letting this get to you?" John asked. "They weren't able to get a picture of Maddie and they still have no idea you were kissing me"

"I want my life back" she was on the verge of ripping her hair out. "I want to be a normal person again"

"It's not gonna happen love" John told her "So either go Britney Spears on their asses or just accept it"

"Hmm Britney sounds fun" she grinned.

"It would definitely be a turn on" he kissed her bare shoulder before moving up towards her neck.

The young woman pushed her husband away from her "I am too annoyed to enjoy sex right now John"

"Babe I don't want them to find out about us either but if it comes down to a matter of safety I would gladly tell the whole world we are married to protect you and Maddox"

"I would too" she admitted.

"Just ignore it for now and we'll deal with it later" he wrapped his arms back around her. "For right now wifey I'm going to help you relax in a way I think we are both going to enjoy"

"Sounds promising" she replied kissing him.

"Most definitely" he said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To make me happy"

"Movie quote" she rolled her eyes. "You are such a guy"

"I would hope so otherwise you'd be a lesbian" he laughed kicking their bedroom door shut.


	53. Chapter 53

December 22, 2007

She wasn't sure who was more of a mess maker, her 10 month old son or her husband. Riley swore those two plotted against her sometimes. It was almost like John and Maddox had some kind of male code that she didn't understand, not that she wanted to anyways. Maddox and John may have been buddies but he was definitely his mommy's little boy. He'd make his way over to her after he was tired of his dad and she would hold him or rock him and he would fall asleep in her arms. It was so hard to believe that he had once been so sickly. Although they had to be careful if he got sick because his immune system was a little weaker than most kids his age he was perfectly happy and healthy. He was going to be tall like his dad, you could already tell that. He had these really long legs that just gave Riley the impression that he was going to be tall. She thought he looked like John, he was very solid like John and had almost all of his mannerisms, she still hadn't figured out if that was a good thing or not. But he was very sweet and affectionate which Riley believed would be a blessing for any girl who was lucky enough to snag him. Although no girl would be good enough for her son. She now understood where her dad was coming from; she wanted him to stay the way he was forever. He was only 10 months old and she already didn't want him to grow up. Maddox was loud and always into everything and forever making a mess but he was hers … all hers. All he had to do was bat his big blue eyes and give her a smile and she completely forgot everything else that was going on. She wanted nothing more than to protect him from all the badness that was out there in the world.

"Riley come on we need to go" John hurried her along. Steve and Deanna's niece Carissa was getting married and had been nice enough to not only invite them but allow Maddox to be their ring bearer. Then again Carissa was also Maddox's god mother so that could have been it too. Riley and Carissa had promised each other that when they had their first child each would make the other the god mother. Riley had kept up her end of the bargain.

"I'm all ready you crazy man" she stopped looking at herself in the mirror and stood up. Walking over to him she fixed his tie and then stepped back to inspect her husband. "You know Mr. Cena if you weren't a married man I would probably be undressing you right now instead of fixing your tie"

"What a shame but what my wife doesn't know won't hurt right"

"Sorry I'm just not that kind of woman" she seductively ran her fingers over his lips. Out of instinct he brought his hands up to her hair and pulled her to him like that. The instant heat exploded as their lips met. He pushed her up against a wall and pinned her arms above her head with one hand. His mouth still attacking hers.

"Eww" they both wanted to sigh as they broke their kiss to look at a very disgusted Declan.

"May we help you?" Riley asked

"You guys kiss too much" Declan disgustedly scrunched his face up.

"Believe me Decs the moment you find that special girl you'll want to kiss her all the time too" John told him.

"Girls are gross" the younger boy crossed his arms over his chest. He gave his uncle a look telling him he didn't believe a word he had said.

"I'm a girl" Riley mocked being insulted.

"You are my Auntie … so you don't count"

"Well she ain't my auntie" John added his two cents.

"Grandpa doesn't like it when you two kiss" Declan said.

"Grandpa doesn't like many things Decs" Riley remarked.

"Can I go to the wedding too?" Declan asked.

"Sorry Declan but you weren't invited" Riley kneeled down to his height "but I promise to bring you back something"

"Ok then you can go" he grinned at her.

"Thank you for your permission" she rolled her eyes "now go grab your stuff so we can drop your little butt off at home before we head to the wedding"

"Hey there Champ" John picked his son up "don't you look handsome in your tux"

"Well of course he does he's my son" Riley stole Maddox from John.

"Remember who helped you create him" he yelled after her.

--

"Aww look at little Maddox" the bride said looking at her ring bearer.

Maddox shied away and hid behind his mother's leg. He peeked out every few seconds to see if the attention was still on him. Riley picked him up but he continued to hide his face in the crook of her neck. Both parents were baffled by this unusual shyness.

"Maddox you are certainly not shy" John said "so stop pretending to be"

"Is he going to be ok out there?" Carissa asked.

"Maddie do you still want to walk with the pillow for Carissa?" Riley asked him.

"Uh huh" was his muffled reply.

"He'll be fine" she assured her "cousin".

--

It was amazing to Riley to be able to reconnect with the people who had raised her. They had all been her family once upon a time. Yet even though they knew she wasn't biologically related to her they treated her as if she never left. It was kind of like being on a really long vacation and coming home to catch up on the latest happenings. She got to meet her "aunt's" 4 year old twins. Her aunt had been pregnant when she left and Riley hadn't been able to come back home for the birth, although she really wished she had. Nicholas, the boy twin, was also going to be a ring bearer in today's ceremony. His twin sister Mak and Carissa's future husband's niece Lulu were going to be the flower girls. Her "family" also seemed to welcome John and Maddox with open arms. Deanna was currently holding the toddler, she was showing off her "grandson" to everyone she could get to stop. Steve liked John much more than Vince did and Riley thought her biological father could take a lesson from the man who raised her.

--

After the ceremony and late into the reception Riley found herself sitting in a chair watching her "family" interact. Maddox was passed out on her shoulder. It was nice for her to just be able to watch, to see that even though she wasn't around they were able to coexist but still invite her back. It was nice knowing that she could come back whenever she wanted and she planned to come back a lot more often from now on.

"Leave it to your cousin to have her wedding a few days before Christmas" John said taking the empty seat next to her. He handed her the ginger ale she had asked for before taking a swig of his beer.

"It was a beautiful wedding though" she observed.

Tiny lights had strung up all over the ceiling of the hall to look like icicles. The tables were covered with shimmering white table clothes to make it look like snow. She sighed, she had never regretted eloping but sometimes she thought about what her wedding would have been like. She wondered what she would have felt while she was walking down the aisle with her father, would her heart start racing the moment she saw John standing there waiting for her?

"Whatcha thinkin?" he asked.

"Just what our wedding would have been like if we were so lazy"

He laughed "It was your idea to elope sweetheart"

"Still haven't regretted that one" she kissed his cheek.

"Me either love"

"We should be really getting him home" she said.

John looked over at his knocked out son and couldn't help but laugh. "Little man had a little too much fun I take it"

"A regular party animal … wonder where he gets that from Mr. I'm gonna get drunk and sing karaoke"

"So I enjoy having a good time"

"I'm not saying anything bad about it I'm just pointing out that Maddox got his love for a good time from you and I swear to god if he turns 21 and I have to go pick his drunk ass up from some grimy bar I will make you pay"

"He's gonna be better than that Ri, him and Declan and Rory and Kenny … they are gonna be better than any of us are" he assured her. "That's why we have kids so they can be better than we were"

"That was a very astute thing to say John"

"Well I do try every once in a great while to dazzle you with my knowledge"

"You are smarter than you let on John Cena"

"That's part of the plan, to let them think I have no idea what is going on so eventually when I finally do take over the world they won't know what hit them"

"Ok Brain I think that's enough plotting for one night"

"Maybe you are right Pinky there is always tomorrow night" he said with a laugh.

--

"**Hey there Champ" John Cena crouched down so he was the same height with the future owner of the WWE. **

**Maddox McMahon looked at the man in front of him curiously. He couldn't ever remember seeing him before. He looked around for him mother but couldn't find her. He had wondered off while he was supposed to be taken care of by his nanny. The toddler began to get upset because he couldn't find his mother.**

"**You miss your mommy?"**

"**Uh huh"**

"**Want me to help you find her?"**

**He little boy nodded and let the older man pick him up. **

"**Big mistake princess … big mistake"**


	54. Chapter 54

"**I don't care how many squad cars you already have out there I want someone to find my son NOW" Riley McMahon seethed into her cell phone.**

**Her father, Vince McMahon, sat watching his youngest child pace the floor back and forth. He had no idea what to do for his daughter, sure he was worried about his grandson but he didn't know what it was like to have one of his children missing. There was a knock on the door and both Vince and Riley looked up hopefully. Todd Grisham walked into the room but refused to look either McMahon in the eyes.**

"**M…Ms. McM…. McMahon this came for you" he stuttered handing the heiress a video cassette.**

"**What the hell is this Grisham … my son is missing and you hand me a tape" it took all her self control not to lunge at the foolish man.**

"**It's from John Cena" he said when he could finally find his voice again.**

"**LEAVE!"**

**Grisham ran out of the room as fast as he could. Riley ran her fingers over the tape for a moment before cursing under her breath and popping it into her VCR.**

"**Hey Princess" John Cena's confident grin made her grit her teeth hard. "Maddox can you say hi to your mommy … huh I bet you can" he held Maddox up for her to see. "This doesn't have to be hard Riley all you have to do is give me my job back and I will return your son" Riley let out a slow furious exhale and glared daggers at the television screen. She was shaking by that point. The hatred she had for the man who was still grinning cockily at her on the television screen was enough to make her snap.**

"**GRISHAM" within seconds Todd was running back into the room.**

"**I don't care how you do it just find Cena and tell him that I will meet with him face to face to discuss the terms…" she closed her eyes and began rubbing her temples "of his return to the company" she barked at the poor employee.**

"**Yes ma'am" he took off yet again.**

"**You don't have to do this if you don't want to you know"**

"**Leave dad" she ordered.**

"**You can't order me out like you do Grisham"**

**She grabbed her father and pinned him against the wall. "It was your idea to hire that damn nanny and now look where that has gotten us … if one hair on that little boy's head is out of place believe me it's your head I'm gunning for old man so I am going to say this again GET THE HELL OUT" she released the older man roughly. He stared at her shocked for a moment before retreating.**

**Her attention returned back to the television screen. Cena had purposely continued taping his interactions with Maddox to torture her. Maddox seemed to be enjoying himself which she was a little grateful for, she didn't want to have to think of her son being scared and wondering where she was. John was showing her son some body of water, he seemed to be enjoying himself too. She placed her hand on the television screen as if it could be that easy to be able to touch her son. She brought her fist up to her mouth and bit down hard on it to keep herself from screaming. She could taste the salty bitterness that was her own blood. The very same blood that flowed through her son's veins.**

**--**

**John Cena walked confidently into Madison Square Garden. Maddox McMahon in his arms, he was untouchable for the time being. Nobody could stop him as long as he had his little good luck charm in his arms. Maddox looked up at him and smiled.**

"**Dada" the small child murmured.**

"**That's right Champ" he grinned kissing the side of the boy's temple.**

**Riley met them in the parking lot "Give me my baby now" she demanded.**

"**We're gonna talk first"**

"**The hell we are" she retorted trying to make a grab for her son.**

"**If I was gonna hurt him I would have already" he reasoned with her "but the little guy has grown on me … isn't that right Champ. Besides you wanted to meet face to face so here I am" **

"**Give the baby to my dad and we'll talk" she pleaded with him.**

"**If I do that then I lose my bargaining chip" he reminded her.**

"**Please Cena I swear on his life that if you give him to my father and I know that he is safe that I will do whatever you want"**

**He pondered her offer for a moment before nodding. He handed the toddler to one of the crew members. Once she was sure Maddox was out of sight Riley let out a relieved sigh. She shook her head to rid herself of any traces of emotions she had shown just a few seconds earlier. When she turned back to her enemy there was nothing but coldness in her eyes.**

"**What are your terms?" she asked keeping her word.**

"**We're gonna need to discuss this in private" he smirked at her making sure there was a very big emphasis on the word private.**

"**Fine" she replied sullenly. She led the way to her office and allowed him to step into the room first, she followed behind him but not before she closed the door and locked it.**

**--**

If John thought last Christmas was bad this Christmas was even worse now that they had a child. Granted it was his first Christmas and Riley wanted to make it one to remember. Not that he would really have any memories of it but at least they could say they tried. Their living room was insane; a whole corner was dedicated to their monstrous Christmas tree. The thing had to be at least 18 feet tall and it had so many twinkling white lights he swore that someone in outer space would have been able to see it. Maddox's favorite part was the toy train that ran all around the bottom of the tree. He would crawl over to it and play with one or two of the train pieces. They had to keep an eye on him of course because you never quite know when a toddler is going to stick a little piece of something into his mouth and then choke. All the flat surfaces were covered with this white cotton that was supposed to look like snow. Christmas carols were constantly playing from their stereo system and he couldn't remember a time in the month of December when a Christmas movie wasn't playing. But his wife and son were happy and that is all that mattered to him.

"Dada" Maddox wobbled over to him on his still very unsteady legs. John scooped the toddler up and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Hey Champ you being a good boy" Maddox nodded and sent a bunch of his golden brown curls falling into his face. Maddox had inherited Riley's childhood curls.

"Where's your mama?" he asked.

Maddox pointed his little finger towards the kitchen. John took a moment to smell the air and his mouth watered at the intoxicating smell of homemade gingerbread men.

"We are two of the luckiest guys in the world you know that right?" John asked his son. Maddox just gave his father his adorable dimpled smile before beginning to suck his thumb. He used his other hand to grab onto the collar of John's shirt. John rubbed the little boy's back knowing that he was going to fall asleep at any moment and was probably just waiting up to see his father before he fell asleep.

"Someone was waiting up to see his daddy" John kissed the side of his now sleeping son's head. "By the way I love that he can say dada now".

"Me too" she turned her body around to give her husband a kiss.

"I missed you baby"

"Missed you too" she replied.

"So what time are we supposed to be going to your parent's house tomorrow?" he asked.

"Round 3 probably" she answered.

"I'm gonna go put this little guy to bed because lord knows at the first crack of light tomorrow he'll be up wanting to see what Santa brought him" John said grimacing a little at the thought of being up that early.

"It's his first Christmas so cut him a little slack besides with all the stuff he puts up with like being on camera sometimes and having to deal with my dad being all crazy I think he deserves a medal" she said.

"Very true love" he agreed with her.

--

"DADA" Maddox's sleepy voice came from over the baby monitor. Although Maddox's first word had actually been mama he seemed to enjoy saying dada more than mama. Everything was dada this and dada that.

John groaned as he looked at the digital alarm clock on his bedside table. It was only 6:30 a.m. and he was nowhere near ready to wake up yet.

"You'd better go get him" Riley murmured half awake.

"Yeah yeah" he sighed as he got up and shuffled sleepily towards his son's nursery. Maddox was standing up waiting for him as he entered the room. The toddler grinned at him when he saw him and held his arms out to his father. John picked the toddler up with ease and rested his against his hip. "Maddie it's too early to be up" he told the toddler "you wanna come lay in the big bed with me and mommy for a little while?" he asked hoping the toddler would agree.

"Uh huh" Maddox answered as he placed his face in the crook of his father's neck. He was still very tired, which got John wondering that maybe he had a nightmare or something. But was it possible for someone so young to have a nightmare? He wasn't sure but he didn't count out his theory either.

"Hey baby" Riley greeted Maddox with a kiss as he crawled into the bed next to her. "You wanted to sleep with mommy and daddy huh?" Maddox nodded as he cuddled close to his mom. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes again. John got back into bed and took a moment to look over at his son and wife. Maddox was resting his head against Riley's chest and had his little arms wrapped around her neck. Both seemed to have fallen back to sleep instantly. John couldn't help but smile before falling back to sleep himself.

--

Christmas seemed a lot more exciting for the two new parents that it did for the toddler who seemed to have more fun playing with the wrapping paper than anything else. John spent most of his time taking pictures of Maddox's different expressions after opening up each gift.

"Well now that that is done and we basically bought him all this stuff which could have been all avoided seeing as he would be just as happy getting shiny wrapping paper we should get dressed" John decided to be a killjoy.

"Are you questioning his intelligence?" Riley asked a little annoyed.

"Of course not dear" was his reply.

"That is what I thought"

--

"There's my little man" Linda took Maddox from Riley's arms the moment they stepped through the threshold of the home Riley's parents lived in.

"Nice to see you too mom" Riley joked hanging up her and Maddox's coats.

"Oh come on like I haven't said hi to you and John a million times over the years but it's only once that my little Maddie celebrates his first Christmas isn't that right Sweetheart" the mother of 3 and grandmother of 5 cooed to her currently youngest grandchild. Steph and Paul had recently announced they were expecting again so it was only a matter of time before Maddox was just another McMahon grandchild like the older kids.

"Hi Auntie" Declan appeared in the foyer before them. He gave both his aunt and uncle a hug and wished them a merry Christmas. Then he stole his godson from their grandmother and took him into the deeper recesses of the enormous house.

"That little boy has been asking every 10 minutes when you guys were getting here for the past 2 hours" Linda stated with both hands on her hips.

"He loves Maddox" Riley reasoned.

"Maybe"

--

All and all this Christmas was a much better success than two years before. Riley no longer felt left out because she had her baby and everything seemed to be going well with everyone. They talked and laugh and were just happy to be in each other's company. Riley couldn't help but think that that was what normal families must do on holidays. It had been so long since she had been with a normal family to celebrate the holidays. All the kids got more presents than they knew what to do with and that's really the way it should have been.

--

"John can I ask you something and I want you to answer it honestly" she asked him as they were lying in bed that night.

"Sure" he replied wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Did you love Liz?"

"What makes you ask that?" he countered her question with one of his own.

"Please just answer the question"

"Yes I did at one time in my life … I loved her very deeply but we were both young and naïve" he answered her.

"Why did it end?"

"I dunno I guess because I felt she didn't believe in me and I needed … for lack of a better example to be her Superman rather than just Clark Kent" she could almost see the younger man who needed so much for someone to believe in him in her husband's sapphire orbs.

"So you needed to be the handsome knight who comes in to save the princess by giving her a kiss and breaking the spell?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Yea I guess I needed to feel that way" he chuckled a little. "But now I have found that so I really don't see why you need to worry about it".

"I'm not worried about it" she half-fibbed "just more curious than anything else".

"You are my Princess now love and I don't want any crazy notion you have in that brain of yours to make you think differently" he stroked the side of her face lovingly. "Liz maybe have been what I thought I wanted at the time but like I said I was just a kid who didn't think he could get the billionaire heiress who spent all those years disguised as a pauper".

"That's all I needed to hear" she assured him.

"If it's anyone who should be wondering what if it's definitely me" he yawned.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I dunno I just guess I'm waiting to wake up from all of this to discover it's all a dream and know that you followed your rational mind all those years ago and didn't give me the time of day" he let out a sad little laugh at his own expense.

She sighed. They had been over this before. "John you are way too hard on yourself" she placed two fingers under his chin to force him to look into her eyes "I love you for who you are and not for how you were or weren't raised. It's your heart I am interested in and not whether you were some rich trust fund kid or not. Because lord knows I wasn't raised to be any better off then you were, so it evens out if you think about it".

"So the past is in the past and we have nothing but the future ahead of us"

"John I want you to promise me something"

"What is it?"

"I want you to promise that we will always be together no matter what. That we will always work things out at the end of the day no matter how big or small they may be. I want you to promise me that but only if you truly believe it. Don't tell me what I want to hear though"

"For better or worse, till death do us part remember" he gave her a small smile. "I promise you that no matter how often we fight and argue and drive each other crazy that at the end of the day we will get through it together and that we will always be together until we are old and decrepit and not even the afterlife will separate us because we will both go peacefully in our sleep at the same time"

"You planned out how we would die?" she asked him a little shocked. She always thought she was the crazy neurotic one.

"Kinda" he admitted. "It worked for the people in The Notebook didn't it"

"You are a weirdo" she shook her head.

"Well then you my dear are a weirdo lover" he replied with a laugh.

"What can I say I find weird people hot" she went along with him.

"Kinda figured that much"

"Jerk" she scoffed.

"Now love that wasn't very nice"

"I love you Newbie"

"As do I love and I always will"


	55. Chapter 55

The gleeful sounds of an 11 month old toddler filled Riley's ears as she pushed him on their backyard swing set. John stood in front of them with the digital camera. They were trying to get a nice new picture of Maddox but he was not being cooperative.

"We need to send my mom a new picture soon otherwise she is going to murder the both of us" John said frowning at the previous attempts. "Maddie don't you want to send your Nana Carol a nice picture?"

"No" Maddox replied. No was his new favorite word. Everything was no even if he actually meant yes. Sometimes it was kind of difficult to differentiate when he was actually saying and meaning no.

Today was a big day for the McMahon-Cena family. They were in the process of moving into their new home, and they loved their neighbors. On one side there was Shane and Marissa and on the other side were Stephanie and Paul. Riley's parents were on the end of the block. They had their own private little cult de sac all to themselves. This brought their house total to 3. They still had the farm which was a summer retreat, and then they had purchased a home in Florida when the winter months got too cold and finally their new home in New Jersey. Plus talks were in motion of expanding the "threesome", which is what they referred to themselves as. It made sense, Shane and Marissa had two boys and Stephanie was currently pregnant with another little girl. John was still on the fence about the whole thing, sometimes he was really all about having another baby but then he almost seemed relieved every month when Riley wasn't pregnant. She wasn't sure what to think about the man she married as of late. Yes he was still the same man she fell in love with and she knew that he loved both her and Maddie with everything he had but sometimes she wondered if this was really how he saw for his life. Call her paranoid but she always kept the fact that he was engaged to another woman when they had met. They were currently at the Florida home.

"You ok love?" John asked noticing his wife was frowning.

"Yea, I'm fine just thinking" she assured him.

"Let's try this one more time" he turned the camera back on "ok Maddie 1 … 2… 3" the camera flashed and captured Maddie reaching for the camera but he was smiling and it was a perfect way to capture their little boy. "That one is a keeper" John smiled and then showed his wife the picture.

"Yep that is definitely him" she agreed.

"Are you sure you are ok?" John asked.

"Yea, I'm fine why?"`

"I dunno you just seem all distant" he shrugged.

"I just have a lot going on with work"

"You sure that is all it is?" he asked not really believing her.

"Of course … what else could be wrong, I'm married to an amazing man and have the most wonderful son in the world" she walked over to him and kissed him a little more forcefully that she would normally have done.

He knew right away that something was off but he also knew that Riley wasn't going to open up just because he wanted her to. She did everything in her own time and her own way. He just wished he knew if it was something he did that was bothering her.

"I'm thinking about taking some time off to enjoy being a parent to our beautiful son" she told him.

"If you feel that that is necessary then I support you".

"Thank you for supporting my decision"

"I'll miss you two while I'm on the road thought" he admitted "I like having my two favorite people with me all the time"

"Nothing is set in stone Newbie so don't worry I am just thinking about it … I guess it's still up in the air unless something big happens to change that"

"Well for right now I like where we are at and don't want to rock the boat" he admitted in his own roundabout way.

"Anything specific you worried about Killer?" she asked in a very condescending tone.

"I don't want to be alone on the road for starters?"

"Why is that? Afraid you can't trust yourself?" she wasn't sure why she was starting with him.

"No, I know I can trust myself the question is can you?" he muttered walking away from her into the house.

She had ruined their happy family moment with her irrational behavior. Why couldn't she just open up to him like she used to. He used to be her best friend who she wasn't afraid to tell anything. She picked Maddox up from his swing and brought him inside the house.

"Mommy is gonna have some major apologizing to daddy huh?" she asked her young son.

"Yep" the toddler chirped placing both hands on either side of her face. He frowned at her making him look so much like John it was scary. "Mama wuv dada".

"Yes I do very much and that's what's so frustrating" she sighed kissing Maddox's cheek. "My life would suck without him".

"Mine would suck without you too boo" he internally laughed because he rhymed.

"What's wrong with us?" Riley asked.

"I don't know I wanna be able to talk to you and to open up to you but it's hard I'm so afraid of telling you something and having you be upset"

She sighed "if it's something you feel strongly about then you shouldn't worry about me getting mad".

"I just don't think another baby would work right now. I'm not saying that I don't want another one ever I just want to wait a little while until Maddie is a little older"

"What makes you think I would be mad about that?" she asked. "I love you John and all I want to do is make you happy and that's what I try to do when you aren't making my life all crazy"

"So you aren't mad at me"

"Was I mad at you when you told me you didn't want kids?"

"You made me sleep in a car"

"After that … I understood how you felt and up until I got pregnant with Maddie I accepted it"

"Yes you did and I knew how much you wanted Maddie so I put my fears onto the back burner and accepted him and I'm glad I did because that boy is my world and he knows it but all I'm asking you is for a little more time"

"I am willing to give you that but you have to be willing to ask for it"

"I know" he agreed.

"I'm not the monster you make me out to be"

"I could say the same about you"

"I will definitely try if you will"

"I will" he vowed.


	56. Chapter 56

John rolled his eyes. It had started again, he was on his way to "pretend" to bail his wife out of jail because "she had been caught possessing marijuana". He was gonna kill Shane for that one, trying to explain to their 11 month old son why they had to go visit the police men to pick up mommy was a blast. The McMahon prank wars happened every few years or so. It had started back when Riley first joined the McMahon family and liked to annoy her older sister. Usually the two girls started it and Shane always told them he wanted no part in it but ended up just as involved as his sisters. Then the two McMahon parents have to find a way to one up all three of their children in order to teach them a lesson. It usually started with something small like egging each other's houses or slashing tires but the longer it went on the more calculated and perverse the pranks became.

Stephanie had started the wars up again by wrapping Riley's whole car with cling wrap. Why nobody was sure but she did. Unfortunately you're the younger female it rained that same night and the cling wrap became soggy and stuck even harder. Riley spent half the day swearing and scraping cling wrap off of her car. When she was finally done she vowed to repay her sister for the favor. This caused Riley to place a stink bomb in all of Stephanie's travel bags so when she opened them to find something to wear all her clothes smelled like rotten eggs. Shane had found himself chuckling at that, neither sister had asked him for his help which made him a little riffed so he voluntarily joined the wars. Shane was very cool about it, not letting anyone know he was involved. Stephanie placed a bunch of spiders in Riley's bed while she was taking a nap. Riley had woken up screaming and since then none of the McMahon children slept for more than 20 minutes at a time. Shane finally revealed himself as a prank war member by having his youngest sister arrested.

"This family is going to kill me" John sighed tiredly pulling into the parking lot of the Bronx police station where his wife was being housed. He grabbed Maddox and walked into the building, his face was sober and a little annoyed.

He could hear chuckling as he walked closer to the desk. "I'm here to pick up my wife" He stated his purpose unenthusiastically.

"Bout time you got here man she's been hollering up a storm since we brought her in"

"You might want to be around when she murders her brother later on" John advised.

"Don't say I blame her"

"What started all this?" the other police officer asked.

"My wife's family is crazy and they like to start these prank wars and it always ends badly" John explained.

Riley was lead out in handcuffs. The cop removed the cuffs and she moved as if she was going to punch him. He flinched and moved away from her.

"That's right bitch" she replied cockily. "Now gimme my fuckin stuff or I will make it so you have to lock me up for murder"

"Good luck my friend"

"I'm going to murder my brother" she told her husband. "Nah … I got something better and you are gonna help me".

"Ri, please I don't want to be involved" he begged her.

"Too late"

--

"Baby please for the love of God no … leave me out of this" he begged.

"Just do it" Riley pushed him into the locker room.

John came out of the room looking like he wanted to cry. With shaking hands he handed his wife the sample she had sent him to collect. "Please never make me do that again".

"You have been a good little minion now you may go rest now"

"I will never be the same again" he walked away from her.

--

"Truce" Riley walked into the room with virgin margaritas for all of them. "No liquor for you Steph" she handed her sister and brother a little drink.

"Why are you ending it?" Steph asked not truly believing her little sister.

"Because my son had to come with his father to bail me out of jail I realized that that isn't what I want him to think of me" she put on her most convincing face.

"You are right Ri, we owe our kids better than that" Shane took his drink.

"Yea me too" Steph did the same.

Shane took a sip at the same time as his sister. Both of them made a face. "Ugh Ri you added to much salt" Shane made a face and had another sip.

Riley began grinning at them. "What did you do?" Steph asked dropping the drink instantly.

"Enjoy your spermaritas fuckers" she yelled before running out of the room.

--

"Vince we really shouldn't do this" Linda advised her husband.

"We need to teach our kids a lesson and this will do that" he told her. "There all done"

--

"Who the fuck am I gonna have to kill?" Riley exploded barging into the room.

Both her older siblings looked at her in surprise. Neither had done anything to her because they had been trying to think of the perfect way to get her back. She stood there looking from one sibling to another.

"One of you went too far with this one … we agreed not to involve our kids" she ranted.

"What are you talking about?" Shane asked confused.

"One of you two assholes posted pictures of Maddox all over the internet"

"Ri, we swear we had nothing to do with that" Shane replied honestly.

"Sure you don't" she rolled her eyes.

"No Riley he's telling you the truth we would never invade our nephew's privacy that way" Stephanie agreed with her brother.

Shane cell phone rang. "It's Riss"

"Hey babe what's up?" his face instantly fell.

"Shane what's the matter?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm on my way"

"That was Riss DSS is at my house taking the boys away"

"What … why?" Riley asked.

"I have no idea … I gotta go" he rushed past his sisters without saying another word.

"Steph are you doing this?" Riley asked.

"No I swear I had nothing to do with anything that is goin on".

"Where's Rory?" Riley asked.

"She's with Paul … why?"

"Well my son and Shane's boys are in trouble that only leaves Rory"

"PAUL" Stephanie ran from the room as fast as her pregnant self could. Riley was right behind her.

Aurora was in the middle of the ring with her father, grandparents, Declan, Kenyon, John, Maddox and Marissa. Vince stood in the center of the ring with his arms folded across his chest. There was a proud smirk across his aged face.

"I told you kids that someone was going to get hurt and you know who it would have ended up being? I'll tell you who, these little kids right here so I am ordering you kids to stop the pranks right now and forever"

"Yes dad" both women felt foolish that their father had duped them.

"I mean it"

"Look how bad this has gotten … Shane had his sister falsely arrested and you Riley K. fed your own siblings male bodily fluids … you three make me sick right now I can't even look at you" Vince got out of the ring and began walking up the ramp.

"Come on dad we were just having fun" Riley said.

"Yea dad we never meant any harm"

"But you could have and I don't think any of you even thought about that … you are adults with children so why don't you try acting like it for a moment shall we" he walked to the backstage area. The people remaining in the ring looked as mad as Vince had.

"Steph I think we are in trouble" Riley whispered to her sister.

"Shit" they both said at the same time.

This wasn't gonna be good.


	57. Chapter 57

"Dadee home" 22 month old Maddox announced from where he was perched on his father's shoulders.

"I can see that big guy" Riley laughed. She walked over to her husband and gave him a fierce hug and a kiss.

"Uh oh I know that hug and a kiss … that's the I have to tell you something big signal" he said taking Maddox off of his shoulders and setting him gently onto the ground.

"Maddie honey why don't you go play in the living room so me and your daddy can talk" Riley suggested shooing his little butt out of the room.

"Otay mommy" Maddox left the room and had a seat on the couch where his mother could still see him.

"What's up?" John asked grabbing a cookie from the nearby cookie jar.

"The sky" she replied nonchalantly.

"The sky?" he repeated confused.

"You asked me what 's up the sky is up" she explained for him.

"Oh ok I guess but seriously what is going on?" he asked.

"Well hun there is gonna be some gradual changes goin on here" she said.

"What are we adding on?" he asked confused.

"You could say that" she was being very vague and it was starting to give him a headache.

"Are you purposely being vague to drive me crazy?" he asked. His face scrunching up just the tiniest bit as he pondered what she was trying to tell him.

"No I am simply just weighing out your mood and trying to predict what your reaction would be" she answered him honestly.

"Well that's not entirely fair" he pouted a little.

She sighed. "You have no idea how nerve wracking it is knowing something that could potentially blow up in my face"

"Baby please tell me you didn't hurt the judge" he begged her.

"I didn't touch your damn car" she snapped at him "try and stay serious here"

"Ok sorry…"

"John I'm pregnant … there it is I said it and now it's out there and I feel like a 100 pound weight has been lifted off of my chest" she placed her hands on her hips and took a few deep breaths.

"I don't want it" she hadn't been looking at him until that very moment. Her eyes glazed over, that was not exactly what she had been expecting but she wasn't entirely surprised either. "Get rid of it". At the shear mention of killing her baby her maternal instincts kicked in.

"I will do no such thing" she scoffed sending daggers his way.

"Riley I'm not kidding" he was serious and so was she. So they were at a standstill just staring each other down waiting to see who would crack first.

"Neither am I the fact that you would even suggest that make me sick to my stomach" she leaned a little into the refrigerator for support. She was really upset now but she wasn't going to let him know it.

"I thought we had an understanding … that we were gonna wait"

"Yea John we did but neither of us were really being responsible on that end ya know sure we weren't trying to have a baby but we weren't exactly being safe about it either" she swiped her bangs out of her eyes just to have something to focus on rather than the distaste she had for her husband right then and there.

"Ri, I can't deal with this right now"

"Then maybe you should go" she said surprising the both of them. "I don't want to put you through anything you don't want to go through but if you are going to act like this just because I told you we are having another baby maybe you aren't the man I thought you were"

"You know there are millions of women out there that would kill to be my wife" he threw in her face. He was hurt that she would even suggest him leaving and wanted to hurt her just as badly.

"Good then maybe you should find one of them" she didn't even blink. But on the inside she was dying.

"Maybe I should" he agreed.

"What did I do to deserve you?" she asked as if he was the most pathetic thing on the planet. "Right now the very sight of you makes me sick" she wrapped her arms around herself as if she really was sick in some way.

"If I walk out that door right now I am not coming back so you'd better think long and hard about this"

"Go" the words sounded so hollow coming from her mouth. It was like she was watching herself from outside her body. This couldn't be happening not to them.

"I guess this is goodbye then" he turned at left her standing there in the kitchen of what was once a loving home. How had things gone so screwy so fast?

She waited till she heard the front door slam before she slid down to the floor. She placed her head in her hands and just let herself cry. Part of her hoped he'd simply go for a drive and that he would come back and apologize and then everything would be ok. But the other part of her didn't want him to come back. It was that part of her that kicked him out in the first place. He wasn't who she thought he was. He wasn't who she had fallen in love with. She had fallen in love with who she thought he was and it broke her heart to admit that he wasn't anything like who she wished she was. That didn't stop her heart from wishing he was there with her. But the heart doesn't always win out.

"Mama" Riley picked her head up to stare into the concerned eyes of her son. "Dadee leave" he looked at her with confusion. Why would his daddy leave without saying goodbye to him. Daddy had just got home, where did he go?

"It's ok sweetie" she said drying her eyes. She opened her arms to him and pulled him into an embrace "we're gonna be ok so don't you worry" she kissed the top of his head and tried to put on a brave face for his sake. "You are safe as long as I'm here baby so don't worry about a thing ok"

"I wan Dadee"

"I know you do sweetie" she stroked his golden brown hair. "but something tells me he isn't coming back and that it's just the two of us now kiddo … what am I saying it's the three of us" she placed her hand over her stomach. He mimicked her action by placing his own hand on top of hers. "We have each other and that's all we need right … we don't need daddy at all do we"

Maddox gave her a skeptical look. He wasn't sure what had happened since he left the room but he knew that nothing was ever going to be the same again.


	58. Chapter 58

_How could I give my heart away all over when you've taken everything that's left in me that I had to give? Never said it's over when you disappear Oh- oh- oh yeah, yeah All through the night alone in my sleep have I kept with regret you in my dreams? All through the night alone in my sleep and I wish I could let you go but it' s frightening that I can' t live if I don' t Oh- oh- oh I can' t live if I don' t (Brit Renken –Another Day)_

After composing herself just a bit she picked Maddox up and carried him next door to Marissa and Shane's house. She just walked right in not even bothering to knock. Shane saw her first, she looked about ready to collapse. He caught her just as her knees started to buckle. She fell limp in his arms as her body sagged against him.

"Ri, What's the matter?" Shane asked panicked. He held his sister tightly to him.

"I need Marissa and Stephanie" she stated.

"Riss" Shane yelled frantically.

A wide eyed Marissa appeared on the landing of the second floor. Confusion etched across her features. She took in the sight before her and took the stairs two at a time.

"Help me get her to the couch" Marissa nodded slinging Riley's arm over her shoulders. They got her to the couch, she sagged against the cushions staring blankly ahead of them. She blinked a few time but other than that she made no motions to speak or even move.

"Stay here while I take the kids to Steph's house and I'll send her right over … whatever it is that had her like this can't be good"

Marissa nodded again and then he was gone. She had a seat next to her sister in law and took the time to study her face. It was void of emotion, her eyes were somewhere else completely. Riley laid herself down and rested her head in Marissa's lap. Marissa stroked the younger woman's hair.

"What happened Ri?"

The younger woman groaned. She placed both hands down near her stomach and looked like she was about to retch.

"I'm not gonna be sick" she assured her sister in law who had seemed to stiffen uncomfortably.

Stephanie rushed into the house like a mad woman. Her panicked eyes took in the scene before her.

"What's goin on?" she asked kneeling in front of her little sister. "What did he do to you?" she ran her hand over Riley's cheek.

"I kicked him out" the younger girl admitted.

Both older women gave each other a worried look over Riley's head.

"He told me to get rid of the child I'm carrying and I kicked him out" her mind was replaying everything for her, as if she could forget.

Stephanie swore rage shined in her bright eyes. She was going to killer her younger sister's husband.

"What was I supposed to do?" she rambled on "he made me have to choose between him or an innocent little baby".

"You made the right choice sweetie" Marissa kissed her sister in law's forehead as if she were her own child.

"John is an asshole and you can do so much better than him"

Riley turned her body so that she was facing the back of the couch. "I don't want to do much better" she muttered miserably. She didn't want to see the horrified look Stephanie was more than likely giving her now.

"The man told … not discussed … not asked … but told you to have an abortion and you don't want anything better than him … what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Steph can I speak to you in the other room?" Marissa grabbed a nearby pillow and stood up. Placing the pillow where her legs had previously been underneath Riley's head.

"What did you need to tell me" Steph asked stealing glances at her younger sister every few seconds as if she was going to get up and run away.

"I know you are beyond pissed but yelling at her isn't going to help" Marissa sighed "she needs us to be her support right now and she's probably scared shitless and really hurt right now"

"I could literally choke the life out of that man with my bare hands right now" Stephanie seethed. She pulled at her hair in frustration.

"But you won't for Riley and Maddie's sake, no matter how much of a dick John is he is still that little boy's father and Maddie needs him to be alive"

"We could fire him"

"No, that won't work because then he'll be broke and can't pay the huge amount of child support we are gonna make sure she gets"

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"For right now all we can do is be there for Riley and Maddie and then after a while we can make John pay"

"Riss I have never seen this devious side of you before but I really do like it"

"Nobody hurts my family and gets away with it"

--

"I still can't believe he did that to her" Shane just couldn't wrap his mind around it. He knew John loved his family very much so this made no sense at all.

"Well unfortunately he did and now your sister is pregnant and trying to care for Maddie alone"

"He won't leave Maddie that I am sure of" Shane stated "no father can leave his boy"

"Guys leave their sons all the time Shane" Marissa sighed. "I know you and John are friends but he hurt your sister really badly"

"I know he did babe but its Riley's battle not ours is she wants her family back it's up to her to get it back"

"I'm not sure I want them to get back together" Marissa admitted.

"Why not?" Shane asked.

"It's clear that they are two different people with two different life plans so maybe it's just better to cut the losses".

"Riley and John were made for each other and this is just a test of that"

"I hope you are right Shane for all of their sakes I sincerely hope you are right".


	59. Chapter 59

The ring was empty. John Cena's music hit and the overly cocky superstar made his way to the ring. People were buzzing around backstage; this wasn't part of the show. Vince McMahon watched intently from a backstage monitor. He knew this couldn't be anything good. He could see the pain in the younger man's eyes that he was trying so hard to suppress. He was hurting just as badly as she was.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen I have a little fairy tale to tell you" he smiled broadly into the camera. "You see folks there's a funny story to be told you see for a very long time fans have been wondering about Riley McMahon's mysterious husband and I'm here to tell you who he is"

"You see once upon a time there was this beautiful princess, she was loved by everyone in the land. But she was very much alone, for you see there was no one the beautiful princess felt that could love her for who she truly was and not for just her title. But one day a poor squire entered the village"

"Oh the shit is gonna hit the fan" Shane predicted trying to find Stephanie before she went on a murdering spree.

"The princess fell head over heels in love with the squire and they began dating and eventually got married and then their little Prince Maddox was born" he grabbed the camera man by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to him so that his face was right in the camera.

"I'm the man who married Riley McMahon, I'm the man who fathered Maddox Shiloh Cena and I'm also the one who filed for divorce from Princess Riley"

Shane stood stunned. His father next to his was rubbing his temples to relive the migraine he felt building up inside his head.

"He's forcing her hand … he knows that she is going to react to this … why does he want to hurt her so badly?"

"I have no idea son" Vince McMahon replied as he watched horrified as John revealed personal pictures from their family's photo album.

"The kid is the spitting image of me huh?" he laughed as the crowd booed him. "Come on this is what you have been waiting for all this time and now you know I was the one banging the boss's daughter".

--

Riley turned off her television screen. She was at home with Maddox asleep next to her. She shook her head sadly. She didn't want to have to do this with him. She didn't want to have to resort to mudslinging but she would do what she had to do to protect her son, even if that meant protecting him from his own father.

--

Vince McMahon sat in one of the empty seats in the arena that had been jammed pack just a mere two hours ago. He had just finished talking to his daughter. He had a very huge decision to make. He had to choose between his baby daughter and the man who was single handedly carrying the company on his back.


	60. Chapter 60

_Breaking News: Riley McMahon divorce papers leaked out onto the internet_

_Just a mere two days after John Cena publicly admitted to the fact the he was in fact the man who married Riley McMahon a copy of their divorce papers have been linked out onto the internet. As stated by the documents McMahon is claiming irreconcilable differences as the reason for her divorce._

_Source: Rajah_

"Ladies and Gentlemen tonight we have a very special guest on the show WWE co-owner Riley McMahon is here to tell her side of the story that has caught all of our interest over the past couple of months which would of course be the war of words that has been started by her soon to be ex-husband" Howard Stern announced. It had taken a lot of convincing but he had finally gotten Riley McMahon to break her reclusion. Riley had not left her home in almost 3 months. She was just starting to show now.

"Welcome Riley"

"Thanks for having me Howard" she spoke with a purpose.

"So did your dad or sister give you any advice about being on the show?" Howard asked.

"No, not really they just told me to make the most of it but I have seen both their interviews so I know that anything goes"

"So I wanna get right into this, you and John Cena were married for a couple of years right? I can't imagine why he would want to ask such a beautiful woman like you for a divorce"

"Just to set the record straight Howard I was the one who filed for divorce so I have no idea what he is talking about".

"Oh so you were the one who asked him for a divorce" Howard wondered out loud.

"Yes, two weeks after I kicked him out I called up my lawyer and had the papers drawn up" she replied a little too smugly. "I believe that is why John felt the need to begin this little war of words"

"So what you are saying is that John dragged your little boy into the middle of the public eye because he got mad at you for drawing up divorce papers"

"I'm just speculating that Howard I have no idea what goes on in that head of his anymore Howard and frankly I don't even care at this point. All I want is my son not to have to suffer because of something his father decided to do in the moment of pure insanity".

"So how did this whole thing start?" Howard asked.

"As you can plainly see Howard I am pregnant with mine and John's second child and when I told him I was pregnant he flat out told me he didn't want the baby and told me to have an abortion so I kicked him out. I mean what else was I supposed to do? Just because he didn't want another child doesn't mean I didn't and I just felt like maybe this wasn't working out and maybe he wasn't the man I fell in love with so I asked him to leave and that is pretty much the whole story" she took a sip of her bottle of water "personally people can call me a bitch and tell me what an idiot I was for letting him slip away but they don't know anything about what happened behind closed doors and until a few months ago they had no idea who I was married to at all".

"I don't need to lie to make myself look like the victim and I don't really care if people see me as one or not. All I care about is the fact that I have a 25 month old son at home who doesn't understand any of this and he shouldn't have to suffer for the sins of his parents. John wants to stomp my name into the dirt but we'll see who has the last laugh when everything is said and done"

"You have a point there Riley and I'm sure any guy out there would be giving his left testicle to have someone like you in his bed every night" Riley blushed a little and laughed.

"You are a charmer Mr. Stern"

"So tell us before John how many other wrestlers did you hook up with?" Howard asked.

"I had a fling with Jay Resso before he got married you might know him as Christian but other than that him and John were my only intercompany relationships but outside of the business I got around"

"So you were promiscuous in your younger years huh?"

"I don't know if I would go as far as promiscuous but I wasn't very virginal either" she explained.

"So your sister mentioned that she didn't like anal sex, what is your opinion?"

"I personally don't like it but hey some people do so I can't say much on the subject"

"Do you wax?"

"Yes I do"

"Are you waxed right now?"

"Smooth as silk" was her reply.

"Damn" was all Howard could say. "If only I was like 30 years younger and single"

She laughed again. This was the first time in a long while that she felt good about herself.

"So tell me about your accident … that was something that really happened right I mean it wasn't scripted or anything?"

"Yes, it really did happen. I was waiting at a red light and when it turned green I went to go and some guy just plows into the driver's side of my car slamming my head into the dashboard which caused major cranial swelling. I am truly lucky to be alive right now"

"So when you aren't trying to save your son from the evils of the world what do you like to do?"

"I'm just your average girl really … I like to watch movies hang out with my little man. That's really all I am about right now. But when I do get a chance to have some time to myself I actually write poetry in my spare time and I'm also an amateur photographer"

"Are you ever going to go back on camera?" Howard asked.

"Eventually one day I would love to but for right now I'm focusing all my attention on making sure my kids are healthy and happy and that's enough for me right now. Anything else can wait till they are a little older"

"Well it has been a pleasure having you sweetheart and maybe after you drop the kid we can get you back for a little more fun"

"I'd come back anytime I actually had a lot of fun being able to just vent on a national radio station" she said.

"Keep the faith honey not all guys are idiots like your ex"

"I think I'm gonna swear off guys for a little while Howard" she told him. "Right now the only guy I want in my life is about 85 inches tall with golden brown curls and an impish little smile".

"That's a good attitude to have Riley you are a very strong woman for taking all this in stride" he commended her.

"I do what I can" she replied good-naturedly. "But I am no superhero".

"You are in our books"

"Thank you very much"


	61. Chapter 61

_The first photos of a pregnant Riley McMahon surfaced. She and son Maddox Shiloh Cena 25 months enjoyed a nice lunch and then some quality time at the park. The pictures can be found at the link at the bottom of the page. Both Maddox and the unborn baby who is due this July as we are being told are with McMahon's estranged husband John Cena._

_Source: Celebrity Baby Blog_

She sighed, she had given up on trying to keep Maddox sheltered. People wanted to see her beautiful son and it would be a crime for her not to show him off. As long as people didn't try to bother them or get too crazy about it they could take all the pictures they wanted. She closed her lap top and turned off her bedroom lamp. She and Maddox were currently at the Florida house enjoying some fun in the sun time. Maddox seemed more comfortable here then he did the other houses. He knew his daddy wasn't around right now and that bothered him quite a bit. He missed his daddy very much.

A loud bang came from down stairs scaring Riley half to death. She could hear loud sound of John's drunken laugh. She was going to kill him if he woke Maddox up, she swore she really was. She left the confines of her bedroom to find him and whoever he happened to be sleeping around with at the time. She no longer cared what he did or who he did it with. He obviously didn't care about their marriage vows why should she right?

"What are you doing here John?" Riley asked walking slowly down the stairs to the front landing where he was.

"I wanna see my boy" he slurred his words. "MADDOX" she quickly slapped her hand over his mouth to shush him.

"Don't you dare wake that baby up John or I will kill you myself and not think twice about it" she threatened him.

"John she's no fun" his companion whined.

"That's why I left her"

"First off I kicked you out so it was really me who left you jackass and it's 3 AM so you guys are really lucky I don't call the cops and report you two assholes as breaking and entering" she defended herself.

"It's my house too sweetness" John pointed out.

"That you paid for with the money you make from my company so technically it's all mine" John frowned. He wasn't a big fan of having his manliness question even whether he was drunk or not.

"Now why don't you are your friend get lost"

"That's right you never met Liz … you know the one I broke up with to get with you" he laughed at the irony to himself "she's been letting me stay with her because you kicked me out"

"Well in that case" she grabbed an intoxicated Liz by the collar and dragged her to the front door. "You get lost because I sure as hell don't care what happens to you but as for you" she turned her gaze back to John "I am not having to explain to my kids that their daddy was an idiot and had to have his face scrapped off some road somewhere" she slammed the door in Liz's face. She grabbed John by his ear and pulled him into the living room. "Stay here".

She returned a few minutes later with blankets for him. He was passed out sitting straight up on the couch. She rolled her eyes as she began removing his jacket and shoes. She laid him down and covered him with blankets before returning to her own bedroom.

--

John woke up the next morning with a huge headache. He opened his eyes slowly letting them become accustomed to the bright light radiating the room. He felt something heavy sitting on his chest. He moved his head a little to see his son lying on top of him with his bear in his arms and a thumb in his mouth. He smiled and let his eyes close again. He awoke a little while later. Maddox was now sitting on top of him watching The Backyardigans.

"Hi Dadee" Maddox greeted him. He gave his father a big smile as he shoved a mini powdered donut into his mouth.

"Can I have one?" John asked. Maddox nodded and popped a donut into his dad's open mouth. "Thanks champ".

"Dadee home again?" Maddox asked curiously.

"I don't think so Champ"

"Otay" Maddox said sadly. His little face visibly falling. He was very perceptive for someone so young.

"But that doesn't mean I love you and less you knucklehead" he grabbed the boy and pulled him into his arms.

"Dadee no" Maddox protested.

"I love you Champ"

"Wuv you too"

He gave Maddox a kiss and the boy was content just being in his dad's arms. It had been just Maddox and John not so long ago and both Cena males had a bond because of that. Maddox really was his whole world; he wasn't even sure why or how he had lost control anymore.

"Come on Dadee" Maddox pulled away from his father and got to his feet. He waited excitedly for his dad to do the same thing.

"What do you wanna show me?" he asked.

"Brotha room" he pulled John up the stairs and into the room right next to his own. The room had been painted a pale blue and had what had once been Maddox's crib against one wall. Against the parallel wall right next to the window was Maddox's old changing table and a few baby toys. The room was still pretty bare but then there was still time.

"Baby brotha sleep here" Maddox announced proudly.

"You're gonna have a baby brother?" John asked the toddler. His head swimming. Two little boys.

"Uh huh Junny"

"Junny? … oh you mean Johnny?"

"Yes, baby brotha Junny"

"Where's your mommy?" John asked.

"Tubby" the younger Cena replied.

"Ok" John said. "I gotta go Champ but I promise I'll see you real soon"

"Otay Dadee" Maddox's eyes started to water a little bit and his bottom lip began quivering.

"I'll be back a little later to take you to the park"

"Yay!" the little boy exclaimed throwing his arms around his dad.

"I love you"

"Wuv you too"

"Be a good boy for your mommy ok" he gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Bye Dadee"

"Bye bye Champ"

He rolled his eyes when he found Liz still passed out in the driveway. She hadn't even made it inside the car before she fell asleep.

"Liz wake up" she shook her.

"What do you want" she snapped at him "your psycho soon to be ex wife made me sleep on the ground outside".

"You coulda drove home lord knows it wouldn't be the first time you've done it" he retorted not feeling the least bit sorry for her.

"What was the point of even coming here?" Liz asked.

"I have no idea" he helped the woman up off the ground "I feel even more confused now than I did before"

"You never mentioned she was pregnant John"

"Didn't think I had to" he murmured. "That's her baby not mine"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It was always her baby she always wanted it but I was happy with just Maddox"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet" he admitted. "But I know I can't stay away from Maddie"

"But you can't be with Maddie and not be around this new baby"

"I gotta sit down and think about this Liz so no more talking"


	62. Chapter 62

She grew up  
She got married  
Never was quite right  
She wanted a house, a home and babies  
He started coming home late at night  
She didn't let him see it break her heart  
She didn't let him see her fall apart (Cowgirls Don't Cry- Brooks & Dunn)

She eyed the dark haired musician from across the room. He had been here playing every day for a month and she somehow always found the time to come and watch him play. He finished his set and thanked the crowd for coming out. Then he wiped his face with a towel and hopped off the stage. He went over to the bar and conversed with the bartender; he smiled at the man and took the offered beer from the man. She sipped her mineral water and sighed contentedly. He walked up to her. His swagger gave her heart palpitations.

"Hi" he gave her a flash of his pearly whites.

"Hi yourself" she replied taking another sip of her drink.

"Mind if I have a seat?" he asked.

"It's a free country" she replied. He pulled the chair across from her out and had a seat.

"You've been here a lot" he commented. "Not that I mind it's nice to know I at least have one fan out there"

"You have an amazing voice" she complemented him "it keeps me coming back night after night".

"I'm David" he extended his hand.

"Riley … Riley McMahon" she said as she took his hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you Riley".

"So what brings you here?" David asked.

"I guess I'm trying to figure things out right now" she replied honestly. "My life is kinda screwed up right now and coming here and listening to you sing seems to help me think"

"Wow … that's definitely a new one" he laughed at her. She realized how crazy she must have sounded and blushed.

"No, no … not like that" she frowned trying to phrase her words right. "Might as well explain … I'm in the process of getting divorced and I have a little boy who I love dearly and I am currently pregnant with another little boy with my soon to be ex husband who wants to be in our older son's life but wants nothing to do with our unborn son".

He blinked a few times before laughing "Wow … who put you up to this?"

She got annoyed and stood up to show him that she was in fact pregnant. His eyes went wide and he suddenly felt like the biggest as in the world. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

"Riley I'm so sorry … but you gotta admit …"

"It's cool" she sat back down. "It sounds crazy I know but it's all true and all very confusing"

"Sounds it"

"You must think I'm all kinds of crazy" she flushed again.

"No, in fact I think it's kind of cute" he replied.

"So what brings you here Mr. American Idol Winner?" she asked with a teasing glint to her voice.

"God I was hoping you wouldn't have recognized me" he rolled his dark brown eyes in an almost agonized way.

"I completely understand" she sympathized with him "I hate being in the spotlight too"

"You are a sort of celebrity too?" he asked.

"I guess you could say that my dad is Vince McMahon"

He whistled impressed "I see".

"So you've heard of us?" she asked almost grimacing.

"Yea just a little" he gave her a smile and took one of her hands in his own.

"You are so different from John" she couldn't help but smile.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I dunno I just get this sense that you are just different and that is just so refreshing to be able to sit here and talk to you and not feel like the whole male species is just a bunch of assholes"

"You got handed a bad deal Riley and I can tell you are trying to do what you have to in order to make things ok but sometimes you gotta stop and take care of yourself" he advised her.

"You never did answer my question" she reminded him.

"I'm testing out songs for my album and I dunno I guess I just fell in love with this place and keep coming back" he shrugged.

"Be careful love can be a dangerous thing"

"But it can also be wonderful if you give it a chance"

"Love is just the means to a broken heart"

"I don't think that is true" he said. "Take my music I love it more than anything else in the world and I am willing to fight to be able to do what I love as long as I can. Now what about you what is the one thing in your life that you can't live without?"

"Maddie, my son, I cannot imagine my life without him" her answer was completely honest.

"There you go you love your son with everything you have and if it wasn't for the fact that you let yourself love his father at one point he would never be here so yes love may lead to broken hearts sometimes but it can also bring unending happiness to our lives sometimes. Like they say it is better to love and loss that love than to never have experienced it in the first place".

"You are a very wise man David Cook"

"Thank you"

She looked at the time on her cell phone and frowned. "I have to go I have to pick up my son from my brother's house".

"Will you be back tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"Yea sure"

"I'll have a new song just for you Riley" he assured her.

"Thanks for listening to me" she said feeling a little embarrassed unloading all her emotional baggage on a total stranger.

"It's not a problem you seem like a nice woman who just needed some perspective" he remarked.

"Good night Mr. Cook"

"Good night to you too Ms. McMahon".

a/n: Crazy update spree I know. It's gonna slow down as of now. But I wanted to let everyone know that i got bored and created Maddox a myspace. I remember getting a review asking me to so I did. The link is .com/maddiemac0223


	63. Chapter 63

David had just finished playing his own rendition of Rascal Flatt's Bless the Broken Road. He kept his eyes on her the whole time he sang like he was trying to send her some subliminal message. She clapped with the rest of the people when he finished. He took a small bow and left the stage. This was the third day this week they had met up to talk and just enjoy each other's company. She had his customary beer all ready for him at the table. As always she had her mineral water.

"Hey you" David's voice seemed almost chipper as he made his way over to her. He took the book she was reading from her hands and looked at the front cover. "Wuthering Heights is some intense stuff" he said a little amazed she would bother even reading it, nobody read anymore.

"It's one of my favorites" she said "I have read it so many times my poor book is in tatters but I still continue to read it … I have this love for the written word and sometimes I can't get enough of it".

"What are some of your favorites?"

"Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet, A Midsummer Night's Dream, A Home at the End of the World" she took a moment to pause and then grin shyly "Harry Potter".

His hearty laugh filled her ears. "Never pictured you to be a Harry Potter fan".

"Oh god I love J.K. Rowling" she gushed a little bit "I contemplated naming my son Albus for a little while but I figured he's grow up and hate me so I stuck with a more acceptable unusual name".

"Where did you get Maddox from?"

"I was reading a magazine about Angelina Jolie and they were talking about her kids and then Maddox Shiloh just came to me" she admitted. "I hope she doesn't try to sue me for like some sort of unusual copyright infringement"

"I think you are safe with that one" she nodded.

"Yea, you are probably right about that"

"I watched Raw on Monday" he told her very proud of his accomplishment.

"Did you?" she asked amused.

"Yep, and I saw your jackass ex and thought about what an idiot he is and then I shut off the TV because no offense but that shit just looks so fake that it hurt my head"

"None taken" she said "it's not for everyone but you would be surprised how many of those chair shots are real … people like my soon to be ex will actually take shots to the head just so it is more real for the fans".

"Like I said idiot"

"I can't say I don't agree with you"

"Hey would you like to I dunno maybe go out sometime … I'm not tryin to pressure you or anything but maybe we could hang out during the day … like maybe I can take you and Maddox to the zoo" he was floundering fast "nothing remotely romantic happens at the zoo"

She couldn't help but smile at him "Sure I think the zoo would be nice".

--

"Someone has a date" Stephanie teased her younger sister

"It is not a date" she corrected her sister.

"You have gone and seen this guy play at some bar every night for weeks and it isn't a date … riiight"

"Shut up Steph" Riley warned her leaving her bedroom.

"You ready to go to the zoo honey?" Riley asked her son.

"All I'm sayin is go get a little something something" she used the voice she saved for times where she was talking about sex.

"Steph look at me" she gestured to herself. "I'm not exactly sexy right now".

"You look as hot as ever"

"Steph … you are many things but a great lair is not one of those things" Riley said.

She left the room and ventured to find her son. He was playing with Rory and Murphy in his playpen. She picked the toddler up and he quickly wanted to be let down. She put him to his feet and he ran over to the corner of the room to retrieve one of John's old Redsox hats. She rolled her eyes but didn't feel like arguing with him, he needed a sense of security and he seemed to be getting that from the hat that was way to big for him. The brim easily slid down his face, he shoved it back up.

"You really shouldn't be holding him ya know you could strain yourself" Stephanie advised her.

"Story of my life I do things that I know I shouldn't" she retorted. Her doorbell rang and she and Maddox made their way to the door. She grabbed Maddox's diaper bag as she walked by and slung that over her shoulder along with her pocket book.

"Remember use protection" Stephanie yelled rather loudly from the living room. Riley was sure David must have heard that.

"Stephanie Marie" Riley gasped.

"Couldn't stop myself" Steph replied back.

"Get the hell out of my house" Riley opened the door. She gave David a small smile.

"Here let me help you with that" he took her bags from her shoulder and slung it over his. "You really shouldn't be carrying him"

"That's what I told her stubborn ass" Steph made her presence known.

"Stephanie right?" David asked.

"Aww Ri you mentioned me?" Stephanie asked touched.

"No idiot he has seen the show" the younger woman snapped.

"Oh" was all Stephanie could muster.

"Bye Steph" Riley exited the door, shutting it in her still stunned sister's face.

The moment the door was shut Riley burst into hysterical laughter. "I have never seen Stephanie shut up so fast" there were tears in her eyes. "I love messing with her".

"Hey there Maddox it's nice to meet you" Maddox hid his face.

"Aww and I was hoping I would have someone to give this to" David held up a Tonka dump truck. Maddox's eyes lit up like it was the 4th of July. He smiled and held his arms out to take the truck.

"You really didn't have to do that" Riley said.

"Oh I know" he replied "but I wanted to the poor kid has been through enough I wanted to do something nice for him"

"I means a lot to both of us really"

"You both are very welcome.

--

"Dave I think I speak for both of us when I say we had an amazing time" Riley took a moment to take in the sight of her son passed out on David's shoulder. She smiled at the sight. Maddox deserved to have that all the time not just once in a great while when his father decided he wanted to see him.

"I never knew the zoo could be so much fun" she could hear the genuine enthusiasm in his voice.

God she wanted to kiss him. Everything was perfect, well everything except her. Why would he want anything to do with her? She was broken damaged goods after all. She was a wife her husband didn't want and she was sure her son loved his dad more than her. He looked unsure as if he wanted to say something but didn't know how.

"Well I should take him and head inside" she said breaking him away from whatever thoughts he had in his head.

"Yea" he said handing her over.

"Good night David" she kissed his cheek before turning to go into the house.

"Ri wait…" she turned around and within two seconds he was there next to her. He cupped her face with both hands and brought his lips down to her's. It was short but sweet. But it was a moment of clarity to Riley, she realized that she was still completely in love with John.

"Wow … was that like kissing one of your siblings" she looked startled and he thought he might have offended her but then she started laughing. He laughed as well.

"Yea it was" she agreed.

"Maybe we should try it again" he kissed her again but still he didn't feel anything and neither did she.

"Friends?" she asked.

"The best of" he agreed.

"Ok then"

"I'd like to hang out with you and Maddie again if that's ok"

"We'd like that"

He leaned against his car and watched her walk into the house. He waited till she got in before he got into his car.

--

Peach colored roses fell to the cement without ever making a sound. John Cena could almost feel his heart hardening. He was willing to talk, he was willing to try again but apparently she wasn't. He shook his head sadly before moving from his spot in the shadows. Is this how things really were supposed to end for them?

A/N: wow what's gonna happen next? Will they work it out or will she realize what an ass John is? The answers to those very questions should be answered very soon. BTW don't forget to check out Maddox's /maddiemac0223. Gah I hate writing websites into text documents like this well you know the first half of the web link. Or you could simply just go to myspace and type Maddox McMahon-Cena into the real name part of the find a freinds thing.


	64. Chapter 64

_Breaking News: Riley McMahon's New Man?_

_Numerous sources have seen the Princess of the WWE Riley McMahon has been spending a great deal of time with American Idol winner David Cook. Sources have gone on to say that the two definitely have a connection and have been seen holding hands and being very couple-like._

_Source: wrestlezone_

--

"Rans! The man wears eyeliner … for the love of everything holy what is she thinking!" John exclaimed re-reading the internet article for the 4th time.

"You don't even know if any of that stuff is true" Randy rationalized. "They could just be friends and besides aren't you shaking up with Liz?"

"I am staying with her … I still have enough respect for my marriage vows not to sleep with her until the divorce is finalized"

"Well does she know that … she sees you with your ex fiancée, the one you broke up with to get with her … I don't have to be a woman to know she probably was always wondering what if he still loves her. So you really gotta see it from her perspective"

"Who's side are you on?" John grumbled.

"I am on Maddox and Johnny's side" he decided.

--

"Dadee!" Maddox burst into the room. John's head snapped up from his laptop, he quickly closed the thing and cast it to the side, an instant smile appearing on his face. Maddox threw his little arms around John's neck and his father enveloped him in a huge hug.

"I'll leave you guys alone" Randy excused himself. He gave a curt nod to Paul on his way out.

"Hey Champ" John greeted his son.

John's distrustful gaze moved to the doorway where Paul stood.

"Easy there Killer" Paul held up both hands to show his innocence. "I'm never gonna hear the end of it for letting Maddie come with me to see you" John nodded in acceptance.

"My wife had forbade me from talking to you" he told the younger man having a seat in a nearby steel folding chair. Laughing to himself about how he was actually using one to sit rather than hit someone with.

"Then why are you here?" John asked.

"I got her on a technicality" Paul explained. "we have a match tonight that we need to go over … and it would be just horrible if one of us got hurt because we didn't get to discuss what moves to use" he grinned lacing his hands together before placing them behind his head and reclining a little in the chair. "I swear those people think I am an idiot".

Maddox was babbling his father's ear off, it was hard for John to keep focus on both conversations.

"Listen man I have never had a problem with you or anything but what the hell are you doing? I know you and Riley are still in love with each other and this is just stupid"

"She's the one who filed for divorce"

"Dude you told her to abort your baby" Paul pointed out. He was trying to remain as neutral as possible.

"You still want to be in Maddie's life right?" Paul asked.

"Of course" John held Maddox a little tighter. The toddler looked up at his dad and gave him one of his lopsided grins. Maddox couldn't have been any happier right now.

"So what are you gonna do when let's say you are at one of Maddox's birthday parties and your younger son comes up to you with tears in his eyes asking you why you don't love him … come on man that's heartbreaking even for the coldest SOB"

"I dunno man … I'm tryin not to think about it"

"It's none of my business and I know I can talk till I'm blue in the face and you don't have to listen to a damn word I say but it isn't going to work, there is no way Riley is going to let you play favorites like that so it's either you accept that you are going to have two sons very soon or you don't have any sons at all"

"It was never supposed to be this way ya know … we were happy once"

"Well who fuc … screwed that one up" Paul stopped himself when he realized Maddox was listening to every word that was being said. Both Stephanie and Riley would have his head if he accidently taught Maddox the F word.

"It's not that I didn't want other kids I just wanted to wait a few more years … I guess I was still really scared about what being a dad really meant"

"I don't see what you find so scary I look at my girls and I can't even begin to imagine my life without them"

"It's not kids exactly … it's just the thought of being that much of an adult that I have these two little people who depend so much on me and knowing that at any moment something I do could screw them up for the rest of their lives"

"You'd be surprised how resilient kids can be huh buddy" he ruffled Maddox's hair.

"Maybe you are right"

"Go talk to her" Paul urged him.

"Ok man I will and thanks" he said handing Maddox back to Paul. He didn't want him to have to sleep on the couch for his sake.

"By the way I hit the pedigree about a minute into the match and you don't even stand a chance"

"I'll keep that in mind"

--

"I am totally in love with him Steph" the younger girl sighed. "What am I going to do?"

"You deserve to be happy Riley and your heart knows what it wants"

John stood outside the door listening to their conversation. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop but he couldn't help it. His blood boiled and the clenched his fists so hard his nails drew blood. He walked away infuriated not even bothering to find out who Riley was referring to.

"I have to tell John I still love him" Riley stated. "He doesn't have to feel the same way anymore but at least I'll be able to sleep at night knowing he knows"


	65. Chapter 65

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Anyway, I found out I'm nothing without you (My Life Would Suck Without You- Kelly Clarkson)

"Hurry up Shane I want to be able to see the finished product" A very pregnant Riley whined. Stephanie and Marissa had taken it upon themselves to decorate Johnny's nursery. Riley wasn't allowed near the room till they were finished. They had gone crazy and given him two different nurseries. They were gonna go for a hat trick and do all 3 homes that Riley would be with the kids but she told them to leave the farm alone. Stating that she probably would be selling the place soon. It was too painful for Riley to be there with all those wonderful memories of how she and John had gotten their start there. That is the home they lived in after they got married, and the home where Maddox was conceived. As much as Riley loved the farm and as sad as she was going to be to sell it she thought it was better that way.

"Geeze Ri relax" Shane rolled his eyes as he carefully helped his blindfolded sister up a flight of stairs.

"You should really mention to them how dangerous this is … lord forbid if I should fall I could go into premature labor and I dunno about you but I'd like to have one of my kids born on time and healthy"

"Were you always this much of a nag?" her older brother asked. "They ask so little of you please give them this".

"They ask so little of me my ass … Riley when are you having a baby … Riley I need you to babysit … Riley I think you should move on … BLAH BLAH BLAH"

"Yeah don't really like you pregnant too much" Shane said.

"Don't like you much period" she retorted.

Of course her brother knew she wasn't serious and if she were he would be really hurt. Out of both his sisters he was definitely more close to Riley. They just seemed to mesh better than he and Stephanie did.

"Please for me be nice" he begged.

"Only for you Shane"

He led her up the rest of the way and opened the nursery door. He walked with her in and removed his hands from over her eyes. "You can open them now" he whispered into her ear. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. They had knocked out a whole wall and built a large picture window with a bench so she could sit with the baby and look at the view. They had purchased him a cherry wood sleigh crib with a matching dresser and changing table. The bedding was all Winnie the Pooh because they knew Riley loved Tigger. They had pulled up the rug and put in a hardwood floor which they had found a dark blue area rug which was centered in the middle of the room. On the wall behind the crib they had a beautiful mural of the Hundred Acre Wood painted. Poohbear and all his friends were there, it made Riley smile. On his dresser rested a toy bat, a Red Sox cap and a baseball mitt. His closet was filled with outfits all hung up neatly on hangers. The changing table was completely stocked with everything she would need. The rest of the room besides the mural covered wall was painted pale green. Marissa and Stephanie had taken it upon themselves to add framed pictures to the wall. One happened to be one of the baby's ultrasound photos, there was one of Maddox and Riley, one of the whole McMahon family, and finally one of Riley, John, and Maddox. There were so many stuffed animals taking up space in the room she doubted baby Johnny would ever be lonely. Over the changing table were dark blue letters that spelt out his name.

"Guys this is amazing" Riley was brought to tears.

"Of course it is" Riley knew that was Stephanie's way of saying you're welcome.

"You're welcome kiddo" Marissa gave her a hug "but it's not over now we get to go to your baby shower"

"Guys I really didn't want a baby shower" she groaned.

"We know you didn't but we did and you deprived us from giving you one for Maddox because a week before the damn thing you got into the accident so you owe us this one" Stephanie said.

"Fine" she rolled her eyes.

"Go get dressed" Marissa urged her "and look presentable please"

"Who am I trying to impress?" Riley asked.

"Paul's parents were invited and so were Marissa's and we want to present a respectable lady" Stephanie said.

"Yeah … yeah" Riley retreated from the room.

--

"Riss I am so fat and none of my clothes look right" the youngest McMahon whined.

"We got you taken care of" Marissa walked into the room with a garment bag. She unzipped the bad to reveal a black cashmere sweater dress. Riley eyed the dress with apprehension, she didn't think she could pull it off.

"Spare me the eyes and go put this on" Marissa ordered.

She sighed taking the offered dress and entered her bathroom. She put the dress on and looked into the mirror. She was expecting to see some huge person in front of her but the black seemed to have a very slimming effect. You could still tell she was pregnant of course but she didn't feel as big as a house now. She plugged in her curling iron and let it heat up as it heated she applied mascara and eye shadow to her eyes. A put a little foundation on her cheeks to give them a little bit of a warmer cocoa color. By that time the curling iron was ready so she set to work making herself look presentable. Twenty minutes later she was sliding her feet into a pair of black leather boots.

"Told ya you would look nice in that dress" Marissa couldn't help but saying. Riley wouldn't let her know this but she was glad she was right.

"Mama pwetty" Maddox approved his mother's appearance.

"Well look at you all grown up and handsome" Maddox was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a white button up collared shirt and his belt of course. Stephanie had gelled his hair up which made him look so much older than his two years.

--

"Now remember Riley try to have fun" Marissa told her.

"Oh yes a bunch of people I don't like crowding around to look at baby stuff that I could have gone out and bought myself and saved me all this BS" Riley retorted moodily.

"Mom is really looking forward to this" Stephanie used one of Riley's weaknesses against her. Which of course was she wanted to make her parents happy at all time.

"You are a bitch"

"I know and I accept the title with great pride"

"Gah I hate all of you"

"We know sweetie"

Riley put on her best fake smile and entered the extravagantly decorated hall. Blue and red streamers were everywhere. Riley grinned before looking back at her sister and Marissa. Both of them winked at her and returned her grin with ones of their own. They had decorated the hall in Red Sox colors. This was definitely going to be interesting.

"Nana!" Riley practically screeched as she made a b-line for her favorite person in the whole world.

"Someone is a little overly attached" Stephanie whispered to her brother.

"Just because our grandmother wasn't as nice as the one Riley grew up with doesn't meant you can bad mouth their relationship" Shane remarked.

"You are no fun anymore"

--

"You look lovely my dear" David kissed her hand.

"You are a freak" she laughed.

"Hey there Maddie"

"Hi" Maddie replied excitedly.

"I brought the big brother a present" he kneeled down so that he was the toddler's height "it's over there on the table and it has the biggest bow of all your little brother's presents so everybody would know it was for baby Johnny's big brother"

Maddox gave David a hug and tried to look very nonchalant as he slowly made his way over to the table with the presents. He kept eyeing his mother as he did so. He had finally made it to the table and had his tiny hands on one of the smaller presents"

"Maddox Shiloh … it's not time to open presents yet"

He got this defeated look on his face and walked away. He hopped up into Declan's lap and began telling him about whatever had happened that day which had interested him.

"They are really cute" David observed the two boys.

"Declan loves Maddie and he's very protective of him … he was in the car with me when I got into the accident" she told him. "Declan kinda made it his job to look over Maddie when I couldn't".

"Mama pwesents?" Maddox asked.

"Not yet honey" she told him.

He looked at her and stuck out his tongue at her. "Do it again and I'm gonna cut that tongue off".

He went back over to Declan. Declan looked over at his aunt and gave her a smile. She returned his smile with one of her own and then sent a wink in his direction. Declan was able to keep Maddox entertained for a little while, which she was thankful for because it gave her time to talk to people. She hadn't really had the chance to have whole adult conversations without being interrupted by Maddox in quite some time.

"Ok Auntie please open the presents now" Declan came over to her and begged "he's starting to drive me crazy".

"Is that so" she began tickling her nephew.

"Yes" he managed to get out between fits of giggles.

"Who loves you?" she asked.

"You do" he said trying to wiggle out of her grasp.

"Gimme a kiss" he did as he was told.

"That was the best kiss I have received in a while but don't tell anyone ok"

"Ok" he agreed.

"Well let's get to those presents" she told him.

"Cool" he took off to go let Maddox know it was time.

She stood up and someone closing the door to the hall caught her attention. She frowned when she saw John standing there looking uncomfortable with a gift in his hands. She made her way over to him as quickly as she could before anyone else noticed him.

"Are you crazy?" she hissed.

"I just want to talk" he said handing her the gift.

"You aren't supposed to bring a gift to your own kid's baby shower" she saw him flinch when she referred to the baby as his.

"Follow me" she grabbed his arm and pulled him into a coat closet.

"What are you doing here?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Like I said before I just want to talk"

"So talk"

"You're not gonna make this easy for me are you?" he asked.

"No … not really"

"Look I just wanna say I know what you must think but I ain't sleepin with Liz … I have more respect for our marriage vows than that" somehow this did nothing to help him at all.

"Thanks for letting me know"

"What about you and what's his face?"

"David?"

"Yea"

She laughed at him "It's not any of your business".

"So you are fuckin him" his eyes got darker.

"You are a fool" she spat in his face "all I ever wanted was to be with you and have a family with you but you walked away and then you have the gall to get mad because you think I am sleeping with David".

"You have no idea how badly you hurt me John … you can't even begin to know" she said swiping a piece of hair out of her face "you left me a broken mess. But you know what David came along and he was nice to me and Maddox and he made me feel special again … like I mattered … he made me feel beautiful and wanted. For the first time in a really long time I felt loved … I didn't feel like I was something to be used and then cast aside … I loved you with all my heart John and I wanted nothing more than to grow old with you but I don't think that is what you wanted"

"I wanted that too believe me I did" his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Then why did you leave us John …?"

"I don't know anymore" he sighed. "I have all these crazy ideas in my head that seem to get me all worked up about nothing Ri … you gotta believe that I never meant to hurt you or Maddie but I dunno … I just can't do this … I can't be the soccer dad … I'm not the kind of guy who tucks his kids in at night … I'm not the kind of guy who walks around with a spit rag on his shoulder and a rugrat in each arm … I thought I could be but I can't and it is unfair of me to put you through that … I will sign the divorce papers and if you want me too I will sign over my parental rights to Maddie"

"No John I don't want you to do that you are Maddox's father and he knows that"

"David seems like a good guy so maybe he can make Maddie forget about me"

"John please…"

"For the record you do look beautiful and you always did" he turned towards the door.

"So this is it?" she asked.

"I believe it is" he said.

"Goodbye then Newbie" there is a difference in the way she said his nickname. He knew at once that he had done what he needed to. He had come here to drive the final stake into Riley's heart. He had thought once upon a time that he could be her Prince Charming but he was wrong and by not ending things now she would still cling onto that little shred of hope and she would never truly be able to let herself move on. He wasn't good for any of them, not Maddox or Riley … and certainly not the unborn baby Riley was going to give his name to. He just hoped she decided to change her mind and name him something better. Even though he was breaking his own heart as long as Riley and Maddox were free that's all he wanted.

He left the coat closet and nearly collided with Maddox. He was running around playing hide and seek with Declan while they waited for Riley to reappear from wherever she went. "Dadee!" they young boy exclaimed attaching himself to John's leg.

"Hey there Champ" John removed the boy from his leg and bent down to his level. "I love you kid and I want you top always remember that even when you are a grown up and hate me for what I did ok"

"Otay Dadee" the young boy nodded not understanding anything his father was trying to tell him.

"Gimme a hug" John pulled Maddox in for a hug and gave him one last kiss.

"Be a good boy".

"Bye bye Dadee" Maddox waved as John walked out of the hall.

He kept telling himself that he did the right thing to keep him from turning around and telling Riley the truth. But he kept moving towards his car, he got in and turned the engine on. He gunned his engine and his the gas hoping that the faster he got away the faster the pain he felt would dull. But he knew it wouldn't but it was nice to hope.


	66. Chapter 66

They were spending one last weekend at the farm before they turned the property over to the new owner. Maddox let out a squeal which caused Riley to look up from what she was doing. She happened to be in the barn giving the horses hay for the last time.

"Mama horsie gib me kisses"

"I guess she did" Maddox was standing in front of Guinevere, Riley's only girl horse. She was a gentle little mare who seemed to be as taken with Maddox was he was with her.

"Maddie be nice because Guinevere could get scared and accidently hurt you" she advised him.

"Otay Mama"

"Maddie you want to give the horses an apple for a snack?" she asked the toddler.

"Yes" he replied excitedly.

"Ok then" she put down her pitchfork which she was using to scoop the hay into each horse's trough. She grabbed a few apples and gave one to Maddox. He walked right up to Guinevere without any fear and held the apple out to her. She whinnied before bringing her head down and gently taking the apple from him. He giggled and reached for another apple.

"This one is for Lancelot" she told the toddler.

Maddox made his way over to the youngest horse that Riley owned. He was the colt of her two adult horses. She walked with him because Lancelot was still pretty young and very rambunctious so she wanted to be there just in case.

"Here horsie" Maddox said holding out the apple to the colt. Lancelot came over to the fence that separated him from Maddox and sniffed at his hand. Cautiously he stuck his neck out a little and took the apple from the toddler. Riley picked Maddox up.

"Pet his nose Maddie its soft like your teddy bears"

Maddox placed his hand on the horse's nose and began to move it up and down. He grinned and began moving his hand all the way up the horses head. Lancelot, who had always been an attention whore, nickered a little and kicked his two front legs up. Maddox clung to his mother and stared wide-eyed at the colt.

"It's ok honey Lancelot wanted to show you how excited he was that you were petting him" Riley rubbed the fearful toddler's back.

"Scary Mama" the toddler mumbled hiding his face in the crook of her neck.

"Ok do you still want to give Arthur his apple?"

"Yes"

"Ok then cowboy" she brought him over to the last stall. Arthur was her prized stallion; she had found him at horse auction. He was very skinny and severely malnourished and dehydrated. She bought him without thinking twice about it and brought him to the farm to rest up and heal from both his emotional and physical wounds. He was a beautiful brown horse with white patches all over his body. He was always Riley's favorite and she was his favorite handler as well. It was almost like Arthur knew that Riley had saved him and was just waiting for the right moment to be able to return the favor.

"Hey buddy" Arthur came right over to the gate as Riley neared. She put her hand up against the gate and he put his nose in the palm of her hand. "You missed me huh boy?" she asked him. "Well I missed you too" she brought her face close to his and placed a kiss on his nose. He whinnied and began to pace, he wanted her to ride him. She knew it too but she also knew it wasn't a good idea.

"Sorry Arthur not today" she petted his for a few minutes.

"Here horsie" Maddox piped up holding the apple out. He closed his eyes as Arthur took the apple from him. He opened them again and smiled when he realized that the horse hadn't tried to bite him or jump up as the other horse had.

"Nice horsie" he said beginning to pet the horse.

"Arthur is a good boy Maddie there's no need to fear him"

"I'm gonna miss this place kiddo" she told Maddox as they left the barn.

Springsteen, Riley's beagle pup, and Ace, her miniature shepherd, were chasing each other around the yard. She laughed as she watched them frolic across the grassy area that they had never left since they were first brought here. She was gonna miss them too; they were going to live with her neighbors. She felt that moving them from their nice country home to their house in Jersey would be too much for them.

"Come on boys time for dinner" both dogs came running and skidded right past her into the back entrance off the kitchen.

"How about we order a pizza and I light a fire and we'll watch movie and sit by the fire?" she suggested to the toddler.

He yawned and then nodded. She knew he wasn't gonna be up for much longer. "Let both get into our jammies".

Once they were both pajama clad and the pizza was ordered they relaxed in the big living room. Maddox had wanted to camp out on the living room floor and Riley just couldn't tell him no even though she knew her back was going to protesting tomorrow. She figured he had been through so much that he deserved a little simple happiness in his life.

"Maddie pizza is here" she announced.

"Pongebob on mama"

Riley gritted her teeth, she hated SpongeBob with a passion and really didn't like her son watching the cartoon but once again he deserved some happy kid time. She had a seat on the couch next to him and put a slice of pizza on a plate and cut it up for him. Then she made him wait for a few minutes before he ate so it could cool down. He began picking at his pizza with his tiny fingers and putting it into his mouth. She nibbled on her own slice of pizza. The overwhelming feeling that she was never going to sit in that living room eating pizza with Maddox ever again. As of the following week the farm and everything in it belonged to someone else. She wasn't sure why the buyer wanted to buy all the furniture and everything that was there but she figured maybe the buyer found the place charming and didn't want to change anything.

"I think it's bed time for you" Riley said after seeing Maddox's head start to droop ever so slightly.

"Otay Mama" Maddox said. He allowed Riley to wash his hands and his face. He went right over to his sleeping bag and got right into it. Riley washed up herself and went to lay next to her son. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"I know things are really different right now sweetie but someday this will all make sense to you" she whispered to him.

He turned on his side so he could face her and rested his head against his pillows.

"Nite nite mama … nite nite Junny"

"Good night Maddie"

She continued to run her fingers through his hair until he was completely asleep. She then stared up at the ceiling for hours. Was she really doing the right thing by selling the farm? They had so many happy memories here. But her grief was too overwhelming when she was here. It reminded her too much of what she had lost.

A/N: Ok I'm glad I got that chapter out of the way so I can focus on the next very … very important chapter.


	67. Chapter 67

The rain pelted hard against the windshield; even with the wipers working it was still hard for John to see. He just preyed he made it to his destination in one piece. He needed to get Riley's signature on one of the pages of their divorce papers. He had sent them to the lawyers but they sent them back to him because Riley had missed a page. He pulled onto a familiar road, water splashed against his windows. He knew he shouldn't be driving during this hurricane but he needed to get this done now or it would never get done. That was the downside of living in Florida; you were always the target of hurricanes. He sighed as he pulled in front of his one time home. He got out of the car and sprinted to the front door. Ringing the doorbell more times than needed in order to escape the cold rain for even a few moments.

--

Riley groaned as she stood up. She winced feeling the back pain that shot up her back. She had been feeling it all week; her doctors told her that it was Braxton Hicks contractions. She waddled her way over to the door groaning the whole way. She opened up the door and scowled at the person on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Can I come in?" he almost pleaded.

She stepped away from the door allowing him access. She kept her eyes on him the whole time. Unsure of why he was there, against her better judgment her curiosity got the better of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out their divorce papers. "You forgot to sign a page" he informed her. He handed her the papers.

"Oh" she said before beginning to make her way to the kitchen. She got about 3 steps before her legs almost gave out on her. He was at her side in an instant. He placed both arms around her holding her up.

"What's going on?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing I've just been having those Braxton Hicks contractions and that one was a little intense" she said trying to free herself from his grasp.

"I don't think that is what it is … I think you are having real contractions" he said. "I think I should take you to the hospital"

"I'm fine"

"No you aren't" he argued.

Before she could have a chance to open her mouth to argue the power went out. She blinked a few times until her eyes adjusted to the dark. John moved over to the light switch and flipped it on and off. She frowned at him because of it.

"Nothing" he confirmed.

"Thank you captain obvious" she took another step and immediately felt something warm and wet running down her leg. She didn't need to be able to see to know what it was.

"My water just broke" she announced to no one in particular.

"WHAT!" John almost swallowed his own tongue.

"My water just broke" she repeated slower. "This means that the baby is coming".

"I know what it means thank you but unfortunately we are going anywhere any time soon" he said looking out the window. "Streets are flooded pretty badly".

"No … no … no I need to get to a hospital and have this baby" she winced once again as a very powerful contraction washed over her. She began to panic.

"There has to still be time … come on lay down and maybe that will stop the labor until this storm passes" he suggested helping her over to the couch.

He helped her lay down and retrieved a pillow and a blanket for her so she would be a little more comfortable. He crouched down near her head and began to stroke her hair. "Everything is going to be ok just relax and don't panic" he told her.

"Sure easy for you to say" she rolled her eyes. "Leave John … I don't want you here" she gasped in pain.

"You can't do this alone you need me here to help you"

"No … I can do this by myself" she stated through gritted teeth.

"No you can't".

"This is a natural thing my body knows what to do so just leave me" she said.

"Yeah so something can go wrong and both you and the baby die" he replied sarcastically "excuse me if I find that doubtful".

"Mama" Riley and John heard Maddox yell.

"I got him … stay here" he ordered her.

--

John navigated the upstairs portion of their home with ease in the dark. He knew the whole set up to the house like the back of his hand. He walked into Maddox's room, Maddox was waiting for him. He was standing up against the railing of his bed.

"Dadee" the boy chirped happily.

"Hey Champ" John picked the toddler up. "The storm scaring you?" he asked.

"Uh huh" the boy rested his head on his father's shoulder.

"You want to go hang out in the family room for a while?" he asked.

"Uh huh" came a muffled reply.

John set Maddox up in the family room. He wrapped his in a blanket and gave him his own flash light. He found some on Riley's candles and lit a few of them to provide a little light around the house. Then he returned to his wife, she looked uncomfortable and he felt the first pangs of guilt. It was part his fault that she was in so much pain now and up until then he refused to acknowledge that.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Just fuckin peachy … where's Maddie?"

"He's in the family room I didn't want him to see you like this" John informed her.

"Probably better that way" she had to agree.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"Yeah … leave" she remarked.

"I am not going to leave you like this so forget it" he firmly stated.

"So what are you going to do John deliver this baby yourself?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes, if I have to"

"You know nothing about delivering babies" she reminded him.

"Well I am all you have" he pulled out his cell phone and thanked the lord that it was still somehow working.

He dialed 911 and waited for someone to pick up. He breathed a sigh of relief when the operator picked up. "Yes hi my wife is in labor and we are stuck in the middle of a hurricane … my address is 3304 Deerfield Way … that's right please send people right away if possible".

He walked over to Riley and started unbuttoning her pants. She eyed him if he was crazy. He gave her a look telling her to relax and she allowed him to remove the pants. They were causing her discomfort anyways.

"Ri, I need to check to see if I can see the baby's head" he told her. That earned him another eyes roll. But she relented and allowed him to look strictly under the pretenses that he needed to fill the operator in on her progress.

"No, I don't see a head yet" John walked to the other side of the room.

"I'm worried about my wife and the baby" he admitted "what are the chances of them both being ok?" John nodded at her answer.

"Riley the operator is going to stay on the line until help comes" John told her before going to unlock the door for the EMT's to get in.

"John I need to push" she warned him. He crossed the room and went to be near her.

"She says not yet" he said "I'll be right back"

He came back a few minutes later with blankets and towels. He helped her prop herself up so that he could slide a towel underneath her.

"I know how anal you are about the furniture" he joked.

"Yea, not a good time"

He wiped the sweat that had formed on her forehead away with a towel. She began breathing very slowly and deeply in and out. There was no doubt in her mind that this baby was going to born right there. She wrapped her mind around it. She mentally scolded herself for liking the attentive way that John was tending to her. She reminded herself that after this is over nothing had changed. She was still going to be alone but instead of just her and Maddox there would be another baby who demanded her constant attention.

"I'm gonna go check on Maddie" he told her standing up. He walked into the other room trying not to swear, his phone battery had died but he didn't want Riley to know. He went to check on Maddox.

--

Maddox was once again asleep. John made sure he was warm enough before returning back to Riley. He grabbed a pair of scissors and grabbed a pan. He filled the pan with water and placed it on the stove. He waited for it to boil before placing the scissors into the boiling water to sterilize them. Once again he thanked the higher powers for having a gas stove which was not affected by a power outage.

--

"What are you doing with those?" Riley asked when she saw John walking into the room with the scissors.

"To cut the umbilical cord" he responded.

"What is the operator saying?" she asked.

"She says check for a head again" he answered just trying to make up stuff.

His eyes widened as he saw the sight before him. He could now see the top of the baby's head crowning. He was starting to feel light headed by the sight before him but he forced himself not to pass out. His stomach churned and his face paled to a deadly white.

"John what's wrong?" Riley asked worried.

"Nothing … the head is crowning" he said.

"Oh" instinctively she grabbed onto the back of her thighs and bared down. She let out a little groan of pain as she did so. John watched in amazement as Riley's body went into autopilot.

"You can yell louder than that" he said.

"No, I don't want to scare Maddie"

"Everything is going to be ok" John told her grabbing some of the nearby towels.

"I'm scared" she admitted.

"I'm right here and I am not leaving you"

She took a deep breath and pushed again. "You need to go upstairs in the baby's room and grab the little travel case thing from on top of the dresser. You know the one with the nail clippers and all that stuff … inside the case there is one of those little plunger things they use to clean the baby's nose with … you'll need that to clear his air passages".

"Ok I can do that" he said.

"And grab some clothes so he won't be cold"

He took to stairs two at a time to retrieve what he needed to get. He was back in the living room in 2 minutes flat. She was pushing again and this time most of the baby's head is out.

"John you need to gently help guide the baby's head and shoulders out but be careful because you can accidently hurt him" Riley told him.

John nodded and tried to figure out how he was going to do what was asked of him. He placed both his hands gently on the baby's head and as lightly as he could tugged a little. He could feel the infant slowly making his way out. The head was out now and so where the shoulders.

"He's got dark hair" John grinned.

"Clean his mouth and nose now" she ordered him.

"How do you know so much about what to do?" he asked suctioning out the baby's mouth and nose.

"I've read books" she replied before getting ready to finish pushing the rest of the baby's body out.

"Ok Ri one little push and he'll be out" John coached her.

"I never want to do this again" she grunted as she pushed. Soon she felt the sweet relief and knew it was over. She had delivered her son during the middle of a hurricane.

The baby began to wail in John's hands. All he could do is stare at the little life he had just helped bring into the world. He looked him over, 10 fingers and 10 toes … two eyes and a nose … two arms and two legs … yes everything was as it should be. He looked up at John with his big blue eyes and stopped crying immediately.

"Is he ok?" Riley asked.

"He's perfect" there was so much emotion in John's voice. He placed the baby on Riley's chest to keep him warm and then placed a soft blanket over the still naked baby.

"From what I have read they say not to cut the cord … let the medical people do that".

"Noted"

She moved down part of her shirt and brought the baby's head to her chest in order to feed him. John watched her with a quizzical look.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"It also said to try and nurse the baby to help the placenta come out" she said.

"Placenta?" he asked.

"The sac the baby had been in for the past 9 months"

"Oh ok"

He sat near her and just watched her interact with the newborn. He couldn't help but be warmed but the heartwarming sight. He felt compelled to hold the baby.

"Can I hold him again?" he asked.

"Yea ok" she carefully handed the baby over to his dad.

"Hey there little guy".

"Ri, you did an amazing job" he took his eyes off the baby to look at his wife.

Her head hung limp by her chest. "RILEY!" he exclaimed. He moved the baby to rest in one of his huge arms and used the other one to shake his wife. "Riley baby please wake up" he felt her pulse. It was weak but still there. "Riley please don't do this to me … please wake up".

That's when he noticed all the blood. She was bleeding out at an alarming rate. He needed to stop it or she was going to die.

A/N: Somehow I pictured this differently but oh well. Not my best work but not my worst either. I spent most of the day today researching emergency home births so I hope my facts make sense and are accurate enough.


	68. Chapter 68

She stirred and groaned. Her whole body was sore and she couldn't for the life of her remember where she was or why. She opened her eyes. John was sitting in a nearby chair gazing down at something that she couldn't see. She slowly sat up but hissed in pain as she felt something painfully tugging in her arm.

"Easy Riley you are connected to an IV" John said.

Riley looked down and tugged the IV loose so she had a little more slack. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples for a few moments. "What happened?" she asked.

"There was a hurricane and you went into labor and I delivered the baby" he explained. She nodded vaguely remembering something like that had happened, although she was kind of hoping that had been a dream.

"Johnny …"

"He's right here" John said. She noticed for the first time that the baby was resting in his arms. "Little guy hasn't done much else then be in my arms for most of the day".

"How did I end up here?"

"You were bleeding really badly and ended up losing consciousness because of it. I did my best to try to stop the bleeding but I know nothing about internal bleeding or childbirth for that matter but luckily like a minute after you passed out the medical people arrived and whisked you away. When you got here they gave you a transfusion and then you had another one this morning. Apparently you lost quite a bit of blood".

"Oh … ok I guess"

"Mommy I don't think you have officially met John Felix Anthony Cena III" he said handing the baby over to her. "What I don't understand is why you named him after me … I don't deserve that".

"I didn't do it for you" she retorted. "I did it for me … I took my rights as your wife to name a son after you so that another woman couldn't. I was staking my claim while I still could because I would be damned if some other woman that you knocked up named a kid after you".

"I won't comment on how crazy that sounds"

"Well it was never about you" she clarified.

"I believe you"

Riley studied her son. She frowned; he was identical to his father. He had all of his facial features and he was solid like him. "Well there is no denying who made him" she commented dryly.

"Kid is gonna break a lot of hearts"

"Something you seem to be very good at"

He sighed. "Can we at least be civil for a little while?"

"Why … why should I bother being nice to you?" she asked. "you are just going to leave again … nothing has changed"

"How about I saved the both of your lives" he pointed out. "If I hadn't been there then you probably would have bled to death and he probably would have passed away due to exposure with no one there to clean him up and keep him warm and then Maddox would have woken up and found the two of you and been emotionally messed up for the rest of his life"

"That wouldn't have happened" she scoffed.

"Believe what you want but I was there with you during one of the scariest moments of your life … you don't fool me with that tough exterior … I know you … I know how you think … I know you intimately".

"Well then thanks" she said "bye now"

"You are really ungrateful you know that"

"You left me and broke my heart and then embarrassed me all over national television and exposed Maddie's true paternity and think just because you helped bring the baby into the world that I should just stop hating you … well sorry pal you are still an asshole"

The baby must have sensed the tension and began crying. Something inside Riley panicked and she suddenly wanted nothing to do with him.

"Please take him" she told John.

He took the baby from her and gave her a weird look. That was very unRileylike.

"Shh buddy it's ok" he rocked him a little. He calmed down after a few minutes. He stretched and yawned before closing his eyes and went back to sleep. He went to hand the baby back to her but she told him she was tired and was going to take a little nap.

She turned over so that her back was to him and closed her eyes. She wasn't tired she just didn't want to hold the baby. She pretended to sleep for a little while before ending up really falling asleep. John watched her with curious eyes, something was wrong. The Riley he knew would never just pass her baby off like that especially to him. Something didn't sit right with him and he was going to stay close by just until everything returned to normal.


	69. Chapter 69

"Hey sexy whatcha doin?" Liz asked looking over John's shoulder. "Postpartum depression … why are you lookin up postpartum depression?" she frowned.

"I think Riley might have it" was his reply.

"Thought you didn't care about her or her baby?" her voice was almost taunting if not annoyed.

"It's different now Liz … I actually brought him into the world … I held him in my hands when he was just seconds old and just watched him take his first breaths of air" the look on John's face was unrecognizable to her.

"Well good for you"

"What are you getting all bent out of shape about?" John asked turning around in his chair to face her.

"Gee I dunno you are researching symptoms of postpartum depression for someone who you have said on numerous occasions you only married for her money" Liz crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah … well those are still my kids and I'm sorry that I feel the need to look out for them" he defended his actions.

"Oh Maddox is my world but I don't want anything to do with this other kid" she mimicked something he had told her months ago.

"Both Maddox and Baby John need their dad in their lives"

"I still have no idea why any self respecting woman would name a child after someone who left them high and dry"

"She said she did it so no other woman could … something about staking her claim"

"Makes sense" Liz shrugged "can't say I wouldn't do the same thing".

"The thing is she doesn't want to hold or cuddle Johnny if he cries she just makes excuses not to pick him up and will only do so after someone nags her about it for 20 minutes" he explained "she also has been very moody and yells at Maddox all the time and she never did that before the baby was born"

"Poor Maddie is so confused … there is a new baby in the house … daddy is only around sometimes … and all his mommy does is yell at him"

"Maybe you should go stay with them until Riley calms down" Liz suggested.

"You tryin to get rid of me?" he asked.

"No but I know I won't have you all to myself until everything over there has settled down"

"Maybe you are right" he thought about it. "Maddie most certainly needs me and maybe if I can get Riley to see someone then I wouldn't have to worry so much about them"

--

Riley answered the door and frowned. John was standing there with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He gave her a smile before letting himself into the house. She watched him drop his bag in the foyer.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm here to lend a helping hand" he replied "I am staying here till things get settled"

"Like hell you are" she snapped. "You can't just pop in every time it pleases you".

"Still married" he pointed to his wedding band "so yes I can"

"Why are you still wearing that?" she asked.

"For the same reason you are still wearing yours" he walked over to her and pulled the chain she had around her neck from inside her shirt so he could see that her engagement ring and wedding band were on it. She snatched them back and hid them underneath her shirt again.

"Where are the boys?" he asked.

"Maddox is over at Shane and Marissa's and Steph has the baby"

"Riley I think you might have postpartum depression" he said.

"I do not have postpartum depression"

"What's the baby's name?" he asked.

She glared at him. "I know my own child's name".

"So then it would be no problem for you to say it out loud" he challenged her.

"I don't have to sit here and take this" she got all defensive.

"Then all you have to do is say his name … but you don't want to … just like you don't want to hold him or have anything to do with him"

"Ok … I hate my own baby" she broke down "I hear him crying and I want nothing more than to shake him till he stops but I don't … I don't want to touch him because I hate him so much … I am a horrible mother … I hate my children" she slid down the wall she was leaning against.

"Shh it's ok" John went to comfort her "you don't hate them … you have a serious illness that makes you feel that way but it's not you … I swear it's not you"

She cried into his shoulder as he sat there rubbing her back. "You are going to be ok we're going to get you help and then you'll be able to bond with the kids again"

"Why do I hate them so much?" she asked.

"The hormones left over from your pregnancy left you loopy" was the only explanation he could give her.

"You don't have to be nice to me" she said.

"I know I don't have to but I owe you this … I was a complete jackass to you and to Maddox but most of all to Johnny and that wasn't fair of me" he said.

"There was never anything going on between me and David you know we kissed once but when I was kissing him I realized that I was still completely in love with you" she admitted.

"Why are you telling me this now?" he asked his voice thick with emotions he had kept bottled up.

"I have no idea just thought I should"

"Don't worry I'll be on the couch the whole time I am here and for the time being I'll move the baby's bassinet down with me so you can focus on getting better and I'm going to make you an appointment with a professional tomorrow so they can give you some kind of anti depressant or something"

She nodded. "Maybe it's for the best".

She stood up "I'm gonna go lay down" she told him.

"Ok you do that"


	70. Chapter 70

"Ok John John let's give you a bottle" John said to the crying baby on his shoulder.

John Cena III was definitely his father's son in every way. He was loud and demanding and hot headed already. He wanted things when he wanted them and if he didn't get that luxury he wailed till his face was bright red. Riley would have never been able to handle just him by herself. But she would have had Maddox as well and he didn't seem to be adjusting to his role as a big brother as well as people would have hoped. He didn't like that they baby needed so much attention. He would only sometimes want to help out with his little brother other times he would just sit there and yell and scream and have tantrums. Shane and Stephanie no longer wanted to help with him because he was so overly sensitive to things now that the littlest thing would set him off. So most of the time there were two crying children in the house. Riley tried to help out as much as she could but she was still dealing with her own stuff. She had been on medication for about 3 days and although it seemed to be taking effect it was a slow process.

He stuck a bottle in his son's mouth. He spit it back out, he wasn't one to make things easy for anyone. John tried again to feed him, this time he took the bottle without complaints. "There we go see isn't that better?".

"DADEE" Maddox yelled.

"Yes son" John called to him.

"I hungwy" he announced.

"I'll make you some Mac and cheese in a minute" John told him "I'm busy feeding your brother". Wrong thing to say.

Maddox began to cry. Why should his brother get to eat and he didn't. Riley took the moment to come from upstairs showered and dressed.

"What's goin on?" she asked.

"Please feed Maddie" John told her very annoyed.

"Fine"

--

"Maddox stop crying" Riley said. Although her mood was definitely better she still didn't feel like listening to him.

"I hungwy" he sobbed.

"Mommy is gonna make you lunch" Riley told him.

He sniffled and wiped his eyes with his hands. He walked over to her and hugged her leg. She picked him up and sat him on the counter next to her.

"What would you like for lunch?" she asked him.

"Hot dog" he answered.

"Ok do you want Mac and cheese with it?"

"Yes ronis"

"Ok can you grab me the hot dogs from the freezer?" she asked helping him down from the counter. He ran over to the freezer and opened the door. He grabbed the hot dogs and returned to her just as she was setting her second pan of water on the stove to boil.

"Here mama" Maddox said.

"Thanks baby" she replied picking him up again.

"Junny lowd" Maddox said.

"You were loud when you were small like him too" she retorted.

"I no wike him"

"Maddox honey … my sweet little boy" she put both hands on either side of him and commenced to tickle him "I'm sorry you feel left you now but your brother needs a lot of attention".

"I mama's baby"

"Not anymore sweetie you are mommy's big boy"

"I no wan be big boy"

"Sure you do … you get to sleep in a big boy bed and go to school and wear big boy underwear just like Declan does … Declan is a big boy"

"Deccan a big boy?" Maddox asked.

"Yes he is"

"I be big boy too"

"That's my guy" Riley gave him a kiss. "Your lunch is ready. You want to help me mix the cheese onto the macaroni?"

"Yes"

"Ok" she brought the pan of macaroni to the sink and poured it into the strainer. Maddox sat next to her on the counter with the packet of cheese in his hands.

"Johnny is asleep"

"You are just in time for the lunch that me and Maddie made" she told the very tired father of two.

"Alright" he had a seat in a chair and yawned.

"Maybe after lunch daddy can read you a story and the both of you can hang out in the big bed" Riley suggested to Maddox. "Daddy looks like he could use a nap and I know you are the best nap buddy out there".

"Otay"

She helped Maddox down from the counter again and he went to have a seat next to his father in a chair that his booster seat was buckled into. Riley brought both of them a plate of hot dogs and mac and cheese. She had even taken it upon herself to cut up the hot dogs on both plates. John gave her a look.

"Force of habit" she shrugged.

He didn't object and began to eat the food. After he was finished Maddox pulled him out of his chair and started to lead him to the stairs. "You sure you can handle him?".

"Yes, it's only for a couple of hours and he'll probably sleep through most of it" she assured him.

"Ok" he was too tired to object too much.

"Have a good nap"

She put a load of laundry into the washer and began cleaning. About an hour into her cleaning the baby began to cry. She was still a little hesitant but she made her way over to him and picked him up. He just needed a diaper change which she gave him but then he didn't really seem all that interested in going back to sleep.

"How about we take a little walk" she suggested to the 3 week old baby. When she didn't get much of a reaction she took it as a yes. She buckled him into his carrier and brought him down to the garage where she connected the carrier to the carriage. Opening the garage door and letting the warm sun in made her feel even better. Stepping out into the warm air seemed to do them both some good. Shane's boys were in the front yard playing so Riley pushed to stroller over to them.

"Hey Auntie" Declan greeted her.

"Hey Decs" she gave him a hug.

"Kenney can I have a hug from you too"

"Ok" he gave her a hug.

"Oh I love my Kenney hugs" she said releasing him.

"Hey Ri" Marissa greeted her as well.

"Hey Riss"

"Where's Maddie?" Marissa asked.

"Taking a nap with John" Riley replied.

Marissa made a face at the mention of her sister in law's for the time being husband. Riley just shrugged at her and sighed. "What am I gonna do I can't exactly kick him out because he does help out and he was there for the boys when I couldn't be and that is all I can really ask for"

"Please just don't get sucked back in"

"I promise you I won't go down that road again"

"Sure you won't" But Marissa was having a hard time believing that one.


	71. Chapter 71

_You get mad sometimes  
I drive you right out of your mind  
I don't mean to make you crazy  
I'm not the devil just a dude  
Baby girl I know that you  
Could do better than me maybe  
But it's too late, you already love me  
Yeah it's too late, you already love me (Toby Keith – You Already Love Me)_

"Go ahead and have a good time with you sister and Marissa" John practically pushed Riley out of the door. "We'll be fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now go" he shooed her out the door.

Once he was sure she was gone he called for Maddox to come out of hiding. Maddox walked up to him, he was wearing a navy blue suit and tie. His hair was neatly combed and he looked very presentable.

"Good job keeping out of sight Champ … now let me get your brother dressed so we can get your pictures taken as a surprise for Mommy"

"Otay Dadee"

--

The hostess led them to their table in the back of the restaurant. All 3 McMahon women had a seat and began looking over the menus before them. Riley let out a content sigh. Both Stephanie and Marissa looked at her.

"It's nice to be out with other adults and use words that have more than 1 syllable" Riley leaned back in her chair, relaxing while they waited for the waiter to come over and take their drink orders.

"You wanted kids" Stephanie reminded her.

"Don't get me wrong I love my boys but it's a pain carting around a stroller and diaper bag everywhere I go"

"You poor thing" Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up" Riley retorted.

"So how are things living with John?" Marissa asked.

Riley sighed again this time it wasn't a content sigh. "Fine I guess I mean he helps out with the kids when he is home" she shrugged.

"Is that all he does?" Steph asked.

"What more would I ask of him?"

Stephanie looked horrified "Hello … the man is still you husband … ugh please don't tell me you are wearing out the batteries"

Marissa blushed and Riley looked disgusted "No Stephanie I have been very busy lately that I really haven't felt the need".

"Well girl you'd better feel the need soon"

"Steph in case you haven't noticed John and I aren't exactly like a normal married couple" Riley pointed out.

"But you two are still married"

"Look he's just interested in the kids and I guess I am ok with that … he loves the boys and that's good I'm glad he does but soon enough he's going to leave and be with Liz and I can't put my heart through that again"

"I just don't want to see you waste your life away" Stephanie placed her hand against her sister's cheek.

"Riley … oh my god is that you" Riley turned her head to the direction of the newcomer's voice.

"Do I know you?" Riley asked.

"I'd hope so seeing as we grew up together" the man said. He was about 6'1, a little on the heavy set side with a scruffy beard. "Michael Camden … our parents were friends".

"I'm sorry I don't know you"

"You are Riley Harris right … grew up in that big white house … daughter of Steve and Deanna Harris …"

"I'm sorry but you must have mistaken for someone else" Riley lied.

"Oh … I'm sorry to have bothered you then" his face fell a little bit as he turned and walked away.

"Why did you lie to him?" Marissa asked.

"I did know his family but they are trouble and chances are he was only looking for money for drugs"

"Oh well then you did him a favor" Marissa tried to see the bright side.

"Maybe" Riley mused.

--

"So Maddie where do you think mommy would like this picture?" John asked the toddler.

"I oono"

"You dunno" John looked surprised before he started tickling him.

"Dadee tay f'eva"

"Do you want me to stay?" John asked.

"Yes"

"I'm not going anywhere buddy we're a family and I promise I will never leave you again … you and your brother and you mom are my life and I know that now".

"I wuv you"

"I love you too Champ" he kissed his son's cheek. "I love you so much"

"Guys I'm home"

John put Maddox on the ground and watched as he took off to greet his mother. She scooped him up into her arms and gave him a bunch of kisses.

"Hey have a good time?" John asked.

"Yea" she replied giving him a smile.

"We have a surprise for you in the living room" John said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Really?" Riley asked.

"Yes so let's see it" he led her into the room.

"I know it's kinda corny but I know my mom loves the picture of all us boys she has hanging in her living room and I thought maybe you'd like one to so I dressed the boys up and had their pictures taken"

"It's a perfect gift John thank you" she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome" he replied giving her a smile of his own. "I'm glad you like it".

"I don't like it I love it" she corrected him.

--

"Kids are asleep" she announced. He was getting the couch ready for him to sleep on that night.

"That's good" he replied.

"Can we talk?" she asked unsurely.

"Yea sure what's up?" he asked.

"I just want to thank you for helping out with the boys … you were really there for me when I needed you"

"What are husbands for right?"

"Are you even still my husband?" she hadn't meant it as an attack against him or anything she just wanted to know.

"Yes I am" he replied.

She sighed. "John … I don't want to do this song and dance anymore just tell me if you don't want to be here and that will be it".

"I want to be here" he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I want to be here … I know what most people are saying that I only married you for your money which isn't true at all I married you because I loved you and not your name and I still do"

"Then why did you leave and then drag my name through the mud like that?" she asked tearfully.

"Sometimes people just get scared" he shrugged. "Maddox is the coolest kid I know and I don't know why I would be afraid to have another one just like him but it did and I was a complete dumbass for letting you kick me out … the night that you kissed David I was outside watching I was waiting for you to come home so I could remind you of the promise that I made to you … you made me promise that we would always be together and that no matter what we were up against we would work through it and I failed you on that but I am trying my best to make amends but I didn't want to push you and I know that I should have no right to even consider that we could maybe be together but I can't help it. I love you so much it actually physically hurts. I hate that I made you feel unwanted because believe me I want you so badly it scares me."

Riley was taken aback by his sudden admission. Had he really felt that way the whole time? But what about Liz? Could she really trust him? She wanted to badly to believe him but she was afraid of getting her heartbroken again.

"What about Liz?" Riley asked.

"I already told you nothing happened between us" he retorted. "She had an extra room and she let me stay with her it was never anything more than that".

"You couldn't have stayed with anyone else? It had to be her?"

"Truthfully I wanted to hurt you for the way I felt you hurt me by kicking me out and I kinda always knew that you wondered if I loved her and not you and was only with you for some sort of ulterior motive so I asked her to let me stay. She didn't like the idea at first but I made up some story about our marriage that wasn't true and she finally agreed to let me stay" he admitted. "But it was never about love with her I was too messed up to have anything going with her. Hell I even bought the farm from you just to have some piece of the life we used to have".

"You … you were the mysterious buyer?" she asked stunned.

"We were so happy there Riley … that house is where all of our first happened, that was the home we lived in when we first got married and where I brought Maddox home from the hospital. Maddie took his first steps right in that very living room and I knew that one day you would regret selling the place so I bought it from you and was planning on giving it back to you … I guess I wanted Johnny to be able to know the home where we were once a family. I wanted the boys to be able to ride the horses when they got older … I guess I wasn't ready to let go"

"You are an idiot" she remarked crossing her arms over her chest. "You once told me a story about a boy and a girl … did they ever end up living happily ever after?"

"I'm not sure you see because the boy screwed up big time and he was so afraid that the girl would come to her senses and get rid of him once and for all and all he could do was tell her how much she meant to him and just hope that maybe a little magic would happen and that somehow he could get the girl to give him another chance".

"And please tell me why the girl would want to do that?" she asked.

"Because deep down she had to have known that they were made for each other and that the more time they spent apart the more parts of both of them died a little inside"

"Newbie you have to be the corniest person ever"

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" he asked.

"It means that I need a little bit more of an incentive"

He grinned at her "I think I have something that might be able to convince you". He inched closer to her and part of her shivered a little with excitement. He then threw her over his shoulder and began carrying her upstairs.

"I'm going to give to a night you will never forget" he told her as he kicked the door closed behind them.


	72. Chapter 72

"Please Steph" John begged following his sister in law around her home as she picked up the toys that her daughters had left out.

"For the last time no John" she refused.

"Listen I know I screwed up but all I'm asking is for a chance to make up for it and I know that I can't do it by myself … it won't be perfect without your expertise"

Stephanie scowled at him. "Of course it won't" she retorted.

"So will you please help me?" he asked.

She sighed. "Fine but I swear to God if you hurt her or those boys again I will shove my foot so far up your ass you will be eating my five hundred dollar Jimmy Choo's for breakfast for the next month"

"Thank you" he kissed her cheek before letting himself out.

--

"What song did you pick out for the first dance?" Stephanie asked him.

"Open Arms by Journey" he replied proud of himself.

"That could work" Stephanie didn't like that she had to agree with him but he had made a good choice

"Cake?"

"Red velvet with butter cream frosting"

"Flowers?"

"That's your department" he replied.

"Oh yes … peach roses and lilies"

"Color scheme?"

"Since we're shooting for New Year's why not black, white, and silver"

"That could work" she wrote everything down in her little notebook.

"Bridal party?"

"You as Maid of Honor of course" he said.

"You'd better damn well believe it"

"Marissa and her cousins Carissa and Caitlyn and Trish and maybe Amy as bridesmaids and then Shane will be my best man and my brothers and Paul as groom's men"

"Rory and Murphy as flower girls and Declan, Kenney, and Maddie as ring bearers"

"What about the baby?"

"I was thinking he could sit with your mom since he's too little to have a big part in the wedding" John replied.

"Ok good idea"

"Now all we need to do is find some place to make this happen" Steph said.

"Well she thinks that we're all going to a hotel for a party why not set up everything in the hotel function room?" John suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea Cena"

"What about the dresses how is that coming?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it … we just need to figure out how we are gonna get her into a formal dress without tipping her off"

"That and telling Vince" John let out a nervous chuckle.

"Leave him to me" Stephanie assured him.

"Well looks like we have everything all planned out so all we have to do is get the clothes and trick the bride"

"She's gonna kill the both of us for surprising her like this … you know that right?"

"Leave her to me" John replied with a wink.

"Eww"

"Oh like you are some sort of saint" he scoffed.

"I never said I was"

"Remember don't talk about this with anyone until like maybe a day before because somehow this will get back to her and then all this planning will be for nothing"

"I can keep my mouth shut when I need to" she gave him a dirty look.

"Then I guess we are done here … see ya"

"Bye"


	73. Chapter 73

"So why do you think you should be our nanny?" Riley asked one of the many applicants she had seen that day.

"I love kids and I'm certified in CPR" the young blonde replied.

"Ok well that is a plus" Riley remarked mindlessly doodling.

"I also have a degree in Early Childhood Development" she added. "And I'm a huge wrestling fan and it would be a dream come true for me to work for your family"

"Favorite wrestler?"

"I think Chris Jericho is a total babe" she replied.

"What do you think of John Cena?"

"Well … don't get me wrong I know he's your husband and all but I don't find him attractive … that's not an insult against your taste or anything I'm sure there is a lot more of him that you see that I don't"

"You're hired"

"Are you serious?"

"Hell yes … your credentials seem great and I don't have to worry about you hitting on my husband. Once I check out your references I will get back to you"

"Wow … this is amazing" she stood and shook the young mother of two's hand. "You won't regret this".

--

"How were the interviews?" John asked when his wife walked through the front door.

"Ugh …" was all she could utter.

"Come on it couldn't have been that bad" he reasoned walking up behind her and beginning to massage her tense muscles in her shoulders.

"That feels good baby".

"I have a very relaxing night planned" he told her. "Listen to that".

"… I don't hear anything"

"Exactly we are kid free for the night … Rissa and Shane have the boys"

"Sounds exciting" she said.

"I was thinkin some soft music, wine, a dinner that I did not cook at all but is here and a nice full body massage"

"What did you do wrong?" she asked placing her hands on her hips. "You are only romantic for one of two reasons either you are trying to get out of trouble or … you want something … usually sex".

"I am not in trouble and I don't want anything … I just know that you have been stressed with the nanny situation and with your sudden appearance back on the show and being on the road again"

"You look so tense how about a nice hot bath?" he suggested. "With bath salts and lots of bubbles". She sighed, instantly liking the idea. "You go and get ready for your bath and I'll get everything set up.

She nodded and they both walked up the stairs to the second floor and he followed behind her into their bedroom. But he turned to the left where she shuffled straight until she collapsed face down onto the soft king sized bed.

By the time he was finished setting up the bath Riley had fallen asleep still face down on the bed. She was lying half off so that the lower half of her body was hanging off the bed. John shook his head as he made his way over to his wife and gently shook her.

"What" she grumbled lifting her head up the slightest bit before opening up one eye half way.

"Babe your bath is ready" he informed her. She turned over and he wrapped his arms around her smaller frame and helped her to her feet. "Trust me you'll feel so much better after your bath". He led her into the bathroom and helped his disrobe. She got into the tub and rested her head against the cool porcelain back piece. John hit the play button on the portable cd player that he had brought in and Faithfully by Journey began to play.

"You know I don't actually agree with this song" he remarked from where he was sitting on the closed toilet seat.

"Why?" Riley asked, her blue eyes studying him intently waiting for his to speak his mind.

"You know the part where is says the road ain't no place to start a family … well I totally disagree with that statement because up until a year ago we were on the road constantly and our family is perfectly happy and normal"

"I'd hardly call our family normal" she yawned. "After all Maddox, Johnny, and I have McMahon blood in us and you know what they say about us McMahons … we are not a normal bunch"

"Very true" he agreed which earned him a certain one finger salute.

"Come on be nice" he responded.

"I'm always nice" she replied.

"So who did you pick up your sudden romanticness from because I know you well enough to know that this wasn't your doing?" she asked.

"I pick up a few tips from a man who is a master of the subject" was his reply.

"Do I know him?"

"Nope"

"Liar! I know everyone that you know so there is no possible way that I do not know this person"

"Yea well what about Joe … you do not know Joe"

"John … there is no Joe … so stop trying to win an argument you have already lost"

"There could be a Joe"

"But there isn't sweetie" she reminded him.

"It sucks that we used to be best friends and that you know everyone I know" he retorted.

"Gee thanks John" she replied dryly standing up from her bath. The bubbles formed over her naked form like a towel.

"What I meant was there is nothing I don't know about you and there is nothing you don't know about me and that can prove to be a problem if either of us need to lie it won't work"

"Well then don't lie to me" she said taking her towel from him.

"I don't plan on it anytime soon love".

She wrapped the soft towel around her body. "Thanks for the bath". She stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss on her husband's cheek.

"I wanted to show you something" he lifted up his hand for her to see and she noticed for the first time that his ring finger was bandaged.

"John … what happened to your finger" she asked concerned. Her eyes darting from his face to the bandages. But he was smiling at her which put her a little at ease.

"The one thing I could think of to prove I love my boys" he ripped at the bandages until they were finally off and there in small black lettering were the names Maddox and Johnny tattooed around his ring finger. This surprised her because John had never struck her as a tattoo person. "I wanted something for them to know their dad loves them enough to put their names forever on my body but I also wanted it somewhere private and luckily for me my wedding band can hide my tattoos if I feel the need".

"That's very sweet of you"

"I do try"

"So do you want first dinner or your massage?" he asked.

"Do you even know me at all?" she asked. "Food always comes first".

"Oh yes how could I forget about your crazy always hungry stomach" he rolled his eyes. She gave him a smile before going back to their bedroom to dress. She decided just to put on one of his dress shirts.

"Very sexy" he smirked.

--

She sat on their counter eating the sesame chicken and white rice that John had picked up for dinner. She had put her iPod on the dock and turned the P.S. I Love You soundtrack on. She finished her dinner and put her plate in the sink just as Love You Till the End … her favorite song began playing. She beckoned John closer. When he got close enough she pulled him towards her so that he was standing in between her legs. She placed both hands on the sides of his face and he lowered his face to kiss her lips. She broke away and mouthed the words to the song against his lips.

"I definitely feel better thank you" she said.

He rested his forehead against hers "You're welcome".

"So when did you get your tattoo?" she asked.

"Few days ago" he replied.

"You wanna get another one?" she asked.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked hesitantly.

--

_WWE Superstar John Cena and wife have Riley McMahon have been spotted with some new ink. According to sources Cena is now sporting the name Emily on the back of his neck and McMahon has Nikolas on the back of hers._

_Source: rajah_

_Ihrtcena04: I'm confused why would they get those names tattooed on them? When I first read the article I thought maybe those might have been their kids names but they have two boys._

_Cenaznumber1gurl: I know that their older boy is named Maddox Shiloh but I haven't read anywhere what they named their younger boy._

_Anonymous: Cena is gay and those aren't his real kids._

_Anniebannanie; Very mature … Cena is not gay and he and Riley McMahon really are married and those are his kids. I heard they named their younger son Jesse but I can't be sure._

_Anonymous: According to Stephanie McMahon's MySpace the baby is named John Cena III. Now about their tattoos it's a General Hospital reference. Cena often refers to McMahon as Cinderella who we all know is a princess. He believes she is the princess of the WWE. Nikolas is a Greek prince on General Hospital and for all intensive purposes Emily is his princess. I think it's sweet._

_Anniebannanie: Aww to the reference and even more aww to the fact that they named their son John Cena III. Both their sons are going to be heartbreakers some day._

_Da Real Mrz. Cena: I love GH and I love John and Riley. They are like Nikolas and Emily if you really stop and think about it._

_Anonymous: Why does anyone care what their kids names are or what they get tattooed on their bodies and why. They are just regular people like everyone else. Gah you people are just pathetic for even bothering to care._

_Da Real Mrz. Cena: Why shouldn't we care about Riley and John? We aren't hurting anyone by talking about them. It's not like any of us are out there stalking them or their kids. It sounds to me that you are just jealous of them._

_Anonymous: Oh yea I am so jealous of some spoiled brat and her untalented schmuck of a husband._

_A/N: Guys someone stole Cinderella. They copied my first 3 chapters and changed the OC's name to Haley Roberts but left all my diologue and everything. I was so that I didn't want to update this ... she didn't even bother trying to come up with an original title. She called it Cinderella. Gah it makes me mad, I took the time to write this all out and someone steals it from me. It's pathetic and just plain lazy._


	74. Chapter 74

"Hey dad ... I'm glad I caught up with you" Riley met up with her dad just before he was leaving the arena for the night. Baby Johnny was in her arms grinning up at his grandfather.

"Hey there my big guy" Vince cooed stealing the infant away from his mother. Johnny had certainly grew in the 3 short months since his birth, he was now very long but also very solid and muscular. Unlike his brother though Johnny was not blessed with a head of hair.

Riley smiled at the interaction. "So anyways I know were looking for a new General Manager for Raw ... again and I have an idea ... it's a little out there but please hear me out completely".

"Sweetie you know I always value your ideas" Vince reminded her. "So what did you have in mind?"

--

"Dad liked my idea better that yours" Riley decided to be immature and rub the fact that their father had chosen Riley's idea for a new General Manager rather than listening to what Stephanie suggested.

"The only reason he went along with it is because you cheated and used Johnny's cuteness to your advantage"

"Can I help it that I have cute kids" Riley remarked. "I mean it's not my fault they have good genetics ... or that my husband and myself happen to be good looking people".

"You cheated and you know it" Stephanie insisted.

"Cheating is such a harsh term" Stephanie rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Well that's what you did ... you probably cheat on John too"

Riley sent her sister a glare and flipped her off. "I never have nor will I ever cheat on my husband" she clarified. "And the pot shouldn't be calling the kettle black because you were the other woman in the whole Paul/Joanie fiasco"

"You weren't even around then!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"I know that I grew up watching Joanie on television and wanted to be like her when I grew up ... minus the growing of male genetalia"

"Don't be foolish she did not grow male genetalia" Stephanie scoffed.

"I'm tellin ya go on the computer and type in Chyna and you'll see what I'm talking about"

"You are an idiot ..."

"An idiot who's idea dad like better" Riley stuck her tongue out.

"You need help"

"So does your mom"

"Braniac she's your mom too"

"Fuck ... I need to work on my trash talking"

"Ya think ..."

--

**"I don't care who the GM is I'm untouchable" John Cena gloated to Todd Grisham. "You see when I forced Riley McMahon into marrying me I made sure of that ..."**

**"Maybe you wife has other plans" Todd advised him.**

**"My wife may not like me much but she knows what is good for business and what isn't"**

**"Well for your sake Cena let's hope you are right"**

**"Riley I demand you tell me who the new General Manager is" Cena stormed into the room. Riley closed her phone and gave him an annoyed look.**

**"Why hi honey it's a shame you didn't get hit by a bus on the way here" she replied cooly.**

**"Please just tell me"**

**"Turn around and see for yourself"**

**"Dad ..."**


	75. Chapter 75

Recap from last chap:

**"Please just tell me"**

**"Turn around and see for yourself"**

**"Dad ..."**

**--**

**"Dad ... what are you doing here?" John asked shocked to see his father standing there leaning against the door frame with a huge smile on his face.**

**"Your lovely wife called me up and made me an offer I couldn't refuse" the elder Cena replied. "Come here kid". John hugged his father tightly. A huge smirk spread across his face, maybe Riley didn't hate his as much as she liked to say she did. Why else would she put his father in charge?**

**"It's nice to see you again Mr. Cena" Riley hugged the man she was forced to call her father in law.**

**"You can call me dad you know"**

**"... I could but I dislike him and calling you dad would remind me that I was forced into a marriage that I never wanted and can't seem to find a way to get out of just yet" she replied as respectfully as she could.**

**"Take solace in the fact that not all the Cena men are like him ... some of us know the fine art of romancing" he kissed her hand.**

**"Ok dad that's enough ... she's still my wife" the younger man reminded his father.**

**"Come on Johnny I'm just having a little fun" the older man scoffed.**

**"Well if you'll excuse me I have to be anywhere but here"**

**"Bring my kids around later"**

**"Whatever you say my dear" she replied through gritted teeth.**

**--**

"Fabo it's so good to see you again" Riley hugged her father in law.

"It's good to see you too kid".

"I never get greetings like that" John pretended to whine.

"I see you every day" she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. "But I only see your dad every once in a while ... besides I like him better".

"Grampa" Maddox exclaimed. He and Johnny had been with Genna, the new nanny while their parents had been shooting the scene. As soon as the shooting was over Maddox had taken off like a rocket and launched himself into his grandfather's arms. Maddox loved his Grandpa John, he loved Vince too of course but Grandpa John was by far his favorite.

"Hey there Slugger how you been?" Johnny Fabulous's thick Bostonian accent was in full force.

"I missed you"

"Well I missed you too"

"Maddie honey Grandpa John works with us now so you get to see him all the time like you do Grandpa Vince" Riley explained.

"Otay mommy" Maddox replied not really getting what she was saying.

"Wow look at how big my name sake has gotten" Johnny Fab grinned with pride.

"He was named after me too Old Man"

"Or so you like to think ... but as I remember you weren't there while your wife was pregnant with him so he might have been named after me because at the time she liked me better"

"I think you are reaching Old Man"

"I'm not too old to whoop your rear end"

"Rear end ... really dad?" John laughed.

"My grandsons are right here and unlike you I care what they pick up from me"

"That is very appreciated Fabo" Riley thanked him. "Unlike their father"

"Name one time I have done anything that taught them bad habits" John challenged her.

--Flashback--

_There was a knock on the door, Riley answered it with 19 month old Maddox on her hip. She frowned seeing her husband's drinking buddy standing on the other side of the door. John was still recovering from the night before._

_"He's all yours"_

_"Dadee drinks a lot" Maddox piped up._

_"His first complete sentence. Fantastic" she walked out of the door leaving a bewildered Legend Killer behind._

--End--

"That doesn't count because I didn't teach him that" John defended himself.

"Daddy likes Jack Daniels and boobies" Maddox took it upon himself to incriminate his father a little more.

Riley glared at him "See".

"Oh like every other red blooded American male doesn't feel the same way"

"Every other red blooded American male is the father of my sons are they?" Riley pointed out.

"At lease I didn't teach him the F word"

"What the F.U.C.K. ... that's what daddy said after he walked into the cabinet" Riley glared at her husband even harder.

"Come on son let's go before your mother kills me" he grabbed his older boy and took off with him.

"What am I gonna do with him?" Riley asked her father in law.

"Don't look at me I managed to keep him alive till 18 now it's your turn"

"It's like being the mother of 3 babies instead of 2"

"But would you trade it for anything?" he asked.

She sighed. "No".

"Then that's your answer"

"Umm ... not really"

"I didn't say it was a good answer. I just said it was an answer" he walked away leaving Riley alone to think.

"I may never understand any of the men in that family" she mused out loud.


	76. Chapter 76

"So what do you guys think about this dress for tonight?" Riley asked stepping out of the dressing room in a very form fitting black dress.

"You look like a hoochie" Stephanie replied bluntly.

"Thanks sis" Riley retorted a little miffed. "I'd hate to ask you anything too personal in fear that you might make me want to do myself in"

"Stop being so over dramatic" Stephanie said handing Riley a beautiful dress. It was a pale peach color with pearls sowed into the bust. The shimmering satin flowed to the floor.

"Steph … that's a little too formal" Marissa sent her sister in law a worried glance.

"Riley does it really matter that it's a little formal you would look amazing in it anyways so just try it on" Stephanie said still holding out the dress.

"I would look pretty hot wouldn't I?" she agreed taking the dress and stepping back into the dressing room.

"How did you do that?" Marissa asked.

"I'm going to share with you a secret that I have observed over the years … we McMahons are incredibly vain and when you want them to do something you have to appeal to that vanity in order to get what you want … you can use that trick on Shane and Riley but you must never use it on me because I will know"

"Noted"

"Guys this is stupid I'm wearing this to the party tonight I will be way too over dressed"

"Let's see" Stephanie insisted.

Riley stepped out of the dressing room looking annoyed. She placed her hands on her hips and looked defiantly at her sister.

"I am not wearing this"

"If you wear that then Marissa and I will wear these matching lilac dresses" Stephanie showed Riley the dresses she had picked out for the female part of the bridal party to wear.

"Why would you wear matching dresses?" she asked sending accusing glances to the two women before her.

"Because we want to prove a point that no matter what you wear you will look amazing because you are one hot mamacita" Marissa decided to try Stephanie's little trick out for herself.

"You do have a point and it could be fun almost like a ball … I could be like Cinderella and John could be Prince Charming … Steph will you call him and have him wear a tux?"

"Sure thing little sister" Stephanie was a little shocked at her sister's acceptance. She was expecting to have to do a little work to get Riley to do what she wanted her to do but she was making it too easy. It was almost no fun that way.

"That was way too easy" Stephanie whispered to her sister in law. Marissa nodded in agreement.

--

"You boys look amazing" John said taking in the sight of his oldest son and nephews.

"Hey guys" Vince said entering the room. "Boys do you think I can talk to John in private?"

"Sure thing Grandpa we can go see if Uncle Shane and Uncle Randy need help setting up" Declan said taking Maddox's hand and leading him and his younger brother out of the room.

John stared at his father in law nervously. He was worried the older man was going to try and kill him or something like that.

"Emily huh?" Vince asked walking past him to take a look at the tattoo on the back of his neck.

"Riley's idea of a way to show our epic love story"

"Do you know why I disliked you so much in the beginning?" Vince asked.

"Because you thought I wasn't good enough for your baby daughter" John retorted.

"It had nothing to do with you son I just wanted so much better for my youngest daughter … I wanted her to marry a doctor or even a politician but the heart wants what the heart wants and even though I do not condone what you did to my daughter and Maddox and Johnny I know that you have been trying to make up for it and I also know that you do love them so I am willing to leave the past in the past"

"Thank you" John extended his hand for the older man to shake. Vince shook his head and instead he hugged his son in law.

"She's going to kill you" Vince couldn't help but laugh "and then she's going to go after her sister".

"Vince what was it like finding Riley again after all those years?" John asked.

The older man raised an eyebrow. "You don't have any long lost kids do you?"

"No … god no I can barely handle the two I have let alone adding more mystery kids I was just curious".

"I was the greatest miracle we could have ever received. Riley herself is a miracle, she was never planned, and she was the child we never knew we wanted. Then to have to grieve for a child we never even had a chance to get to know was horrible and to this day I don't think any of us truly got over it. But then we got a second chance. I think out of all 3 kids Riley is the most like me which is really ironic. She's smart and determined to get what she wants and she had the most incredibly loving nature. She loves the business but she can also separate herself from it to be with her family." When he talked about his youngest daughter his who face seemed to light up. Everyone always had a sense that Riley was Vince's favorite child but the love and dedication he had for her was never as apparent as it was right now.

"I always kinda pictured myself having a daughter" John said out of the blue. "Like I never really thought about kids but on the rare chance that I did I always saw this little girl with curls and a smile that could just melt your heart but unfortunately my genes create boys which is fine too because I love my boys very much"

"Well kid you'd better finish getting ready … see ya out there"

"Thanks Vince not just for this but for everything"

"You're welcome son"

--

"You guys look so weird" Riley giggled. "You look like you two are heading to the prom or a wedding".

"Shut up and let Callie finish your hair" Stephanie snapped.

"No offense but why did I need Callie to come over and do my hair anyways?" she asked getting even more suspicious that the WWE's personal hair stylist was there on her day off doing Riley's hair.

"Because I need the money and because nobody makes your hair look better than I do" Callie sent a wink in Stephanie and Marissa's direction.

When Callie had finished doing Riley's hair she did Stephanie and Marissa's. All 3 women were dressed and looking great. The bride to be was still oblivious to everything which was a good thing.

"Ri you ready?" Marissa asked.

"Yea"

"See you guys in a few" Callie whispered to Stephanie as she left to dress for the wedding.

"Let's head out"

--

They arrived at the hotel and Marissa and Stephanie led Riley to a room away from everything that was going on.

"Guys what's going on?" Riley asked. "Why are you dumping me in this room?"

"Knock knock" Carissa said stepping into the room followed close behind by her younger sister Caitlyn. They two were both wearing the same lilac colored dresses as Stephanie and Marissa.

"Ok now I know something is going on so someone better spill" Riley demanded.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Stephanie asked.

"Think about it" she added.

"This isn't a New Year's Eve party is it?" Riley asked finally catching on.

"Nope" Carissa replied in a sing song voice. "You're getting hitched again but this time the right way".

"But how did you guys pull this all off?" Riley asked amazed at all the intricate planning that must have been done and for everyone to act so natural all the time while planning.

"John wanted to do something special for you and he wrangled me into helping him even though I didn't want to at first and then once the ball started rolling we added another person into the loop and then another as needed. Dad only found out a few hours ago and mom found out yesterday. Rissa here found out last week when we had an emergency dress fitting"

"I … I don't even know what to say" she was getting all emotional. People really did love her.

"Aww sweetie don't cry you look too amazing to cry" Steph said wiping at her own eyes. "Then I'll start and before you know it we'll all be crying".

"It's just I can't believe you guys would do all this just for me"

"Well believe it kiddo cause we did"

There was a knock on the door and Vince entered the room. Riley flung herself at him as if he was her one and only lifeline. The surprised older man wrapped his arms around his youngest daughter.

"What did you guys do to her?" he asked.

"Nothing dad I'm just really happy you are here to walk me down the aisle this time" Riley answered for the other girls.

"Oh … well in that case you girls better get out there cause we are about to start"

"See you out there in a few sweetie" Marissa hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Bye guys" she waved to them.

"So were you surprised?" Vince asked. He felt a little better knowing that he wasn't the last person to know about this surprise wedding.

"So surprised" she couldn't even fathom any words to describe her surprise. "That husband of yours is a very crafty guy when he wants to be".

"You aren't still wanting to kill him are you?" she asked.

"No, we had a long talk and everything is ok" he took her arm in his. "You guys have my blessings not that you really needed them".

"It's still nice to have"

--

"Why does the best man have to walk his own sister down the aisle?" Shane asked annoyed.

"Shut up Shane" Stephanie ordered snatching her brother's arm. "You mess this up for Riley or John … or ME for that matter I will make you wish you were never born".

"Too late for that one little sister" he retorted.

--

"Dad wait I can't go out there I don't have a veil" Riley panicked.

"Did I hear someone was in need of a veil" Callie stood in the doorway wearing a huge grin. In her hands was a veil. "Do you think your sister or husband would let this day be anything but perfect for you?" the hair stylist set to work as quickly as she could. A few bobby pins and a few squirts of hairspray and the young bride was perfection.

"You ready now my dear?" Vince asked extending his arm once again. His teary eyed daughter accepted the arm gratefully. "You look beautiful my dear".

--

Here Come the Bride began to play. Everyone stood from their seats and turned their attention to the bride and her father. Vince was beaming with pride; this was all he ever wanted from the very beginning. Riley locked eyes with John, he looked just as emotional as she felt. But he looked just as sure of his decision as the day they had eloped. Shane was beside him looking a little misty-eyed; if he began crying Riley would never let him forget it. Standing beside Shane were John's brothers and Randy and Paul. Maddox had somehow made it into Paul's arms and he waved at his mommy and grandfather as they made their way down the aisle. They finally made it to the alter and everyone was holding their breath. Vince lifted Riley's veil before placing her hand in John's. John mouthed the words I Love You to his bride and she replied the same thing back to him. She had a single tear running down her cheek and he brought his hand to her face and wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are here two witness two people who are committing themselves to each other before God" the minister began. "Who gives this woman to this man?".

"Her family does" Vince responded from his seat. Baby Johnny was sitting in his lap staring curiously at his parents. He too was in a little baby tux and kept trying to remove his tie.

"The sacrament of marriage is not to be taken lightly, you are promising before God that you will always be faithful and true to each other. That you will share your life together as one until the day you both shall leave this earth and gain everlasting paradise."

Riley wanted to roll her eyes, had anyone thought to inform the minister that they were already married and knew all this stuff already.

"The couple has chosen to exchange their own vows"

Riley looked at John panicked, she had not written any vows because obviously she had not known that she was going to be getting married today. John smiled reassuringly at her and whispered to her to just say what was in her heart. She nodded to him and thought about what she was going to say. John fidgeted a little in nervous anticipation.

"Riley … I struggled for weeks to try and think of something witty and worthy of you and this day and I couldn't. Every time I tired nothing seemed good enough. I wanted something worthy of Shakespeare to say to you but I'm just not that kind of guy. But that's ok with you, you accept me as I am and never ask more of me than I can give. I have said on many occasions that you deserve so much better than me and I will stick by my words even now. Yet you see something in me that makes you want to stay. You have let me into your heart and into your home. You have given me two wonderful little boys and hopefully there will be at least one more little person climbing into our bed in the middle of the night." Riley looked at him in surprise but once again he gave her that self assured smile that told her he was serious. "I guess what best sums it up is a caption from a song that I know you know, _Baby just look at us all this time and we're still in love. Something like this just don't exist. Between a backwoods boy and a fairy tale princess. People said it would never work out. Living our dreams has shattered all doubts. It feels good to prove 'em wrong. Livin' our love song."_

She smiled through her tears. "Wow … I don't know what to say …" she sniffled a little "From the heart" she whispered to herself. "I remember the first time I saw you, you had this terrified look on your face, there was something about that look that told me you would be different from every other rookie to walk thorough those doors. I hated that my sister forced us together but I guess she knew better than we did. Thank you Stephanie by the way. Those times were the best times of my life, you treated me like any other female and not the boss's daughter. I knew right then that I needed you in my life but when you told me you were engaged to another woman it broke my heart and after I left that void was still there and my heart didn't seem to beat the same way. But then when you were there in my driveway waiting for me it was like it was beating for the first time. You gave me our sons which is something I will never be able to thank you enough for that alone. You love me the way nobody else could and nobody else would want to. You were the prince that this lonely princess never knew she wanted or needed".

"With that being said if anyone should have objections to this renewing of vows … well it really doesn't matter because you are already legally married" everyone chuckled. "You may kiss your bride".

"Don't have to tell me twice" grinning he placed both hands on the sides of Riley's face and lowered his lips to hers. They could hear cheers and wolf whistles.

Next came tons of photographs. Riley thought her eyes would never be rid of those stupid little red dots that came with exposure to bright lights in the eyes. Her favorite picture that had been take was the one of her and John and their two boys, they all just looked so happy at the moment. Then they moved onto the main function hall which was where their reception would be.

"Ladies and Gentlemen lets give a hand for Mr. and Mrs. John Cena" the DJ announced the remarried couple.

"Hmm this seems strange" Riley missed to her husband.

"How so love?" he asked her.

"I dunno it feels like we just married for the first time" she remarked.

"I think it's because we did it right this time" John laughed.

"You're married … again" Marissa stated the obvious coming up to hug her in laws.

"I know" Riley giggled at her sister in law. "Isn't it amazing?"

"You aren't mad are you?" Marissa asked.

"Life is too short to be mad at something like this" she replied.

--

"It's now time for the bride and her groom to have their first dance"

"So what song did you pick?" Riley asked as John lead her out to share their first dance.

"I was gonna do Open Arms by Journey but then I decided to stick to the basics" he replied not telling her what she wanted to know..

When I See You Smile by Bad English began to play. That was their original wedding song according to John.

"Perfect" she said as they danced.

--

"Now folks this is kinda a new one but it seems like the bride has two different father/daughter dances …"

Riley looked at her husband in surprise. "Two?"

"You have two different fathers do you not?" he retorted. "I didn't think you should have to choose between the man who raised you and the man you are biologically related to".

"You are an amazing man you know that right" she kissed him softly.

"So I've been told"

"Before I go … another little person crawling into our bed at night huh?"

"Yes, a little girl this time"

"Well that could be fun working on" she gave him a wink and a guilty grin.

"Could very well be" he agreed letting her go dance with Steve.

For Riley and Steve's dance John had picked In My Arms, by Mark Wills. He had remembered Riley telling John that she had always wanted to be in Steve's arms as a baby and would cry if she wasn't. So it only made sense to him to use that song. It was a very emotional moment for the both of them.

"Dadee" Maddox ran up to him. John scooped the little boy up in his arms.

"Hey Monkey" he kissed his temple.

"Mama pwetty"

"She sure is Maddie" he agreed.

The song was over and now it was Vince's turn. He exchanged a few words with Steve for a few seconds which John could only guess be on the line of thank you for doing a wonderful job raising her. They parted ways and it was his turn to dance with his daughter. Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman began to play. Riley sent a look John's way and he just stood there smirking at her. She relented and swayed to the music with her father.

"Quite a song huh?" Vince asked amused with his own humor.

"Doesn't bother me anymore … I'm perfectly content being compared to Cinderella I just feel bad because if I'm Cinderella then who is the wicked step family?"

"Nobody thinks that" he assured her. "Your mother and I owe a lot to them for taking such good care of you when we couldn't".

--

"It's time for the bride to throw to bouquet so all the single ladies gather around"

Stephanie was there with Aurora and Marissa had Murphy. Riley laughed as she threw the bouquet which landed perfectly in Aurora's outstretched arms.

"Oh no … I want a redo" Paul protested but it was hard to take him seriously when he had a bottle of beer in his hand.

--

"I have a surprise for you my dear" John whispered in her ear.

"What would that be?" she asked.

"The kids are staying with your parents for the weekend so it's just me and you".

"Oh honey what a perfect honeymoon" she feigned surprise.

"Did I mention it's me and you in Aruba?" he asked.

"Now that's more like it" she replied.

"Figured you'd like that"

--

"It's time to say goodbye to the married couple" the DJ announced.

"You know I'm glad we did the whole wedding thing it was fun" she said to him.

"Me too it's definitely one of those things you need to experience at least once in your life" he joked.

"Mama" a sleepy Maddox whimpered holding his hands out to her. She took him from her brother and rubbed his back. The wedding seemed to have drained all his energy.

"Hey there Champ you tired?" John asked messing with his hair.

"No leave" Maddox said.

"You're gonna stay with Grandpa and Grandma for a few days … you'll be fine and maybe if you ask Grandpa really nicely Declan can stay over too".

"Otay mama" he wanted to be let down.

"You really know what to say to him to get him to do what you want don't you?" John asked.

"What can I say I spend a lot of time with the both of them so I pick up on their little tricks" she shrugged. "Part of being someone's mom".

"Well you aren't my mom and I for one am going to enjoy having you all to myself".

"I can't say anything good coming out of this" she remarked kissing his lips.

"Nope never anything good" he agreed.


	77. Chapter 77

"Dad are you trying to ruin my marriage" Riley vented.

"It was your idea …" he reminded her.

"Not like this" she justified.

"Riley, you have more sense for this business than your brother and sister so I know that you can step back from this situation and see the bigger picture here" Vince reasoned.

"Dad …" she whined.

"Trust me I would never make you do anything too bad"

She grumbled. "Whatever"

"That's my girl" he patted her on the head in a very condescending manner.

--

"John … I hate this" she complained collapsing onto the couch next to her husband.

"If Fabo is cool with it then don't worry … from my own personal experience with my old man I know that he knows what he is doing" John assured her.

"Doesn't it bother you in the slightest?" she asked.

"Well I mean I'm not too worried … we still have a few months to think it out … and well if you and my dad somehow develop strong feelings for each other I'm not going to lie I'd be pissed and just plain grossed out but I don't see either of you hurting me or Maddie or John John like that".

"Yea I guess you are right" she agreed relaxing into his arms. "Just because you are right doesn't make the fact that I don't want to have to romance my father in law even if it is only acting".

"You aren't going to have to kiss him and shit like that are you?" John asked taking a moment to truly think about what this would entail.

"I have no idea" he shuddered as she said this.

"I kinda don't want to have to see you making out with my dad" he made a face.

"I kinda don't want to have to make out with your dad" she retorted sending him an annoyed glare.

"I was only kiddin hun" he cracked a smile. "But I really don't want to have to watch you make out with my dad… that's crossing the line"

"Shut up before I hit you" she told him.

"You are an abusive wife"

She laughed at him. "Says the man who gave me this huge bruise on my inner thigh" she moved her pants down a little for him to see the bruise.

"Baby I told you I was sorry about that" he put his arms back around her.

"I know but don't start throwing the abusive word around" she pouted leaning into his chest.

"I know that you would never intentionally hurt me just like I would never intentionally hurt you"

"I would never go out of my way to hurt you John … I love you too much for that, hurting you would be like hurting myself"

"Very true" he agreed. "Where are our children?"

"What do you mean … I left them with you" she looked at him with complete seriousness in her eyes.

"No you didn't … you took them with you" he managed to say.

"You sure about that?" she asked cracking a smile.

"Where they hell are they" he demanded.

"They are spending some much quality time with their Uncle Randy who brought little Alanna to work with him"

"Why do you do things like that to me?" he asked her a little annoyed with his wife.

"I dunno … for the same reason I told you Stephanie had a glass eye" she grinned at him but then sobered up when she saw he wasn't laughing with her. "Force of habit I guess".

"I just wanted to watch The Wrestler with my wrestler" she looked pitifully at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine get over here".


	78. Chapter 78

"John his fever has spiked over a hundred" Riley paced back and forth with Johnny in her arm. He was crying so hard it sent him into coughing fits. "We need to get him to a hospital".

"Ok I'll go bring Maddie into Randy's room and I'll go with you" the tired father of two replied getting out of the nice warm bed he was currently in. He went into the next room and emerged carrying a blanket clad toddler. John left the room and walked the three steps across the hall to Randy's hotel room door. He knocked and waited for Randy to open up the door. A half asleep Legend Killer answered the door.

"John John has a fever and we need to take him to the hospital you mind if Maddie sleeps with you?" John asked.

"Not at all bring him in" the Legend Killer stepped aside and John stepped into the room. He placed the toddler in the bed and re-tucked him in. He kissed his son's forehead before leaving the room. "Thanks man" he said as he passed Randy shutting the door behind him. Riley already had Johnny in his carrier, he was still crying and sending himself into coughing fits.

"Shh baby it's ok" Riley told him.

"Just lemme throw on some pants and a coat" John told her. She nodded and told him they would be waiting in the car for him. He was down a few minutes later and the two very sleep deprived parents headed to the nearest hospital.

--

The moment they stepped into the emergency room everyone looked at them. Johnny was still wailing and nothing was going to stop him until he felt better. "Please he has a fever" Riley pleaded with the people. Someone needed to help her baby boy.

"Come with me" a nurse ushered the worried parents into a nearby room. Riley placed the baby's carrier on the stretcher and took him out of it. She held him closed and rubbed his back just trying anything to sooth him. The nurse looked from the young mother towards the baby's father.

"How old is he?" she asked.

"He's 4 months old" John answered.

"How long has he had a fever" the nurse motioned for Riley to put Johnny on the stretcher so she could examine him. Riley cooperated placing the still wailing infant on the stretcher. She may have put him on the stretcher without a fuss but she hovered close to him at all times. The nurse took his temperature and swore, both parents looked fearfully at her.

"He's only been like this for about a day and a half … we thought at first he just had a cold." Riley answered her question. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's on fire" she replied. "FRANK" within seconds a tall burly young man entered the room. His eager eyes watched the nurse, his body tense just waiting for further instruction. "Take the baby up to the Special Care Nursery" she ordered him.

"Yes Ma'am" he said in his thick southern drawl. He scooped Johnny up into his arms and whisked.

"Where is he taking my baby" Riley cried in outrage. She couldn't believe some strange man had just come in and took her baby somewhere. She had no idea where this man was taking her baby or if he was hurting him in some way. She glared at the nurse with fire in her eyes.

"Your son has a fever of a hundred and four one more degree higher and he would have died … he needs to be monitored and given round the clock antibiotics" she informed the scared parents none too kindly.

"He's probably scared shitless right now you could at least have let us go with him so he's not alone"

"Believe me he won't remember" she walked out of the room leaving the two parents confused and irritated.

John could hear Riley sniffle and knew that she was near tears. He wrapped his arms around her and made her lean into him. He began rubbing small circles into the small of her back. "He's gonna be ok" he assured her before he kissed the top of her forehead.

"He has to be ok" she whispered.

"He's a tough little guy … he was born during a hurricane remember" he reminded her.

"If anything happens to him I will never forgive myself" she told her husband.

"Don't talk like that love"

--

It was morning before they knew it. Riley had finally let herself fall asleep while resting her head on John's shoulder. The rustling of the curtains separating them from the rest of the ER opening awoke both of them. Both of them looked up at a somber looking orderly. He seemed a little surprised to see them in there.

"Where's our baby?" Riley demanded.

"Ma'am I don't know … let me get someone"

Both of them stood stretching their aching muscles. "Nice of the hospital system to not give us any updates all night huh" Riley muttered.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cena" they both looked up to see a short woman with blonde hair pulled into a tight bun. She looked serious and neither Riley nor John got a good feeling from her.

"How's Johnny?" Riley asked.

"Could you explain why there were bruises all over your son's body?" she asked them.

"Bruises … I have no idea what you are talking about … I just gave him a bath last night and there were no bruises" Riley looked at the woman as if she had four heads.

She handed them some pictures that clearly showed bruising all over Johnny's body. "This has to be some mistake neither my husband nor myself have ever laid a finger on either of our sons … this wasn't us … we don't hurt our children like that" Riley stated. "We don't believe in hitting our children".

"Then how do you explain the bruising in the pictures?" she asked.

"This obviously isn't my baby … my baby doesn't have bruises all over his body and I would like to see him now" the young mother was now seething. How dare this woman come in and assume that she hurt her infant son. She was appalled to the very core.

"Instead of getting in our faces for taking care of our sons why don't you actually try and find the people who really do beat their children" John wrapped his arms around his wife who was now shaking because she was so furious. "The only reason you are getting on our cases is because we are on television and you feel that gives you the right to put us under a microscope … we're human beings … we love our sons and have never put one hand on either of them".

"It's ok Ri … calm down" John tried his best to calm her.

"From what I've seen you seem very much like the type who would strike your children"

"I'll tell you who I'd like to strike right about now" Riley was so close to punching this woman in her face. "Who do you think you are … you don't know me or my husband. You don't see our interactions with our kids".

"I am a state social services worker and I do have the power to take your boys away from you" she threatened.

"On what grounds?" John asked. "You have no proof we did anything wrong".

"These bruises are more than enough proof"

"For the last time lady we didn't make those marks!" Riley exclaimed. "Johnny was running a little temp for a few days and then it spiked up and we brought him here … that's the whole story".

"Ma'am your son has pneumonia"

"That's impossible"

"Oh it is very possible for people who let their children get sicker over time" she accused them.

"I'm sorry but we will not say another word until after we see our son" John said, he was a little more rational at this point than his wife.

"I'm afraid you can't do that"

"WHY NOT … YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO KEEP US FROM OUR BABY" Riley exploded.

"Well it seems to me that in this state you are a danger to your baby so I'm ordering that both of your boys be removed from your custody"

"You go anywhere near my boys and I will make you wish you were never born" Riley threatened.

"Baby that's not helping our case" John told her.

"John she is trying to take Maddie and Johnny away from us" Riley turned her frustration onto him.

"Please you can't do this our sons need to be with their parents" John pleaded with her. "we have never laid a hand on either of them and we never would … I don't know those pictures came about but we didn't do that … we love our sons … they are our whole world".

"I'm sorry but from what I have seen I just can't let you hurt them anymore" she shook her head. "They are both going to be removed as soon as possible". Riley collapsed to her knees and began to sob.

"You can't do this … YOU CAN'T TAKE MY BABIES" she sobbed.

"I'm with the government and we can do whatever we want" she left the couple there to console each other.


	79. Chapter 79

Riley sat staring out at the view before her. Strumming a guitar she absent-mindedly mumbled along to Rascal Flatt's "I Wish". She was numb to the world, her boys were taken away from her and her brain had shut down in order to protect her. She had never hurt her boys, she knew that for sure. She also knew that John would never hurt them either, so why were her boys not with her right now. Why wasn't Maddox playing PlayStation with John and why wasn't she rocking Johnny to sleep at this very moment. Carol had stepped up and petitioned for custody of the boys so they wouldn't have to be in a foster home. But neither she nor John were allowed to see their sons until they were deemed fit parents. Her father had thrown a fit calling every government official chewing their ears off. He was now bared from seeing them as well. John was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Neither of them spoke much. John turned his head a little to look over at her. She looked so lost sitting there looking out but not really seeing anything. It was like she wasn't even really there. Her heart was taken away from her.

"There were times when I thought I would never hear quiet again" he rambled to no one in particular, more so for himself. "Now I can't stand it".

She looked at him, it had registered to her that he had said something. She understood the words that had left his mouth but she wasn't sure if she could form her own words to reply to him. She just kinda frowned at him and turned her attention back to what she had been doing before he had said something. The bright panoramic view of the Las Vegas strip did nothing for her tonight and it would continue to do nothing for her until her boys were home with her safe and sound. She should have Maddox sitting in her lap right now pointing out to him all the different lights. They should be laughing right now but instead Maddox was nowhere to be found. He and his brother were in Massachusetts with their grandmother probably wondering where their parents were and why they weren't with them. They weren't even allowed to talk to them on the phone at this point in time. It killed Riley not to be able to hear her little boy's voice. To hear him say I love you Mommy before he went to bed. Not to be able to kiss their little faces or hear their joy filled laughs. When had her whole world shifted to be all about those two little boys? She could remember a time when all she wanted to do was go out and have fun and now all she wanted to do was rock her boys to sleep. Now she knew how Britney Spears felt, granted she didn't have a breakdown and lock herself in the bathroom with her youngest son. No, she and John and their boys were innocent victims in some much larger game that none of them understood. She had no idea why she now had to walk around with the brand Abusive Parent on her back. She wasn't that type of person, not at all. Neither was John.

"Never in my darkest moments after Johnny's birth did I ever put my hands on him" she said out of the blue. He was a little startled because he hadn't expected her to start talking like that. He stood and came to sit next to her. She wouldn't meet his eyes but he lifted her chin so she was staring directly into his blue orbs.

"I know you didn't and I know that you never would" he told her. "I don't know why this is happening but we are innocent … we are both amazing parents and everyone knows it".

"I just want my babies" she let herself shed a few tears. She laid her head on his shoulder and he hugged her the best way he could.

"Me too". They sat there for quite some time not talking to each other but neither wanted to move because they needed to feel that support that they other person could give at that moment. "We're gonna get our names cleared and get our boys back and everything is going to be ok".

Something went off somewhere in the room. It took both of them a minute before they realized it was Riley's cell phone signaling that she had a text message. They both looked at each other strangely and then Riley went to retrieve her phone. Who could possibly be sending her a text message at this hour? She took her BlackBerry off the charger and turned it over and over in her hands for a few seconds before deciding to check the message, which is what she had come over to do. It was from an unknown number. Her brows furrowed as she tried to place the number. Not being able to she opened the message anyway. A picture of the boys appeared on her screen and a few seconds later "We love you Mommy and Daddy" could be heard. Carol had recorded Maddox saying that he loved them and then sent it to them to let them know that their boys were ok. John came to stand next to her and looked over her shoulder. She played the message again and this time they heard Johnny babbling in the background as well as Maddox. A sad smile was brought to both of their faces. Riley brought the camera up to their faces and snapped a picture. Both of them forcing themselves to look happy for their boy's sake. "We love you too" was what was heard when Carol opened up the replied text for Maddox to see.


	80. Chapter 80

"Fuckin government" Riley muttered as her eyes skimmed over the text in front of her. She knew that the government did not have the authority to take her children away from her without indefinite proof. Which they did not have, anyone could have taken pictures of Johnny and then doctored them to make it look like he had been abused. This woman ... Helen Shaw ... there was definitely another motive for her actions. She was bored, she decided to google stalk this Helen Shaw person. She typed her name into the search engine.

**Little Boy Killed Practicing Wrestling Moves**

Riley was intrigued so she clicked the link. She wasn't sure why but she felt excitement coursing through her veins. Tapping her recently manicured finger nails against the wooden desk as she waited for the page to load.

_Nathan Shaw, age 6, was killed when a neighbor boy tried to perform a tombstone pile driver to the little boy. Young Nathan snapped his neck and was killed instantly as his head slammed into the hard concrete of the neighbor's basement floor. Nathan is the only son of Helen Shaw. Ms. Shaw has started a campaign to have wrestling taken off television all together._

She stared, her mouth open a little in shock at the woman who had been dressed in a black pinstriped paint suit the last time she had seen her. The same woman who took her boys away from her. Her eyes became hard and her lips pressed into a thin line as she read the rest of the article. "Son of a bitch ... JOHN!"

"What is it?" her husband asked worriedly as he rushed into the room. His frantic orbs taking sight of her. They became less frantic after he could see that she was in no immediate danger.

"Read this" she commanded practically shoving the laptop into his hands. He stared blankly at her for a few seconds before he turned his attention to the screen. His jaw tightened and his face turned red as he put together what she already had.

"Her son is gone so she's gunning for us" Riley confirmed that she was thinking the same thing he was. "Her son died in a very unfortunate accident and she blames us enough to rip our babies from our arms ... and because she has a little bit of power nobody questions it ... fuckin bastards".

"Ri, we can't get all worked up about it" John advised her. "Although that does sound like it could be logical we have no proof of the claim".

"Just like she had no proof that we abused Johnny" she spat back at him. He rolled his eyes because when she got like that there was no way to reason with her. He just had a seat on the bed and watched as she paced back and forth. After a while she stopped pacing and looked at him. "I'm sure my dad knows someone who can find out something" she said heading towards the door of their hotel room.

"Where ya goin?" John asked.

"To see my dad" she yelled shutting the door behind her.

"Great ... two hot heads together in the same room" he mumbled picking the laptop up again to do more research.


	81. Chapter 81

Maddox Shiloh Cena was having the time of his life. He was currently hopping all around in the midst of a major sugar high. Akon's "Right Now" was blaring from the speakers and he sang along to it as he bounced. He didn't know any of the words except Na Na Na so he just kept repeating them over and over again. Johnny eyed his brother from his swing; his amused eyes followed him everywhere he went. He was at that stage now where he was starting to recognize familiar people and he definitely knew his brother. Maddox spent most of his time making his little brother laugh.

"SEAN!" Carol Cena exclaimed at her youngest son, who was supposed to be watching his two nephews but was currently on the phone with his girlfriend in the other room.

"Gotta go" she heard the youngest Cena son say as he quickly hung up his phone. "Hey mom … you look beautiful today" he smiled brightly.

"Nice try that one only ever worked for John" she placed her hands on her hips.

"Gamma Na Na Na" the mother of 5 looked sternly at her youngest son.

"It got his mind off of Riley and John didn't it?"

"What is all over your clothes?" she asked the young boy picking him up but holding him away from her body.

"Chocate" he grinned. His face and clothing was covered in what looked to be chocolate ice cream and some other type of chocolate. He showed her his hands which were also covered.

"How could you possibly get that dirty?" she asked him.

"I oono"

"I'm gonna kill your uncle" Carol bathed her grandson and set him down on the floor him his temporary bedroom. He decided to start spinning around. "Maddox you need to stop doing th …" SMASH.

"MAMA" the toddler began wailing. Carol picked him up and he began hitting her shoulder with his small fists. "I wan Mama … I wan my Mama"

"Shh sweetie I know you do" she rubbed his back. "I know you and your brother miss your mommy and daddy and I know this miss you too … say how would you like to have Uncle Sean get us to be able to talk to your mommy and daddy on the webcam".

"Yes"

"Ok then you have to stop crying first" she told him. "You don't want to make mommy and daddy sad by thinking you are sad do you?"

"I no sad any more gamma" the young boy told her. She winced because she could already see the lump that was starting to form on his forehead. That could be trouble.

"Unca Sean … I wan talk Mama an Dadee on da web cam".

"Ok lemme call them and see if they can talk on the webcam ok" Sean told him getting up to step out of the house to call his brother and his wife.

"John get your ass on the webcam now" Sean told him before hanging up.

He stepped back into the house and grabbed his laptop out of his backpack. He set it up on the kitchen table and had a seat. Maddox ran up to him and Sean lifted the boy onto his lap. Carol had been very creative as of yet in thinking of ways to let the kids contact their parents. Sean turned the computer on and logged onto his AIM. A few minutes later he received an IM.

John and Riley's bright faces were all smiles. Maddox's own face seemed to be a little brighter as he viewed his parents. "Hi, Mama … Hi Dadee" he chirped.

"Hey there Champ" John said. "How you doin?"

"Unca Sean gib me icey cream wit chocate sauce"

"Great" Riley rolled her eyes.

"Den me dance Na Na Na"

"Lovely"

"Ma some order here please" John laughed. He was glad his boys were having a good time. Although he missed them like crazy and wanted nothing more than to wake up with Maddox's foot in his face as he had done so many other times he knew the boys were in good hands.

"Don't worry about the boys kids they are fine" Carol assured them holding Johnny in her arms. He was happily blowing bubbles. He didn't seem to take any notice to the fact that his parents were on the computer screen.

"I miss you" Maddox said.

That broke his parents' hearts. They both looked at each other and Carol and Sean could see how hard this was on them. Riley looked like she was about to break down into tears. John wrapped his arm around his wife in some mock sort of comfort.

"I come home soon?" Maddox asked.

"Yes Champ you'll be able to come home soon" John lied giving his son his most reassuring smile.

"Otay Dadee … I wuv you"

"I love you too and so does your mommy"

"Wuv you mama"

"I love you too sweetheart" the adults could hear the misery in her voice.

"Mwah" Maddox brought his hand to his mouth and blew both his parents kisses.

"Be good for your grandma Champ and we'll see you really soon" John told him.

"Bye bye" Maddox waved before the screen went black.

--

"John I don't know how much more of that I can take … it hurts more seeing them than it does not to" Riley sniffled and wiped her eyes with her hand.

"I know baby but at least the boys are in good hands and they are as happy as they can be" he kissed the top of her head. "We're gonna get them back as soon as we figure out a way to bring that Shaw lady down."

"She's messing with the wrong parents" Riley remarked cracking her knuckles. "Nobody takes our babies away and gets away with it".


	82. Chapter 82

Helen Shaw was walking to her car, she had had a long say at work and all she wanted to do was go home and go to sleep. But fate had other plans, as she neared her car she could see someone leaning against it. She stepped closer and was able to make out the shape of a woman and as she inched closer some more she was able to recognize the woman.

"What are you doing here leaning against my car?" the older of the two asked.

"So your son was 6 huh?" the young mother of two was in no mood for small talk.

"Don't you dare talk about Nathan" she spat.

"It wasn't our fault you know ... kids do what they see on television ... it was an accident ... a horrible one but an accident none the less" Riley tried to be the reasoning one. "Taking my sons away from me isn't going to bring him back and I think deep down you know that but you are too blinded by your own grief to let you see things clearly."

"You think just because you look up my son's death you automatically know about me well I'm sorry princess you don't" she retorted coldly.

Riley felxed her jaw and began bouncing around a little on the balls of her feet. The older woman eyed her nervously. A small smirk cross the younger girl's lips. "If I wanted to hurt you I would have done so already ... I came here so you could see the rational side of me ... a side that I use with my children, a side that would never even think to raise a hand to either one of them. I know you photoshopped a picture of Johnny and because you have a little bit of power nobody questions it but you know what you are messing with people's lives. My kids have no idea what's happening. All they know is that mommy and daddy are not there and they are scared. I have not seen my sons in almost 3 weeks and as someone who gave birth to a child herself you know how badly that hurts". She had no idea if she was making any headway with the woman but she needed to get that out. She needed this woman to understand how much she loved her sons. She would do anything for them, including laying her own life on the line to protect them.

"Still doesn't change who you are or what you do"

"Who I am ... I am a human being, the same as you. I just happened to be born into a world you can't evem try to understand. I didn't ask to be a McMahon and neither did my kids. There are people out there who really do beat their children and you want to take kids away from the innocent people who are only trying to do what is best for their kids. That is screwed up and mark my words you will get caught and when you do you will somehow find yourselves in the very same place those people who beat their kids should be. What you did is kidnapping plain and simple. You took two little boys away from the only people in the world who love them unconditionally and would do anything for them just to spite us because some kid slammed your little boy's head into the concrete and snapped his neck." she knew she was being mean but this lady was a bitch. "Did you ever stop and think ... gee I dunno where were the parents who were supposed to be watching the kids ... obviously they didn't care too much to sit their kids down and explain to them that performing wrestling moves on other kids is wrong."

"If wrestling was never on the television for that boy to see than Nathan would still be alive today." The older woman shook her head beligerantly. She refused to listen to what Riley had to say. Wrestling was what was to blame for her son's death and this woman who stood before her was part of the family who broadcasted that filth through out the world.

"So because some shmuck on TV does a move that automatically make me to blame. News flash I was 16 when your son died and I wasn't even a part of the company then and neither was my husband."

"But you are a part of the company now aren't you"

"Because it is my birth right and what do you even know about the business?" the younger woman's eyes grew darker with rage.

"I know that it doesn't take that much

"It actually takes years and years for an individual to train just so people like you can criticize them"

"So instead of going to college like they should they invest in Neanderthalism" the younger woman rotated her neck and sighed when she heard it crack.

"Actually most of them do go to college … Glen Jacobs which goes under the ring name Kane used to be a teacher if I am not mistaken. My husband John has his degree in Exercise Physiology and I myself have a dual combo having my degree in both Psychology and Business Communication".

"Well none of that matters because what you do is still immoral"

"They go out there and put their bodies on the line for the fans every night because there is nothing like going out there and just hearing a packed house explode the moment your entrance starts to play … there is nothing better … except for maybe hearing Maddox tell me he loves me or hearing my boys laugh … I would do anything just to hear them laugh everyday for the rest of my life because I love them that much" Helen could see the mixture of euphoria and misery in the young mother's eyes.

"I came here today to try to convince you to let this go. There are some people out there that have evidence that you photo shopped those bruises on Johnny's body and they will testify to it and you will go to jail. Your ongoing crusade to banish wrestling from today's culture will have been for nothing, Nathan will have died for nothing."

"I can't … I just can't"

Riley nodded. "Then know that I will do everything in my power to take you down. Not because I want to but because it's what I need to do to get my boys back. I guess with that being said there is nothing left that either of us can do"

"I understand"

"For what it is worth I'm sorry for your loss … nobody should have to bury their children" the younger woman said beginning to walk away.

"Thank you"

As Riley walked away she thought about the poor woman she was leaving. At least she would see her boys again eventually … she would hold them again in her arms. Helen Shaw would never hold her son Nathan in her arms again because he was buried 6 feet under the ground. Even thought she knew it wasn't her fault she still felt somewhat responsible.


	83. Chapter 83

John was on the bench press. Sweat glistened down his broad chest, the muscles in his large biceps flexed with each movement. He inhaled a short breath and exhales in a short spurt as he raised the bar over his head. He hissed through his teeth as he held the bar there above his head.

"JOHN!!!!!!" Riley screamed barging into the room. John nearly dropped the bar on his neck in surprise. He placed it in its holder. "We got them back baby … we got them back". A smile immediately appeared on his face as he stood and she jumped into his outstretched arms. His lips met her's in a fiery kiss. She broke away and looked into hid deep blue eyes. "There's more news" she told him.

"What could be better than getting our boys back?" he asked.

She began kissing his neck and moving up to nibble on his ear lobe. "Remember a few months back in Randy's hot tub?" she asked, her warm breath against his ear sent shivers down his spine.

"Yes" he grinned at the memories.

"Well …" she took his hand and placed it under her shirt. She waited for the look of understanding cross over his features.

"Ri, are you telling me there is a bun in the oven?" he asked. She giggled at his question before nodding. He began spinning her around in circles. "This day could not be any better that it is right now. My baby is having another baby and our boys will finally be back with us."

"I have a feeling this one is a girl John … a daughter"

"A baby girl as beautiful as her mom" he kissed her again. "When are we going to tell people?"

"Let's get the boys home first and explain it to Maddie before we tell anyone else" she suggested.

"Good idea they have been through enough we should ease them into this … man this new baby and John John are gonna be really close in age" she frowned at him. "I didn't mean it that way I was just making an observation"

"I love you John Cena" she told him.

"I love you too Riley McMahon-Cena"

--

"Ok Randy in the middle of Riley's segment you go out and RKO her because we are starting a new fued with you and the Cenas before we start the storyline with Riley and Johnny Fabulous" Vince informed him.

"You got it boss" Randy agreed. "Does Riley know about the script change?"

"She will" Vince assured him.

"Ok … then I guess"

--

"Ladies and Gentlemen I'm out here tonight to explain to all the kids in the audience that it is not okay to try and perform wrestling moves on your friends. Wrestlers train for years to be able to take bumps and perform moves on each other" Riley explained. "Every wrestler in this company knows what he or she is doing and sometimes they still get hurt"

"**I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD" Riley looked confused as Randy sauntered down to the ring. He smiled sadistically at her.**

"**Randy what are you doing?" Riley asked.**

**He just looked at her with those sadistic calculating eyes. He sized her up and down , he licked his lips for dramatic effect. He started towards her his blue eyes glazed over with the insanity in his head. He got close to her.**

**--**

"Randy what the hell are you doing?" Riley furiously whispered to her younger son's godfather.

"It's in the script … rewrite"

"Noooo … Randy" but before she could get another word out he hit her with the RKO. She went down hard and curled into a ball. Tears began pouring from her eyes.

To make it look more real to he put his face closer to hers … to make it look like he was taunting her. "Ri, sweetie what's the matter?" he asked concerned. But before he could get an answer John hit him hard in the back of the head. The younger man stood and looked confused. The look of rage in John's eyes wasn't fake. He backed away from the enraged older man. John placed both hands on the side of his wife's face.

"Riley baby talk to me" he pleaded with her.

"John …" she gasped "the baby … it hurts" he looked down at her pants and could see the blood already beginning to stain her jeans. He brought his lips to her forehead and told her it was going to be alright. Johnny Fabulous was the next one in the ring. He looked at his son and then looked at his fallen daughter in law. He saw the blood and swallowed hard. EMT's showed up and put Riley on a stretcher. The Legend Killer looked on in horrified confusion, he had no idea what was going on. Johnny Fabulous kept a firm arm across his son's shoulders as he walked with him up the ramp.

"Well guys what did you think of the re-write" Vince grinned to himself but he grin faded from his face when he saw the state of his youngest daughter.

"You bastard" an enraged John grabbed his father in law roughly. "Did you even bother to tell her about the re-write … no cause if you had she would have told you not to go with it cause she was pregnant"

"John … that's enough" Johnny Fabulous' booming voice caused his son to let go of the older man.

"I didn't know" was all Vince could say.

"We were gonna tell the boys first and then tell everyone else" John didn't wait to hear a reply he headed towards the ambulance where Riley really was being loaded into. He had a seat next to her and took her hand in his own.

"It's gonna be ok love no worries" he tried to comfort her as the ambulance peeled away.


	84. Chapter 84

Sleep ... Riley had slept through the most part of three whole days. She awoke usually because there was so much moisture on her pillows that it woke her up. She had been crying in her sleep. Most of the time John was right there beside her but every once in a while Riley would wake up and he wasn't there. This was one of those times, the shades were drawn over the windows so she had no idea if it was night or day. She blinked a few times before sullenly sitting up. There were noises on the first floor alerting Riley to the fact that John was still home. She buried her head deep into her pillows and let out a cross between a scream and a sob, she wasn't even sure which it was. She laid there for a few moments not breathing just so that she could feel the pain of her lungs struggling for air in order to let her know this wasn't a dream. The bedroom door creaked open and she could make out a little bit of light, most likely from the hall. She heard movement but didn't bother to raise her head or acknowledge there was more than just her in the room. She felt a pair of lips on the side of her neck and two little arms wrap around her. She moved her head to the side to see her son's beautiful blue eyes staring back at her.

"Hey my little man" she smiled sadly as she moved to allow him to lay with her.

"Mama" Maddox said happily as he took his rightful spot next to his mom in bed. He rested his head against her chest and just relished the fact that he was home again with him parents. Riley kissed the top of her son's head and took a moment to take in his scent. She wanted to burn it into her memory forever.

"Missed you" he said.

"Oh baby I missed you too" she remarked wrapping her arms around his much smaller frame. "Mommy missed you so much and did everything she could so that you and Johnny could be back here with us".

"Maddie seep wif mama again" he announced.

Even in the emotional turmoil she was in, having Maddox with her and knowing that he wasn't going anywhere made her heart ache just a little bit less. The door opened a little more and John stepped into the room carrying a very overwhelmed looking Johnny. But his face perked up the minute he saw his mother. He began to smile and squeal excitedly as they neared the bed.

"Hey baby boy" Riley cooed taking the baby from John's arms. "Yes this is the best medicine I could ever receive" she rested her forehead against Johnny's.

"I rented a few movies" John announced holding up a Blockbuster bag filled with movies.

"Yay!" Riley flailed her arms in the arm to try and seem excited but both she and John knew she wasn't.

"I'm sorry John … I am trying" she gave him a heart-breaking look.

"I know love" he touched the side of her face with his hand softly. "If you want to go back to sleep then I will take the boys somewhere"

"No … I need all 3 of you here with me right now … put on the movies and we'll watch them"

"Well first off we're gonna watch Air Buddies because I promised Maddox"

"That's fine" she gave him a smile.

"I also got a few movies for us to watch after the boys go to bed"

The family watched Air Buddies and then Riley excused herself to go take a shower. She left their bathroom fully dressed with her wet hair in a messy bun. Johnny was passed out on John's chest and Maddox was out cold on Riley's pillow. She smiled at this and crawled back into the bed. She wrapped her arms around Maddox's body and rested her head next to his on the pillow.

"How are you feeling?" John asked tentatively.

"It hurts" she replied not bothering to elaborate. "But having the boys here helps"

"I'm here you know that right … you don't have to go through this alone" he told her.

"I know you are but it's just hard to talk about right now" he nodded not wanting to add to her stress level.

"You want me to put on one of the movies?" he asked.

"No … I kinda just want to relax here with the 3 of you for a little while" she remarked. He accepted this as he got comfortable in bed and closed his eyes. Riley eventually fell back to sleep, John however stayed awake. He kept his eyes closed but he was awake for hours listening to his wife cry in her sleep. As he had done every night since the accident that claimed the life of their unborn baby. He took a deep breath and counted to 10 in his head. He did this to keep himself from screaming. His heart was breaking and he felt like his world is crumbling down around him. But what killed him the most was that he could see how badly this was affecting Riley but she wouldn't talk to him about it. They had both lost their baby and all he wanted to do was let her know that she wasn't alone and that he was hurting just as much as she was.


	85. Chapter 85

Finally he was alone, nobody telling him they were sorry for his loss. Nobody staring at him and whispering. He knew what they were saying about his family. Those poor kids … to have been taken away and then Riley losing their baby, these people must be out of control. No, they weren't out of control, the people around them were. He sighed as he felt the hot water hit his aching muscles. This was his second shower in a half hour period but he didn't know what else to do. He was frustrated and bored and missed his family. Riley's absence had been explained by her "injuries" sustained by Randy Orton, people seemed to accept it. None of them knew that she was at home nursing a broken heart. John was still so angry with the world around him. He was beyond pissed with his father in law and Randy. Deep down he knew they hadn't intentionally set out to hurt his family but it was easier to blame them rather than admit that what happened was a horrible accident and let himself grieve. He sat on the edge o f his bed with his head in his hands. His BlackBerry was vibrating on the night table; he picked it up and smiled a little. Riley was calling him, he really wanted to talk to her.

"Hey baby" he frowned a little bit when he heard Maddox's voice instead of his wife's.

"Hi Dadee, I call you to say g'night" the little boy announced.

"Ok Champ sweet dreams"

"I bow you kisses thru da phone Dadee" John heard a lip smacking noise.

"Ok I'm gonna give you one back" he brought his hand up to his own lips and blew his son a kiss through the phone.

"I wuv you Dadee"

"I love you too Maddox"

"Bye bye Dadee"

"No … Maddox put your m…" the line went dead. He frowned because he really wanted to talk to his wife.

"Fuck" he yelled sending his phone flying into the wall. He looked at the gaping hole that his phone had left. He did have to admit that he felt better doing so. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a lamp.

--

"John what the hell is going on?" Randy Orton asked confused as he came out of his hotel room to see his best friend being led out in handcuffs.

John just walked right past the man without saying one word to him. Randy was a little hurt by that but immediately went into his room and grabbed his cell phone.

--

Vince McMahon stepped into the dimly lit building. A balding man with a slight spare tire sat behind the front desk. He looked up as the older man approached.

"How may I help you?" the man asked.

Vince read his name tag, it read Jenkins … Bob Jenkins. "I'm here to bail my son in law out of here" Vince stated his purpose.

"Ahh our little hotel room maniac" Jenkins remarked.

"He's been going through hard times as of late" Vince explained. "My daughter just suffered a miscarriage that devastated both of them".

"I'm sorry to hear that sir" Vince doubted he was. He picked up his phone and spoke in a low tone into it. He hung the phone up and looked back at Vince. "He'll be out in a few minutes".

John walked out from the back of the building about 10 minutes later. He glared at his father in law and looked as if he would have rather have stayed where he was.

"Come on son we both have some things to talk about" reluctantly John followed Vince out of the building and into the waiting car.

"What no limo" John took a shot at the older man.

"Sometimes it's nice to be discreet"

John gave the man a look telling him that he didn't believe in what he was telling him. Vince just let out a laugh and put the car into gear.

"I suppose Riley called you"

"Actually Randy did … he feels horrible for what happened as do I but you also have to remember than neither of us knew she was pregnant and if we did you know we would never have put her and the baby in danger … I love my little girl and knowing what I did to her it kills me … and the fact that it was Riley makes me even more upset. Don't get me wrong if it were Stephanie I would still be really upset but I guess I still feel like I owe Riley for the years I missed out on"

"So Riley doesn't know?" John asked.

"No and I'm not going to be the one to tell her so if you wanna go right ahead but with the emotional state she is in I think it's better if you don't"

"It's just that she has closed herself off … I want to be able to talk to her and let her know that I am here and that I'm hurting just as badly as she is"

"Riley is showing off the one McMahon trait I wished I hadn't passed on to my children. She closes herself off so she doesn't have to show people her weakness. I've done it all my life too."

"But I'm her husband I'm supposed to see her weaknesses"

"Riley isn't perfect John but if you support her and love her she will open up to you but you can't force her"

"I'll remember that"


	86. Chapter 86

"Uncle John how come I've never heard of New Kid on the Block before?" Declan asked as he helped his uncle by carrying a boom box into the living room.

"Because they were around before you were born" John replied. "and its New Kids on the Block … not kid".

"And this is really gonna help Auntie feel better?" the young boy asked.

"I sure hope so" he placed his hands on his hips and looked at his crew of youngsters. "Now can any of you dance?"

"Hello … we're kids … we don't know how to dance" Declan gave his uncle a look like he was stupid for even asking.

"Damn … what am I gonna do?" John began to pace. "We have a very short time to teach you guys some synchronized dance moves. He grabbed his television remote and turned OnDemand on. Luckily the specific song he wanted them to use had a video on here. "Ok guys try to recreate what they are doing"

Much to his surprise they were pretty good after about 30 minutes. "You guys have been holding out on me".

"This is kinda fun" Declan laughed.

"Good … keep practicing I'm going to check on Johnny" he left the room. Johnny was still sound asleep, he had kicked the covers off of himself so John tucked him in again and kissed his forehead. Then he went into the master bedroom where Riley was laying in bed watching television. She looked up at him when he entered the room.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" she replied.

"What's goin on?" he asked.

"Watchin TV" she replied.

"You need anything?" he asked.

"Nope".

"Ok then I'm gonna go check on the kids"

"You do that"

--

"Man you guys really have the boy band thing down"

"But Uncle John me and Murphy aren't boys" Aurora pointed out.

"Believe me Rory I could never think you were" John laughed at the blonde 3 year old.

"But I think you my little lady are better suited with me" he scooped 1 year old Murphy into his arms. She giggled and enjoyed his attention.

"Uncle John why is Auntie Riley so sad?" Declan asked.

"Yea Uncle John why?" Kenyon added.

John had a seat in a nearby chair with Murphy still in his arms. He thought about what to tell them for a few minutes before he opened his mouth. "Sometimes bad things happen to good people by accident and this is one of those times" he tried to explain as gently as he could.

"What bad thing happened?"

"You'll understand better when you are older all you really need to know is that it is our job to make Auntie Riley smile".

"You can count on us" Declan vowed. This earned a nod from Kenyon and Aurora.

"What about you Champ you gonna help make Mommy smile?" John asked his son.

"Yes, I wan Mama smile again" he frowned as he remembered the sad mood she had been in as of late.

"Ok I'm gonna call her down now" he told them.

"Ok"

--

"Come on Riley the kids worked really hard on what they wanna show you so please just pretend to like it" John urged her leading her to the first floor of their home.

"Fine" she rolled her eyes. They walked into the living room and John forced Riley to have a seat on the couch. He sat down next to her and made sure she was focused on the kids who were all lined up in the middle of the room before he hit the play button on the remote for the boom box. "2 In the Morning" by New Kids on the Block began pumping through the speakers. The kids began swaying to the music as they had seen in the video. Declan was in front he lip-synced along with the words. The others followed in suit. John watched Riley closely although he could tell she didn't want to he saw the making of a smile on her lips. The kids must have noticed it as well because they began to step up their game. The song ended with the group of them all folding their arms in a gangsta like fashion. Riley shook her head in amusement and clapped.

"Did we make you feel better?" Declan asked hopefully.

"It made me feel so much better" she pulled the five year old into her lap and kissed his temple. "Thank you all of you Auntie hasn't been herself as of late and I appreciate you guys trying to help".

"It was Uncle John's idea" Declan gave the true credit to John.

"It was … well I think I should say thank you to Uncle John and give him a kiss … what do you guys think?"

"Yes to the thank you but no to the kiss … kissing girls is yucky" Declan made a face.

"Someday Decs you are gonna think differently" John assured him.

Riley placed Declan back down on the floor and turned to look at John. "Thank you" she kissed him softly on the lips.

"I just wanted to let you know I was here and wanted to help you" he told her.

She nodded. "It's not easy for me to express how I feel but I promise you tonight I will try"

"All I want is for you not to shut me out" he placed the palm of his hand on her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I love you and I know you are hurting and I am too but I know there is a way we can help each other get through this".

"I've decided no more kids … we have two great boys and I don't want to have to go through any pain like this again".

His heart fell a little. "If that is what you want then I am ok with that".

"It is what I want".

A/N: I don't see that decision lasting very long do you?


	87. Chapter 87

She pulled her SUV into her driveway and the moment she got out of the truck her almost 3 year old son attached himself to her leg.

"What's goin on Mads?"

"Genna take us for a walk" he responded. She picked him up and carried him over to where her nanny stood rocking a stroller back and forth. As they approached Genna put her finger to her mouth to signal them to be quiet.

"He's falling asleep" she whispered.

Riley nodded. "I'll bring Maddie inside and wash him up and then its nap time for him too"

"Mama, I no tired" he tried to convince her but about halfway through his argument he let out a huge yawn.

"Sure you aren't mister" she washed his hands and face and put him down for his nap. Genna had done the same with Johnny so she decided to watch some television. That only lasted about 15 minutes. There was nothing on to interest her. Genna had begun busing herself doing a little light cleaning.

"You can go out and do something if you want" Genna suggested. "The boys should be out for a little while"

"I got to go to my yoga class which is enough of an outing for me" she told her nanny.

"I was cleaning out some of Johnny's newborn clothes to put some of his newer clothes away and was wondering what you wanted me to do with them"

"I'd like to keep them" Riley said.

"Thought you didn't want any more kids?" Genna asked, she had been with Riley and John long enough to know that Riley's proclamation of no more kids wouldn't last long. "You rethinkin that call?"

"No … but Johnny was my last baby and I want to keep some reminders of him being small" she replied but Genna could see the pain in her eyes as she said it.

"Ok … you're the boss"

"You know what I think I am gonna go for a little drive" Riley told her employee.

"Ok … that's fine have fun"

She wasn't sure why she had lied to her nanny … it wouldn't have done anything to tell her that she was going to an appointment to talk to someone about getting her tubes tied … it was her body and she could do what she wanted with it. She walked into her gynecologist's office and listened as he explained the procedure to her. She sat there completely numb. But she knew this needed to be done, she couldn't go through the pain of losing another baby. She felt like a failure, she felt like she had let her husband down. She knew how much John wanted to a daughter and she had failed to give him one. She couldn't go through that again, and this way she wouldn't have to. She shook her gynecologist's hand and he told her that he would see her first thing in the morning.

--

John would be home later that afternoon and he would probably notice the pain she was in. She knew he was going to be angry that she hadn't consulted him about this beforehand but she knew if she did he would somehow try to stop her. So she had kept everything to herself. She was happy she wasn't home right now she didn't think she could have looked him in the eyes and kept her secret. She didn't like keeping things from John but she felt she had to. He would be pissed and he would probably be really hurt and he might even leave her but she didn't blame him is he did. If he wanted a daughter so badly he could find someone else to have her with. Riley was done having kids, she had her two boys and that was all she needed. Plus with both of their not so simple births it was probably better this way, no more near death experiences for her. She would miss some aspects of being pregnant though. Like when the little life inside of her first started to kick and move around. That she would miss, but she would not miss the morning sickness or the irritability, or the constant need to use the restroom, or how uncomfortable she was towards the end.

She hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday morning and now she was getting prepped for surgery. It was a simple procedure, which is what she kept telling herself. They were going to put her under a local anesthetic and then do what they had to do and then she would rest up for a little while and then go home.

--

"Riley … I'm home" John announced stepping into his home. Nobody seemed to be around. "Ri … Genna … Maddie" nobody answered.

The blinking light on their answering machine was going off. John went over and hit the button. The first message was from Marissa. It was nothing important so he deleted it.

"_Hi Riley, this is Annette from Dr. Stevens office and I'm just reminding you of your __tubal ligation__surgery this morning"_

"Tubal ligation surgery" he muttered aloud to himself.

He went over the words in his mind a few more times before it donned on him what it was. His eyes widened and he ran out of the house so fast he forgot to shut the door. He jumped into his car and gunned it out of the driveway.

--

Riley sat with her leg dangling over the side of the hospital bed. Tears fell down her face. She was shaking really badly.

"Riley" she looked up to see her husband standing in the doorway. There was a hurt looked etched across his features.

"John …"


	88. Chapter 88

"John … I couldn't do it" she sobbed. In 2 strides he had crossed the room and took his wife into his arms. She cried into his shoulder for a long time.

"It's ok baby" he said rubbing her back.

"I'm so sorry" she continued to sob as she clung tightly to him.

"Don't worry about it"

Her cries stopped and he continued to rub her back. She was still hugging him tightly. "I'm right here love … don't worry you are safe". She sighed but said nothing else. Although he was still really hurt and a little pissed off she hadn't consulted him but at least she had the sense not to go through with it.

"I don't deserve you" that threw him a little off guard.

He pulled away from her so he could see her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, not to mention blood shot. He just shook his head at her. Trying to wrap his mind around what she had just said.

"Don't say that because you do deserve me … just like I deserve you … it took me a very long time to accept that we deserve to be happy and fuck all the people who think otherwise … you drive me to the brink of insanity but Lord help me I love you with everything I have in me"

"You said it yourself I am too Vince-like"

"So, we'll just have to work on your communication skills … by look I may not be the best lookin guy out there or I may not be smooth and nine times out of ten I have no idea what I am doing … I drink too much and swear even more than that but you still let me be a part of your life… which totally beats out your lack of verbal skills"

"How can you be so nice to me right now?" she asked.

"Because I have done some stupid stuff in the past and you were able to look past it and take me back"

"I was laying on that table and they were just about to put me under and then I realized what I was doing and I just couldn't … I couldn't do something so permanent without talking to you first"

"I don't want you to do this … I think right now you are just letting your grief for the baby we lost cloud your judgment and that someday you will want that little girl and then you will regret doing what you almost did" he reasoned with her. "What happened was an accident … it wasn't your fault that we lost the baby … nobody knew you were pregnant when you went out to the ring that night … that was our fault I guess. But if it hadn't have happened then we would still be expecting that baby and everything would be great right about now. Nobody will ever take the place of the baby we never got to know but maybe some day after you let your heart heal you might find there is still room to love another child"

She wrapped her arms around him again and embraced him tightly. He hugged her back, letting her know he was there with her.

"I felt like I let you down … I know how much you want a daughter and I just can't seem to give you one"

"You didn't let me down at all love" he told her. "If you had gone through with what you were planning then yes you would have let me down but right now you have done nothing to make me think of you in any other light then I always have. If you had done something that was so life changing without consulting me about it I don't know how I could have reacted about that"

"I love you so much" it was her who pulled away this time.

"I love you too you crazy woman … and it's me who can't give you a daughter … it's a proven fact that it is the man who decides the gender of the child and obviously my chromosomes create boys … I'm ok with that" he smirked at her.

"Yes because that's what the world needs … more Cena men"

"What can I say we are an epic group in our own right?"

"Yes your ego seems to have gotten over the blow of me not telling you about the operation"

"It was more than just my ego Ri … we are partners and if you decide something without me it makes me feel like you don't value our partnership"

"I won't do it again" she vowed.

"I should hope not" he agreed with her.

"Let's go home" she suggested.

"Fine by me" he waited for her to change her clothes and they walked out of the hospital hand in hand.


	89. Chapter 89

"Come on Mr. Crankypants we have to go pick Declan up from kindergarden" Riley urged her now 3 year old son off the couch where he was laying.

"I don't wanna go" Maddox shouted causing his little brother to begin to whimper and stare wide-eyed at his older brother from his place on his mother's hip.

"Maddox Shiloh I'm giving you till three and then I am going to drag you off that couch and then when we get home believe me your little butt will be in time out for a long time" she threatened him.

"I want Dadee"

"Well he isn't here right now and we're gonna be late so please get up"

"I don't wanna go" Maddox stated once again.

"Well I don't want to have to deal with a bratty toddler but guess what I guess I have to" she retorted using her free hand to grabs his arm and "help" him off the couch.

"Ouch ... mama you hurt me" Maddox complained.

"Well if you had listened to me the first time I asked I wouldn't have had to hurt you now please go get your shoes so I can put them on"

"I hate you"

"Well believe me little boy you are gonna hate me so much more when you are older so move ... now" she added for good measure.

He sulked as he walked away. She let out a ragged breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She wouldn't let him know this but it had really hurt her when Maddox said he hated her.

"You don't hate me right sweetie?" she asked the six month old baby in her arms. He looked up at her and gave her a toothless grin. "Stay this small forever" she told him.

--

"Family I'm home" John took it upon himself to announce as he entered the foyer of his home. He heard the clatter of little feet from the floor above him and soon Maddox could be seen sprinting towards the stairs to greet him. John braced himself as the toddler jumped into his arms.

"Dadee missed you" Maddox hugged his father tightly.

"Hey Champ I missed you too" John replied amused by warm welcome he recieved from his son. "Where's your mommy?" he asked placing the boy on his feet. Maddox pointed upstairs and then frowned. "I hate mama ... mama hurt me" he rolled up his sleeve to show John the small bruise Riley had left on his arm.

"You don't hate your mama" John reasoned picking the little boy back up and carrying him upstairs. He heard the televison coming from the master bedroom. Riley was in the room folding clothes.

"Ri, what happened to Maddie's arm?" he asked her calmly.

"He refused to get off the couch and we were going to be late picking up Declan so I grabbed his arm and helped him stand up" she replied earnestly. "We were running late as it is and he refused to listen to me ... I counted to 3 and I told him he would be in time out but nothing works on this boy ... he is a spoiled little brat who refuses to listen to me".

"Maddie go and play in your room ok" John put the boy back on his feet and watched as he went into his room. Then John closed the door and looked irately at his wife. "What the hell is the matter with you ... we just got the boys back after someone said we were abusing them and now you go and pull a stunt like this".

"What was I supposed to do John he would not move ... was I supposed to leave him home to go pick up Declan because he didn't feel like parting with the television or was I just supposed to leave my nephew all by himself in front of his school ... you tell me John what am I supposed to do" she yelled at him. "You have no idea what that little boy puts me through, no you just get to come home and be the good guy and give him everything he wants while I'm stuck here listening to I hate you mommy". A few tears fell from her eyes. She turned away from him because she didn't want him to see her cry.

"Honey he's 3 I hardly think he really hates you" John reasoned with her. "But if you would like I will take Maddie with me for a little while" he suggested wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes I think that might be best I mean I don't feel he should have to be stuck here with me if he hates me so much" she replied bitterly.

"Well I don't hate you" John said hoping to get a smile out of his wife. But all it earned him was a frown.

"Yea well I didn't almost die giving birth to you" she retorted.

"Technically you didn't almost die giving birth to Maddox, that would be Johnny you are referring to, but you did almost die due to the injuries you suffered from that car accident that caused you to have to have an emergency C-section which is how Maddox entered the world" he corrected her.

"Shut up ..."

"I promise I will have a long talk with him and everything will be fine." John assured her.

"Have fun with that".


	90. Chapter 90

"Ok we're here champ" John announced parking the car and hopping out of the driver's seat. They were spending a few days in Massachusetts so John thought it would be good to spend some quality time with his son at the place where it was just the two of them for that short time. It was so refreshing to John to be back on the farm. He helped the toddler out of his car seat and set him down on his feet. They heard a loud bark and out of the corner of his eye John could see a large mass of fur coming charging at them. Then there was a small thud and Maddox's laughter. Riley's beagle had Maddox pinned to the ground as was happily lapping at his face, his tail going a mile a minute.

"Pringsteen!" the boy exclaimed happily.

"Ok you mutt get off of him" John pulled the dog off of the toddler and helped him stand up. Maddox brushed the dirt off the front of his jeans.

"Come on Pringsteen" Maddox called before taking off. The rather large pup ran after him. He knocked him down again with much of the same result as before. John rolled his eyes as he ventured over to pull the pup off the boy.

"I'm not doing this all day so you two better knock it off" he told them.

"Dadee hold me" John picked the toddler up and walked to the house. Springsteen raced ahead of them and sat patiently for John to open the door to house.

"Does it feel good to be home Champ?" John asked his son.

"Uh huh" Maddox replied. Maddox ran deeper into the house. Springsteen followed him, his head cocked to the side in curiosity. "My toys!" Maddox exclaimed which earned a woof from the pup.

--

"Maddie come on its time to go to work" John told the boy.

"Pringsteen go too?" Maddox asked.

"Sorry Champ but the arena doesn't allow dogs" John told him.

"I wan Pringsteen go too" the toddler started to get mad.

"We'll be back to see him later"

"I no go without Pringsteen" the crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his father. John just rolled his eyes and went to pick the toddler up.

"You are going with daddy" he informed the toddler.

Maddox began screaming and punching John's shoulder with both fists. "Maddox Shiloh cut it out right now" John yelled at him.

"I no wanna go" Maddox continued to throw his fit.

"Too bad"

"Pringsteen" the toddler screamed flailing his arms around. He began kicking his father in the abdomen.

John put the toddler to the ground and grabbed him by both shoulders. He kneeled down to the same height as the boy and looked him directly in the eyes, which were twins of his own. "Maddox you are going to stop this right now or else I'm going to give you something to cry about".

"You mean … I wan mama"

"Well mama doesn't want you" the older man retorted.

--

"Johnny give mommy a smile" the 6 month old looked up at his mother and giggled. Riley grinned as she snapped a picture of the baby. "There's mommy's baby boy" she scooped the baby into her arms. "If your brother could only be as well behaved as you are". The truth of course was that Maddox had been as well behaved when he was Johnny's age. She knew he was being a typical toddler and testing his limits but that didn't make it any less frustrating. She placed Johnny in his swing and began looking over some of the stuff her father had sent her. One thing in particular caught her eye, it was a movie script. She read the title, it was called The Innocents. It intrigued her, she began flipping through the script.

"Sounds interesting" she muttered to herself. "What do you think John John should mommy do this movie?" she asked the baby. He let out a squeal which she took as an agreement. "You know what baby boy I think I might just do this movie … in fact I am going to do this movie".

She dialed her father's cell phone number and waited patiently for him to answer. After two rings he did. "Dad call that director up and tell him I want this movie".

A/N: Ugh ... writer's block sucks. Oh and if anyone can tell me the name of the song played at the end of 12 Rounds I swear I will be forever in your debt and will totally make it worth your while to give me the name of the artist and song. kick ass movie by the way.


	91. Chapter 91

_Riley McMahon to play ghost of Psych Victim?_

_It has been announced that WWE heiress has signed on to play Aiden Quinn, a woman who was tortured in a mental asylum and is now back for revenge in the new movie The Innocents. The movie is being directed by Ridley Scott, who directed blockbusters such as Gladiator and Black Hawk down. Hopefully Mrs. Cena can do a better job than her husband._

Riley smirked as she read the spoiler article. John sat next to her scowling with his arms crossed. Riley couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Come on sweetie I loved your movies".

"Being a movie star isn't as easy as it looks" he muttered.

"Can't you just be happy for me?" she asked him.

"Of course I can" his face softened. "I'm really proud of you for taking on a movie with everything else you do but I'm warning you movie making is very difficult and can be very tiresome and even tedious at times".

"Thank you for your advice"

"So you are going to be in Finland for 3 whole months?" he asked a little depressed.

"You were in Australia for about the same time" she pointed out.

"But we didn't have two kids then … or any kids for that matter"

"You'll do fine" she kissed his lips softly.

"I'm gonna miss you"

"I'm gonna miss you too Newbie but I really have a good feeling about this" she couldn't express her excitement into words. But he could see it in her eyes and he was incredibly proud of her.

"So when are you leaving?" he asked.

"2 weeks" was her reply.

"Damn …" but then he thought about it for a few seconds. "But there is an upside to this".

She looked at him. "An upside to me leaving?" she asked.

"We have two weeks to make up for you being gone for 3 months if ya know what I mean" he winked at her.

"But that will only take about an hour" he frowned at her. But she couldn't help but smirk.

"You were the one who said 3 and a half seconds at a time".

"That hurts wife … it really does"

"I love those 3 and a half seconds at a time" she giggled a little. She couldn't help it, it was too good.

"You know what I'm not gonna miss you at all" he announced. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Sure you will" she replied. "Because you love what I can do to you". She added confidently.

"I've had better"

"LIAR!" she exclaimed.

"Ok so I lied but I can definitely go more than an hour"

"Well then big man in the words of your best friend The Rock … Just Bring It"

"Oh you asked for it now" he hopped over the couch he had previously been sitting on and chased her into the bedroom.

--

"So tell me about your movie" John said to her as they were lying in bed in each other's arms.

"Well it starts in the early 1800's with my character Aiden Quinn, she is falsely committed because she is an outspoken woman during the crazy English times. So they torture her and torture her until her death. So then a group of teens on a school trip decide to break into an asylum that is supposedly haunted and that's where I get my revenge"

"Sounds twisted and really hot"

"Oh it will be"


	92. Chapter 92

It was a dreary day, the freezing drizzle fell upon their faces. John sighed not wanting to let his wife leave his arms. They were standing out on the runway watching the crew get her private jet ready.

"Do you really have to go?" he asked her. He really didn't want her to leave but he knew she had to and he wasn't going to hold her back.

"Yes Newbie I must" she replied brushing her fingertips against his chiseled jaw line.

"I'm gonna miss you" she brought her hand up to cup his cheek. There was sadness in his blue eyes and she knew she was the one causing it. That ripped at her heart.

"I'm going to miss you too but the time will fly by and soon enough I will be back here in your arms again".

"Don't forget me when you are working will all those good looking young guys" he joked with her a little bit.

"Like I ever could you crazy man" she rolled her eyes.

"Ms. McMahon we are all ready whenever you are".

"That's my cue"

"I love you so much" he kissed her a little more forcefully than he normally would.

"I love you too" she broke away from him and walked over to the plane. She turned to look at him one more time before boarding.

--

Riley sat in her trailer looking at a picture of her boys and John. She could hear "Sugar" by Flo Rida blaring from outside. There was a knock on her door but the person on the other side didn't wait to hear come in. Sophia Bush took it upon herself to enter the trailer.

"Thought I'd find you in here" the woman said to her co-star. "We're all partying and here you are cooped up alone".

"It's hard to have fun when your family is so far away" the mother of two replied glumly.

"Come on Rob and Jackson have started a bon fire and you will feel much better being around other people" she pleaded.

"Fine"

Riley wasn't sure why they had cast Sophia to play a teenager seeing as she was almost the same age as Riley was. Riley was the first to admit that she was a fan of hers though, she followed her character Brooke from One Tree Hill as if she was a God. Besides Sophia her co-stars consisted of Twilight's Robert Pattinson and Jackson Rathbone, Hero's Hayden Panettiere, She's The Man's star Amanda Bynes had signed on to do her first horror movie and The Covenant's Steven Strait.

Sophia lightly dragged Riley out of the trailer. "Have some fun" she told her. Riley nodded and accepted a beer from Jackson. She had to admit it was fun being able to party and just hang out, it reminded her of being back in college. She found herself laughing and even singing along to some of the songs that came blaring from the speakers of the boom box they were listening to with her co-stars. She watched as Hayden tried to get Jackson to dance but both of them were rather tipsy. Robert took the seat next to her.

"So you happy you came out to hang with us?" he asked.

"Yea" she replied flashing him a smile. "I still miss my kids but sitting around moping isn't gonna make the time go by any faster".

"So what's it like being married to John Cena?" he asked which kinda threw her for a loop.

"It's like being married to any other guy on the planet" she laughed. "He drives me crazy and I drive him crazy and we both are driven crazy by our boys".

He laughed. "You must love it".

"Yes, I do"

"So … did you really hook up with Kristen Stewart on the set of Twilight?" he gave her a look. "What I read magazines just like everyone else".

"No, we were just good friends" he replied.

"But there was such a connection between you two everyone who watched the movie could see that".

"That may be so but I dunno I just didn't have any feelings for her … my interests are more geared towards older women".

Steven snuck up behind them and poured a bucket of ice water over their heads. Both let out screams of outrage.

"You are a dead man" Robert took off after him. Riley was right behind him, they grabbed these big buckets that had once contained sand for one of the special effects and used hoses to fill them. Robert found Steven first and soaked him. Riley made her first victim Amanda. By the time their little water war was done everyone had been soaked. But everyone was laughing.

"I haven't had this much fun since college" Riley said holding onto her sides because they hurt from all of her laughing.

"Ri, do you have any cool stories from the road?" Amanda asked.

"You guys wanna hear a few?" everyone nodded.

"I'll tell you guys how I first met my husband …"


	93. Chapter 93

"Whatcha doin Champ?" John asked his oldest son. Maddox looked up from the picture he was coloring and gave his father a cheeky grin.

"For mama" he replied.

"That's a good idea" he looked at the picture his son was coloring and smiled. He wasn't staying in the lines at all and it was just random blobs of color but it was perfect none the less. "But come on its time for bed". He picked the small child up and carried him to his bed.

"Wuv you Dadee"

"I love you too Champ sweet dreams" he tucked Maddox in and gave him a kiss. He shut the light off and closed the door except for a small crack.

Next he checked on Johnny. He had kicked the covers off of himself so he tucked him in again. He walked into his bedroom and undressed. After an exhausting day of taking care of both boys all by himself all he wanted to do was relax. He looked at the clock, he still had 5 more minutes before Riley would call him. He got up and set up the DVD player in their bedroom. Right at 9:30 his cell phone rang.

"Hey baby" he said tiredly into the phone. But there was a genuine smile gracing his lips as he talked to his wife.

"Tired?" she asked. She sounded equally as exhausted as he felt.

"A little" he replied reaching to grab the DVD remote. "You ready?".

"Yea, just waiting for the go ahead to press play" she confirmed.

"Hit play now" he hit play on his own remote.

Simultaneous Armageddon DVDs began to play. Riley found herself snuggling up into her pillows and wondered if John was doing the same. He happened to be sprawled out on the bed with his arm under his head.

"How was the set today?" John asked.

"Today was stunt day and I'm pretty sure I'm going to have a huge welt mark on my inner thigh from where I was hooked up to the harness I have to wear" she replied. "I'm tired and achy all over".

"Yea I remember those days … I remember living in New Orleans in that rental house with you and I used to come home all bruised and you'd give me those amazing massages" he closed his eyes and let his mind drift to those times. He opened his eyes again and returned his attention to the movie. Apparently he had been entranced for longer than he had thought because it was already at the part of the movie where AJ and Gracie were in the field, which had to be the most romantic part of the whole movie.

"I wish I could just lay in a field with you right now and have nothing to worry about like we used to" Riley sighed.

"We aren't kids anymore Ri" he reminded her.

"I know and I don't want to be either but it might be fun"

"Yea maybe a little"

"How are my boys?" she asked.

"They both miss their mommy" he answered. "But they are doing alright".

"I miss you guys so much it hurts".

"It's only for another seven weeks baby" he reminded her. "As much as I would love for you to come home right now I know you can't but I know that you will be here soon and that is what gets me through the lonely nights".

"I know its only a few more weeks but sometimes its really hard … I feel like I am missing so much".

"You aren't love so just focus on what you need to get done and everything will be fine. We'll be picking you up at the airport before you know it". He let out a yawn.

"You wanna go to sleep?" she asked.

"No, I wanna watch the rest of this movie with you". They talked throughout the movie and John could tell Riley was tearing up towards the end of the movie, this was nothing new, no matter how many times she had watched Armageddon she always cried at the end of the movie.

"Harry loves his daughter enough to stay behind on the asteroid and send the man she loves home to her" she sniffled.

"That's the love of a father to his daughter" John said. "It's an amazing thing".

"Do you have a secret daughter that I don't know about?" she joked. She wasn't sure how he knew so much about a father's love for his daughter considering he himself did not have a daughter and he had grown up will all brothers.

"Not that I know of and I hope never to have to know" he replied.

"Well the movie is over and I'm wiped so I'll call you tomorrow" she said.

"Ok, have a good night" he retorted.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Good night Newbie"

"Good night my love"

A/N: I was so excited that I finally found out the name of the song from 12 Rounds that I decided to write all my loyal readers a little fluff chapter.


	94. Chapter 94

Riley rounded the corner to see all her cast mates huddled together. She raised her eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "What are you guys doing?" the brunette heiress asked eyeing each one of their faces looking for some sort of indication. The stepped aside.

"Happy Birfday Mommy" her blonde haired little boy grinned back at her. In his hands were a few flowers he had picked.

"Maddie what are you doing here?" she asked him once she could phrase words again. Maddox jumped into her arms and gave her a big hug and a birthday kiss.

"You didn't think we would let you celebrate your birthday without us?" John stepped out from behind her with Johnny in his arms. She wasn't sure if it was true or not but Riley swore Johnny had doubled in size since she had left. With Maddox still in her arms she walked over to her husband and embraced him. Both their sons were sandwiched in between their parents.

"Ouch Mommy … Dadee you squish me" Maddox complained.

"Sorry Champ"

"So you are the famous John I'm Sophia Bush … we've heard a lot about you" she couldn't help but chuckle.

"So … a glass eye huh?" Jackson couldn't stop himself from asking.

John's face reddened a little bit. He gave her an annoyed look but she just smiled at him. She was too happy that her family was with her to be truly worried about getting in trouble about telling her cast mates that story.

--

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Jackson asked, very proud of himself for being able to think of some funny British way to ask his friend what he was being all moody and brooding about.

"Just look at them Jackson ... they are all lovey dovey and all over each other"

"Dude ... you like her don't you?" Jackson teased his friend and co-star.

"A little I mean look at her she's smokin' and she's so sweet and kind"

"You forgot one more thing about her ... SHE'S MARRIED!"

"I can't help that the heart wants what the heart wants" Robert shrugged sadly to his friend. He knew what he was feeling was wrong but he couldn't help it. He really liked Riley.

"They have little kids man" Jackson pointed out. "You can't do that to them man".

"You think I want to hurt her sons" he whispered venomously.

"I'd totally tell you to hit that if she didn't have those two little boys but she does and John is a really cool guy and he's been nothing but nice to all of us since he's been here so please just leave RIley alone ... I'm begging you ... for me"

"Fine" Robert sighed. He knew Jackson had a point but that didn't mean he had to agree with it.

--

"What's up with Twilight dude?" John asked.

"Which one?"

"The main one"

"You mean Rob ... I dunno he's been awfully quiet tonight" Riley frowned. That wasn't like the Rob she knew at all.

"I think he likes you" John observed.

"Don't be crazy" she scoffed.

"I'm serious a man knows when another man likes his woman" John remarked. "The real question is do you like him?" he looked her in the eyes and waited for her reaction.

"Yes John ... I night I have all these urges to ravage the shit out of him" she rolled her eyes. "Listen I love you and only you so stop being so paranoid and enjoy spending time with your wife while you can."

"Yeah you are right I'm being stupid for even worrying" she rested her head on John's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her body. Those action did not go unnoticed by Robert. He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"I'm gonna go make sure the boys are ok" she told him before giving him a small kiss on the lips and untangling herself from his arms. He waited till she was out of sight before moving across the set to where Rob was sitting.

"Hey bro" he said having a seat next to his wife's co-star. Robert sized the man up trying to figure if he could take him on and win. But he knew he couldn't even if he had wanted to. This man was almost 250 pounds of muscle and fought for a living. Yes there was no way he could come out of a fight with the muscle man alive.

"Hey" Rob retorted sullenly.

"Look man I saw you eyein' my wife and I know you can't help it. She's a beautiful woman and you are probably wonderin' why she is with some huge meathead like me but I'm tellin' you right now you try anything on her and I swear I will absolutely kill you right where you stand." the wrestler gave his competition a confident grin and slapped him on the shoulder. "Have a nice day" he said in a light yet also very arrogant tone.

"I'm not scared of you at all" he much smaller man called out. John turned around to look at him. The smile still etched across his handsome face. He just shook his head and let out a low laugh.

"You really should be" was his reply. He walked back over to where he was originally sitting and waited for his wife to return. His wait was only a few minutes. She returned and had a seat on his lap.

"Boys are both out like a light" she informed her husband. "You ok ... you look kinda irritated?"

"I am amazing cause you are here with me" he replied capturing her lips with his own and delivering a mind-blowing kiss.

"Wow ... I knew you missed me but well ... wow"

"How about you show me your trailer?" he suggested with a sparkle in his sapphire orbs. She could tell by the smile on his face that he intentions were anything but honorable but it had been so long since she had felt her husband's touch that she didn't really care.

"Ok" she agreed with a smile of her own.

"Well then what are we waiting for let's get it on like the slow jam" she laughed at him. She let out a surprised yelp as he hoisted her into his arms and carried her away from the rest of the cast. They girls looked at each other and let out a simultaneous aww. Steven and Jackson exchanged smirks and Robert just sat there totally pissed off. This wasn't fair at all. Why were all the good ladies either gay or married?

--

Riley sighed as she watched the car that her husband and boys were in fading into the distance. They had only been gone for less than 10 minutes and she already missed them. She only had a little over a month left of shooting but it sucked to have them and then watch them leave. She sat on the steps of her trailer looking out over the scenery. Rob had a seat next to her.

"Come on cheer up you'll see them again soon" he told her.

"I'm not in the mood right now Rob"

"Come on a walk will do you some good" he advised her pulling her to her feet.

"Rob ..." but he wouldn't listen to her.

"Rob where are we going?" she asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you alone" he replied as he stopped walking.

"For wha ..." before she could get the rest of her word out his lips were upon her's. His arms snaked around her body.

In the distance there was a click from a camera.


	95. Chapter 95

I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every man I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned has overturned  
I beg of you  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me (ABBA- Lay All You Love on Me)

Riley pushed Robert away from her and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. "What the fuck do you think you were doing?" she glared daggers into her co-star.

"Riley … I … I'm sorry I have no idea what came over me"

She ran away from him back to her trailer. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she began wrecking the place. Her chest was heaving as she finally looked around at the mess she had made. She felt horrible, John had been right and she had just brushed it off as it was nothing. She had cheated on her husband … another man had kissed her. She grabbed her cell phone. It rang three times before John picked up the phone. She could hear Johnny in the background.

"I just left you 20 minutes ago" she could hear the happiness in his voice. She accidentally let out a sniffle. Tipping him off to her distress. "Baby what's the matter?" he asked instantly concerned.

"Baby … I … Rob kissed me" there was silence on the other end of the phone which made her cry harder. "I swear I didn't want it and I pushed him away and smacked the shit out of him but I feel like I cheated on you none the same … I don't blame you for never speaking to me again".

"Riley …" he sighed. "I can't say I am not entirely surprised" she frowned at the calm in his tone. "he forced himself upon you … you did nothing wrong" .

"I still feel horrible"

"Don't … but you know what I have to do now right?" he asked. She didn't answer because she did indeed know what he was going to have to do now. "I'm going to have to kick the shit out of this British Punk … I don't know what they do in England but in the US you don't go around kissing people's wives".

"You aren't mad at me?" she asked.

"Mad about what Boo you did nothing wrong" he let out a little laugh. "Sure you are a little on the naïve side but it wasn't like you intended to kiss him to hurt me or anything. I tell ya what I will kiss Mickie James for ya and we will be even".

"How bout not"

"Fine" he pretended to be all exasperated. "But honestly I can't say I blame him … if I were him I'd wanna kiss you too Ma"

"Boo … Ma … what's with the Gangsta nick names?" she asked.

"Just testin them out"

"You do that"

"The plane is boarding right now but I'll call ya when I get back in the states ok" he told her.

"Ok" she relented. "I love you and the boys so much and kissing Robert Pattinson everyday for a year couldn't compare to that".

"I know baby and I love you too but I swear next time I see that dude we're headin for a Pier Sixer"

"You gonna introduce him to Jack Johnson and Tim O'Leary which is really Tom O'Leary but you are weird and like to say Tim"

"I love how you get all my inside jokes"

"Sixty percent of the time it works every time"

"Goodbye you crazy woman"

"Goodbye you Ron Burgundy loving freak"

"I don't know how to put this but I'm kind of a big deal … I'm very important. I have many leather-bound books and my apartment smells of rich mahogany"

"Goodbye Newbie" she hung up her phone feeling much better than she had before. She had a really great husband.

--

_**Riley McMahon caught kissing another man.**_

_Us Weekly were the first magazine to run the photos that clearly show WWE Heiress kissing Robert Pattinson, who is her co-star for her new movie The Innocents which is set to be released in November. What will he husband John Cena have to think about this? A link to the pictures has been provided below._


	96. Chapter 96

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much" Riley slurred her words. This was their last night together. Tomorrow at this time they would be back in their homes. It was bittersweet for Riley though, yes she was still very mad at Robert and wanted nothing more than to go home and run into the awaiting arms of her loving husband. But on the other hand she had formed some really great friendships while she was here. "You'd all better stay in touch". It was just the girls hanging out on their last night together.

"You know I will girly" Sophia responded just as drunk as her new friend. She rested her head against Riley's shoulder. "I love you all so much".

"We love you too Sophia" this of course started a drunk all girl group hug.

"We so have to see each other again before the premiere"

"We can hang out at one of my houses" Riley suggested. "Lord knows they hardly ever get used".

"What's it like traveling all over the world?" Amanda asked.

"It's very liberating but at the same time it can also be so unbearable ... sometimes I feel like I have no roots cause I am always all over the place. But I'm lucky because I get to take my family with me. I feel bad for the people who don't have that luxury. Being here away from my kids kinda makes me realize that a little more. I can honestly say I have never had to miss my kid's first steps or their first words but there are some guys and women who do have to say that". she shrugged. "That's the price you pay to live the way I do I guess ... it's not for the faint of heart".

"Wow it certainly sounds like a really big sacrifice." Amanda observed.

"It is but believe me there is nothing like hearing the whole building explode the moment you step through those curtains. To have hundreds upon hundreds of people chanting you name. Oh to look out and see the whole building on their feet and knowing that they are behind you no matter if you win or loose. Hell it's better than the most amazing sex you could ever have … better than any high that's for sure"

"Sounds amazing"

"It really is" Riley agreed.

"Guys I don't think I'm going to be able to move" Amanda said with a laugh.

"Me either" Hayden agreed.

"So let's just pass out here"

"Yay! I love sleepovers!" Sophia exclaimed.

Riley giggled. "Wow Sophia you are way too excitable but I don't want you to ever change".

--

They all stood around not knowing what to do. For the most part most of them would not see each other ever again. The girls were misty-eyed and the guys stood around with their hands in their pockets not sure of what to do. Riley rolled her eyes and took it upon herself to envelop Jackson in a tight hug. "I'm gonna miss ya Jacks" she said.

"I'll miss you too Ri" next she hugged Steven and lingered at his side for a few moments before her eyes met Robert's. She wasn't sure what to do. He gave her a weak smile and extended his hand. She nodded at him and shook his hand.

"I'm sorry for what happened" he told her with sincerity. "I hope I didn't get you in any trouble with your husband".

"I'd watch my back if I were you" she advised him. "He's a freakishly large man and I don't wanna think about the damage he could inflict".

"Thanks for the warning".

"My turn" Sophia stole Riley away from Robert and practically crushed her in a tight bear hug.

"Take care of yourself kid" Riley grinned at her newfound friend. Sophia swiped a few tears away from her eyes. "Oh don't cry cause then I'm gonna start".

"Guys … I just wanna let you know that you all are the most amazing people I have ever met and I have learned a lot from all of you and I want to thank you for making my first movie an experience that I will never forget. I love you all"

"We love you too Ri" Amanda hugged her and after that so did Hayden.

"Well this is it we go our separate ways" Steven said.

"I will never forget any of you"

--

"JOHN!" Riley launched herself into her husband's open arms. "Oh my god I missed you so much".

"You are home now baby and you are never allowed to leave me again because our home has been miserable without you".

"Don't worry I never plan on leaving your side ever again" she captured his mouth hungrily with her own. She could feel him smiling as she explored the sweet recesses of his mouth. "God I love you" she said once they broke apart.

"You know what if I'm gonna get kissed like that every time you leave and then come back then I might just have to send you away more often" he pondered out loud.

"Sorry pal you are stuck with me for the rest of eternity" he made a face which earned him a slap on the shoulder. "You are such a jerk".

"Come on Mrs. Cena lets get you home to our family" he said putting her down. He grabbed her hand and lead her to the car. It felt amazing to be home.


	97. Chapter 97

"_**Where the hell have you been" Cena asked his wife angrily. She looked at him as if he was crazy.**_

"_**Are you serious … I was filming a movie" was her reply. She had been attending to her son previously. He was in her arms as she straightened up.**_

"_**Gimme him" John took the child from her. "I've been the one taking care of him and his brother while you've been lord only knows where traipsing around and kissing other men".**_

"_**Jealous husband?" she asked smirking at him. "Are you jealous that I have no problem kissing another man and feel no remorse in doing so because you're are a shitty husband who I never wanted to marry in the first place."**_

"_**So why did you?" he asked fully aware of why she had married him.**_

"_**You forced me and then got me pregnant to make sure I wouldn't leave you remember genius" she shot back at him. "I don't love you and never have".**_

_**John lightly bounced the baby in his arms. His hard eyes took in his wife, his lips pressed into a thin line. "That's fine the feeling is mutual Baby I already got what I want from you" he looked down at the baby in his arms. "and eventually I'll trade you in but for right now you are still of use to me".**_

"_**Do you even love him?" she asked looking at him and the baby. "Or is he just some trophy of your conquest?".**_

"_**Of course I love him … he's my ticket to a life long free ride with the McMahon family". both stood their ground. She hated that man with a passion and the fact that he was there holding her son and that she knew he didn't love him at all made her sick to her stomach.**_

"_**What's going on in here kids?" John Cena Sr. looked from his son to his daughter in law.**_

"_**Nothing" Riley grabbed her son and stormed out of the room. She had had enough of the older Cena men for the day.**_

"_**Now son you have a match with Jeff Hardy tonight for the title you gonna be able to keep your head till then?" the new General Manager of Raw asked.**_

"_**Yea dad" the younger man confirmed.**_

"_**I'll be out there with you the whole time kid"**_

_**--**_

_**John was standing over Jeff Hardy's limp body. He waved his hand in front of his face in his classic "You Can't See Me" taunt. He looked over to where his father stood in his corner cheering him on. He gave his old man a grin before preparing to drop the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Hardy stood up and John grabbed his and threw his up on his shoulders intending to give him an Attitude Adjustment. The older Cena yelled at his son to stop. The ref was down and the General Manager had an idea. He forced Lilian to stand and took her chair from her. He slid into the ring and stood bringing the chair high above his head.**_

"_**Hold him up" the older man commanded. John nodded and brought the almost unconscious man up by his arms. Both Cena men had menacing looks in their eyes. The father brought the chair about his head but instead of hitting Hardy he smashed his own son across the head. The younger man fell with a thud. John Sr. placed Hardy on top of his son and went to go help the referee up. The man was just starting to stir anyways. He regained enough composure and began to count. ONE … TWO … THREE.**_

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen your winner and STILL the World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Hardy" Lilian announced.**_

_**Riley McMahon came from the back. There was a smile on her face and she was clapping. She slid into the ring and raised the Champ's hand in victory. She patted the title that rested on his shoulder with pride. Jeff Hardy left the ring and so did Riley McMahon and her current father in law.**_

"_**Dad … why?" both members of the Cena family look to the ring where John had managed to get a microphone. He was bleeding pretty badly from his forehead. He couldn't sit up by himself so he had to rest against the bottom turn buckle for support.**_

_**One of the production people handed the Elder Cena a mic. He brought it to his lips. "Because son you don't deserve the title". A venomous smile spread across his face. "Just like you don't deserve this woman right here" he grabbed his son's wife's face and forcefully kissed her. That was all that was seen before the screen faded to black.**_

_--_

"_Well that was just awkward" Riley said after everything was done. "But damn Fabo where did you learn to kiss like that and can you teach your son"._

_The older man let out a laugh, one that was not returned by his son. "Why must you bring me down all the time?" the younger man asked._

"_You are right I'm sorry" she remarked._

"_Mama I mad" Maddox walked up to him with his little arms crossed over his chest. His father picked him up._

"_What's the matter baby?" Riley asked him._

"_Genna no let me watch you on da TV" the little boy answered. His face scrunched up in anger._

"_Mommy and Daddy didn't want you too see tonight's show baby" Riley told him._

"_Why?"_

"_Because it wasn't a very good show tonight and we wanted you not to be bored" she said somewhat unsurely._

_Maddox yawned and rested his head against his father's shoulder. It was passed his bed time but they usually allowed him to stay up to watch Raw. He stuck his finger in his mouth. _

"_Was he any trouble?" Riley asked her nanny._

"_Nah, just a little pouting" Genna replied handing Johnny to his mother. The baby was wide awake and looking around at everyone. That was nothing new because the baby kept weird hours. It seemed to his parents that their younger son was way too curious and would not sleep in fear of him missing something. Johnny happily babbled at his mother before contenting himself on chewing on his teething toy._

"_I think we should get these little guy to bed" Riley suggested to her husband._

"_Maddie is gone already" John told her. Riley looked over to see that John was correct and their oldest son was passed out on his father's shoulder with his mouth hanging open. She just shook her head and smiled. She wished it was that easy for her to fall asleep._

_--_

_John had put Maddox to bed already as Riley sat with Johnny rocking him to sleep. The baby seemed to be fighting it though._

"_Close your eyes my little prince" his mother whispered to him. He looked up at her with sleep filled eyes. She took the time to notice that tufts on dark brown hair were just starting to fill in now. He had been bald since birth and was now beginning to get hair. She kissed the top of his head. His eyes drooped a little but they shot right back up a few seconds later. She could tell that Johnny was going to inherit his father's good looks as he grew older and she knew he was going to be the one breaking all kinds of hearts. She didn't like that fact too much though. She didn't want her baby dating at all. She wanted him to stay her baby forever. He closed his eyes again and this time they stayed closed. She rocked him a little longer before placing him in his crib._

_She retired herself and the moment she got into bed her husband wrapped his arms around her. She traced the line where his head needed to be glued together. Stitches no longer worker on him anymore so they had to start super gluing his head. She winced at the tender redness but it didn't seem to bother him too much._

"_Just be grateful that is all I got" he said. "That I can go back out there tomorrow and continue supporting my family"._

"_Uh huh" she replied sounding a little like Maddox at the moment. "I don't like you getting hurt in any form John" she much like their older boy had done earlier rested her head against his shoulder._

"_I know you don't love but it has to happen every once in a great while. I have been really lucky that I have never had anything majorly serious"_

"_I don't wanna talk about this anymore" she told him with a frown._

"_Ok lets talk about how much I love being able to hold you like this at night again"._

"_Yea that one could work cause its about me" the both laughed._

"_People didn't want to be around me because I was always moody" he informed her. "I was miserable without you. I don't know how I did it either of those times we were apart"._

"_I blame Liz for both times" she replied but she was only joking. She had gotten over her whole he loved someone before me and he's going to leave me phase._

"_You kissing my dad was gross" he made a face._

"_It was just plain weird for me" she replied. "like it was just so wrong that I didn't know how to handle it"._

"_Yeah don't kiss me for a while"._

_She moved her head to kiss him but he moved as well so she couldn't She sat up and placed both hands on his arms, pinning him to the bed. She brought her lips down to his and kissed him. She pulled away smirking._

"_Nope … Fabo is still the better kisser"_

"_I'll show you the better kisser" it was his turn to pin her to the bed._

"_I really missed you" he said. "and when I saw those tabloids I wanted to kill him like literally I would happily be put away for murdering him"_

"_Don't talk like that … he's not worth the effort. He gained nothing from kissing me" she remarked. "I'm still here with you aren't I?"_

"_You are right my dear"_

"_I'm always right"_

"_Or so you like to think"_

"_Shut up and go to bed Newbie" she commanded._

"_Nope didn't miss you at all" he shook his head. _


	98. Chapter 98

"Darn it!" John exclaimed when he couldn't get his car to start. He had just changed the spark plugs and obviously did not do that job right. Riley sat neaby with 11 month old Johnny just watch John get more and more irritated by the second.

"You can do it hun" she cheered him on which he returned by giving her the finger. Johnny giggled at his father and stood up. He had learned to stand a few months back and could keep himself up for over a minute before falling over. Riley was holding onto his hands as he stood but he suddenly let go. He put his right foot out in front of his left one and stood there for a moment to see if he would lose balance.

"John" Riley yelled.

"What" John snapped taking his attention from the car. Johnny moved his other foot in front of the first one and still managed to keep himself up. So he did it again and then again. He made his way closer to John. "Baby boy you walkin to Dada?". There was an excitement in his voice. Johnny took about 3 more steps before he lost his balance. He was close enough to John for him to reach out and grab him before he fell. The scooped his son up and hugged him. Johnny had taken his first steps and they were to him. Johnny was definately a daddy's boy where Maddox was more about his mother. Johnny's first word had been dada, which couldn't have thrilled John more. Riley had handed the baby the phone so that he could hear his dad's voice when all of a sudden they heard the word dada come out of his mouth. John was a little disappointed he hadn't been there to see it in person but at least he got to hear it for the first time. Marissa's car pulled into the driveway and Maddox hopped out. His little backpack secured firmly across his shoulders.

"Mama I colored you a picture" he ran over to his mom and gave her a hug and a kiss. Then he hugged his father's leg.

"What I don't get a picture?" John asked as he pretended to be offended.

"I go color you one now Dadee" the three and a half year old ran into the house. Riley took the baby from her husband and followed Maddox into the house.

--

"Maddie it's time to go to sleep because you have school tomorrow". Maddox had started going to Pre-K this year. He went with Kenyon and Aurora three days a week and he seemed to enjoy it. It also gave Riley a little bit more peace and quiet.

"Otay Mama" Maddox replied getting into his bed. Riley tucked him and and kissed him good night.

"I love you"

"Luv you too"

--

"John John in bed?" Riley asked her husband.

"Yep" John replied from his seat at the computer desk. He was playing some online game that he had become addicted to. "The walking must have really tucker the little guy out".

"That's good" she said. "Maybe now he'll sleep like a normal person".

"Let's hope"

"I'm gonna retire" she kinda blurted out. "I want to stay home full time with the boys".

"If that is what you want to do love I totally support you on that one" John backed her totally.

"It's what I want" she confirmed. She had been feeling the need to retire for a while but it wasn't until Johnny started walking that she realized that he was getting older just like his brother and she wanted to spend as much time with them as possible. She wanted to be able to cherish while they were still small. Before she knew it they would be gone and she wasn't ready for that. Her career would always be there but her kids were only little once.

A/N: Next chapter there is gonna be a time jump. About 2 or so years. Maddox is going to be 5 and Johnny is 3.


	99. Chapter 99

It didn't seem like it was possible that it had been 2 years since she had retired but it had. Maddox Shiloh was now five years old and in kindergarten. John Felix Anthony was now 3 and just starting his first year in Pre-K. She hadn't once regretted her decision to stay home and give her boys that stability of being able to come home everyday after school. The boys were being relatively quiet in the living room so Riley took the time to clean their home. For the past hour or so she had been having extremely painful back aches. She stood up straight for a moment before doubling over in pain. Breathing heavily she managed to get herself to the front foyer of their home.

"Boys come on we are going to Declan and Kenyon's house" she yelled to them while holding onto the wall for support. She was still trying to breathe through whatever was causing her pain. She figured she had just slept on her back wrong or pulled something. Nothing too serious.

"You ok Mommy?" Maddox asked his mom. His blue eyes full of concern to see his mother in so much pain.

"Yea ... Mommy thinks she hurt her back so we are going to have Auntie Rissa drive us to the hospital" she told him. "Please help your brother put his coat on".

"Ok Mommy" Maddox grabbed both his and Johnny's coats. He put his little brother's coat on first and then his own. Johnny raced to the door first and was outside a moment later. Maddox stayed close to his mother. He placed an arm on the small of her back and kind of guided her, much like he had seen his father do before.

"Riss" Riley yelled as she walked slowly into her brother and sister-in-law's home.

"Riley what happened?" Marissa gasped as she made her way over to her sister-in-law.

"I did something to my back and I need you to drive me to the hospital.

"Sure ... just let me grab my keys" Marissa ran off to grab her keys. "Ok ready to go" she wrapped her arm around the younger woman and helped her into the car. Marissa put the car into gear and began pulling out of the driveway.

"Umm ... Rissa are you forgetting something?" Riley asked staring straight ahead.

"Like what?" Marissa asked.

"Gee ... I dunno maybe THE KIDS" Marissa cursed and stopped the car. Four little boys were staring at her confused.

"All of you get in this car now" She yelled. "Sorry Ri I'm not good at situations like this ... remember the time you were bleeding and I blurted out to get tape" she shook her head at the own scatterbrainness.

"Atie I need help" Johnny was the only one still outside of the car. There were tears in his big blue eyes. He thought they were going to leave him behind.

"Crap ... Declan move to the back row so I can put Johnny's booster seat in the car" Marissa told her oldest son.

"Ok mom"

"Take your time Riss I'm not dying here" Riley remarked through gritted teeth.

Finally all the boys were in the car and Marissa was currently speeding to the nearest hospital. Everyone was glad when she parked and they didn't have to fear for their lives anymore. Marissa rushed into the building and grabbed a wheel chair. She wheeled Riley into the building. It was still kinda early in the morning so it was quiet. After about 20 minutes they got a room. They gave Riley a jonnie and she stripped and laid down on the stretcher.

She winced. "Riss please get someone in here now ... I'm gonna die".

"Mommy I'm scared" Maddox said.

"Don't be sweetie I'm gonna be fine it's probably just gas" she assured him.

"I will bust some heads unless someone gets into this room right now and check my sister-in-law" Riley could hear Marissa yelling.

A very somber looking man in powder blue scrubs walked into the room. "Please help me I am in so much pain" she pleaded with him. "My back and my abdomen are throbbing"

"I'll need to exam you so the kids will have to leave" he told her.

"Riss take the boys to get something to eat" Riley told the older woman.

Marissa nodded as she usher all 4 boys away. Maddox and Declan were the hardest ones to get to leave the room, both cared so deeply for Riley. Riley read the man's name tag and it read Buzz. She looked quizzically at him.

"Is your name really Buzz?" Riley couldn't stop herself from asking.

"It's actually Joshua but Buzz is a nickname I have acquired over the years".

"Please help me" the woman wanted to cry.

"I need to do a pelvic exam" he informed her. "Are you ok with that?"

"Buzz at this point I don't care what you do as long as you get this pain to stop" she replied.

He lifted up the jonnie so that he could see if anything looked less than normal. His eyes widened as what he saw. "Oh my god …"

"What? What's the matter?" Riley asked freaking out even more than she previously was.

"Ma'am you are in labor and the baby's head is starting to crown" he informed her.

"That can't be possible … I'm not pregnant … I would have known if I was" she scoffed.

"Well I know a baby's head crowning when I see it" he remarked. "I'm going to get someone to transport you to Labor and Delivery.

"Oh my god" Riley let her head fall against the pillow. Her mind processing what she had just been told. Then she began to laugh. Something like this could only happen to her and John.

They came and moved her. She passed Marissa and the boys on the way. They followed her to Labor and Delivery.

"How the hell could you not know you were pregnant?" Marissa demanded.

"Riss I have two boys under the age of 6 … I don't have the time to pay attention to monthly cycles" the younger woman replied. "I barely gained any weight and I didn't have morning sickness of anything like that"

"Declan call your uncle please"

"Decs don't say anything about the baby" Riley ordered him.

--

"Uncle John … something really bad is happening … Auntie Riley is in the hospital and they won't tell my mom anything … I'm really scared" Declan certainly did sound scared. "Please get here fast".

--

"Guys we gotta go" John burst into Vince's locker room. Both Vince and Shane looked up startled. "Riley is in the hospital".

"What? What happened?" Vince asked instantly concerned.

"Decs didn't tell me" John answered. "I have a car waiting lets go"

"Ok" Both McMahon men stood up and followed their in law.

--

"She's beautiful Riley" Marissa gazed down at her new little niece. "What a surprise".

"I never in my wildest dreams would have thought I would be here right now holding a baby in my arms" Riley said taking in the sight of her newborn daughter. John was going to be ecstatic when he found out.

"Mommy can I hold my little sister?" Maddox asked.

"Me too" Johnny added. He wanted to do anything his big brother did.

"Maddie first then Johnny" Riley told her boys. Maddox had a seat on the hospital bed next to his mother and she placed the baby in his arms. He looked at her and smiled.

"She's so small" he said. He had never really thought of having a little sister before but now that he had one he didn't want to give her up.

"Maddie I wanna hold baby sister" Johnny complained.

"Johnny you are such a pain" Maddox insulted his brother.

"Meanie" Johnny wanted to hit his older brother but he knew better than to do it.

"Johnny come here to Mommy and you can hold the baby" Riley told him. Smirking he walked over to his mother and crawled into the bed and had a seat in her lap. Riley took the baby from Maddox and placed her in Johnny's little arms. She kept her arms around his just to make sure he didn't drop his little sister.

--

"WHERE'S MY WIFE" They could all hear John yelling close by.

"Sir … the door doesn't open that way" the next thing they heard was a loud crash. Everyone in the room looked at each other.

"I'll go get him" Declan volunteered.

"Me too" Maddox said.

"Remember boys don't mention the baby"

--

"Uncle John over here" Declan and Maddox ran up to him.

"Boys what's going on?" John asked.

Declan took a moment to look at the splintered remains of what was once a door. He shuddered at the shear power his uncle possessed.

"What happened to the door?" Declan asked.

"Talk … now boy" John commanded.

"Hurry up I want to see my sister again" Maddox's eyes went wide and his hand flew to his mouth.

John almost swallowed his own tongue. "D … did you just say s…sister?" John managed to get out.

Vince and Shane had caught up with the little group. "What's goin on?" Shane asked.

"S… s… sister" Shane looked at his brother-in-law like he had gone crazy.

"You guys are boring" Declan rolled his eyes. The seven year old could think of a million things that were more fun than this right now.

"Declan what is the matter with your uncle?" Vince asked his oldest grandson.

Declan sighed. "Come see to find out"

Maddox grabbed his father's hand and pulled him down the corridor and into the first room to the right.

Marissa and Kenyon were sitting in a chair and Riley had Johnny on the bed and there was a newborn baby in his arms. Vince exchanged a very surprised and also a little confused look with his son, who also wore a similar look.

"Riley is there something you want to tell me?" John asked once he had regained his composure.

"If my first two pregnancies were like this one we would have a bunch more kids" was all she could think to say.

"How did this happen?" Vince asked.

"Dad … do I really need to explain how a baby is conceived"

"I'd like to know" Declan piped up.

"Come meet your daughter" Riley told her husband. John moved closer and took the baby from Johnny. He looked at her in awe. He still couldn't believe she was real. But she was and she was his, his baby daughter … his baby girl. She stretched and yawned but did not open her eyes. John felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. Yes the sight of his daughter, the one he wasn't sure he was ever going to have, had brought him to tears.

"What's her name daddy?" Riley asked. He gave her a surprised look. "We had a deal you name the girls".

He thought about it for a moment. "Kaleigh Jean Cena" he informed everyone. "My daughter is named Kaleigh Jean".

"Welcome to the world Kaleigh Jean Cena" Marissa said wrapping an arm around John's shoulder to look at the baby again. "She has your nose and ears John."

"Mommy no more babies" Johnny told her.

Everyone laughed at the youngest Cena boy. But he was completely serious.

A/N: Now before I get a bunch of people flaming me saying something like that can't happen. It can I have done research, I also work in an Emergency room and have seen a lot. Also it happened to my aunt, she had no idea she was pregnant until she gave birth to my cousin Logan.**  
**


	100. Chapter 100

Linda McMahon was in a very important overseas business meeting. She was currently in Tokyo, Japan. They were in the middle of discussing overseas marketing when he cell phone went off. Everyone looked at her, the CEO's face blanched a little bit as she retrieved the annoying piece of technology with the intent of shutting it off. But when she looked at the screen she could see that Stephanie had sent her a text message. Stephanie knew better than to do that so she knew it must have been something important.

"Is everything alright Mrs. McMahon?" one of the people at the meeting asked.

"Give me one moment" Linda opened up the text and was surprised to see a picture of a newborn baby. The caption under the picture read meet your new granddaughter Kaleigh Jean. "I'll be right back ...". Linda raced for the door and shut it quietly behind her.

--

"5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ..." Stephanie's cell phone began to ring. "Hello mom how's Tokyo?" her older daughter asked pleasantly.

"Stephanie Marie who is that baby in the picture?" Linda asked. She knew it couldn't really be her granddaughter. The last time she checked none of her kids were expecting.

"Your granddaughter ... Kaleigh Jean Cena" Stephanie announced with a huge grin.

"Put your sister on the phone"

"Hey mom" Riley greeted her mom very tiredly.

"Riley ... what's going on ... did you guys steal a baby?"

Riley laughed and placed her hand over the phone. "She wants to know if we stole the baby".

"Tell her yea it was Shane's idea" Vince laughed. Shane just rolled his eyes, he was always getting blamed for everything. It had become kind of an inside family joke.

"Steph remember when Rory and Murphy were this small?" Paul asked. He happened to be the one holding the baby at the moment.

"Yea I do"

Riley removed her hand. "Dad says yea we did steal her and it was all Shane's idea".

"What happened?"

"Believe me mom nobody was more surprised about Kaleigh than me. I came into the ER with what I believed was gas and I get told I was in labor and that the baby's head was crowning. Next thing I know they are placing a 7 pound 12 ounce baby girl on my chest. It was the strangest thing that has happened to me".

"I've never heard of being pregnant and not knowing before" Linda said.

"Me either but Rissa looked it up and apparently it does happen. You should have seen John's face when he found out". She was smiling in her husband's direction now. He had taken Kaleigh back from her uncle and was currently rocking her. He looked up as he heard his name and mouthed I love you to his wife.

"He must be so thrilled to have his little girl. He's wanted a daughter for a while now".

"You have no idea mom ... this is like Disney and winning the title at mania for the first time times like I dunno like a million".

"So do I get more than just this little crappy cell phone picture so I can show people?" Linda asked. Although she was still really surprised she couldn't be more thrilled to have another little grandchild to spoil. She now lived for her grandchildren so the more the merrier.

"Riss ..."

"I'm on it. Tell her I am sending them to her now" Marissa remarked without even having to be told. She had figured that Linda would want pictures.

"She is sending them now mom"

"How are the boys handling having a little sister?" she asked.

"They both love her. All they want to do is hold her and kiss her. I was a little worried about Johnny but he seems to really enjoy having her around. Although he did tell me no more babies".

Linda smiled, yep that sounded exactly like her little Johnny. That little boy had so much charisma already it was ridiculous. He loved being the center of attention. If you were going to take character traits from John Cena and Chris Jericho and put them into a child you'd wind up with John Cena III.

"Ok well I have to get back into the meeting but I will be home as soon as I can to meet my granddaughter" Linda promised.

"Ok mom I love you"

"I love you too Riley"

Riley hung up the phone and closed her eyes. She turned onto her side and wrapped her arms around Johnny who was currently taking a nap in her bed.

"Your mom didn't want to talk to me huh?" Vince asked. "Probably better that way cause all I would hear is Vince ... why didn't you tell me" he did a horrible impression of his wife. "Like I knew anything more than she did".

"Somehow that is my fault right dad?" Shane asked.

"You are damn right son".

"I'm still waiting for someone to tell me how a baby is made" Declan decided to make his voice heard. He would find out what he wanted to know if it killed him.

"Declan believe me you don't wanna know" Shane assured his son with a sigh. When had Declan gotten so old.

Declan, defeated once again walked over to his favorite uncle. "Can I hold Kaleigh?" he asked.

"Sure you can" Riley answered for John. She could tell by the look on his face he didn't want to have to let someone else hold her. Reluctantly he handed his daughter to her older cousin. Declan was now a pro at holding babies. The seven year old supported her head without being asked to and he knew how to do the rock and walk. Which was pretty amazing because it took John months to master the rock and walk. Declan walked back over to his chair with the baby.

"So how about those God parents" Stephanie took it upon herself to bring up the subject.

"Steph you are already Declan's God mother." Riley replied.

"Yes and Declan is Maddox's God father and Shane and Marissa are Johnny's … what about me and Paul".

"Stephanie did I really need to ask you guys?" Riley asked. "I thought you'd take it upon yourself to name yourself God mother.

"It's still nice to be asked"

Riley opened her eyes again to look at her sister. She rolled her eyes. "Stephanie would you and Paul like to be Kaleigh's God parents?" Riley asked.

Stephanie pretended to think about it. "Uh huh" the brunette heiress replied excitedly. "Oh I have always wanted a God daughter."

"Steph you …" Paul started to say but Vince stopped him.

"Just let her have her moment Paul" the older man advised him.

Paul nodded and let his wife have her 10 seconds of fame. Stephanie had already started planning out things in her head. Poor Riley and John, when Stephanie was finished with that little girl she was most definitely going to be the most spoiled child on the planet.


	101. Chapter 101

The WWE's resident muscle man recently sat down with People Magazine's Terry Sharpe to talk about diaper duty, 3 am feedings and football practices. This is just days after the birth of Cena's third child with wife Riley McMahon. The baby, Kaleigh Jean Cena is the first girl for the couple who have been married for almost 7 years. They are also the parents to Maddox Shiloh Cena age 5 and John Felix Anthony Cena III age 3.

TS: _So John how's life with three kids?_

JC: _Well right now mom and baby are still in the hospital so nothing has really changed yet. They are coming home tomorrow and I can't wait. I am really excited to get our baby girl home and to have the real family bonding begin._

TS: _Have you noticed any differences yet about having boys and girls?_

JC: _Kinda … but it's more geared towards me. Don't get me wrong I love both my sons very much but I kinda live by the boys will be boys mentality. So if Maddie comes up to me and is like me and John John are going to light a bon fire in the yard I'd probably be ok just don't burn down the house. But I find that since having my daughter I am very protective of her._

TS: _You must get asked this a lot but what's it like being a member of the McMahon family?_

JC: Laughs. _I do get asked that a lot. I dunno what people expect but they are a regular family. I guess they see them on television and just think that they are constantly screwing each other. But that's not the case the whole family really supports each other. Vince is a real family man and he loves his kids and grandkids fiercely._

TS: _Do you change diapers?_

JC: _Yea. _He laughs again. _Diapers don't bother me anymore. The first few times I changed Maddox I was kinda grossed out but now I don't even think about it, I get in change them as quickly as I can and get out._

TS: _What about 3 am feedings do you do those?_

JC: _Yea. I did all Maddox's feedings for the first 3 or so months of his life because my wife was in a coma and then with Johnny she had really bad post partum depression so I took care of him too. I don't mind really because the way I see it is it gives you an extra chance to bond with your children._

TS: _I heard your oldest boy just started playing football. Does that make you proud because you yourself played?_

JC: _When my wife called and told me Maddie was picked to play pee wee football I was incredibly proud. Every guy wants his sons to follow in his footsteps and that is what it feels like to me. I've been to a couple of his practices and I really like his coach and I know he'll take care of my son. Besides Maddox's older cousins Declan and Kenyon both play football so I think that had a lot to do with it. Next thing I know the younger one is going to be whining because he can't play._

TS: _As a person how does having kids make you different?_

JC: _I am definitely more patient now. I'm at that age now where I like hanging out with my kids rather than partying and getting drunk. Granted I still do party and go drinking with my friends but it is less frequent. Now it's like I can't wait to go home and teach my boys how to hit a baseball and I found that I look forward to those calls before bed where I hear I love you daddy. That means the world to me it really does and I am not afraid to admit that._

TS: _Now I know a lot is coming out about professional athletes who are on the road a lot cheat. Have you ever been tempted?_

JC: _No, I mean I know guys who do cheat and it's not just a professional athlete thing regular guys do cheat too. The way I see it is some guys can't express themselves through words so having sexual intercourse is the way they show affection. But at the same time I'm not going to lie, we have needs, that's makes us human and some just can't deal with not being able to get that instant gratification. Plus in our line of work we have a lot of beautiful women wanting to buy us drinks and wanting our attention. Which is cool but it's definitely a very hard temptation to ignore. But I have always been a relationship guy. I like having that secure footing and being able to know that I get to go home and have someone who loves me and trusts me waiting for me. I think if I didn't have kids it might be a little easier to live by the code what happens on the road stays there but I could never put my kids or their mother through anything like that. Because it always comes out in the end._

TS: _Your wife was photographed kissing Robert Pattinson. What was your thoughts on that?_

JC: _She called me right after it happened and explained the whole ordeal. I kinda already knew he was going to try something because when I was there on set visiting her he was all pissed that I was there and that she was married. It didn't really surprise me that he kissed her. But I knew that nothing would come of it. I figured if she had called me in tears telling me what happened that she cared enough about my feelings not to hide it. I just looked at that tabloid and laughed because I knew the real story._

TS: _Tell us about Kaleigh's birth._

JC: _An appropriate topic switch. _He shifts in his chair a little bit. _We were all really surprised with her sudden appearance into the world. Nobody knew my wife was pregnant so when I got the call from my nephew saying that Riley was in the hospital I was thinking the worst. I also think that comes with being a dad. I'm thinking oh my god she's going to die and I'm going to have to raise those two little boys by myself … what am I gonna do. But then I met with my nephew and Maddox in that hospital hallway. At that time I was going out of my mind with worry. I actually broke a door in my frantic state. _He grins at that memory._ Now I love my nephew Declan very much but he is a diabolical mastermind. He knew that Riley was in labor when he first called me and yet he still called me sounding terrified which only made things worse. So then when I get there the brat is purposely stalling asking me what happened to the door basically trying to make small talk with me as I am literally having a nervous breakdown. After I found out about Kaleigh I wanted to kill him. But then after I heard that I had a daughter and I actually let that sink in and just the fact that my wife was fine. It was like this euphoric moment, I had always really wanted a little girl and at that moment realizing that I finally had one was just amazing. I'm still coming down from that high. _He looks down at the hospital id band which he is still wearing on his wrist and smiles. _I honestly feel like my life is complete now. I have the career I have always dreamed of, an amazing wife, and 3 beautiful and healthy children. That is a legacy to be proud of._

TS: _Well John congratulations to both you and your wife on your new baby girl and thank you for sitting down with us._

JC: _Thank you for letting me share my happiness with the world. _


	102. Chapter 102

"Ok Kaleigh we're home" John announced walking into their home with a sleeping newborn baby in her carrier. "See and there is your useless auntie who was supposed to make sure that your brothers didn't destroy the place". Stephanie flipped him off before continuing to read the magazine she was so engrossed in.

"Nice in front of my daughter"

"Our daughter honey" Riley corrected her husband as she shut the front door behind her.

"Our daughter" John repeated. But as soon as Riley's back was turned he pointed to himself and mouthed the words my daughter. Stephanie just rolled her eyes and went to find her sister.

Riley was unpacking her clothes. Stephanie walked up to her and hugged her from behind. Riley straightened up. "Sis whatcha doin?" Riley asked.

"You just looked like you needed a hug" the elder sister replied.

Riley moved a piece of her hair behind her ear before placing her hands on both hips. "You mean with the fact that my husband his insane" she moved her hands from her hips to the front pockets of her red velour hoodie.

"So you noticed it too" Stephanie made a face.

"Yea …" the younger girl confirmed.

"He's just excited about the baby" Stephanie tried to make her sister feel better. Riley may annoy her sometimes and she was sure the feeling was mutual but still loved her little sister and wanted to help out in any way she could.

"I don't get it … first he doesn't want any kids at all and then he just wants Maddie and now that Kaleigh is here it's like all of that was just forgotten".

"He's not the same guy he was Ri" Stephanie told her. "He's grown up".

"I guess I should be glad he has and maybe I'm freaking out cause I'm just not used to it". Riley rationalized.

"That could be little sister" Stephanie led Riley over to her vanity and had her sit down. "I just realized that we never had one of those moments where you would tell me your problems and I would give you advice while I brushed your hair like they do on television". Stephanie grabbed her sister's hair brush and began to gently brush her long chestnut colored hair.

"Do people in real life actually do this?" Riley asked.

"Well we are so yea I guess so".

"It's not that I don't love Kaleigh and I am happy that John wants to bond with her but he is really starting to freak me out"

"I'm sure he'll calm down in a day or so but for right now let him have his fun" Steph advised her as she finished putting her sisters hair into a ponytail.

"Ri, Kaleigh is hungry" John announced walking into the room with a crying baby.

"Ok" Riley held out her arms for the baby.

"I'm gonna leave you two now because I really don't need to see my sister nurse her child" Stephanie said leaving them alone in the room.

"Shh it's ok Sweetheart mommy is here" Riley comforted the baby as she unzipped the front of her hoodie and pulled the tank top she was wearing down. She brought the baby to her chest and made a face when she latched on. "Feels weird" she explained to her husband as he gave her an inquisitive look. He was still a little ticked off that she had decided to nurse Kaleigh, which meant that he couldn't feed her. But he knew that it was Riley's original plan to nurse both the boys but that had not worked out due to her being in a coma and then due to the antidepressants she had to take.

John watched the two females in his life intently. He found it fascinating that Riley was able to feed their daughter from her own body. Maddox walked into the room followed closely behind by his little brother.

"Mommy what is Kaleigh doing?" Maddox asked. He had never seen anything like that before and it was freaking him out a little bit.

"I'm feeding the baby"

"But babies eat from bottles" the child argued.

"Yes that may be true but the mommy also produces milk in which the baby can eat" she tried her best to explain it in a way that was still relatively innocent.

"That's gross" Maddox scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"Yea gross" Johnny agreed.

"Boys come on let's give your mom and sister some privacy" John ushered the boys from the room.

Riley leaned back against the headboard of the bed and began humming Journey's Don't Stop Believin'. She cradled the baby with one arm and with her free hand she ran her finger tips over the top of the baby's head. She could feel the downy soft hair that was there. All these sensations were so new to her and she felt like she was a first time mom instead of a season pro. It unnerved her having a small baby again after all this time. She brought the baby to her shoulder to burp her. She got two good burps from the newborn. Kaleigh was asleep by this time. She sighed and laid herself down with the newborn. She picked her little hand up and counted her fingers. Next she just stared at her perfect little face. It was so angelic; she still couldn't believe that this little person was real. She felt like this was some sort of dream and when she woke up this beautiful little baby would not be real.

She started looking forward to the future. Being able to put barrettes in Kaleigh's hair and taking her to ballet class. Dressing her in all those cute little dresses and having tea parties with her and her dolls. But for right now she was content with just letting her sleep and knowing that she was close to her.

"You want me to take her?" John poked his head into the doorway. Riley looked up at him for a second then back to the baby.

"No, we're good" the mother of three answered. "We are just going to take a little nap right now",

"Ok but don't hesitate to call me if you need me to take her". She shook her head, he was way too anxious to have Kaleigh in his arms.

"Well little girl it is going to be very hard for him to leave you" she kissed the top of the sleeping baby's head. "But that's ok because it means I get you all to myself". She closed her eyes and let herself drift off.


	103. Chapter 103

People underestimated how refreshing a shower could really be. Especially to someone how had recently given birth. Riley, clad in a bathrobe with her hair wrapped in a towel emerged from with bathroom and sighed in contentment. It was short lived, she frowned as she heard both boys yelling. She went in investigate. John was playing referee between the two. Kaleigh was in the baby harness on his chest.

"Johnny you know Maddox doesn't like when you touch his stuff" John scolded the young boy before diverting his attention to the older of the two. "Maddox you need to share with your little brother, he loves you and all he wants to do is play with you". Riley remained where she was. She was proud of her husband.

"I hate you" Maddox spat out in his younger brother's direction.

"I hate you back" the younger of the two remarked with equal ferocity.

"Yea well I don't like of you very much but I gotta deal with you two now both of you play nice or I swear I will put both of your heads through a wall" their father added his two cents.

Both boys looked at their dad, they both knew it was an empty threat but they retreated none the less.

"Put their heads through a wall John?" Riley asked shaking her head.

"Got them to stop didn't it" he justified proud of himself. "My dad used to say the same thing to me and my brothers".

"She asleep?" Riley asked gesturing to the baby.

"Out like a light" John got the same goofy smile on his face, like he always did when he was talking about Kaleigh. "I sang to her and bless her little heart she fell right asleep".

"What did you sing to her?"

"A little bit of Hank Jr." he replied.

"Ah good choice" she nodded her head in agreement. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You now what is sexier than a man who can sing country music?" she asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Absolutely nothing"

He smirked at her. "I'll keep that in mind in another four weeks".

"Hey John, Why do we do you drink?" she asked him with a twang in her voice.

"To get drunk" he replied with a huge grin.

"So it's a Family Tradition?"

"You are a freak" he laughed.

"You are too dear" he shrugged in agreement to her claim.

"A loveable freak though".

"Oh yes you are just so soft and cuddly" she retorted rolling her eyes.

"I don't believe I like your tone wife"

"Get over it" she removed the baby from the harness.

"Hey where are you taking my baby" he asked her.

"To her bassinet" she told him. "She looked uncomfortable".

"She was with her daddy so she most definitely was comfortable" he corrected her.

"Keep telling yourself that big guy".

She placed the sleeping baby in her bassinet and covered her with a blanket.

--

There was a knock on the front door and John went to answer it. He was surprised to see his brother in law standing on the other side with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"I need a place to stay …"

A/N: Ok that's it for a while folks. The inspiration well has run dry, I have been trying as of late to replenish it but nothing has come to me. I'm sorry but I am out of ideas and I don't think it's fair to you to put out less than a quality product.


	104. Chapter 104

"He's not staying here John" Riley furiously hissed.

"Riley … baby he's your brother" John pointed out.

"I don't care he is not staying here and that is final" she side stepped her husband and stormed into the living room. "Sorry Shane but you are not staying here".

"Please Ri" Shane begged. "Steph won't let me stay with her and I don't want to go stay with Mom and Dad".

"Why should I let your disgusting cheating ass stay in my home" she glared at her brother disgust written all over her face. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for his response.

"Because I am your brother and blood is thicker than anything else … what I did was wrong but I am your brother … I am your flesh and blood and Marissa isn't".

"Shane you cheated on your wife" she just couldn't get into words how angry and disgusted and appalled she was. "Marissa has loved you for like forever and you threw all that away for a romp in the hay." She turned away from him because the sight of him was making her literally sick. "You two have children together".

"It's not like it meant anything Ri it just sort of happened" he tried to explain. "I love my wife and kids very much."

"So what Shane you just sort of fell into her" John winced at that one. But part of him was glad it was Shane that Riley was directing her anger to instead of him. Poor bastard.

The baby crying grabbed Riley's attention. Without another word she left the room. Shane was glad for that. It gave him time to prepare for Riley's next round of verbal whiplash.

"Dude can you blame her?" John asked from where he was leaning against the woodwork. His face showed no signs of judgment.

"I screwed up man I know I did but I thought that being honest with Riss would at least help matters. You know kinda like Riley did with that whole Robert Pattinson ordeal".

"Well Shane that's kinda different cause he kissed her and you didn't stop at just kissing a girl … there was penetration"

"Ugh" Shane made a disgusted face.

"Yea that was awkward for me too" John shook his head sadly. "But you put both me and your sister in an awkward position. Now I'm gonna do everything I can cause you are my boy and I love ya but Riley feels the same way about Marissa and let's face it I like being able to go to sleep at night knowing she isn't pissed at me".

"I understand and thanks".

--

"Baby you are gonna regret not letting your brother stay here" John laid his most convincing argument out there.

"He's a big boy John I'm sure he'll be fine" she retorted. She was currently changing Kaleigh's diaper.

John walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I know you love Riss and you know I do too but I don't think she would hold it against you if you let him stay here. He's your brother and no matter what happens he will always be your brother."

"John if you cheated on me would you tell me?" she asked out of the blue.

"Where is this coming from?" he countered.

"Well Shane and Marissa have been together forever so that gets me to wondering if they couldn't make it last what chances do we have"

"Hey don't talk like that" she turned around to face him and he cupped her face with his much larger hands. "I love you and I will be the first one to admit that sometimes it's hard to say no but then I picture the hurt look on your face … you know the one I'm talking about, that look of utter betrayal and hopelessness. Much like the one you gave me at Johnny's baby shower. That looks still haunts me to this day and I never want to be the cause of that again so I say no each and every time".

"Just remember for worse or for better we are better together" his face was completely serious as he said it too.

She laughed at him. "You are such a goober".

"So can your brother stay?" he begged. "Please".

"Fine but just make sure you two pick up your toys" she the way her voice sounded as she gave in to his request was more like if she was granting Maddox or Johnny permission to have a friend sleep over.

"Thanks baby" he gave her a kiss and then kissed the top of the baby's head before rushing out of the room to tell Shane he could stay.

"He's like a 5 year old I swear".

"Uncle Shane how come you staying with us?" Johnny asked at dinner time.

"Johnny eat your food" Riley scolded the young boy.

"It's cool Ri" Shane placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Your Uncle Shane did a very stupid thing one that I know you are going to be smart enough to never do when you get older". He ruffled Johnny's hair affectionately.

"You can sleep in my room if you want Uncle Shane" Johnny offered.

"That's nice of you buddy but I'll be fine on the couch" he gave the child a smile.

"Did Auntie Rissa kick you out?" Maddox asked.

"Maddox Shiloh" Riley hissed.

"What … that's what Declan said"

"What else did Declan say Maddie?" Shane asked. Riley shot him a look.

"That he heard you and Auntie Rissa fighting and that you slept in a bed with another lady" the still very small child replied.

"Fuck" Shane muttered.

Johnny's eyes went wide as silver dollars. "Fuck" he repeated.

"Ok boys how about we finish eating in the living room" John suggested. Standing up from the table with his plate.

"But we aren't allowed" Maddox pointed out.

"Well tonight you are"

"Cool!" Maddox exclaimed grabbing his plate.

"Fuck!" the younger boy decided to exclaim.

"I'm on it Sweetie" John told his wife even before she had said anything.

"Sorry" Shane remarked sheepishly. He sighed when she glared at him. "Please Riley you and I have always been the closest of the 3. I made a mistake and I need someone on my side right now" he begged her.

"You are forcing me to choose between you and Riss and personally you are in the wrong so you are asking me to support you when you represent something I do not believe in".

"Look I know what I did was wrong and I will carry that with me for the rest of my life. All I want is someplace safe to stay with people around me who love me while I try to figure out what to do next"

"You have some place to stay for now but don't push your luck" she stood up from the table as well and started clearing the dishes.

"Thank you"

A/N: Ok so I found that I had one last update in me. But this will seriously be the last one for a while cause I am fresh out of ideas.


	105. Chapter 105

"John I am telling you there is something not right about Kaleigh" Riley was as usual pestering her husband about stupid things. "She's just too happy".

It was true, Kaleigh Jean Cena was a very happy baby and had been that way from the very start. She hardly ever cried and unlike either of her brothers you could put her in her swing and she would not make a peep for hours. Riley often wondered what he daughter was thinking, or even if it were possiblr for a baby less than a month old to be able to have concious thoughts.

"Ya know some people would kill to have a baby like our daughter" John remarked.

"You know I love Kaleigh but I'm just worried" Riley admitted. "She's just too perfect".

"Ri, she's the little girl we wanted but thought we would never get. Did you ever think that maybe the Big Guy upstairs was giving us a break by giving us a baby who is happy all the time. Don't get me wrong I love the boys but they were both miserable all the time as infants. Especially the little one, I was about ready to throw him out of a window on a few different occasions".

"Maybe you are right"

"Of course I am"

--

"Ok Ms. Kaleigh let's get you changed for bed" Riley cooed as she began to undress the infant. "Your mommy is just being silly right there is nothing wrong with you". She picked up one of the baby's hands and kissed it. Kaleigh looked up at her and Riley could have sworn that she smiled at her. But she doubted herself because she was too little to be able to smile. Riley had her own method to changing her kids. She had figured out that if she put one some music while changing them it tended to distract them long enough to get them out of their clothes and into new one. "So what do you want to listen to tonight Bon Jovi or Lynyard Skynard?" she asked the baby. "Bon Jovi good choice". She had discovered only after a couple of days having her home that Kaleigh liked classic rock bands. She also seemed to like Hank Williams Jr. she blamed that one completely on John. "See nice clean jammies for the little princess". She picked the baby up and placed her on her shoulder.

"Mommy I came in to say good night" Maddox said.

"Nigh baby" Riley replied.

"Can I give Kaleigh a kiss good night?" he asked.

"Of course you can" she bent down so that the baby and Maddox were level.

He kissed the top of his little sister's head. "Night Kaleigh I love you"

"You are a sweet little boy Maddie" it touched her heart that Maddox had told his little sister that he loved her. She was glad he was older when Kaleigh was born because they didn't need a repeat performace of when Johnny was born and Maddox would throw tantrums left and right. She thought that maybe that was why Johnny had adjusted so well because he was following his older brother's example.

"This little wiggle worm wants to say good night also" John announced walking into the room with a pajama clad Johnny in his arms.

"Night mama ... night Lele" it was still kinda hard for Johnny to say Kaleigh. Usually he just called her Lele or baby. John brought him closer so he could give his mother and baby sister a kiss goodnight.

"Now lets go boys" he led the boys out of the room.

Riley swaddled the baby and placed her in her bassinet. "Good night my love" she kissed her forehead before letting her daughter drift off to dream land.

A/N: Just thought I would give you fans a little insight into Kaleigh's personality. I am still out of ideas. So if anyone has any suggestions or ideas or you want something to happen that does not involve having a child named Tiffany (the person who suggested that knows who she is ... Tiffany Elizabeth) please feel free to let me know. Thanks.


	106. Chapter 106

A knock on the door interrupted Riley's reading. She let out an aggravated grunt but refused to get off the couch. "Shane get the door!" she yelled at her brother. The person at the door knocked again. "SHANE!" she yelled again. Still nothing. She got up off the couch muttering curse words that she intended on using on her good for nothing older brother later on. She opened the door and she swore she could feel her blood pressure shoot sky high.

"Umm … hi is John home?" the woman who had once been engaged to Riley's husband asked.

"Yea, come in and I will get him". Although she did not want this woman in her house or anywhere near her husband for that matter she had been raised not to be rude to people unless they were rude first. Damn morals. "Make yourself comfortable in here while I go and get him" she told the woman as she dropped her off in the living room. Riley continued to walk deeper into the house.

Liz walked over to the mantle and looked at the various pictures. Most of them were of kids, the only one she was able to recognize was Maddox. She picked up the most recent picture that was up there of all the McMahon grandchildren and smiled.

--

John was in Kaleigh's room singing her to sleep. His song of choice for his only daughter was "Isn't She Lovely" by Stevie Wonder.

"Hey Stevie you have a visitor" Riley remarked leaning against the door frame. From the way her arms were crossed and the annoyance was written across her face he could tell his wife didn't like the visitor. He handed Kaleigh to her. "If she makes one move on you I swear I will kill her and I have no problem doing time for murder". The serious in his wife's voice scared the hell out of him.

--

"Liz?" John asked confused as he walked into his living room to come face to face with his ex-fiancée. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you Johnny" was her reply. She gave him a weak smile, he gave her one back. The moment was cut short by the angry wails of an infant. Riley returned to the room with a crying Kaleigh.

"Sorry to interrupt this moment but I can't find Kaleigh's binkie" she explained.

"It's next to her bear on top of the changing table" he told his wife.

"Thank you" she walked out of the room again.

"Three kids huh?"

"Yea" he remarked his face breaking into a smile. "They are all really great".

"So how old are your boys now they must be pretty big?" she asked.

"Maddox is 5 and John John just turned 3 and Miss Kaleigh Jean is one month old today" he beamed with pride while talking about his kids.

"Really … your wife looks amazing after giving birth only a month ago" Liz remarked.

"Yep, she literally only gained a total of 10 pounds while pregnant with Kaleigh and nobody even knew she was pregnant until all of a sudden there was a newborn baby girl".

"Wow …"

"But I know you didn't come over here to talk about my kids … what's up?"

She opened her mouth to talk. "Auntie" Declan burst through the front door. Which cause John to frown, he really wished that people would stop barging into his home shouting. Stephanie was famous for doing that.

"Declan she is with the baby" John told him.

"That's fine I'll wait here" he had a seat on the couch.

"Now what were you saying Liz?" John asked.

"Liz … wait isn't she the woman that you call a drunken whore all the time Uncle John?" Declan asked innocently.

John wouldn't have been able to describe the pissed off look on Liz's face even if he wanted to. She just shook her head and left the room. She made it to the front door and slammed it.

"Declan James McMahon you know better than that" John scolded the young boy.

"You'll thank me someday" the young boy replied. "I'm not gonna have you sleep with another woman like my dad did".

The angry look the older man was giving to the boy softened. He had a seat on the couch and beckoned the boy to come sit with him. The young boy did as he was told.

"Me and you need to have a heart to heart" John told the boy.

"Decs your dad loves you and your little brother and your mom very much and nothing is ever going to change that".

"Then why did he do what he did?" John could hear the cracking in Declan's voice indicating that the boy was on the verge of tears.

"Sometimes adults make mistakes Decs" John hugged the boy and patted his back in a comforting way. "Kids don't really seem to understand that just because we are older we are free from mistakes. Cause we aren't, we make just as many mistakes as kids do. Do you remember about a year ago when you accidentally smashed the trains set your brother spent all day building and then everyone blamed Johnny for it?"

"Yea, and Auntie was yelling at Johnny and I felt so bad because he didn't do anything wrong" Declan nodded at the memory.

"So what did you end up doing?"

"I told the truth even though I was scared that I was going to get into trouble and I apologized to Johnny and Kenny"

"Then what happened?"

"I helped Kenny but the train set back together"

"Well that situation is kinda similar to the one with your dad".

"But what I did didn't make us not a family anymore" John could feel the tears on his shirt.

"Decs you still are a family" John pointed out. "Just because your dad doesn't live with you that doesn't mean you stop being a family. No matter what your mom and dad will always love you and no matter what that will never change and it is that love that makes you a family. Your mom and dad might be able to work this out but then again they might not but they are always going to love you and your brother no matter what."

"I just want everything to be like it was before" the young boy confided in his uncle.

"I know you do kiddo but sometimes what we want is not what end up happening but that's ok because sometimes things are better that way".

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when I moved out?"

"Yes, Auntie Riley was always upset after that"

"Well you see at the time I didn't want another kid but your aunt did and she won out in that arguement but if I had gotten my way then your cousin Johnny wouldn't be here right now and now looking back at it I realized that I would be really sad not to have him with us right now. So you see it all worked out for the best because now I have 3 really amazing kids."

"So basically what you are saying is I should just let this whole ordeal run its course?" Declan asked.

"Exactly"

"I'll try and do that but I still really want my dad to come home"

"Like I said maybe it will but maybe it won't just try to keep your chin up".

"Thanks Uncle John you are the best" Declan grinned.

"You aren't so bad yourself".

Declan got up and headed towards the front door. "Didn't you want to see your aunt about something?" John asked confused by the fact that Declan was just leaving without seeing RIley.

"Nope, you helped me out with what I needed". He turned his attention back to the door but stopped once again. "Hey Uncle John remember the time right after Maddie was born and you caught me sleeping at the hospital and then you dropped Maddie off at Grandma and Grandpa's and you and me spent the whole day together?".

"Yea I remember" the older man answered.

"That was the best day of my life" he smiled before heading out the door.

John couldn't help but smile as well. It made him feel good knowing that he had such an impact on his nephew's life. Riley came out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around him. "You are an amazing man John Cena".

"How long where you listening?" he asked.

"Since about drunken whore" she admitted with a small laugh. "I heard Declan calling me but then I saw you were handing it so I just sat back and watched".

"You know who that boy takes after right?" John asked. "He's a mini version of you".

"I turned out just fine and he will too".

"Hmm ... I'm not so sure about that"

She pinched his side. "Watch it there Newbie I have the power to fire your ass"

"Good then I would be here with you every waking moment of everyday".

"God that would be horrible" she grimaced at the thought. "I do so enjoy my John free time".

"You are so mean to me" he mocked being hurt.

"Hey that's just my personality ... I was mean to you the day we met and I will probably be mean to you till the day one of us dies".

"Gee I have so much to look forward to then" he retorted sarcastically.

"Dada" Johnny yelled from his bedroom.

"You are being paged"

"Saved by the kid" he said walking away.


	107. Chapter 107

"Well here we are kids" Vince McMahon placed his hands in his pockets. Being in the trailer where he had spent his young life was hard for him. Riley placed a comforting arm around her father's shoulders.

"You doin ok Old Man?" she asked.

Vince took a moment to take in his youngest daughter. She was wearing a dark brown hooded sweatshirt and jeans. She dug at the dirt with the toe of her black Chuck Taylor's. Kaleigh was strapped into the harness on her chest.

"Can I hold Kails?" Vince asked.

"Sure you can" Riley helped Vince take the baby out of the carrier. He cradled her in his arms and began walking towards the trailer.

Declan was standing near the front steps staring at the trailer in wonderment. "Your whole family lived in this shoe box Grandpa?" Declan asked.

"Yes Declan this is where me and my older brother and mom and step-dad lived" Vince confirmed. "This is the place where I vowed that my kids and grandkids who never have to live".

"You act like living this way is bad dad" Riley contradicted him. "I'd rather be poor and happy then have all the money in the world".

"Amen to that sweetie" John gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.

Vince had a seat on the first of 3 steps that lead into the trailer. He adjusted Kaleigh so that she was propped up against the crook of his arm. She looked up at her grandfather and gave him a sweet little toothless grin. Although it was hell to be back here, at this place where he was so miserable for so long it was an amazing feeling to be back with his children and grandchildren, all of which never had to know the horrors of the beatings he endured at the hands of his horrible step-father.

All 3 of the original McMahon children exchanged looks with each other, they had heard the stories of what their father's step dad had done to him.

"You know being able to come back here with my family makes me feel so proud of where I came from and how I was able to build myself up and make something of myself".

"Hey I have an idea" John piped up. Everyone looked at him waiting to hear the idea that he so eagerly proclaimed he had. "How about we get a picture with Vince and his kids and grandkids with the trailer in the background as a kind of I came from this and now I have all this kind of shot". He smirked very proud of himself for being so clever.

"Good idea sweetie" Riley commended him.

"Thanks babe"

"Well guys you heard the man everyone go stand next to Grandpa" Stephanie told all the kids.

"I wanna sit on Grandpa's lap with Kaleigh" Murphy announced.

"Of course you can baby" Vince agreed.

"Yay!" the young child hopped up into her grandpa's lap.

Declan stood next to his grandfather. He was dressed in a chocolate colored turtleneck and jeans with a pair of work boots. Around his neck he wore a gold cross, an all black Redsox cap covered his curly brown hair which was in desperate need of a haircut. Kenyon stood in front of him grinning his missing toothed grin. Aurora stood on the other side of Vince in her pink long sleeved shirt and jeans. Her blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Maddox was next to Aurora wearing a dark blue Boston PD shirt and black jeans. Finally Johnny was in Shane's arms, he too was wearing a Boston PD shirt but his was dark green and his jeans were blue. The 3 McMahon children stood smiling proudly behind their dad.

"Ok ready on three everyone say cheese" Paul announced as he was the one taking the picture. "One … Two … Three"

Everyone smiled for what turned out to be Vince McMahon's favorite picture. One that was placed on his desk in his office and he would look at every day and smile.


	108. Chapter 108

"Why are we going camping?" Stephanie asked already in full protest about having to camp out in the woods.

"Cause it is fun Steph" Paul reminded her as he loaded their SUV. "I used to camp all the time as a kid and so did Ri and John".

"So just because you guys camped as kids that automatically means that I have to go" the older McMahon daughter placed her hands on her hips and glared at her husband for agreeing to something so foolish. "I don't even know why Riley even suggested this".

"It's family bonding time hun" Paul reminded her. "Everyone is getting older and pretty soon the kids will be grown up and want nothing to do with us so why not take a few more family trips while the kids are young". She stood her ground. "Please Steph I am really excited about this ... I used to love going camping as a little kid with my parents and sister".

--

"Come on my little Spider Monkey" John carried a still very sleepy 3 year old to the car.

"Wanna sleep Daddy" Johnny whined.

"But we're goin camping you need to be awake"

"Sleep" he pouted.

"Fine you can sleep in the car"

Maddox sleepily shuffled out of the house and over to the car. He was still in his pajamas and slippers. He leaned against the cool door and fell back to sleep standing up. Riley walked out of the house with Kaleigh in her carrier and stopped where she stood to look at her son.

"That is your son right there" Riley gestured to Maddox. John snickered and shrugged as he picked the small boy up and helped buckle him into his booster seat. Riley got Kaleigh all settled into the car as well.

After Riley made sure they had packed everything and it was all in the car she hopped into the passenger's seat and connected their GPS into the holder in the dashboard. She then plugged her Ipod into the cigarette lighter. John got into the car and picked up her Ipod. It was his turn to pick out a song.

"Hmm … since this is a road trip I'm gonna go with the ultimate road trip song" he told his family as he scrolled through all the music. "Sweet Home Alabama" by Lynyrd Skynyrd began playing.

The two adults sang along to the song as John pulled out of the driveway. They fell into line behind Paul and Stephanie's truck. John went to pick out another song but Riley smacked his hand. "You know the rules it's my turn to pick out a song".

"But you have horrible taste in music" he complained.

She took the Ipod from him and scrolled through the screen till she found a song she wanted to listen to. "Always The Love Songs" by Eli Young Band began to play. As the song picked up both boys sleepily began to sing along. Riley began to sing along too and before anyone knew it the whole family with the exception of Kaleigh was singing along to the song. They were singing at the top of lungs. Kaleigh, who was awake by this time turned her head slightly too look at her brothers. She was at the age where she was starting to be able to recognize people and believe she knew who her older brothers were. They were the ones who were always yelling at each other.

"Maddie's turn to pick out a song" Riley announced.

"I wanna listen to Kid Rock Mommy" the boys were only allowed to listen to Kid Rock's "All Summer Long" because he was profanity free in that song.

"Ok babes" Riley agreed.

"I wanna listen to Pringsteen Mama" Johnny announced so that when it was his turn his mom would know what to put on.

Riley grinned proudly, Johnny was definitely her son. "Which song John John?" she asked.

"USA"

"Gotcha so after Maddie listens to his song it is your turn".

"Otay mommy"

"Mom, can we get a dog to live at our house?" Maddox asked.

"Maddie we already have Springsteen, Ace, and Lou" Riley pointed out.

"God I miss my little guy" John said. Lou had once been John's only baby.

"I'm sure he misses you too John" Riley rolled her eyes.

"We want a puggle Mommy"

"Yea puggle" Johnny added.

"Oh John can we get a puggle … please they are so cute' Riley begged.

John rolled his eyes. Riley was as bad as the kids sometimes. "I'll think about it".

"That's a no" Maddox commented.

"With smart answers like that is might just be a no".

Things were quiet. Both boys fell back to sleep. Riley had currently chose to listen to "Sweet Thing" by Keith Urban.

"Do you really want a puggle?" John asked.

"Yes … they are so cute"

"I'll get the boys one then I just didn't want to seem like a push over in front of them".

"They'll love you forever for that one Daddy".

He laughed. "Like they don't already".

--

"Kids wake up we're here" John gently shook Maddox. The boy grunted and shifted his body against the seat of the car.

"Just let them sleep a little longer so they aren't all crazy" Riley advised him.

'Hey Ri" Marissa greeted her.

"Hey Riss I didn't know you like camping" Riley was a little surprised to see Marissa there. It wasn't like she was unwelcome she just didn't know how Marissa and Shane were going to react around each other.

"It was nice of you guys to tell Declan that I was invited because Shane wasn't going".

"Of course you were invited" Riley remarked hugging her sister in law. Declan was looking at his aunt and she sent him a threatening glare. He just smirked at her before walking away.

--

It was later that day and Riley had cornered Declan and told him that he was going to help her collect firewood. They were walking along in silence.

"Decs, what are you doing?" Riley finally broke the silence.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Declan looked at her as innocently he could.

"Decs I invented that look" she sighed.

"I distinctly heard my dad say he wasn't going" he countered.

"No what you heard is that your dad has a meeting and would be here a little late"

"What exactly are you going to do when your dad gets here?" Riley asked.

"Pretend that I didn't know he was still coming and then me and Kenyon are going to burst into tears when she tries to leave … saying stuff like we aren't a family anymore and we just want to be a family".

She thought about it. "Sounds like something I would do".

--

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" Shane greeted his parents. He kissed his mother on the cheek. "Where are the boys?"

"Declan is with Riley collecting fire wood and Kenyon is in the tent with Marissa" Vince informed his only son.

"Rissa is here?" Shane asked surprised.

"Yes, Declan told her you weren't coming and that he wanted her to come".

"That boy is getting ridiculous" Shane shook his head.

"He's a McMahon and as such he is fighting for what he wants" Vince stated.

"If Marissa doesn't want to see me he shouldn't push her to" Shane said.

"That may be true but he's a little boy who just wants everything to be as it was honey" Linda placed a hand on Shane's shoulder.

"I'm going to go tell Marissa I am here and that I will stay away from her for the duration of the trip".

--

"Hey guys" Shane said sheepishly as he crouched down in the entrance of the tent.

"Hi Daddy" Kenyon said giving his dad a hug.

"Hey Buddy" Shane returned the hug.

"Kenney why don't you go see if Grandma and Grandpa need help setting up their tent" Marissa said to him.

"Ok Mommy"

"Look I just came over to tell you that I won't bother you while we are all up here and I know that Declan lied to you to get you up here and that was wrong but I don't really blame him", Marissa nodded but didn't say anything.

"We're back with firewood" Riley announced carrying an armful of dry twigs. Declan followed behind her with an armful of his own.

--

"We found a trail while looking for firewood anyone want to go for a hike?" Riley asked.

"I'll go" Paul said.

"Me too" John agreed.

"I wanna go Mommy" Johnny added his two cents.

"We'll all go" Vince said for everyone else. He put his arm on Stephanie's shoulder. "Isn't that right Sweetheart?"

"Fine" she sighed.

Riley placed Kaleigh in her harness and helped John into the backpack they had bought that Johnny could ride in. He was still a little young to hike for long distances. He seemed to enjoy being taller than everyone else.

"You ok up there John John?" Riley asked.

"I tall Mama" was his reply.

"Well then let's go" Paul said excitedly.

"Daddy will you hold me?" Murphy asked.

"Sure baby" Paul scooped the little girl up into his arms.

"Maddie if you get tired Uncle Shane will hold you" Riley told her oldest boy.

"Ok" Maddox let his mother know he had heard her.

--

"You old people ok?" Riley asked her parents as they finished climbing up to the top of a plateau. They were going to stop and have lunch there before heading back down to their camp.

"Yes Riley" Vince answered.

"Mommy I thirsty" Johnny told her.

"Auntie Stephanie has all the lunch supplies but I bet if you ask her really nicely she'll give you a juice box" Riley watched as Johnny ran off to go bother his aunt.

"You feelin ok Ri?" Linda came over and felt her youngest daughter's forehead.

"Yea I feel fine" Riley replied.

"Lunch time everyone" Stephanie announced.

--

It was late and all the kids were asleep. The adults were sitting around the fire. Riley had pulled out her guitar and was strumming it absent-mindedly.

"Let's play a game" she suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" John asked.

"I play a small portion of a song and the first one who answers it gets 5 points" she explained. "Someone will keeps score and the person who gets 50 points first wins".

"I'm game" they all laughed at Paul after he said that.

"I'll play" Marissa said.

"What about you Steph?" Riley asked.

"Yea I'll play"

"_Holding you I held everything, for a moment wasn't I the king. But if I'd only known how the king would fall what's to say you know I might have changed it all" _Riley sang.

"_And now I'm glad I didn't know, the way it all would end, the way it all would go. Our lives are better left to chance. I could have missed the pain but I would have to miss the dance" _John earned 5 points for himself.

"_And the tears come streaming down your face. When you loose something you can't replace. When you love someone and it goes to waste. Could it be worse?"_ Riley picked a random line from another song.

"_Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones and I will try to fix you"_ Steph knew the words to that song. Which earned her 5 points.

"_Bittersweet memories that is all I'm taking with me. So goodbye please don't cry. We both know I'm not what you need"_

"_And I will always love you I … Will always love you, you ooh"_ Paul finished that one which earned a look from everyone else. "What … like I have never heard that song on the radio before".

"_`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there. 'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares. Someone to love with my life in their hands. There`s gotta be somebody for me like that." _John got that one.

"_`Cause nobody wants to go it on their own and everyone wants to know they´re not alone. Somebody else that feels the same somewhere. There`s gotta be somebody for me out there."_

"They say that the road aint no place to start a family. Right down the line its been you and me"

"Umm … oh god I know this one" John racked his brain.

"_And lovin a music man aint always what its supposed to be. Oh girl you stand by me I'm forever yours...faithfully"_ Marissa finished.

The game finally ended by Shane of all people coming back with a huge victory. Everyone but Marissa gave him his props. Riley yawned.

"Come on husband lets get some rest" she untangled herself from John and then helped him to his feet.

"Night all"

"Yea Paul lets go before I get eaten alive" Stephanie complained.

"Yes dear" Paul grumbked standing up before going to follow his wife.

"You know I have been racking my brain trying to figure out why you did what you did" Marissa said out of the blue. "I thought you loved me as much as I loved you"

"I did love you and I still do Riss" Shane let out a ragged breath before running his hand through his hair.

"Then why?"

"I was drunk out of my mind … believe me if I could take it back I would but I can't and it kills me to know that I hurt you and the boys the way I did. None of you deserved the pain I caused you. But you have to believe that whatever that was it meant nothing to me. Riss … I just wanna come home to my family" Shane admitted tearfully.

She listened to what Shane had to say and she could tell he felt regret for what he had done. From the amount of emotion in his voice she could tell that he wasn't just remorseful for getting caught but actually for the pain he had caused his family. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath of her own.

"Was that the only time?" she asked.

"Yes, you have to believe me I would never even think of cheating … I don't even know how or why it happened but it did and like I said I can't take it back no matter how much I wish I could. I saw how much it hurt my mom when my dad cheated on her and I never wanted to do that to you I swear I didn't". Tears streamed down his face freely. He didn't care who saw him, he was at rock bottom. "I am living on Riley's couch and I swear I make myself sick."

"I can't forgive you right now Shane but I will let you come back home and give it an honest try" she compromised with him.

"I'll take what I can get" he agreed.

"You can stay in the tent with us as well I'm sure the boys will like having you in with us"

"Thank you" she stood up without saying another word.


	109. Chapter 109

_"Daddy what does gay mean?" Maddox asked._

_"Nothing" John snapped._

_"But I wanna know" the boy whined._

_"It's when men kiss other men sweetie" Riley explained._

_"Why would a boy kiss another boy?" Maddox asked confused. "Daddy do you kiss other boys?"_

_"ENOUGH ... there will be no more talk of homosexuality while the children are around" John ordered._

48 Hours earlier …

"Remind me again why your pretend brother is staying with us?" John asked.

"Don't call him that John" Riley smacked his arm.

"Well that is what he is … you have no genetic relation to him" John pointed out. "I was raised with him my whole life".

"Whatever" John said as he connected Kaleigh's carrier into the car extension. He hopped into the driver's seat and turned around to look at the boys. "Now remember Maddie and Johnny you two have to be on your best behavior while your fake uncle is here".

"What's a fake uncle?" Maddox asked.

"You are an ass" Riley insulted her husband. "Baby don't listen to your dad he's an idiot … Uncle Philip is your real uncle".

"You never did tell me why he is staying with us?".

"The person he was in a relationship with kicked him out so he needs somewhere to stay until he gets back on his feet".

"What has our house become the home for wayward brothers?" John asked pulling out of the driveway. "Because if it is and my brothers start showing up I swear I am not even going to let them into the house".

"Of course you would" she scoffed at him.

"Ok everyone but Sean because he is a total freeloader"

"Riiight there pal" she didn't believe him. "This isn't the way to the airport where are we going?".

"Makin a quick pit stop" he informed her.

They pulled up in front of a big white house. John got out and helped Johnny out. "Come on Maddie" he said.

Maddox scrambled out of the car leaving a very confused Riley. She got out of the car as well and grabbed the baby's carrier. She followed closely behind John as he went to the side of the house and followed it to the backyard. There was a woman standing near a pen, as they got closer they could see five little puggle puppies chasing each other around. Johnny let out a squeal of delight and wanted John to put him down. He raced as fast as his little legs would take him. He reached the pen first and stuck his little hand into it so he could pet one of the puppies.

"It's nice to see you again John" the woman smiled at the family.

"You too Susan" John gave her a curt nod. "Well boys go ahead and pick out the puppy you want",

"Really daddy?" Maddox asked. "We can really pick out a puppy and take it home with us?"

"You bet Champ"

"Would you boys like to go into the pen and get to know the puppies a little better?" Susan asked.

"Yes please" Maddox remembered to use his manners.

John lifted both boys into the pen and watched them laugh and run around. Riley took Kaleigh from her carrier so that she could see the puppies as well. She stared wide-eyed at them from her mother's arms.

"Mommy look da puppy is chasing me" Johnny laughed as he ran around the pen while being chased but the smallest puppy.

"So boys which one do you want?" Riley asked them. She was standing in the pen with them. She wanted to let Kaleigh be able to pet the puppies as well. She seemed to get a kick out of the little dogs.

"We want this one Mommy" Maddox picked up the small puppy that had been chasing Johnny. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"That one is a little boy Maddox" Susan informed the boy.

"Ok guys we have to be going but how about you thank Susan for letting you play with the puppies and for letting us take our new puppy home"

"Tank you Susan" Johnny said.

"Thank you" Maddox repeated.

"You're welcome boys"

"So what's his name boys?" Riley asked.

"Johnny" the younger boy announced and "and Ace".

"Johnny Ace?" John asked amused.

"Yep" Maddox agreed.

"Well I'm sure my dad and John Laurinaitis would approve" Riley had to laugh.

"Well Johnny Ace Cena welcome to the family" John was the first one to greet the newest member of the Cena family.

--

"Phillip" Riley yelled as she waved her arms in the air. John and the kids waited with the dog in the car.

"Hey big sister" Phillip pulled Riley into a huge bear hug.

"Can't breathe Phil"

"Come on you work with big muscular men all day and you can't handle a hug" he mocked her.

"Let's get your stuff before I decide to leave you here" he slung his arm over her shoulder. "How are the boys and Kaleigh?"

"They are good and very excited about seeing you" Riley replied. "That and their dad just literally bought them a puppy".

"Ugh I don't like dogs" he cringed.

"Be nice to Johnny Ace he's my son's pet" she warned him.

"I'm always nice" the tall muscular man flashed her his pearly whites.

"I'm glad you are here kiddo"

"So have you told your husband I am gay yet?" Phillip asked. Riley bit her lower lip, she hadn't told John yet because she knew how he was.

"Riley" he sighed.

"It's not like I am ashamed but I know how he gets … he tells everyone he is ok with homosexuality but he still seems to get all worked up about it" she defended her actions.

"Well he's going to find out eventually".

"Eventually doesn't have to be right now".

--

They were eating dinner as a family. Everything had been going to up until then. Riley enjoyed the silence as he ate her food.

"So Phil what happened did your girlfriend kick you out or something?" John asked before taking a bite of his steak.

"Something" was Phillips reply.

"Get caught with another lady?" John asked smirking.

"No, it was nothing like that" Phillip explained. "Darren, my partner wants to get married but I'm not sure I'm ready for that".

"Partner?" John asked looking towards his wife. She conveniently took a tip of her water to have something to do.

"Yes John I am a gay man" Phillip announced. He had no problems who knew he was gay.

--

_"Daddy what does gay mean?" Maddox asked._

_"Nothing" John snapped._

_"But I wanna know" the boy whined._

_"It's when men kiss other men sweetie" Riley explained._

_"Why would a boy kiss another boy?" Maddox asked confused. "Daddy do you kiss other boys?"_

_"ENOUGH ... there will be no more talk of homosexuality while the children are around" John ordered._


	110. Chapter 110

"Riley I am not bringing him with me" John protested.

"Why not?" his wife asked.

"Because I don't want him hitting on the guys I work with" John shot back at her.

"John" she sighed. "Phillip isn't like that and you know it … you wouldn't have know if he hadn't told you because you were pestering him about his girlfriend all day"

"He is still not going"

"He's already packed" Riley smirked triumphantly. "And if you ever want to have sex again you will take him with you."

"You are an evil woman".

"Comes from being a McMahon" she retorted.

"Why are you doing this to me?" John asked.

"Because Phillip is depressed and meeting new people will do him some good and I did the same thing for Sean after he broke up with his girlfriend and now look how happy he is with Brooklyn."

"So what are you hoping he hits it off with one of the guys?"

"Wrestlers can be gay John!" she exclaimed.

"I know they can Riley"

"Take Pat Patterson, he is an openly homosexual individual and he's in the Hall of Fame and he's my sister's Godfather … who woulda thought" she pretended to be surprised.

"You are impossible" he countered.

"No, you are just being a huge jackass" she remarked. "What if one of the boys turned out to be gay? Are you going to disown him?"

"Of course not" John scoffed. "Give me some credit Riley I have no problem with people being gay but I don't want it broadcasted in my face all the time. If your brother wants to be gay good for him but that does not mean I want to see him making out with someone I work with"

"John you are being a big baby about this" she placed her hands on her hips. "You claim to be Mr. Cool but the moment you are faced with something a little out of the norm you freak out and then you wonder why people don't tell you things".

"People tell me things all the time" he retorted. If he wasn't going to win this argument he was going to go down swinging.

"Like what? What have people told you John?" she tapped her foot patiently waiting for his answer.

"Stuff" was his reply.

"Like how Randy and Sam are having another baby or that Steph and Paul are talking about adopting or how about Marissa and Shane are seeing a marriage counselor … or that Sean is asking Brooklyn to marry him".

"How the hell do you know all this stuff?" he asked.

"Because I can be trusted to have a rational head".

"Fine I will take your damn brother with me but you'd better believe that you owe me big time and I intend to collect as soon as possible" he placed each of his hands on either side of her head, pinning her to the wall behind her. His lips close to hers. "As soon as humanly possible".


	111. Chapter 111

"John you don't have to pretend to be nice to me Riley isn't around anymore." Phillip told him as the twosome entered the hotel room they would be sharing thanks to Riley. John had spent twenty minutes yelling at the poor girl at the desk for nothing, because here they were still stuck together.

"I'm not pretending to like you Phil. I just don't get your lifestyle and that makes me uncomfortable." John explained. "It isn't anything personal against you.

"It's understandable." He shrugged at the older man. "Not everyone is going to be aboard the homo train."

John's mouth shot open. He thought that homo was a taboo word. "Do you refer to yourself as a homo?"

"It's just a word." Phillip explained. "If you let the ignorant people who use it as an insult get you then you turn a harmless word into something filthy." The younger man grinned. "You can call me a homo all you want but if you call me a Mick I'll kill ya."

"How about Phillip McHomo?" Phillip laughed. So did John.

--

"So you don't have to tell your friends that I'm gay." Phillip said as they walked into the building. "I don't want things to be awkward for you."

"Thanks man I appreciate that."

"What are fake brother in laws for?"

"I gotta ask you this man. Where you ever attracted to women or did you always know you were gay?"

"I dated women and I slept with a few of them. But I always kinda got the sense that something was missing. But at the same time I can also find women attractive. Like if I see a woman walking down the street wearing a very skimpy bikini top I can still be impressed. But at the same time I don't wanna jump into bed with her. Not sure if that makes any sense" the younger man let out a low chuckle and scratched the back of his head.

"So are you telling me if Carmen Electra came up to you and offered you the best sex of your life you would turn her down?"

"Yes, but only because the only woman I would turn straight for is Jessica Alba."

"Brother I do not blame ya." John nodded in agreement.

"So have we reached some sort of understanding?" Phillip asked.

"Yea, I think we have." John grinned. "But how do you feel about strip clubs?"

"Oh lord." Phillip laughed. "This is gonna be one hell of a weekend."


	112. Chapter 112

"RILEY!!!!" Stephanie exclaimed barging into her younger sister's home. Riley emerged from the kitchen looking terrified.

"What's wrong?" The younger woman demanded frantically.

"We got a little boy" Stephanie let out a delighted squeal. "A beautiful 2 month old baby boy and his equally beautiful twin brother." She showed her sister a picture that she had received in the mail with the letter letting her and Paul know that they had been matched with the babies.

"Oh my God!" Riley threw her arms around her sister's neck. They both let out an excited squeal and began jumping up and down.

"Paul and I even picked out names" Stephanie informed her sister. "Langdon Richard Levesque and Ian David Levesque."

"Langdon … as in Robert?" Riley asked.

"Paul picked it out." Stephanie informed her sister.

"So when are my new nephews making their way all the way from Cambodia?" Riley asked.

"We have to wait another six weeks but they are ours now and nobody can take them away from us." Stephanie was practically glowing.

"I'm happy for you big sister." Riley hugged her sister again.

"I gotta tell mom and dad." Stephanie let herself out.

John walked through the front door a minute later looking utterly confused. "Hun, why did your sister attack me the moment I stepped out of the car? I thought she was gonna start dry humping me or something." He cringed.

"Steph and Paul were matched with twin boys." Riley explained.

"See now that I can understand." He went over and gave his wife a kiss. "Where are my kids?"

Shane took all four boys to football practice and Kaleigh Jean is upstairs napping"

"Ok baby." He let go of her and headed over to the stairs.

John Felix Anthony where do you think you are going?" His wife asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I wanted to say hi to Kails."

"You have not seen your wife in two weeks and the kids are not around and you want to go upstairs and wake the baby up."

"You are absolutely right. I should show my wife some attention." He smirked and made his way back over to her.

"I have a headache." It was her turn to smirk as she walked away from him.

His face fell. He had been defeated by his wife yet again. She laughed at him. "You are a fool. Now get over here and kiss me before I really do suddenly develop a headache."

--

"So I got a call from the Discovery Health Network yesterday. Apparently they are currently filming a special on women who gave birth without knowing they were pregnant and my name came up. They wanted to know if I wanted to tell my story."

"Sounds interesting babe."

"I know that I don't do this often but I am asking your opinion John. I know we have an agreement to keep the kids out of the public eye as much as we possibly can."

"Well what does this entail?" John asked.

"Basically me and Riss telling the story and a bit of footage of us with Kails." Riley explained.

"I think you should do it. Kaleigh is our miracle baby. So why shouldn't people know that." John was so proud of his baby girl. Riley knew she was definitely going to have problems with her daughter when she got older because she already had Daddy wrapped around her little finger.

"If you think it is a good idea then I'll do it."

A/N: I picked Paul and Steph's son's names for a reason. It is a reference to something. Figure it out lol.


	113. Chapter 113

A/N: So in this chapter I wanted to focus on the show that Riley was taping about Kaleigh's birth. The italics are what Riley, John, and Marissa are watching on tv.

"_It was the scariest experience of my life." Riley McMahon-Cena looked solemnly into the camera as she relived the birth of her youngest daughter. "I had no idea what was going on. One minute I was fine and then the next I thought I was going to die that is how much pain I was in."_

_Narrator: When Riley McMahon married WWE Superstar John Cena kids were definitely in the distant future. But the couple was blessed with two healthy sons, both of which came from less than perfect delivery situations. After Riley suffered a miscarriage she decided that two boys were enough for the family._

"_I don't want to say I didn't want more children. It was more like I was happy with my two boys and if future children came into our lives that would be wonderful but if they didn't that was ok too." Riley clarified. She moved a piece of hair from her face to behind her ear._

"_That day will forever be burned into my memory. It was one of those days where both boys happened to not be at school. They were in the living room arguing about something or the other. I was in the laundry room folding clothes and I was hit by this sudden wave of pain. It was almost paralyzing." _

_As Riley is taking a recreation is shown. A woman who looked like Riley stumbled along the side of the wall trying to keep her balance. She stopped and doubled over in pain. A blonde haired boy who was supposed to be playing Maddox runs to her side._

"_Mom, are you ok?" the boy asks. Concern etched into his young features. _

"_Yes" the woman gasps. "But I think we need to go to the hospital. We need to go to Declan and Kenyon's house right now. Help your brother put his coat on."_

"I hardly think that is what happened." Riley grumbled watching the program on the screen.

"Well Ri they aren't going to get everything exact." Marissa reminded her before popping some toffee covered popcorn into her mouth.

"That woman looks nothing like me!" the heiress continued on her rant.

"Ri, would you please shut up? I'm kinda interested in the events that led to my daughter's birth."

"John … there isn't anything the television is telling you that I haven't." she sent a glare her husband's way.

"But actually seeing it puts things into even more perspective." As he said it he made some weird hand motion that only John could think of. "Like now I actually know how much pain you were in."

"Marissa" Riley looked over in the direction of her sister in law.

"Yes." The brunette replied with a smirk already knowing what was going to be asked of her.

"Smack him for me." The younger woman ordered.

"Sorry John." She punched him hard in the shoulder. Her brother in law just grunted. His attention never left the television screen. Even though it was only a commercial that was playing. He was really into this. Maybe he felt bad for missing one of the scariest times in his wife's life. Nobody could be sure with him. Stuff like that he kept to himself.

"_Ma'am you are in labor."_

"_That can't be I am not pregnant. I would know if I was."_

"_Well I know a head crowning when I see one. Hold on I am going to get someone to take you to Labor and Delivery."_

"_When I brought her to that hospital that day I never expected that she would leave a few days later with a baby." Marissa McMahon laughed. "To this day I still don't believe it. Sometimes I look at the baby and wonder if it was all a dream."_

_Narrator: Riley was extremely lucky that she had not smoked or drank during her pregnancy. But going nine months without prenatal medical care is still very dangerous. Would Riley give birth to a healthy baby?_

"_Everything seemed to speed up. I remember them getting me into a room. People were buzzing around asking me all these questions like how far along was I. Or who my doctor was? They asked me if I had seen a doctor at all throughout my pregnancy. All things I couldn't answer. I just kept telling them that I didn't know."_

_Riley McMahon was lying in the labor bed with about six or seven nurses all around her. Nobody knew what to expect here. Nobody knew if the baby was going to be healthy. Or even if it was going to be alive. The Marissa look alike was by her side the whole time. A nurse had ushered the kids to a waiting room._

"_Everything is going to be ok Riley." Marissa coached the fearful woman._

"_Riley the head is out I need you to stop pushing for a minute." Someone instructed her. She rested her head back against a pillow and silently prayed that everything would be alright._

"_Ok Riley one more and this is all over." Riley pushed once more with everything she had._

_The cry of a newborn pierced the air. Someone held up the screaming baby for her mother to see._

"_It's a girl."_

John had tears in his eyes. It took all the strength that both Riley and Marissa had not to laugh at him.

"The beauty of birth huh?" Marisa couldn't stop herself.

_Narrator: Kaleigh Jean Cena is a happy and healthy 3 month old baby girl. She is the joy of both her parents' lives. She is also her older brother's favorite new person._

"_There's my girl" The real John Cena walks into his daughter's nursery. He picks her up and kisses her cheek. "Did you sleep well?" he asks her. The baby babbles in return._

_The boys are playing hockey in the living room and Kaleigh watches them play. She squeals with excitement as her older brother Johnny scores a goal. The scene switches and it is just John and Riley now. "She is the one thing that we didn't know we wanted but we can't live without."_

"_She's a little miracle." John agrees with his wife. "We wouldn't trade her for the world."_


	114. Chapter 114

"Dude ... you have to check out this article." Randy was grinning like a little kid at Christmas. "It's the fifty sexiest positions in the bedroom." John took the offered magazine from his friend.

"Did it. Did it. Did that one too. And that one was fun. Did that three times this morning." Then his face contorted in disgust. "Even if I wanted to do that Riley wouldn't let me." He shook his head and handed the magazine back to his friend.

"Which one is the one you won't do?" Randy asked intrigued by the limitations his best friend had in the bedroom area.

"Number 25." John answered with a shudder. The Legend Killer grinned.

"No backdoor for you buddy?" The way he asked it was more of a taunt than an actual question.

"Have you met my wife?" John asked astonished. "Does she look like the kind of person to get that down and dirty?"

"She has done everything else on this damn list. And she seems like she has a dark side to her." Randy grinned again. The picture of Riley wearing black leather with a whip in her hands danced through his mind. John, who could figure where the younger mans mind had headed, punched him forcefully in the arm. "Ouch man! What the fuck!"

"Don't fantasize about my wife again and I won't have to kick your ass." The man who once went by "The Doctor of Thuganomics" cracked his knuckles. "Riley is classier than that."

"So what is she doing married to you?" Michael "Shawn Micheals" Hickenbottom added his two cents with a chuckle.

"The only reason you are getting away with that is because Paul will be pissed if I kick you ass. I need all the allies I can get if it ever comes down to a fight between me and Riley."

Randy and Shawn laughed. "Everyone takes her side anyways."

"True." John nodded in agreement. "But at least I can try."

"So you were saying you got lucky three times this morning?" Randy was intrigued. His wife had been withholding from him as of late.

"Well ... that is my cue to leave." Shawn strolled out of the locker room.

"I've heard he used to be fun." Randy rolled his eyes. "But I do not believe it. I think that him being a drunk and then finding God thing is just a myth."

"Leave him alone." John lightly scolded the younger man. "To each his own."

"So details!" Randy demanded.

"You are very chick like." John laughed. "Sometimes I wonder about you."

Randy scowled. "There is nothing chick-like about me."

"Do you wanna hear what happened or not?" John folded his arms across his chest.

"Yea I do." The eagerness returned.

"Well my wife isn't able to resist my sexiness. She was all over me this morning. I only wanted to go I dunno maybe like a round and a half. But that is not what she had planned. We went and succeeded a hat trick."

"You lucky bastard." Randy was very much in awe of his friend. He was also jealous as hell.

--

"So John had to beg me this morning for morning sex." Riley laughed as she took a bite of her burger. "I just told him to do what he wanted and not wake me."

"Ugh! I hate when Shane wakes me up for shit like that. It's like yea ... because I don't have to take care of his sons all day." Marissa vented.

"Riss, is therapy working for you at all?" Stephanie asked. "You seem awfully bitter."

"It is a slow process." Marissa sighed.

"How can anyone be upset? I'm getting my boys next week." Stephanie gushed as she pulled out their pictures again.

Both Marissa and Riley feigned excitement. Stephanie pulled out those pictures every five minutes it seemed.

"So like I was saying I was awake for the first two times but I think I might have fallen asleep the last time. Either that or I fake it. Which is probably the case cause I cannot remember." Riley continued with her earlier train of thought.

"It took you till the third time to fake it?" Stephanie asked a little astonished. "Paul is lucky if I don't fake it on the first shot." Marissa giggled.

"Well he just isn't as good in the sack as John I guess." Riley smirked. "It is ok they can't all be sexual gods like John."

--

"Man your wife is a freak."

"Yeah I know I am a lucky man." John leaned back in his chair. He placed both of his hands flat against the back of his head. "She just keeps coming back for more."

--

"I'm so sick of sex." Riley said. "It's become the same old thing. Now John is good at what he does but after a while I just want to be like get the hell off of me."

--

"Yep, she calls me her Stallion." John was milking it for all it was worth.

--

"You know he actually calls himself a stallion." All three girls laughed. "But seriously you guy this can never get back to John. I think it would actually kill him. As much as he annoys me I do love him."

--

"She may be a total bitch sometimes. She may bring me to the brink of insanity but I cannot imagine my life without her. I guess I really do love her." The words came from John's heart.

"... You aren't whipped at all ..."

"Fuck off!"


	115. Chapter 115

_Something whispers in my ear and says_  
_That you are not alone_  
_For I am here with you_  
_Though you're far away_  
_I am here to stay_

_But you are not alone_  
_For I am here with you_  
_Though we're far apart_  
_You're always in my heart_  
_But you are not alone_

_(You Are Not Alone- Michael Jackson)_

Cambodia can be a beautiful place if one is open to it. Riley McMahon wasn't one of those people right now. She was off in some other country while her husband was stuck at home. He wanted to come and he was all set to. But at the last minute something came up. She didn't like when they were apart. She didn't like not being able to go to sleep with his strong protective arms around her.

"This is so exciting." Stephanie was on top of the world at the moment. Nobody could fault her. Riley gave her a small smile before returning her attention to the view outside the car window. Stephanie frowned at her younger sister.

"Earth to Ri." Riley's eyes found her's. Her mind was not with them right now. It was half way around the world with her husband. Riley let out a sigh.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "I don't like being away from John. Maybe I should have just stayed home." She shook her head sadly. Kaleigh whined a little in her sleep. The young mother looked down at her baby who was sleeping soundly in the harness attached to her chest. Riley kissed the top of her baby girl's head.

"Mommy, I'm bored." Johnny whined. "And I am hungry ... but mostly bored." Marissa smiled at her young nephew. He was definitely a cutie. Such a happy little boy.

"We are almost there Pumpkin." Riley assured her son. "We'll eat after we pick your new little cousins up."

"Why did we have to fly on Grampa's plane all the way here to meet them?" Johnny asked. "Why didn't we go to the hospipal like when Lele was born?"

"Because Auntie Stephy and Uncle Paul adopted Ian and Langdon. Their mommy and daddy gave them to your aunt and uncle. They wanted them to be your cousins." Marissa explained. Johnny crawled into her lap.

"I'm bored too mom." Declan removed his headphones and rolled his eyes. "I want to get out of this limo."

"Me too Mama." Maddox added.

"Guys ... come on aren't you at all excited about this?"

"No ..." All six children said at the same time. Aurora sat next to Riley, she looked bored into agony.

"Rory, honey you were so excited last night." Steph's mood went down a few notches. Not even her kids were excited.

"We were excited when we got into the limo about ten hours ago." Declan commented dryly. Kenyon, Aurora, and Maddox chuckled quietly. Even Riley had to smirk. The boy had somehow inherited her sarcastic sense of humor.

"You just think you are so funny little boy." Stephanie snapped. "Well sometime you are gonna say the wrong thing and have to pay for it." She warned him. Marissa shot her a glare.

"Oh yes ... I am shaking. My grandfather has professional fighters on the payroll." He smirked, challenging his aunt. "I am Vince McMahon's first born grandson. I am untouchable."

"Marissa control your son!"

"Decs cool it." Riley said to him. Riley seemed to be the only one in the car Declan respected enough to listen to.

"Another five minutes guys." Their driver announced.

"Bout GD Time!" Declan muttered. Which earned him a glare from his mother.

--

"There they are." Two of the orphanages volunteers walked into the room they were waiting in with the two small infants. One of them handed her one of the twins. The other handed the smaller of the two to Marissa.

"Hey there Langdon Richard." Stephanie cooed cradling her new son to her chest. "You know I feel so complete now guys." She gave the two women with her a huge smile.

"We're glad for you Steph. Both boys are beautiful."

--

She was in her pajamas. She had lit a few candles and had Michael Jackson's "You Are Not Alone" playing softly in the background. She had thrown her hair up into a sloppy bun.

"You look tired baby." John said to her. They were chatting via web cams.

She frowned. "I am a little but I want to stay up and talk to you a little while longer. I hate that you aren't here right now."

"I hate it too Love but your dad needed me and Paul. He feels bad about it though. Told me so himself." He grinned. "Guess the old man actually does have a heart like everyone else."

She laughed a little. "Leave my dad alone. He does love us. He may not show it all the time but the love is there."

"Yea, well I love you more. Got the ring to prove it." He held up his hand so she could see his wedding band.

"So they man who marries Kaleigh loves her more than you do? Is that how it works?" She asked knowing it would annoy him.

"Kails is not ever going to date so there will be no other man in her life besides me." He stated in a tone letting her know he wasn't about to argue about it. She just shook her head.

"Whatcha listening to?" He asked noticing the music in the background.

"A little Michael Jackson." She answered sheepishly. He smiled and stood up. He tried his best to moon walk but he failed epically. He didn't mind because all he wanted to do was make her laugh. He felt bad that she felt bad so he wanted to cheer her up a bit.

"Thanks."

"I want you to lay down." He commanded her. She cocked an eyebrow. But he was serious.

"Ok..." She did as he instructed.

"Now close your eyes and let your mind go blank." She closed her eyes and focused only on the music and his voice. Soon she began to feel her eyes getting heavier.

"Take deep breaths."

"But I don't want to go to sleep because then I can't talk to you." She complained.

"I will be around when you wake up. You look exhausted."

"I can't sleep without your arms around me."

"Just listen to my voice and let yourself drift off. Listen to the words in the song you are listening to. Pretend I am singing the words to you." She closed her eyes again. "Pretend that I am there and I just wrapped my arms around you." She could now almost feel his arms around her. She could almost hear him singing "Man In The Mirror" to her.

"Goodnight my love. But she hadn't heard him. She was already fast asleep.

A/N: I was in the car today reflecting about Michael Jackson and life. They were playing all his songs as some sort of tribute and "You Are Not Alone" was playing and I got the idea of writing this chapter. Not my best but certainly not my worst either. Enjoy. RIP Michael Jackson. As I end this they are playing my favorite MJ song "Man In The Mirror". Just thought I would point that out. So everyone make that change.


	116. Chapter 116

She couldn't believe how completely and totally insensitive her husband was. She had told him more than once over the past month that her high school reunion was coming up. He had told her that he would be there. So there she was sitting with the people she had gone to high school with and was her husband with her? No, he wasn't. Instead of being with her like he promised he was out fishing with his friends. He didn't even like fishing. In fact he hated it but he refused to turn down an opportunity to hang out with his friends. His reasoning to her was he only saw them once in a while where he saw her all the time.

She sighed as she put her head in her hands. She was so upset she could cry. She had gone with him to his high school reunion. She had even worn something a little more revealing than she normally would just so he could brag about how hot his wife was. She gritted her teeth, she had never really been all that popular in school ever. She was always painfully shy and tended to keep to herself. She didn't really start opening her shell until just before she met the man she was now kind of regretting she married. It was hard for her back then to deal and even worse when she discovered that she had money. One can never really tell if people like you for you or your money.

Riley could clearly hear people whispering. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were talking about. She bit the inside of her lip so hard it actually bled. Thank the Lord that her best friend Ashley was with her.

"He's a jerk." Riley locked eyes with the woman she had known since childhood. "If he really cared he would be here with you right now. Isn't that right Marc?"

"Keep me out of this hun." Her fiancée, who just so happened to be John's cousin, threw up his hands in defense. "I love my cousin and all but I do enjoy sleeping in my bed and not on the couch."

"Good answer." She gave him a lopsided grin and kissed his cheek. Riley frowned; as much as she was happy for them a part of her was jealous of them. They still had their whole lives ahead of them. They could go as they pleased without having to lug kids and all their stuff around. She loved her kids but sometimes she longed to be free again. She longed to go back to a time where loving her husband seemed less like a chore and came more from within.

"To be young with no kids." She sighed again. Ashley gave her best friend a look saying cut the shit.

"You are the same age I am." She rolled her eyes. Marc threw his arm loosely around the both of them.

"Well my cousin's stupidity is my fortune. Because I have the two best looking dates here." He gave them both a charming smile.

"You drunk fool." Ashley laughed. Riley couldn't help it she let a small smile grace her lips.

"Ri, don't look now but Melinda and her cronies are coming over this way." Ashley rolled her eyes. "They must smell your money and your success. Those six wouldn't give either of us the time of day in high school despite the fact that even then we were so much prettier than them."

"Hi Riley. Ashley." Melinda sat down to the right of Riley. The rest of her group crowded around.

"Umm ... hi guys." Riley said unsurely.

"So Riley both my sons watch your family on television every week." Melinda gushed. "Why didn't you ever tell anyone that you came from such a prestigious family?"

"The people she trusted knew." Ashley shot at the woman. She didn't trust any of them as far as she could throw them. She knew that they only wanted to talk to Riley because she had money and a little bit of power.

"So Ashley what is it that you do?" Melinda asked turning a judgmental eye towards Ashley. Riley watched with amusement.

"I make more money in one day than all of you make in 10 years. I own a large amount of stalks in Riley's company and I use that money to operate my own recording studio. Where my fiancée and people like Snoop Dogg, and other musicians work." The smirked at the look of shock on the former popular people's face. "So the moral of the story is always be nice to the loners and geeks because they turn out to be the rich people while people such as yourselves end up pumping gas at the local Sunoco."

Marc and Riley looked at Ashley stunned. She was known for being bluntly honest sometimes but this was taking it to a whole new level. The people got up and walked away. Ashley had a satisfied look on her face. "Better than sex." She told them. Marc looked a little offended but chose to say nothing.

"Hi guys ... sorry to bother you but that was amazing." A woman who was sitting at the next table leaned over to talk to them. "I have been wanting to say something like that to them since ... well forever."

As time went on more and more people came over to talk to them. Most of them were just like Ashley and Riley. They were just people trying to shed their high school image. It turned out that they ended up being the most popular people at the reunion. And the best part was that it had nothing to do with the fact that they both were loaded.

The evening was winding down. Everyone was having a good time but Riley was still very angry with her husband. Ashley was keeping her busy at the moment. Marc had just returned with drinks. He was sitting down when he happened to see his cousin walk through the door to the rented hotel ballroom. He gave him a sheepish smile and a wink. He brought his finger to his lips to tell him not to say anything. Then he made his way over to the DJ. Marc sat down with a smile on his face. Maybe John wasn't a total asshole after all. Riley had her back to him. Marc nudged his fiancée and she looked up from the sketch she was doodling on a napkin. She locked eyes with her best friend's husband and scowled at him. John shrugged as he made his way over to them. Riley could hear Michael Jackson's "You Are Not Alone" playing and it made her frown. That was her and John's "Unofficial song".

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up to meet the eyes of her husband. His expression gave away that he was extremely sorry. "Can I have this dance?" He asked her. She nodded and he took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her and they swayed back and forth.

"I am so sorry for being a jackass. This was important to you and I was being a stupid asshole for not realizing that. I was with the guys but I was having a horrible time so I left and got here as soon as I could. I love you so much and I cannot tell you how sorry I am." She placed two fingers on his lips to tell him to stop talking. She shook her head.

"Just stop talking." She ordered him. "You are right you were being a selfish jackass but you showed up and that is all that matters. I learned tonight that the people I envied in high school wish they had what he do have. I could be mad and hold a grudge for a while but honestly what is that going to solve. I don't want to fight with you. So I am going to let this go. But if you do something like this again I swear to the Big Man upstairs I will kill you."

"Noted dear." He spun her around. The dance floor was crowded now. Riley wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Newbie. Don't you forget that."

"I love you too Riley." He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the moment. The feel of his wife in his arms. He had gotten lucky tonight. On the way to the place he had feared divorce but he really did have the greatest wife in the world. Maybe he should start showing her that more often.

A/N: There is gonna be a time jump in the next chapter. Only about a year or so.


	117. Chapter 117

"So Riley how have you been?" Riley's doctor Jane Peters asked her. Although Riley loved her doctor. She hated going to see her.

"Really can't complain too much." The mother of three shrugged. "My kids drive me crazy. So does my husband for that matter. But that's life."

"You'd miss them if they weren't around." The doctor playfully chided.

"That I would." Riley agreed.

"Hmm..." Riley didn't like the sound of that hmm. She gave the doctor a curious look. But Jane was not looking at her.

"What's up doc?" She wanted to smack herself for using a Bugs Bunny reference. Her doctor had been giving her a breast exam when she let out the hmm. Riley had never been so scared of three little letters before in her life. "Is something the matter?"

The doctor sighed and looked at her. Her eyes were worried but her faced seemed as calm as could be. "It's probably nothing but Riley you have a rather large lump on your right breast." Riley swallowed hard. The worst thing she could think of was running through her mind. Cancer. She was sure that is what it was. She had cancer.

"Now I want to schedule a biopsy and we will go from there. Please do not break out into a panic because it is probably nothing. You are a young and very strong woman. Either way you are going to be fine."

--

Riley tried to think of anything else as she drove home. The kids were out front when she pulled in. Maddox and Johnny and Shane's boys were playing a game of street hockey. John was sitting on the front steps of them home with Kaleigh on his lap.

"MAMA!" She yelled happily when she saw her mother.

"Hey baby girl" She took her baby from her husband and hugged her tightly to her chest. She felt like there was a big sign on her chest now and she wanted to use her daughter like a shield. John gave her a smile and Riley let out a sigh of relief. She didn't want him to sense something was off.

"How was your check up?" John asked casually as he watched the kids play. Riley had a seat next to him and placed Kaleigh on her lap. She shrugged.

"Ok I guess." She replied trying to sound nonchalant. She was looking down at Kaleigh as she said it. The toddler was gazing at her engagement ring with eager eyes. Riley could only imagine that she was thinking of ways to put the shiny thing in her mouth.

"Everything alright?" He asked. He was still watching the boys.

She didn't reply. On one hand she knew nothing, so if she said yes everything was fine it wouldn't be a total lie. She bit down on her lower lip. No, she didn't want to withhold the truth from him. This could be a very scary time and she needed him there with her.

"The doctor found a lump on my breast." She told him. She watched as he snapped his head to the side in order to look at her. The emotion in his eyes was hard for her to read. It was unusual for her not to be able to read them. It worried her; normally she could tell exactly what he was thinking about looking into his majestic blue eyes. But not today. Not in that very moment.

He wasn't sure how to react. He just kept staring at her. All the blood from the upper half of his body drained from him. His face was ghostly pale. The pins and needles were starting to set in. His lips were pressed into a thin line. He was trying to process this. Riley had learned a while back that John had the tendency to panic ... ALOT. This was definitely one of those times that would send him into frenzy.

"Did you just tell me that they found a lump on your breast?" He asked as calmly as he could. She was a pale as he was. He could see the subtle trembling that had begun.

"Baby." She reached over and placed a cool hand on his clammy face. "It's probably nothing. They are going to do a biopsy to see if it is indeed cancerous. But for right now let's not worry." She pleaded with him. "Nobody needs to worry unnecessarily."

"Riley this could potentially be very serious." He frowned. "You could be really sick right about now."

"I feel fine. I feel better than fine I feel amazing. I don't think I have cancer but if I do then let it take its best shot. I have never been one to back down from a fight. This is what cancer it. It is a fight to the finish; it is a fight that I plan to win."

"I'm scared and we don't even know anything yet." He admitted. There was no use in hiding his feelings from her. If she had been brave enough to be honest with him. He felt he should do the same.

"I know you are. I am scared shitless myself. But please do not make me regret telling you. We both need to be strong right now and when and if the time comes we will deal with this because that is what we have to do. For right now we are just two normal people enjoying watching our kids play. That is all we need to focus on right now." She stated firmly.

He nodded in agreement. But who was he kidding? There was no way he was not going to worry about this. He knew the same thing went for her. But she was right there was no use in getting all up in arms about something that might not even be. So for right now he would push everything deep down inside of him and let it fester until it eventually became too much and it exploded.


	118. Chapter 118

He held her hand. Stroking the soft skin of the back of her hand with his thumb. She looked up at him. There was so much emotion inside of her at the moment. They were about to sedate her. Although it was a fairly easy procedure Riley had opted to be sedated because she was afraid. She didn't like the idea of them slicing off a piece of her flesh. He kissed her forehead.

"I'll be here with you the whole time love." He reassured her. They put a mask over her face and had her count back from ten. They had tried to kick him out of the room without much success so they just told him to gown up and stay out of the way.

--

_He couldn't help but keep looking over at her. She looked to be enjoying herself as they bowled. He couldn't believe that someone as amazingly beautiful as her would be hanging out with someone like him. She looked over and gave him a lop-sided smile. "Whatcha starin at me like that for?" She asked._

_He just gave her a grin and took a sip of his beer. "Just tryin to figure out why you decided to come out with me." Was his honest reply._

"_Listen Newbie I am no different from any other person. I may be Vince McMahon's child but I am still the same girl who grew up not having two nickels to rub together." _

_He took another sip of beer. "I'll remember that." She took his beer from him and had a sip. This of course earned her a startled look from her companion._

"_Not 21 yet remember." She grinned at him. "I won't tell if you won't."_

_--_

"_I have never had so much fun at an art museum." She was laughing so hard that she was literally crying. John loved hearing the sound of her laugh. They had been standing in front of her hotel room door for about forty-five minutes._

"_Yea I had a lot of fun too." He adjusted the baseball cap on his head just to have something to do. He was so nervous for some reason that he couldn't explain. There was something about her that made him feel on top of the world but at the same time like a bumbling idiot._

"_Thank you for showing me such a good time." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Good night." With that she entered her hotel room and left him there. He brought his hand up to the spot where her lips had been. His heart fluttering away. He hadn't told her but he thought that maybe right then and there he loved her. After only knowing her for three weeks. He thought he loved her._

--

That very same woman was now his whole life, his whole world. Sometimes he still couldn't believe how he felt about her. There was just so much love that he had for her. He often compared their love to a river meeting the sea. Two equally strong bodies of water but when you combine them you get this amazing force that can never be weakened. Whatever love he had for her back then was nothing compared to the way he felt about her now.

--

"_So you are gonna pop the question in the same building you first met her in." Stephanie dabbed at her eyes. "You are the biggest hopeless romantic I have ever met. I wish I had snagged you first."_

"_Ok Steph that wasn't creepy at all." He hugged his girlfriend's sister. "Thank you so much for helping me pull this off. I owe you."_

"_Just make my sister happy and we are even."_

_--_

_He held her close in his arms with everyone around looking at them. They were about to leave to celebrate Declan's first birthday. "This place look familiar to you Love?" He asked._

"_Should it?" She replied back._

"_This was the very same arena that we first met in. Remember the glass eye." He jogged her memory._

"_Oh John!" She threw her arms around his neck. "You just made this night even more memorable than it already was. You really do love me. Not that I had my doubts but to go to all this planning and work. What did I ever do to deserve such an amazing man as yourself?"_

"_I'm the lucky one." He took her hand and kissed it just about where his great-grandmother's engagement ring rested._

_Once again he didn't tell her but he thought he loved her even more at that moment then he ever had before._

_--_

He watched as they sliced off a piece of his wife. He swallowed and closed his eyes. She was his whole life and if anything happened to her he would be lost. A love like theirs, even with it's ups and downs was a rare thing. He loved her even more now then he did the day he proposed to her.

He pictured what she looked like while she was pregnant with Maddox. How happy she had been during that whole ordeal. She was so in love with their baby from the moment she found out. He never admitted it to her that he loved that. He loved that she loved their child so much.

Then a smile broke out onto his lips. About two weeks ago he walked in on her dying her hair. She had never dyed her hair before. He had laughed a little when she told him she had found a gray hair. She had been furious when he started laughing but come on. The sight of his wife wearing a clear plastic poncho with her hair sticking every which way was very amusing to him. It would be a crime if he didn't laugh.

"_Baby getting gray hairs isn't a bid deal." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her collarbone._

"_Can you do the back for me?" She asked as she handed him her dying brush and the bowl filled with the hair color. He grinned at her wickedly as she began coloring the back on her hair. _

"_Eventually I want to be able to see you with a full head of gray hair." He told her._

"_Not gonna happen." She snapped back at him. "The day I die my hair will be the same color as the day I was born."_

"_You were bald my dear."_

"_Shut up."_

--

They had moved her to a room now. He was still holding her hand. She started to groan and opened her eyes. Right at that moment he couldn't see how he could ever love her more. This was such a scary time yet she was handling it with such grace.

"Hey there beautiful." He gave her his most radiant smile.

"Hey." She said in a raspy voice. "How'd everything go?"

"Well your boob will never look the same but they got what they needed so now I guess all we can do it wait." He replied. He placed both hands on either side of her face and kissed her.

"What was that for?" She asked. Not that she minded being kissed by her husband.

"Because now you're my whole life, now you're my whole world. And I just can't believe the way I feel about you girl. We'll look back someday, at this moment that we're in and I'll look at you and say, "And I thought I loved you then. And I thought I loved you then."


	119. Chapter 119

"Mommy." Johnny bounded into his parent's bedroom just in time to see the rather large bandage on his mother's chest as she was getting dressed. His eyes went wide. Riley just rolled her eyes.

"Yes Mr. John how may I help you?" She asked patiently.

"Maddie is being mean to me." He pouted a little. "He says that I was dopted like Ian and Langdon because Kails and him have blonde hair and I don't."

"Johnny ... believe me I was there in a lot of pain when you were born and I can personally say that you were not adopted. You little boy are my miracle hurricane baby."

"Really?" Johnny asked brightening up instantly.

"Yes really." She smiled at him. "And Maddie is my survivor and Kaleigh is my unexpected surprise. All of you came from inside of me."

"Ok Mommy." He seemed satisfied with the answers he had been given. He also felt a lot better now that he knew he was not adopted. "Why do you have a boo boo?" He asked.

"Come here sweetie." She had a seat on the bed and pulled him into her lap. "Mommy is sick. Really really sick." She explained. "But I am going to get better. But before I do I'm gonna get a lot worse but I don't want you to be afraid because I am never going to leave you. Never in a million years alright."

"Ok Mommy." Johnny was still young enough not to understand what she was saying. The only one who would really have a grasp on it was Declan and maybe Kenyon. She worried about the kids more than she worried about herself.

"I love you John Felix Anthony." She kissed his cheek.

"I love you too." He gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek in return.

"Johnny." John entered the room. "I told you to leave your mom alone. She needs to rest." Johnny wrapped his arms tighter around his mother.

"Leave him John. I am fine I swear." She gave him a look above Johnny's head. "We need to make sure the kids are as unaffected as possible so I don't want you telling them that they have to leave me alone." She scolded him.

"You need your rest." He urged her. "You start chemo next week and your body needs to ready for it."

"You know what I need right now?"

"What Mommy?" Johnny cocked his head upwards to look at his mom.

"Some fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. How does that sound?" She asked.

"Yummy." The 4-year-old remarked.

"You wanna help me make some?"

"Yep." He hopped off of her lap and ran out of the room. He was heading for the kitchen.

"Don't even look at me like that John. I am not going to ignore my kids because I got a shitty deal. If I am gonna die I would rather die knowing my kids knew how much I loved them. If I have to leave them then I want them to have happy memories to remember me by."

"That's the thing Riley ... you very well could die. You could be gone at any time and I will be here alone with three kids."

"Is it the being alone part that is bothering you or the being alone with three kids?" She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Well obviously I don't want you to die. What kind of monster would I be if I did? It would be very hard if you were gone

--

Later that night they were sitting on the front steps eating watermelon slush. Riley had finished hers and was sitting strumming her acoustic guitar. "Mommy play us a song." Johnny urged her.

"Yea Mom play." Maddox agreed.

"Ok." She thought for a moment before she began to play Wynona Judd's "What the World Needs Now". The kids sang along.

"Play another one mommy." John said stifling a yawn.

"Nope. It's time for the three of you to head to bed." The boy groaned.

"Get those cute little butts upstairs and into your pajamas on and then I will come and tuck you in." She swatted both of their behinds as they got up from their seats. "Oh brush your teeth too. Maddie help your brother."

"All ready Mommy." Johnny appeared before her in his pajamas.

"Come here." She motioned for him to come closer. "Lemme smell you breath." He blew a breath of air into her face. "Ok minty fresh." She picked him up and carried him into the room he shared with his brother. They had recently gotten bunk beds. Maddox slept on the top and Johnny slept on the bottom.

"Mads, you brush your teeth too?" She asked her oldest boy.

"Yep." He flashed his pearly whites at her.

"Good boy." She leaned up and gave him a kiss. Then she placed Johnny into his bed and tucked him in. "I love both of you." She kissed Johnny and stood up. She made sure Maddox was all tucked in before turning to leave. She shut off their bedroom light and closed the door all but a crack so they could see a little bit of the light shining from the hallway.

"I'll put her to bed." Riley told her husband taking the baby out of his arms.

"You sure?" He asked. He was a little reluctant of handing the baby off to her for some reason.

"Yea." She gave him a reassuring smile. "We'll be fine won't we sweetie."

"Mama." Kaleigh babbled.

She walked with the toddler into the nursery. She went over to the small boom box on Kaleigh's dresser. She popped in Lori McKenna's Unglamorous cd. She flips through the songs till she gets to the last one on the cd. The song is called "Leaving This Life". Tears fell freely from her eyes as she rocked her baby to sleep. Listening to a song a woman had wrote about her mother who had passed away from breast cancer when she was a small child. Kaleigh cuddled close to her mother. She buried her face in the crook of Riley's neck. For a long time Riley just sat there, just crying and rocking back and forth.

--

"Maddie you awake?" Johnny asked.

"Yea. What is it?" Maddox replied half asleep.

"What's cancer?" Johnny asked his older brother.

"Why you askin?" Maddox let out a huge yawn.

"Cause I heard Mommy and Daddy talking about it. Daddy says Mommy has cancer and that she might die. What does die mean?"

"I dunno. I'll have to ask Declan in the morning. But for right now go to sleep."

"Night Maddie. I love you."

"I love you too."


	120. Chapter 120

Declan was lounging on his bed when his two younger cousins walked in. He looked up at them curiously. He was going to yell at them for not knocking but he saw something in their eyes. Something that stopped him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"What does die mean?" Maddox asked. Declan looked at him strangely for a long time. He wasn't sure if he wanted to answer his question.

"Why?"

"Daddy says Mommy might die." Johnny added to the conversation. "I heard him tell her that."

Declan got off his bed and barged passed his two little cousins. Tears blurred his vision. His parents were in the living room. They both looked surprised when he entered the room looking completely distraught.

"Why didn't you tell me!" He demanded.

"Tell you what Sweetie?" Marissa asked concerned.

"Don't play dumb ... I know she is gonna die." He yelled.

"Wait a minute Declan. We have no idea what you are talking about. Who is dying?" Shane asked.

"Auntie Riley."

"... Declan saying something like that is not funny. Riley is not dying." Shane was furious with his son. "You are grounded for two weeks for making up such horrible lies."

"He's not lying Shane." Riley and John stood in the doorway of Shane and Marissa's home. Kaleigh in John's arms. "I have cancer."

"Riley ... no ... please ... no." There were tears in the oldest McMahon heir's eyes. "Please don't tell me that."

"I wish I didn't have to Shane." There were tears in Riley's eyes as well.

Shane strode across the room and enveloped his sister in a tight hug. They both cried until both of them had no more tears to shed. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I wanted to keep it to myself for a while." She explained as she ran her hand across her eyes. "I needed some time to accept that I had cancer."

"So are you really dying?" Declan asked. He too was crying.

"Come here baby." She crouched down to his height. "I am not going to leave you. I promise you that I will fight this thing. I will be around to see you graduate from high school and get married. I am not going anywhere. So I do not want to see you shed these unnecessary tears. I have never broken a promise to you before and I am not going to start now. I will promise you again I am going to be ok. I am not going to die on you kiddo so don't worry."

"I love you Auntie." The still very young boy threw his arms around her neck. His tears wet shoulder of her shirt.

"I love you too kiddo." She kissed the top of his head. "So much."

Johnny and Maddox watched from the back corner of the room. Obviously what was happening to their mother was bad if it got Declan so upset. Johnny let out a sniffle.

"Come here you two trouble makers." Riley opened her arms to them. Declan stepped aside and let Riley hug her boys. "I should have taken the time to explain to you guys what is going on. I'm sorry I didn't ... I just didn't want to upset anyone." She wasn't just talking to them. She was talking to Shane and Marissa and Declan as well.

"Decs, can you go summon the rest of the family and I will explain everything at one time?" She asked of him.

"Ok but don't start talking till I get back." He rushed off to get the rest of the family. He returned about fifteen minutes later with his grandparents. "Auntie Steph and Uncle Paul will be over in a few minutes." He told them.

True to his word Stephanie and Paul and their kids joined the rest of the group within two minutes of Vince and Linda.

"What's goin on Riley?" Vince asked.

"Guys ... there is no easy way to say this believe me I have thought long and hard about how to tell everyone this but it sucks no matter how I come across it. I have been diagnosed with breast cancer. My doctor found a lump on my breast. I had a biopsy and the results came back cancerous." She stopped taking to give them some time to process what she had just said. "But it was caught in the early stages so there are really good chances that I will be fine."

"She starts chemo on Monday and the doctors are hopeful that they can get it all." John added.

"But Riley ... you are so young." Linda shook her head not wanting to believe what she was hearing. Her baby, a woman who was in her prime, couldn't have breast cancer.

"Apparently cancer doesn't discriminate due to age." Riley shrugged. She had already gotten over this stage. She had accepted that she had cancer. It was easier for her to tell them now because she had already come to terms. "But because cancer tends to be genetic I think that Mom and Steph should get tested. So should Rory and Murphy and Kails when they get older. Riss you should get tested too. It never hurts to be sure."

"So you are serious ... this isn't some sort of sick joke?" Stephanie asked.

"Steph ... I know I am a bitch but even I am not that cruel to make something like this up."

"My baby." Linda really couldn't say much more. She wrapped her shaking arms around her youngest child and just wept. Riley locked eyes with her father. She knew that he would not cry in front of people. But she could see the hurt and confusion in his eyes.

"It's gonna be ok guys. I am going to make a full recovery." She tried to assure them as well as herself.

--

It was late. Well passed midnight. Vince crept to the confines of his home office. He closed the door quietly behind him and just broke down. He cried for a long time. His chest heaving with each sharp sob. He was exhausted when he had finally stopped. But when it was all said and done he felt so much better. He was still petrified of loosing his baby girl but letting everything out helped a lot. He should definitely try this crying thing more often. But he probably wouldn't because Vince McMahon never showed weakness. He was a like a robot. Crying was beneath him. He would admit this though. It should have been him going through this, he should be the one who is sick. Not Riley, who still had her whole life ahead of her. If he could trade places with her he would in a heartbeat.


	121. Chapter 121

Riley laid alone in that hospital bed thinking. John had just left. She had forced him to go. The kids needed one of their parents with them right now. He had been conflicted but eventually she had won out in the argument. She didn't want him to see how sick she was going to become. She didn't want her kids to see it either. That is why she decided to do the chemo in the hospital as apposed to at home. Given the quietness of her temporary home Riley was able to look back on her life. She closed her eyes and let everything replay in her mind.

--

_She swiped furiously at the tears that she hadn't wanted to let fall. She sat alone on a bench watching all the other kids play. It was easier just watching them. She was small; her premature birth had made her so. She couldn't keep up with the other kids. Her legs were too short. Her breathing too asthmatic. They teased her mercilessly on a good day and pushed her around on the not so good days. Sometimes she would close her eyes and wish she was invisible to them. If they couldn't see her. They couldn't hurt her._

_She ran home that afternoon with tears in her eyes. Her mother Deanna was home from work early. She looked at her daughter. Taking in her expression._

"_Mommy why do they kids hate me so much?" Five-year-old Riley asked._

"_Don't let those foolish kids get you down baby." She pulled Riley up to sit on her lap. "You are brave and you are beautiful. Those other kids are just jealous of just how amazing you are."_

"_Really?" Riley asked not totally believing what he mother was trying to sell._

"_Yes really." Her mother assured her. "You hold your head high baby. Never let the people who try to define you take that magic light from your eyes. She kissed the top of her daughter's head." All you need to do is love yourself and give all those who try to bring you down hell. You do that and you can take on the world. You need to stand up for yourself and be strong."_

"_Strong like the wrestlers Daddy watches on TV right?" Her mother laughed._

"_If you do exactly like I tell you then you will be fighting them the only way that works. You'll be fighting them like a girl."_

_--_

_Almost thirty-one and she had learned the art of wheelin' and dealin' from the best. She seemed to have a good relationship with her employees but she felt stuck. The guys seemed to take orders better from Shane or Paul. She knew it was because he was a man. This was a man's world. She had known that from the very beginning. Sometimes it frustrated the hell out of her. She knew she was as good at doing what she did as any man was. Maybe even a little better because she had something to prove. She wondered if Stephanie ever felt the same way._

_Even though sometimes she just wanted to throw in the towel she kept right on going. She would be damned to let any one of those brainless morons think they had won. It was her dream to help run they company that her grandfather had started and her father made global. She had too much self pride to give up. She was a McMahon and with that understanding she knew she couldn't fail._

_She loved herself and she would give anyone who got in the way hell. Just like her first mother had taught her. She wasn't the same weak little girl that she used to be. She didn't let anyone push her around anymore._

_--_

Her whole family was with her now. The look on the doctor's face didn't look promising. "I'm sorry Riley but it seems that the cancer has spread to both breasts."

"What does that mean?" John asked.

"More rigorous chemo and maybe some radiation." He explained.

"What are her chances of survival?" Linda asked.

"She's young and for the most part very strong. It all depends on how hard she wants to fight."

Maddox let out a sniffle. Riley still wasn't sure why she agreed to the fact the kids were there. Maybe it was because this affected them too. She closed her eyes. She felt a pair of strong arms enclose her. Pretty soon she felt two more bodies wiggle in between them.

"I am going to do what I always do. I am going to hold my head high and not let a stupid thing like cancer define who I am. I will not let this take the light from my eyes. I will love myself and give this illness hell. I am going to take this on like I take on the world. It won't be easy but I will stand and be strong. I will never give up because all you guys love me. That is the key to beating this, love. I will not let the ones that I love and who love me back down. I am going to fight this the only way I know how. The way my first mom taught me. I am going to fight like a girl.

A/N: Yea I know it has been a while but I've been kinda busy. No excuse I know. When I first got the idea to write this chapter all those months ago I picture it being longer. But after re-writing it twice I feel that it is strong enough to stand on its own. Also I recently started a co-write with the Fabulous Miss Meggie called Fix You. It's under a joint penname Dixieteaparty. So if you are bored and want something new and original to read you should definitely check it out.


	122. Chapter 122

Chance. She had never been a big believer in it. But the more time she spent in the hospital the more she seemed to find herself thinking about it. If there had not been that terrible blizzard, had she been born on time, had she been a McMahon all along. How different would her life be? Would she still be married to John? Would her kids still be her kids? So many questions could be asked. It was maddening to even think of. If the circumstances of her birth weren't what they were it is a good chance that her parents would have raised her all along. Knowing that she wondered if she would have ended up being some spoiled little brat like she had first presumed Stephanie of being. Would she that type of woman which she herself despised. Literally she could drive herself into a near nervous breakdown just going over every detail and changing it. Her imagination taking the best of her over and over again.

Riley had discovered early on that she hated hospitals. She hated the smells, she hated staring up at the same four white walls all the time. She hated being poked and prodded and woken up at all hours. Most of all she hated the hopeless feeling she felt during most of her waking hours. The treatments they were giving her were making her violently sick. Her doctors decided the best course of action would be to keep her sedated for the duration of the treatments. Her muscles ached and she was red as a lobster due to the radiation. She had lost about forty pounds leaving her basically skin and bones. Her eyes had sunk into her head. She wasn't a fan of the mirror anymore. Her skeleton like hand went up to touch her scalp. She was bald now. Her own choosing of course.

_*flashback*_

"_John I want you to shave my head." He looked at her like she was crazy._

"_Ri ... I can't"_

"_Damn it John! Don't you see? I refuse to let this disease control me. This way I get to decide when and where I loose my hair." He nodded in understanding._

"_I'll do it." He agreed._

"_Thank you."_

_He grabbed his hair cut kit and took out the clipper and stood with it in his shaking hands. He walked back over to his wife and turned the clipper on. But his hands were shaking too badly._

"_Ri ... I can't" He said again but this time he really meant it. He couldn't do that to her. He had failed her yet again. He was a horrible husband._

"_Gimme your cell phone." She commanded._

_He did as he was told. She punched in a number and had a quick conversation. Soon they heard footsteps climbing the stairs. Stephanie appeared in the door way. She had a set look on her face. She took the clippers from John._

"_Go play with the kids John." Stephanie told him. "You don't have to watch this."_

_He left the sisters to do what they had to do. Stephanie's hands were shaking too but not nearly as bad as John's were._

"_I love you Riley." Stephanie said as she began shaving her sister's hair. Tears leaked from her eyes as she did so._

"_Don't cry Love." Riley told her._

"_I'm shaving all your hair off. How are you not crying?"_

"_It's only hair." She brushed it off like it were nothing. But that was riley for ya. She had a never let anyone see me cry kind of attitude. In the whole time she had known her sister she could only count on one hand the number of times she had seen her cry. "Steph, look if something happens to me ..." Stephanie cut her off._

"_You are going to be fine." She assured her younger sister._

"_But if I'm not I want you to make sure nobody mourns me. I don't want anyone crying because I'm not here anymore. If I die I get to go to heaven and that is fine with me. So no crying. I want you to promise me that."_

"_Ri, I can't make you that promise."_

"_Stephanie promise me." Riley commanded._

"_Ok I promise that we will do our best to stay happy."_

"_I don't want my death to be about sadness. I want people to remember that I had the best life possible. I want them to remember that I had the two greatest sets of parents in the world. I had three of the most amazing siblings any person could ever ask for. The best in-laws in the world and a husband and children who I cherish everyday. That is what I want people to think about."_

_*end flashback*_

"You ready for this Riley?" Her doctor asked injecting a needle into her IV. "It should only be a few minutes before you start to feel very sleepy."

"I'm ready to try anything." She closed her eyes and waited to feel the effects of the sedative. "Doc ... incase I don't wake up there is a letter on my bedside table. I want you to give it to my husband."

"You have my word I will do that. But there is only a slim chance that you won't wake up Riley. Stay positive."

"I am but I just wanted to be prepared just incase."

"You should start feeling the effects right about now."

Her eyes began to feel heavy. She was having trouble concentrating. She let herself begin to relax. The sounds around her became harder to hear. There was a warmth that was consuming her. It was comforting, it was safe.

--

"_Sheridan Alexandria McMahon ... you are supposed to be in bed." Linda McMahon scolded her youngest daughter._

"_I know mama but the stars are so beautiful tonight I just wanted to watch them a little longer." The seven year old was sitting cross-legged on her bedroom floor looking out her window at the panoramic sky above. _

"_Well come on into bed." Linda pulled down the covers for her and she hopped into her bed. "I love you my beautiful little girl."_

"_I love you to mama."_

_Sheridan skipped around the backstage area. She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into something solid. She fell down and found herself looking up at a little boy with the bluest eyes she had ever seen._

"_Are you ok?" A boy asked her extending his hand to help her up._

_She brushed off the front of her dress. "Yes, I'm fine." She replied. "I'm Sheridan McMahon. Who are you?"_

"_I'm Randy Orton." He grinned at her. Showing off his toothless grin. "My dad works for your dad."_

"_You wanna be friends?" She asked._

"_But you're a girl." He made a face._

"_So ..."_

"_Girls have cooties."_

"_I do not." She stomped down on his foot and stormed off. _

"_That girl is crazy." He mumbled to himself._

_--_

"_Sheridan ... how the hell did you flunk out of college?" Vince McMahon scolded his youngest child. She had been such a sweet little girl. But now it seemed like she didn't care about anything anymore._

"_I never wanted to go to that stupid school. I wanted to move to California and become an actress." She yelled back at him._

"_You are a McMahon. You are going to go back to that school and get a degree like your brother and sister."_

"_Or I can cash in my inheritance and cut all ties with you. My way sounds more profitable for me."_

"_You want to be like that. I was hoping I wasn't going to have to do this but you are getting married little Missy."_

"_Married ..." She scoffed. "To who?"_

_--_

"_Come on Sheridan. We might as well enjoy being married." Randy grinned cockily at her. "All we gotta do is produce a male heir and then go our separate ways."_

"_Doesn't it bother you that we are nothing more than cattle to them? All they want is someone to unify both families. Neither of our fathers care what we have to say."_

"_Look it could be worse. You could be ugly."_

"_You are impossible!" She exclaimed leaving the room. She needed to get away from her new husband. Her husband that she didn't even like, let alone love. She was just doing this so that her father didn't cut her off._

"_Eventually you are gonna have to sleep with your husband."_

_--_

_There was one thing she was certain of. She hated her husband. After two years of marriage they had produced a daughter Sage Amelia Orton. Although she had nothing but loathing thoughts towards her young husband she loved her daughter very much. She was the only good thing in her crappy life. Randy tolerated their daughter but Sheridan could tell that he didn't have the same love for her he would if she had been a boy._

_She hated being at arenas. She hated having anything to do with this stupid business. It had made her nothing but miserable her whole life. Sage was asleep on her shoulder. She was searching for her sister. She wanted her to watch the baby so she could find someone to have a cheap fuck with. The new rookies had showed up, Randy was among them. It's about time he had done something with himself. He did the whole Marine thing but him being the lazy asshole he was decided that he didn't like it. He went AWOL and ended up getting arrested. Yes that is exactly the type of man Sheridan McMahon wanted to be married to. _

_She knocked on her sister's door. Stephanie hollered come in. She was behind her desk. A young man stood up as she entered the room._

"_Hey big sister." She greeted Stephanie with her most convincing smile._

"_Sheridan ... what can I do for ya?" Stephanie asked._

"_You busy?"_

"_I was just going to show Mr. Cena here around. Why?"_

"_I can show him around for you." She offered. "The only thing I ask in return is you watch your adorably well behaved niece."_

"_I suppose that could be arranged." Stephanie felt sorry for her younger sister. She was in a loveless marriage and saddled with a baby her husband barely even liked. She knew that all Sheridan wanted was to feel loved and protected and yes she knew what she was doing was wrong but she loved her little sister._

"_Come on Newbie ... I'll give you the grand tour."_

_--_

"_So your husband has no idea about us?" John asked sliding his shirt over his head._

"_No more than that woman you are gonna marry." Sheridan replied from the window where she was smoking a cigarette. John took it away from her._

"_Those things are gonna kill you."_

"_Your concern is touching."_

"_You know I care about you. It sucks that you have to be forced to be married to him." He placed a hand on her cheek. She relished in even this small act of physical affection._

"_That's just the cards I have been dealt Newbie."_

"_I gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow right." He asked. He wouldn't admit it but he liked their little rendezvous._

"_You know it." She kissed his lips softy. "Remember out the back way." _

"_Till tomorrow." He kissed once more before ducking out the back way._

_This wasn't exactly how she pictured her life. Ok it wasn't how she pictured her life at all but hey she was going to make the best out of what she had been given. _

A/N: Some of you might be confused so I decided I should explain. Riley is dreaming about what her life would have been like if she had been a McMahon all along. Since her parent's didn't actually name her Riley I gave her a different name and all that fun stuff. I figured since this whole story started as a reoccurring dream why not give Ri one as kind of like a joke.


	123. Chapter 123

_They were parked on a country road. John had convinced her to buy herself a classic mustang. They decided to take it for a "test ride". Both exhausted they found themselves lying against the windshield. Sheridan with her head against John's chest. From the angle of her head she could hear the steady rhythm of John's heartbeat. His fingers ran through her hair. She looked up at him with sleepy eyes._

"_I'm pregnant John." Her voice was cautious. "It's a boy. Randy's genes have yet to create a boy."_

"_How can you be sure?" He asked._

"_After Sage I had three miscarriages all later on in the pregnancy. All girls."_

"_So what are we gonna do about this?" He asked._

"_What can we do? I'm married and so are you. If I leave Randy I will loose everything."_

"_Sometimes there's more to life than money." He pointed out._

"_John ..." she sighed. "Randy won't let me go. He'd rather kill me and Sage before he would let either of us go."_

"_Do you love me?"_

"_You know I do." Her finger tips trace his profile. He grabbed her hand gently with his own and kissed the back of her hand._

"_Then trust me enough to protect you."_

"_What about your wife?" She asked._

"_She has someone else. I don't even know why I married her anymore. I love you and I want to be the one raising my son."_

"_If we go through with this Romeo it's going to be very dangerous." She warned him. "We are screwing with an agreement between my father and Randy's to create a male heir to run the business."_

"_Your father has Shane ... why does he need your son?" John asked._

"_I've tired to figure it out but I dunno. I really don't all I know is I told my father I didn't want to go to college and he forced me to marry Randy. I'd hate to know what he is going to do when I inform him that I am leaving Randy."_

"_You don't have to worry. I will never let anyone hurt you or Sage ... ever." He vowed._

"_I've gotta go but I swear I will tell Randy I am leaving him." She promised him._

_--_

"_Randy I am leaving you!" Sheridan yelled. "I married you because my father wanted me to. I do not love you and you do not love me. I am doing us both a favor."_

"_Let me guess your lover wants you to leave me."_

"_I'm pregnant with his son Randy. You create girls ... we both know that so this baby is not yours." He slapped her hard across the face. She split some one the blood that was pouring out of her mouth. "Good bye you bastard."_

"_If you think I am just going to let you walk out of here and not fight you have another thing coming."_

"_I don't care anymore ... for once in my life I just want to be happy. Take my inheritance ... take all my money. I just want my life and my daughter."_

_--_

"_You are a foolish woman you know that." She looked at him. She was laying on her side facing him._

"_How so?" She asked. "If I were you I wouldn't have let that prick get everything."_

"_But I have everything I want. I have you and Sage and our son. What more do I need?"_

"_Yes ... You are right that is all that is needed." He agreed._

"_So what should we name this little guy?"_

"_I was thinking Maddox." He told her._

"_Maddox ... I like it."_

"_So Maddox Cena it is then."_

_--_

Her breathing because just the slightest bit faster. Her thoughts became clearer, sharper. Her eyes slowly opened. The sunlight burned at her eyes. She coughed and moved about a little bit.

Randy Orton was sitting at her bedside. "Hey Girly." He smiled at her.

"Randy ... I love John ... where is he and Sage? What did you do with her?"

"I'm confused." He looked at her funny. "Who's Sage?" Then he took a sip of his water bottle.

"Our daughter." He spit the water at her.

"Riley ... we don't have any children. I have one daughter but her name is Alanna."

"What did you call me?"

"Riley. That's your name. Riley McMahon."

"That's right. My name is Riley McMahon. I am married to John Cena and we have three children."

"What the hell were you going on about?" He asked confused.

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. We are both happier this way."

"You are strange."

There was a knock on the door. Both adults looked towards the door way. John stood there with Kaleigh in his arms. Riley's eyes began to water. The boys followed in after him. Randy smiled proudly at them.

"You guys ... why?"

"We wanted to show you that being bald is not big deal. It was Maddie's idea actually." John admitted.

"I wanted to make it so you didn't feel bad about loosing your hair mom. I wanted you to see that you are beautiful no matter what."

"Come here my big boy." He came to sit next to her on the bed. Carefully she wrapped her arms around him and placed a kiss on his now completely shaved head. "That was very sweet of you Maddox. I love that you guys would do this for me and believe me that makes me feel so much better."

"Then I did my job."

"You did your job ten times over."

"Are you getting better Mommy?" Johnny asked. "Daddy says you can't come home till you get better."

"I am feeling much better today sweetie. So hopefully I will be able to come home soon. Believe me I want nothing more than to come home to you."

"I drew you a picture to hang up on your wall Mommy." Johnny announced.

"Me too. And so did Rory and Murphy. And Declan and Kenyon found some pictures to hang up." Maddox added.

"How about Uncle Randy helps you hang the stuff up?" Riley suggested. "But before that happens I think he should take you guys to the cafeteria to get some ice cream."

"Ok ..." Both boys agreed.

"Thanks Rans."

Randy stood up and grabbed both boys' hands. John walked closer to the bed. He had a seat on the very edge of the bed. Kaleigh crawled over towards her mother.

"Hey my beautiful little princess." Riley kissed both of her daughter's cheeks. "I missed you so much."

"So what do you think?"

"You didn't need to do that." She reasoned.

"I know I didn't but it was important to us guys. I wanted to shave Kaleigh's head too but Stephanie threw a fit."

"Thank God my sister has enough sense. My baby's hair is perfect the way it is. Just long enough for me to be able to put it up. So don't you dare mess with it." She threatened him.

"You seem to be feeling a little better." He commented.

"I had this weird dream. I was married to Randy and I was miserable and you married Liz and you were miserable. We ended up together in the end but when I woke up it made me realize how lucky I was."

"I don't understand any of that but I will go along with it anyways."

"It made me realize that I like my life the way it is and it makes me want to fight harder to stay here with my family." She smiled at him. "I have a renewed will to live. I am not leaving. I know I have said this before but I am going to fight this with everything I have in me and I intend to win this fight."

"Mama" She smiled down at her daughter. She kissed the top of her head.

"I love you baby and I am going to be here to see you get married and have your own babies."

"I already told you she is not allowed to date or get married or anything like that." He insisted.

"Your daddy is crazy baby." Riley laughed.


	124. Chapter 124

_December 16, 2013_

_Southwestern Regional Medical Center_

_Tulsa, Oklahoma _

Slowly but surely her appetite came back to her. The pains that shot through her muscles became less frequent. She could hold down more and more food. Her energy was returning to her. Instead of being in her room all the time she would take strolls around the halls and even ventured outside when the weather was nice. Her hair had started coming in about a month after they stopped the first round of chemo. Today was a special day. Today was her thirty first birthday. Thirty one years earlier she made her way screaming into the world. Today was also the day they got her test results back. The ones that would decide if she needed to stay to have another round of chemo or if she could be discharged and go home. At this point all she wanted to do was go home. Her walls were covered in pictures of her life and drawings that the kids had made her. It was more bearable that way but it was also still incredibly boring.

Her family had purchased a compound there in Tulsa but none of them had been to visit her yet. It was still early. Not even nine in the morning yet but already Riley was bored.

"Hey Ri." Jerry, a very spirited eleven year old with leukemia wandered into the room. He had lost his hair recently and Riley had been there to comfort him. "Wanna play a game of checkers?"

"Why not." She smiled at the boy. He reminded her of an older Declan.

They played checkers a lot. Something to do they guessed. "So I heard today was your birthday and I wanted to be the first one to give you a card." He grinned as he handed her the card he had made for her. It was simply a folded piece of white construction paper colored with markers but it still warmed her heart.

"Thanks Jer I'm gonna put it right on my bedside table." Which she did of course. This made the boy's day.

"Where's your family?" He asked. "One would think they would want to spend the whole day with you."

"It's hard for them." She sighed. He understood, she knew he did. He once told her some of the best times for him were when his parents left and he didn't have to feel bad about making them come visit.

"Still should be here." He shook his head sadly.

"I dunno ... part of me doesn't want to celebrate. I don't want to make them come here and pretend to be happy. This isn't a place for celebrating a birthday ... it's a nice hospital but it is still a hospital."

"I understand." He did.

"But you know what it doesn't matter. Cause I am perfectly happy spending the day playing checkers with you."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Come on ... there must be another kid you want to hang out with." She reasoned.

"I'm the oldest kid here." He told her. "All the others are babies and toddlers. You and me are the two youngest people here."

She laughed. "Wow ... that must suck."

"It did at first but you are cool for your age."

"Thanks ... I think." They managed to get a few games in before the first of the McMahon family members made his presence kown.

"Happy Birthday!" Johnny yelled bounding into the room with a handful of balloons.

"Well if it isn't my miracle." She helped Johnny onto the bed. "Jerry this is my middle son Johnny."

"Hi Johnny."

"Are you sick like Mama?" Johnny asked.

"John Felix Anthony ..."

"It's cool. Yea little man I am but just like your mom I am gonna get better."

"That's good." Johnny was forever the innocent little optimist.

"Where are your dad and brother and sister?" Riley asked.

"They should be up in a minute." Johnny replied.

"So how did you get up here?" Riley asked.

"Grandpa dropped me off at the room but he forgot something in the car so he went to go get it." Johnny explained.

"When Johnny walked in you called him your miracle. How come?"

"This little guy right here." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head. "Was born during the middle of a raging hurricane by my husband who knows nothing about delivering babies. But the lord wanted him to be here and so he is."

"My daddy made sure I made it out of Mommy's tummy ok." Johnny added.

"You having a party without us?" John asked walking in with Maddox and Kaleigh.

"Maybe." John crossed the room and kissed his wife's lips.

"Hey Jerry. How are you doing today?" John asked.

"Hanging in there." Jerry replied. "Having a good day today." He like Riley had good days and bad days.

"So are you excited about your test results?" John asked.

"If by excited you mean scared to death then yes." She responded. Johnny rested his head against her.

"Where did my dad go? Did he park the car is Asia?" Riley asked.

"I'm not Dad ... but I am here to see you."

"Shane ..." Riley carefully moved Johnny so that she could get up and rush into her big brother's open arms. "I missed you so much." Shane had been traveling with the company so he could not visit like the rest of the family did. "I am so happy to see you."

"Gee thanks Ri ... we all feel loved." John said. "Here all of us are visiting on your birthday and you are more excited to see Shane than anyone else."

"Not true ... I was excited to see Jerry when he first came by and I was excited to see Johnny. Besides Shane is my big brother and I haven't seen him in a while." She continued hugging her brother. He rubbed her back.

"I love you too little sister." He whispered to her.

"John can I ask you a question?" Jerry asked.

"Sure."

"I was watching the movie Fighting the other night ..." Before he could finish the question.

"Yes people tell me I look like Channing Tatum all the time." John stated.

Riley giggled. "You totally do ... you guys could be twins."

John thought about it for a moment. "Nah ... not worth saying."

"Something along the lines of that works for me if I get a shot at his hot wife was going to come out of your mouth wasn't it?" Riley asked.

She knew him all too well. He looked away guiltily. "Thought so."

Vince and Linda walked through the door holding a bunch of bags and a birthday cake.

"Daddy!" Riley launched herself at her father. Everyone laughed at her. "I am a total Daddy's girl. Much like Kaleigh over there. Then again John hogs her so I dunno."

"So everyone but me, Maddie and Kails gets an excited greeting?" John asked.

"Nope. The others aren't getting one either." She said. "Except for Langdon but that is only because he is my God son."

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. McMahon." It seemed like Jerry was familiar with the whole family minus the McMahon grandkids.

"Hello Jerry." Linda greeted him cheerfully.

--

It was about three in the afternoon now and the whole family had finally arrived to celebrate Riley's birthday.

"Ok Riley open your presents."

"Nope. I want everyone to take everything you bought me back and take the money and donate it to cancer research." She informed them. "All of you being here is enough of a present for me."

They all seemed to understand. Cake was served and everyone was chowing down and having fun. Riley's specialist appeared in the door way. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Celebrating early I see."

"It's my birthday."

"Well then I have an amazing birthday present for you. All your tests came back clear. You are cancer free."

"Seriously?" She asked. She didn't believe him. It couldn't be that after only one round of chemo and radiation her cancer had gone away. She couldn't be that lucky. But he wasn't lying ... apparently she was that lucky. She could go home.

She didn't have to be told twice. She got all her stuff ready that same day. She was all packed up and ready to go.

"I'm gonna miss ya Riley." Jerry said from where he stood in the doorway. Riley had just placed the birthday card he made her on top of her clothing in her suitcase.

"I'm gonna miss you too Jer. But when you get better you are gonna look me up and maybe you and your parents can come visit us."

"I am going to hold you too that."

"Come here and give me a hug." He did as requested of him. "If I can beat it so can you. Soon it will be you going home. Oh and here ... I had John step out and pick this up. For those long nights."

"The complete works of Edgar Allan Poe ... awesome." He hugged her again. "See told ya you were cool for your age."

Riley walked out of that hospital and into the sunlight. She breathed the fresh air of freedom and vowed never to go back. She had spent close to three whole months in that hospital and now she just wanted to go home. Her friend Jerry had a similar fate. He was cleared of his leukemia after a successful bone marrow transplant. Like promised he and his parents came to visit Riley and her family. Jerry was the coolest kid in his class when he went back to school because he had John Cena on his speed dial.

A/N: Come on guys ... did you really think I was going to kill her off. Not likely. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve for later on. But as of right now I am kinda runnin low on ideas. Anything you want to happen?


	125. Chapter 125

_Breaking News: According to rumors WWE heiress is going country. It is believed to be true that Riley McMahon is going to follow in the footsteps of her husband and dabble in the music business. Her genre of choice ... country of course. Rumblings of a duet with the likes of Keith Urban and Brad Paisley are also being heard. _

_Source: Perez Hilton_

She watched Kaleigh play. Her little sundress swished against her legs as she skipped to and fro. Every once in a while Kaleigh would look up and flash her mother her famous dimpled grin.

"Whatcha doin over there baby girl?" Riley asked her twenty-two month old daughter.

"Fowers." The baby babbled back to her.

"Lookin for flowers huh?" Riley stood from the wooden porch swing she was sitting on and ventured out into the grass where he daughter was. The cool earth felt amazing underneath her bare feet. She plopped down onto the grass and pulled her daughter down with her. Kaleigh's blonde curls splayed all over her face. She smelled of sweet strawberries. Kaleigh laid her head on her mother's chest.

"You tired Honey."

"No." But she yawned indicating otherwise.

"Why don't you want to take a nap?" Riley asked.

"No" Kaleigh nuzzled her face in her mother's neck.

"Come on." She picked her daughter up and carried her into the house.

Riley laid Kaleigh on John's side of the bed. She then climbed in herself. Kaleigh snuggled up to her. She wrapped her little arms around her mother's neck. Soon the sound of quiet snoring could be heard.

John stumbled into the room about thirty minutes later. He looked road worn. Riley patted the spot next to them. He sighed tiredly and began removing articles of clothing. There was a trail leading from where he was standing to the bed. He slipped under the covers with his girls.

"Hun, the kids are staying over Shane and Rissa's house tonight. They are taking all of the kids to the children's museum in the morning. This means we have the whole house to ourselves."

"I am probably going to sleep from now till tomorrow morning." He gave her an apologetic look.

"Oh ... ok." She tried not to let him know how upset that had made her. Since the announcement that she was in remission six months prior there had been no contact between the two. At first that was ok because Riley still felt shitty and a little self conscious but now she was completely on the mend and wanted to be intimate with her husband.

--

Riley sat at her desk. She was dreading this phone call. She wasn't sure if she wanted the answer to the question she needed to ask. She steeled her nerves and dialed.

"Hey Mickie. I am doing great. How are you?"

"I am doing good. I am so happy to hear from you." The bubbly diva seemed extra ecstatic hearing from the McMahon princess.

"I need to ask you something and I am counting on your complete and total honesty. I need to know the truth. Please do not try and spare my feelings."

"Is everything alright?" Mickie asked concerned.

Riley sighed. "Has John been cheating on me?"

Mickie had to spit out the latté she had been sipping on. "You are kidding me right! John is crazy about you. He doesn't even notice other women. I've seen the way he acts. He treats them like he would a guy."

"I know this sounds irrational but ... and believe me this is embarrassing to admit ... we have not been intimate in about half a year."

"Wow ..."

"Yes, so you can see my worry. John is very pro sex which is why I am so frustrated."

"Well I honestly don't think that he is cheating on you. I think he is still just freaked out by the fact that you had cancer. Maybe you need to make the first move." Riley could hear the other woman giggle.

"I will keep that in mind." Riley had humor in her voice. "But first I need to consult the master of seducing a man."

"Stephanie ..." they both said at the same time.


	126. Chapter 126

"Steph I am serious. It has come down to the fact that I am literally thinking of slipping John a roofie." Riley followed behind her sister. Langston was in her arms.

"What is wrong with you? No talking about dirty stuff with the babies around." Stephanie hissed.

"He doesn't understand." Riley cooed.

"You do realize he is two and a half right?"

"I know how old my nephew is." Riley justified. "For the record I still use that voice on Kails. It seems to soothe her sometimes."

"So anyways you and Uncle John are having a problem going to Chuck E Cheese." Both twins looked at her with excitement. "Damn ... shoulda thought that one through more. Boys if you can get Auntie Riley to agree we can go to Chuck E Cheese."

"I have no problems going but Paul has to go too. That way we can talk and he can watch the twins."

"What should I tell him if he asks?"

"Tell him his brother in law is being a prude."

Stephanie laughed. "Gotcha. By the way it is still funny to hear that."

"Yea ... not so funny living it though."

--

"Okay kiddies here are enough tokens to last normal kids three days." She handed the twins and Kaleigh their own cups full of tokens. "Have fun Paul." Paul grumbled in response.

"So what do I do? This is really hard for me. I have never had to work for it." Riley felt mortified even talking about something like this.

"Are you sure he isn't cheating? Because guys can only go like five seconds without sex."

"Mickie seemed shocked that I was even asking her if he was." Riley nibbled on a slice of pizza. "And she would know if he was. Those two are close. It used to bother me but now I use it to my advantage."

"Maybe the cancer thing rocked him a little harder than we originally thought." Stephanie suggested. "And in his warped mind he thinks having sex will bring it back on."

"Steph ... it could come back tomorrow. I don't want to live as if I have some constant expiration date. If I only have the next month or the next fifty years, I want to live to the fullest."

"Don't tell me that. Tell him"

"You mind watching Kails?"

"Go get him sport." Steph encouraged her.

--

"JOHN!" She yelled walking through her front door.

She heard him yell back that he was in their office. He gave her a smile as she walked into the room. She strode over and had a seat on his lap.

"Hey Love." He greeted her with a kiss.

"Feeling better?" she asked him.

"Yes. Much better."

"I am not dying ... you know that right?" she pointed out. "I am perfectly healthy."

"I know that." He told her. "I thank whatever higher power there is that you are ok and that you are here with me."

"John ... remember when we first got married when we had that long ass dry streak and you told me to tell you what was bothering me because you weren't a mind reader."

"Vaguely." He remarked.

"Well this dry streak is even worse than the other one. Why are you shutting me out? Are you so disgusted by me that it makes you sick thinking about anything physical?"

He sighed. This was not a conversation he wanted to have. "I'm scared Riley. I don't want to do anything that will take you out of remission."

"John ..." it was her turn to sigh. "We are all going to die eventually. As grim as that sounds it is the truth. But I hardly doubt that a little afternoon delight is going to harm anything." She began kissing his neck.

He stopped her. "Please all I am asking is for a little more time."

"Whatever. I have a group session to go to anyways." She stood from his lap. He knew she was angry with him.

"Riley ... come on." He called after her.

"You want time you got it!" She slammed the front door for emphasis.

--

"Good session today huh?" Maxwell, a fellow cancer survivor, asked.

"Yea ... not bad. People are really starting to open up." Riley responded half-heartedly.

"You okay?" Max asked her.

"Yea. I just had a little disagreement with my husband. He is being unreasonable."

"How about I buy you a cup of coffee and you can talk to someone who probably knows exactly what you are going through."

"Thanks Max but it is kinda of a personal nature."

"Then I can definitely relate." He let out a quiet little laugh. "One cup of coffee. What's it gonna hurt."

"Sure." She gave him a small smile. "One cup."

--

"So what's up that has got you all upset."

"It is nothing serious." Riley stated.

"But it is enough to bother you. When I said I know all about the personal tweaks to cancer I wasn't kidding. When my wife found out one of my testicles had to go she took off so fast I literally saw the smoke." He laughed. "She is probably still running. She left me alone to die and I probably should have but I wanted to spite her by living. The rage I felt for her was a driving force for me to get better."

"Max ... why have you never mentioned this in group?" Riley asked.

"Not into feeling people's pity." He frowned.

"My husband refuses to have sex with me." Riley blurted out and surprisingly she felt so much better after she did. Maxwell laughed once again.

"Don't take this the wrong way but he is a fool." Then he got serious. "He has no idea how lucky he is. I miss it terribly ... not so much the sex but the hand holding and the cuddling on the couch."

"I miss it too." She remarked sadly. She looked at her watch. "Crap ... I have to pick my sons up at football practice. Thank you so much for the coffee and for listening. I will see you next week."

He watched her hurry off. He shook his head sadly at the foolishness of the man she was married too. "Stupid fool."


	127. Chapter 127

_After seven years of marriage  
he wanted out.  
Now after seven months of freedom  
it's clear that there's no doubt  
she's gonna make it._

He followed her to work this morning. He watched her from his car. She was walking with Kaleigh into the studio. Kaleigh was clad in a pink raincoat and galoshes. They were laughing and splashing around in the puddles as the rain. That was what made Riley such an amazing mother, she could be so serious one moment and the next splashing through puddles. It wasn't raining that hard and John figured that Kaleigh had insisted to wear the raincoat. The dress Riley was wearing, one that he had never seen before, one that showed a little too much cleavage for his liking, hugged her body like a second skin.

She picked the mud covered toddler up and sailed through that parking lot like she did not have a care in the world. He knew then that with or without him she would be fine. She was a fighter and she was gonna make it but he knew he never would.

_Seven months earlier…_

_Breaking News: Rumors have been swirling around for weeks that WWE heiress and mother to Perez Hilton's godson Johnny, has been doing the dirty with a certain married country star. We won't reveal his name but his initials are KU._

_Source: Perez _

_Thoroughly annoyed Riley tapped her fingers against her desk as she counted the rings before someone finally picked up._

"_Hello" The voice already seemed to be sheepish._

"_Perez Hilton you god damn whore how dare you!" Riley exclaimed into the phone. "That was a very bitchy thing to do especially since it is not true. Because I tell you everything first."_

"_So are you going to post a statement?" he asked._

"_You bet your man loving ass I am! Already started on it."_

_--_

_Breaking News: Riley McMahon has issued a statement denying the infidelity claims._

_I have no idea where these rumors got their start but they are most definitely not true. Normally I just ignore what people say about me but this time I could not. There are kids involved here ... both my kids and Keith's daughter do not need this. Neither do our spouses, My husband John and I are great friends with Keith and Nicole. That is it just friends. I have never and will never do that to my family. I love my husband and I love my kids enough said. _

_Source: Perez _

_--_

"_Riley!" John yelled from the front foyer. Riley left her desk to go greet him. There was a nasty scowl etched into his normally handsome features._

"_What's the matter with you?" Riley asked confused but her husband's furiousness._

"_I trusted you and I have loved you all these years and you turn around a fuck Urban ..."_

"_Now I know we have been weird lately but you cannot be stupid enough to believe that I would do that to you or our kids."_

"_Am I Riley, am I really that stupid. You have been mad that I haven't wanted to sleep with you lately and you and Keith and Brad have been in the studio some late nights."_

"_You are an asshole. Both Keith and Brad are married with kids and I have never been or aspired to be a home wrecker. I know what you are doing John ... I've seen you do it before. You are trying to leave. So you are trying to pick a fight so that I will hate you enough to not question it. Well not this time buddy I am not going to let you win. I am not going to fight with you. You wanna leave then go but I swear to you that if you leave I will not take you back. So if you want to be a spineless coward and leave you do that but we are not going to stop living because you are gone. I have loved you with everything I have but I almost died and because of that I know that I'd rather have a life without you rather than sitting around being depressed because you left. I am sick and tired of these games." By the time she finished her rant she felt exhausted. Everything she held inside her was coming to the surface. "If you think that I would let the fact that you don't want me get me down then you are a fool. I have more self worth than that." She waited for him to say something but he just stood there staring at her. "I said all that and you got nothing to say John! All these years and you wanna leave. I practically told you to go and I get not one word? You know what just get out of my sight!"_

"_If you want me to leave then I will." He said._

"_I am not going to let you make me the reason you leave. If you want to leave then it is on you."_

"_Fine I'm gone." He said._

"_Fine ... bye."_

_--_

Riley sat inside the studio. She had just finished recording a track. She watched as Kaleigh played with her dolls. That girl had so much of her father in her. As if she knew she was being watched she turned her face to meet her mother's gaze. It wasn't like she had forgotten about him. It was impossible for her to forget him. About the love they shared.

"Hi mommy." She gave her best goofball smile.

"Hi baby." Riley walked over to her and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"I miss daddy. When is he coming home from work?" Riley had told the kids that John had to go on a very long and very important tour. She didn't want them to have to know that their father had abandoned them. It wasn't their fault that John just didn't want to be a grown up. The sad part about it was that she would take him back at a moment's notice.

"You wanna go get some ice cream before we pick your brothers up?" Riley asked.

"Yesh" Kaleigh jumped up excitedly.

"Ok then. Get your stuff and I'll give you a piggie back." Kaleigh ran off to go grab her stuff. She returned moments later and Riley helped her put her galoshes and rain coat back on. Next she bent down and jumped onto her mother's back. It was no longer raining so they ran around the parking lot just laughing.

John felt a stab in his heart. She looked better than he had ever seen her. She wasn't as miserable as he was. She was doing just what she said she was going to do and she was living her life without him. He watched as she buckled Kaleigh into her car seat and jog to the driver's side of the car. She put the car into gear and drove off. He was going to follow them but he didn't. He didn't want to see anymore of what he was missing out on. It drove him insane that she was alright without him. Maybe she never needed him at all.

_--_

Riley watched as Kaleigh shoved vanilla ice cream into her mouth as fast as she could. "Kails you are gonna choke so slow down." Kaleigh proved that she truly was John Cena's daughter but grunting at her mother in return. Ever the tomboy. Riley just rolled her eyes. She reminded herself to smile through the pain. It killed her that she wasn't what he wanted anymore. It literally ate her alive. But she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her fall apart. She couldn't do that.

--

"Dude why don't you just ask her to take you back?" Randy asked annoyed with his idiot best friend.

"Because she won't take me back ... I mean would you if you were her?"

"No, but then again I am not her. You guys have kids together man. Go see her and beg her to take you back. Tell her you were a fool and all you want to do is take her to that master bedroom and love her."

"I can't ..."

"You can't or you won't" Randy shot back at him accusingly.

"Maybe a little of both."

--

"Daddy!" Kaleigh yelled launching herself into her father's awaiting arms. "I missed you so much."

"Daddy missed you too Babygirl." He kissed every inch of her small face.

"Kaleigh mom wants you to clean up the mess in the living room." Johnny announced stepping into the room. "Hi dad." He added for good measure.

"Get over here boy." Johnny rushed over to give his father a hug. "I scored three touchdowns at last week's game. I wish you coulda been there."

"I'm sorry Buddy I wanted to be there but I couldn't make it." John kissed the top of his youngest boy's head.

"How long do you get to stay this time?" Johnny asked. "Why does Grandpa make you stay away from us for so long?"

It donned on him that Riley hadn't told them that he wanted to leave. "Because I am very good at what I do and I am keeping that company up and running so one day you and your brother and sister and all your cousins can run it."

"Johnny homework now." Riley commanded.

"Bye dad." John gave Johnny another kiss before the boy left.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked with her arms folded over her chest.

"I missed the kids" he admitted. "And I missed you."

"Ok" she seemed unfazed.

"Where's Maddie?" John asked.

"Over Shane and Marissa's" She answered him.

"Come on Riley ... please just drop the attitude." He begged her.

"Why? Why should I even be talking to you right now? You left remember. You turned your back on your family."

"I did not turn my back on my family. I just wanted to get away. I wanted some me time. If I could go back and change that day that I told you it was over and packed up my things. Do you think we can just go back and chalk it up as a bad dream that we both had?"

"Are you stoned?" She looked at him like he had seven heads. Then she ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "I have no idea what you want from me anymore."

"I want you to love me like I never left. I want to be able to hold you and have you run your fingers tips across my bottom lip like you used to. You have no idea how many times I wanted to call you and tell you I was coming back home. What I did was stupid but it was in the past. That is where I want to leave it. I am sick of being lonely all the time and I just want to have like I never left. We bring out the best in each other." He took a step closer and placed his palm against her cheek. "With us together we can be on top of the world again. Please baby let me show you how much I have missed you and how much I love you."

"No John ... when I took you back last time you promised me that you would never run away again and then you did. You left me and our three kids. That is what you always do John ... you get just a hint of real responsibility and you run."

"I run ... who was there when you couldn't take care of the boys without wanting to drown them in the bathtub? Or who was right by your side when you almost died of cancer? What about the time the boys got taken away or when you lost the baby? So don't you dare tell me that all I ever do is run away." There were tears in his eyes. "I made a mistake and I will be the first one to admit that I was stupid but you can also admit that you aren't always easy to live with."

"Leave John!"

"No I will not. I am never leaving again. This is my home too and I will not let you kick me out."

"Please John ... I cannot take anymore of this. I told you that I would not take you back." She tried to walk away but he made her face him.

"Tell me that you do not love me and that you do not want me here and I will leave."

She opened her mouth to say something. "Johnny ... Kaleigh."

"What is it mommy?" Kaleigh asked.

"Can you go over to Uncle Shane and Auntie Marissa's for a little while?" Riley asked pleasantly. "Mommy and Daddy need to figure out our taxes and it's gonna be really boring."

Johnny and Kaleigh eyed each other. "Ok mom." Johnny agreed. "But will Dad still be here when we get back?"

"Don't worry about it Buddy." John gave his son a weak smile as he ruffled his son's hair. "I love you both."

"We love you too." Kaleigh hugged her dad and he picked her up and gave her a kiss.

They watched as the kids walked across their front lawn. Marissa ushered the kids into the house. They stared at each other for a few moments. Neither knowing what to do next.

"You know nothing is going to change this. All this will ever be is just a way to say good bye right?" She asked. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he nodded. "Ok then."

A/N: Whew ... this took me forever to write. Thank you to Garth Brooks, Whitney Houston and Akon, Secret Life, and a lot of vodka for this chapter.


	128. Chapter 128

John was heading out to start what was just going to be another miserable day of his life. He opened his hotel room door and the toe of his shoe hit something hard. What looked to be a leather bound book hand been leaning against his bedroom door. He bent down and picked it up. On the front of the book a small white piece of paper was taped. In small neat script was written.

_Maybe this will help you understand her better_

_Shane_

_P.S. Do not tell her how you got this. I'm serious I will kill you._

Curiosity got the best of him. He shut his hotel room door once again and wandered over to his couch. He opened the front cover and read what was written.

_May 30, 2002 11: 30 AM_

_Today the rookies arrived. I love it when they do because it is so easy to torture them. I think I may have gone overboard with one poor guy though. I thought it was funny at the time but the fearful look on his face stuck with me afterwards. I think he said his name was John. He seems nice and totally handsome. Ok who am I kidding he is a total frickin hottie. I had to resist the strong urge I had to hit on him right then and there. I hope I get to know him much better._

She had literally written that passage about fifteen minutes after she had met him. He had thought that she would forget about him immediately after he left her sight but apparently he was wrong. Even after such a short time she had shown interest in him.

_May 30, 2002 9:00 PM_

_I have never been one to believe in love at first sight and I am still not. But there is something about this new guy that I cannot shake. I nicked named him "Newbie" I got the term from my favorite show Scrubs. He kinda reminds me of a more muscular J.D. hence the nickname. Stephanie decreed that he has to follow me everywhere. I put up a good fight but in all actually I should really be thanking her. I am looking forward to getting to know "Newbie" better. We went bowling tonight and it was really fun. I like talking to John. He just has this way about him. He is definitely one of the smartest people I have ever met. But he is also extremely sweet and witty from what I can tell. Why can't more guys be like him?_

A lump formed in his throat as he read what had once been her words of loving praise towards him. Why had she never shared any of this with him? Till this day he felt there was so much he did not know about Riley. He blamed it on her father. He was the same way, very held back inside himself. He flipped a few pages and continued reading.

_June 24, 2002 12:05 AM_

_Today I listened to the song "Book of Love" by Peter Gabriel and I swear to God I bawled my eyes out. Of course John happened to be in the car with me at the time. I think he thought I was possessed. The poor man looked so freaked out by the fact that I so randomly started crying. He was so sweet as he rubbed my back and calmed me down. Although I was utterly embarrassed that I had such an unexpected emotional outburst I was glad that it was John it was in front of and not someone who would make fun of me about it._

_August 23, 2002 3:30 PM_

_John broke my heart today. He told me he was engaged. I don't have a clue why that surprised me so much. There was no way that someone as amazing as him could have been single. I was just delusional for thinking otherwise. I needed to get away so I told him that I was leaving for school. But it was a lie I still have some time before school starts. I just don't think I could deal with being around him all the time right now. At this point I cannot laugh to cover my tears. But he deserves to be happy. Even though I know for a fact that I am in love with him I will never tell him how I really felt and let him marry this woman._

John noticed that the words were smudged on this page. It looked like someone had taken a dropper and squeezed out splotches of water randomly. John realized at once that they were tears and it was then that he truly knew how much pain he had put her through then. It made his heart break a little more. He hadn't known that she had such strong feelings for him back then.

_November 23, 2003 11:30 PM_

_Today was the best day of my whole life. Although when I woke up this morning I did not think it was. The day was pretty much like it always was. Doing things around the house and then heading off to school. But what I hadn't expected was John to be sitting in my driveway. I had dreamed about a moment like that happening once or twice but I never expected it to happen in real life. The moment he stepped out of his car he took my breath away. He started talking and I swore I could hear something in his voice. Some desperate need that I could not understand at the time. He told me that he had broken of his engagement and I swear I wanted to do back flips. Then he did something that I still cannot believe ... he kissed me. I never thought much about what him kissing me would be like but I have no other words to describe it other than amazing. I could hear my heart pounding against my rib cage. His mouth tasted like cinnamon, I think he might have been eating one of those fireball jaw breakers while he was in his car. I will never be able to feel the same way about cinnamon again._

_January 4, 2003 2:22 PM_

_John is sitting watching me write in my diary. He asked me if he could read it but I refused to let him read it. I don't want him to think I am some kind of neurotic freak. Anyways John told me he loved me today!!! We were playing around in a boxing ring at a gym in Memphis. I had kicked his legs out from under him and did not expect for him to grab my leg and pull me down on top of him. I landed against his chest with a thud. I hope I didn't hurt him. As I was lying there on top of him he reached up and moved some hair out of my face and said "I love you Riley." Everything stopped at that moment. It was the first time he had ever said it to me. Tears leaked from my eyes as I told him that I loved him too. He asked me why I was crying and I told him they were tears of joy. He rolled his eyes. I do not think he realized how much that moment meant to me. But at that time it meant everything to me. I love that man so much._

_May 27, 2007 5:50 AM_

_I held my baby boy for the first time today. I am still overwhelmed by the love that I feel for him. Maddox is currently passed out on his father's chest. They are both lying with me in this hospital bed. I have to admit I love watching them sleep. They both just look so tranquil that I cannot take my eyes off of them. I knew John would make an amazing father. He just has that way about it. He just needed a little nudge in the right direction._

John couldn't read anymore. Her words were breaking his heart. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have thrown away the best thing to ever happen in his life? He threw the book aside. It landed open to the very last entry. It had been written the previous day. There were four words written in Riley's swirly penmanship. _I should tell him ..._

_A/N: Technically "Book of Love" was released in 2004 and not in 2002 as I had written above. But I happened to be listening to that song at the moment and it just seemed to fit. But I wanted to let the readers know that I knew it was the wrong year._


	129. Chapter 129

_No I would not sleep in this bed of lies__  
__so toss me out and turn in.__  
__And there'll be no rest for these tired eyes__  
__I'm marking it down to learning__  
__I am._

Riley was curled up on her side. A fist curled around a hand full of the once pristine white sheets. Tears leaked from her blue orbs. She knew she should call him. She knew she needed his help but she didn't want to open that can of worms again. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't love him but at the same time she knew that he loved her in a different way.

"Riley ... Randy sent me over to check on you." Dave Batista appeared in her doorway. She wanted to ask him how he had gotten in but she was too weak to even lift up her head.

"Hey" she rasped.

"Ri" He rushed over to her. "Maybe we should get you to a hospital. You look so dehydrated."

"No! No hospital." She refused. "Just get me a little water and I will be ok."

"Uncle Dave is mom going to die?" Dave looked up to see all three kids standing in the doorway. All had fearful looks in their eyes. Maddox had been the one to ask the question.

"Maddie call your dad. Maybe he can reason with her."

"Maddox Shiloh don't you dare call him."

Maddox looked conflicted. Dave nodded and he rushed off. "That boy is going to be grounded till he's an old man."

"Go to sleep Riley. When you wake up John will be here."

--

"Dave what is going on?" John rushed into the living room. His blue eyes frantic. "I get a call from Maddie telling me that Riley is sick. It's not the cancer again is it?"

"Nope ... it is definitely not cancer. She's been in bed all week. Randy and Sam and Steph have been with her most of the time. They all try to get her to go to the hospital and get some fluids but she refuses."

"What's the matter with her?" John asked.

"Let her be the one to tell you that."

"Seriously man what is wrong with her?"

"Well from what I know, she's been having dizzy spells and migraines. She's also fainted a couple of times. And to top that all off she is dehydrated as hell."

John nodded and made his way to the master bedroom. The kids were in the with her. Kaleigh was laying against her with her blankie.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed hopping off the bed and hugging his legs.

"Hey baby. You takin good care of your mommy?"

"I try."

"Gimme a kiss." She did as she was asked.

"What goin on?"

"Mom is sick and won't get out of bed." Johnny explained.

"She's been in here since last Sunday."

"How about you guys have Uncle Dave help you make mommy some soup."

"I told them not to call you." She looked at him with drowsy eyes.

"I'm glad they did." He began taking the blankets off of her. "I am taking you to the hospital whether you want to go or not."

"No John I do not want to go to the hospital." She wanted to argue with him but she did not have the strength.

"Too bad." He moved swiftly through the house and out to his car. He gently placed her in the passenger seat. "Why did I have to hear about this from Maddox and Dave? You know that I would have come sooner if you had called me."

"I didn't think you would care." She remarked honestly.

He stopped at a red light. His face became the color of a cherry and she was a little afraid that he was going to hit her. "You are a foolishly stupid woman ... just because we aren't together does not mean that I do not care if you get sick or not. If you died on me I would never be able to forgive you or myself."

"I am not going to die." She scoffed. "I am just really dizzy and not very hungry."

"And you didn't feel like this when you had the cancer right?"

"John ..." she sighed. "It is not cancer. I am not going to die."

"You'd better not." He warned her. "Because I will resurrect you and then kill you myself."

"You so know how to make a woman blush Newbie."


	130. Chapter 130

Riley had her eyes closed. First it started off as humming and then the quietness that surrounded the inside of the car was shattered by John belting out Kansas.

"John Felix Anthony I know you are not singing Carry on my Wayward Son." Riley moved her head slightly to look at him.

"Sorry you know I tend to sing when I am nervous."

"What are you nervous about?" Riley asked.

"Gee I dunno you have some sort of rare disease that could be eating you from the inside out but that shouldn't worry me at all."

"What I have is really actually very common." She responded.

"So you know what is wrong with you?" He asked.

"There is nothing wrong with me." She insisted. "I just feel a little crappy right now."

"When was the last time you ... I dunno showered or slept or maybe ate something?"

"I showered two days ago, I have slept on and off for the past couple of days because I have felt like shit and I am not hungry. The smell of food makes me sick to my stomach."

"I am just going to come right out and ask this but are you pregnant?" he asked.

"Bingo give the boy a prize."

"But the passing out and dizziness those aren't normal symptoms." Something didn't sound right to him.

"The doctors told me I have some kind of blood clotting thing and that this pregnancy could potentially kill me. If I am not careful I could get a clot and it could move up to my heart or lungs."

"So why are you putting yourself through this?" he really didn't understand her at all.

"You wouldn't understand."

"You don't think I love my kids just as much as you do." He shook his head sadly. "I love them so much it hurts but I do it anyways because that is what I am supposed to do. But I cannot understand you risking your life. If something happens to you then I am all they have left and that sucks for them."

"There you go again always selling yourself short. Did you ever think that maybe you are exactly what those kids need?" she shot back at him. "You are always so quick to put yourself down but you have managed not to screw them up yet. Those kids worship the ground you walk on and you don't even get why that is ... it's because you are their dad. They know you aren't perfect but you love them and they know that."

"Anything good those kids have going for them is because of you." He countered.

"That is so untrue it is not even funny. Maddox called you after I told him not to. That is all you right there. He listens to me as much as you do and I guess in this case it was for the better."

"So why are you risking your life? There is no need. I've learned my lesson about telling you what to do but this just seems so needless."

"Now I am not going to ramble off about some major plan or anything but I'd like to think there is a reason that this happened. Now you know I have never been much of a believer if fate or anything that cannot be rationally explained but I'd like to think that after all the bad stuff we put each other through that there is still some good."

"So you aren't even going to bother listening to me then."

"I am, I hear you and it is the same things that Randy and Steph and my parents and everyone else have told me. I know the risks but when have I ever turned down a challenge. Yes things could potentially turn out badly but at the same time everything could be fine and when it is all said and done there is this new little life."

"So how far along are you?" He asked.

"A little over twelve weeks. And if you ask me who the father is I will deck you."

"I would never." He seemed offended.

"So what are we going to do about this?" she asked as she twirled a piece of hair around in her fingers.

"Let's get you checked out and we'll go from there."

"Ok …" she agreed.

"I hope you know that you are not getting rid of me now. You are stuck with me."

"Thank you." She closed her eyes again.

"What are you thanking me for I am just doing what I am supposed to be doing."

"I'm thanking you because you are always there when I need you." She insisted.

"Well someone once told me that when you love someone you are with them through the good and the bad."

--

The emergency room was crowded. John was not allowed to be in the room with her so he was forced to sit in a chair right outside the room. Nurses walked by, none of them even bothering to address him. Finally he got fed up and pulled someone aside.

"I'd like to know about my wife's condition." His tone was less then pleasant.

"I'll find the doctor." He was told. Scowling, he once again took his seat. A man that looked about the same age as him walked over to him.

"Mr. Cena?" the man clad in powder blue scrubs addressed him.

"Yea." John stood up again.

"My name is Dr. Monroe and I have been looking over your wife since she arrived. She's going to be fine. We gave her some fluids and intend to discharge her soon."

"Her condition? She said something about clotting or having a stroke … I dunno it's all kinda jumbled now."

"Your wife does have a condition which causes this pregnancy to be high risk but I do not think this has anything to do with it. I just simply think that she had a bad case of morning sickness."

"The baby … does he or she appear to be healthy."

"According to the ultrasound we did both babies have strong heart beats and seem to be developing normally."

"Babies … as in more than one of them?" he questioned.

"Well that is usually what the word entails. You're wife is pregnant with twins."

"Twins …" John slumped down in the chair. That complicated things so much more. If something went wrong he would be loosing three people. It seemed staggering to him. "What are the chances that everything will be ok?"

"If she stays relaxed and takes care of herself then I have no doubts that she and those babies will be fine."

"So basically she just needs to stay stress free for the next six or so months right?"

"Yes."

"She's gonna hate that." John made a face. He didn't see Riley going along with that willingly. Riley loved chaos, she thrived in it. But he knew that if she was really serious about bringing these babies into the world she would do as the doctor ordered.

"Can I see her?"

"Sure."

--

She gave him a smile as he walked into the little room. He returned it with one of his own. He took the seat next to her and placed his hand on top of hers.

"Twins Riley Kennedy were you going to inform me?" he asked.

"Eventually." She replied tiredly. "I wanna go home."

"Let them put a little more fluids into you and then I will take you home."

"Now when you take me home do you mean just take me home or take me home and make sure I behave?" she asked.

He placed his head in his hands. She could tell by the set of his jaw that he was angry. She just couldn't understand why.

"What are you thinking?" she asked stroking the exposed side of his face.

"You don't want to know." He replied.

"I always want to know what you are thinking." She prodded a little deeper.

"All I can think about is how stupid I am. I walked away and then I was too much of a coward and let you push me away. If it wasn't for Maddox calling me you could have died. All because I was stupid." He looked at her and there were tears in his eyes.

"Hey … don't think that way. I'm fine and you are here now and that is all that matters. What happened in the past is that just the past. I do not intend to dwell on it."

"How can you be so forgiving of me?"

"Near death experiences have taught me to be selfish." She replied. "I'd rather be selfish and have you than be kind and let you be free."

"Then continue being selfish because I do not want to be free anymore." She wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You leave me again Cena and I will kill you." He could tell she was serious.

"I have no intentions of dying until I am a very old man so relax." He kissed the back on her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too but right now I need you to hand me that basin." She waved her hands franticly for it. He did as he was told and cringed when she began vomiting into it.

"And so it begins … again." He mumbled to himself.


	131. Chapter 131

"Mornin Mom." Maddox greeted his mother with a kiss. She was sitting at the kitchen table with a pen in her right hand. He took a moment to look at the notepad in front of her on the table. It was covered with sloppy handwriting and scribbles. "Workin on a new song?"

"Attempting to."

Maddox grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and poured himself a bowl of Captain Crunch. He had a seat next to his mom at the table.

"Can I have a bite?" She asked. He gave her a side-long glance before cracking a smile and spooning some cereal into her open mouth. That was part of their morning ritual. She would always ask for some of his cereal, he would always pretend to think about it before he ended up giving her some.

"Mom, can I ask you a question?"

Riley put her pen down and gave her oldest boy her full attention. "Sure. What's on your mind kiddo?"

"What does abortion mean?"

She gave him a startled look. "Where did you hear that word?"

"I heard Auntie Steph talking to Uncle Shane and she told him that you were being stupid. She said that you should just have an abortion because you were putting your life in danger."

"Your aunt just doesn't understand." She caressed his face. "You have nothing to worry about. I am fine and I plan on seeing you get married and have your own babies."

"So your cancer isn't back?" His eyes seemed to be clouded.

"No Maddox I am still cancer free." She sighed. "You worry way too much about me baby boy. It isn't your job to worry about me."

"You still didn't answer my question." She was hoping that he would forget.

"An abortion is when a mommy decides that for whatever reason that they do not want to have the baby inside of them so they go to the doctor and have him take the baby out." She explained.

"So what happens to the baby once it has been taken out?"

"It goes back up to heaven and waits to be born again. This time to a different family."

"I don't want our baby to go back up to heaven." Maddox said quietly. "I don't want our baby to be like my hamster."

--

John sat outside on the front steps. The night air was on the cool side but he was too lost in his own little world to really notice. Riley came out from the house and draped a coat over his larger shoulders.

"Kids are asleep." She informed him having a seat next to him.

"Good." He said as he continued to stare ahead.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Honestly I have no idea." He replied. "I guess I am just so afraid that something bad is going to happen."

"I understand that. I do but nothing bad is going to happen."

"You don't know that." He shot at her.

"I promise you that I am not going anywhere."

"Don't make promises you cannot keep."

"Look I know the risks involved. I know I could very well die but I feel deep down inside of me that things are going to be ok. I see us thirty years from now chasing our grandkids around. If cancer didn't kill me then some damn blood clotting problem isn't going to either."

"You better not die on me." He wrapped an arm around her.

"Please … and let you find some other nineteen year old bleach blonde with fake ass boobies to marry. Not even in your best wet dreams." He couldn't help it he had to laugh. She placed her hand on top of his. "We're gonna be ok." She assured him. "So no worries."

"I am holding you to that ya know." He gave her a small smile.

"You go right ahead and do that. Because I am going to deliver to healthy babies and you are gonna be the best father that you seem to think you cannot be. And the lord be with you of you think you can walk out on me again John Cena cause I swear if you do it again I will literally kill you."


	132. Chapter 132

_*flashback*  
_

_March 30, 2009 (20 days before Johnny's birth)  
_

_Liz waited patiently sipping a latté. She wasn't sure if Riley would come or not but she had to at least try. She looked almost a little surprised as Riley parked a stroller containing a sleeping toddler next to the table and pulled out the chair across from her._

_"Um? Hey Riley." Liz started awkwardly._

_"Mmm hmm?" The young brunette replied._

_"Thank you for being woman enough to come."_

_"Liz, what's this about?" Riley asked impatiently drumming her nails against the tabletop._

_"I know he's leaving me for you." Liz said with closed eyes so that Riley could not see the tears that threatened to fall._

_"Who said that? Who told you that it's true?" Riley asked perplexed._

_"What is he tellin' you? Could it be the same things that he told me?" Liz asked arching her perfectly plucked eyebrow. She knew John's song and dance by now. Riley felt incredibly uncomfortable being around this woman._

_"He told me that he loved me." The McMahon heiress said in a cool tone._

_"I heard that before." Liz said._

_"He told me I was beautiful. How did you know? How did you know?" Riley was starting to get pissed off._

_"Because I played that scene before. This is a retake of my life. I was his star for many nights. Now the roles have changed, and you're the leading lady in his life. Lights, camera, now you're on. Just remember you've been warned. Enjoy it now, 'cause it won't last. Same script, different cast. "_

_"What you're saying could be true. But how can I take advice from you?" It was Riley's turn to arch a brow. She trusted the woman as far as she could throw her._

_"I'm not hating, but I wish the one before me. Would have warned me too babe." Liz answered honestly. Her motives were her own. She just felt bad that there were little children involved._

_"Don't say no more. La La La La La La La La La" Riley showing an incredibly amount of immaturity covered her ears._

_"Uncover your ears, girl." Liz snapped._

_"I'm not listening. La La La La La La La La La" There was a small smirk at the fact that Liz looked so annoyed. Stephanie would be so proud of her._

_"But I know you hear me. Maybe my reasons are wrong, but I know that you believe me."_

_"It's your fault you didn't love him enough." Riley hoped that if she insulted Liz she would just stop talking and let her go._

_"That's the problem. I loved him too much. And when you love him he becomes unattracted to you." Liz offered a little insight into John's mind._

_"Why should I care? He made his bed when he left. I don't even know why I am here."_

_"You still love him I can see that. And there will be a time when you will take him back but I am warning you he will do the same thing all over again."_

_"You cannot be sure that I will take him back."_

_"If not for you then for your sons you will take him back and maybe for a while he will be happy with you but he won't stay. He has never been good at staying in once place too long."_

_"That isn't true you guys were together for a long time." Riley argued._

_"Then he left me for you remember. There will always be someone else. He'll get bored of you love and go find a different girl. Nevertheless, you were foolish, you actually had children with him. He'll visit at first but then the visits will get fewer and fewer until finally Daddy will just be a word to your sons."_

_"You know nothing about my life or my children." Riley snapped. She glared dagger at the woman before her. How dare she bring her children into it? "Oh no, he's changed and I'll prove you wrong. He's not the same person he was when you knew him."_

_"No you won't."_

_"So go away. Leave us the hell alone! He loves me."_

_" He'll hurt you." Liz warned._

_"He'll stay with me."_

_"He'll leave you."_

_"As you so quaintly pointed out. This is a retake of my life. You were his star for many nights. But now the roles have changed. I'm the leading lady in his life. Lights, camera, now you're on. Just remember you've been warned. Enjoy it now, 'cause this will last. I'm the future, you're his past." Riley was going for the jugular now. "So stay away."_

_"Why would you intentionally set yourself up to get hurt?" Liz asked._

_"For the same reason you would. You are hoping to change him just as much as I am. Maybe we both are stupid for even trying. Maybe we should both just kick his ass to the curb but neither of us are willing to do that."_

_"You got me there." Liz admitted._

_"I may hate the very ground that man walks on right now but you are right if he asked to come back I would probably let him. My sons need their father and I need my husband."_

_"You are a damn fool wishing for something that is never gonna happen."_

_"Look into the mirror babe cause there is nothing different from what you are doing. Now if you'll excuse me I have got to get mine and John's son home."_

_"You can hate me all you want by deep down you know what I am saying is true. Soon enough it will be you sitting at this side of the table telling some other woman the same things I just told you. Then you will truly value what I have said to you." She called after the heavily pregnant woman. "Stupid fool." She muttered to herself as she had another sip of her latté._

_A/N: I dunno ... this chapter really has nothing to do with anything but I was listening to a song and I liked the message it was sending out so I was like I wanna use it. Anyways most of the dialogue comes from the song. It's called 'Same Script, Different Cast" by Whitney Houston and Deborah Cox. Once again this really has nothing to do with anything but it was nagging me so I wrote it.  
_


	133. Chapter 133

As a young child Henry Walker never dreamed that he would be able to hang out and drink beers with them men he idolized. He, like so many other kids had grown up watching wrestling on television. He aspired to compete in that ring but a car accident his sophomore year of high school left him without the use of his legs. But Henry was smart, he knew that life wasn't going to stop for him so he tweaked his dream a little bit. His intelligence, the eloquent way he worded things, and his good looks that would put Brad Pitt to shame took him far in life. He was now thirty years old and the publicist of none other than the super couple John Cena and his beautiful wife Riley McMahon-Cena.

Henry or Hank as his friend called him sighed. This was going to be bad, very bad. He had called John and he was on his way over. He had known John long enough to be able to call him a friend. He babysat John's three kids every once in a while and there was never a time when he wasn't invited to family parties. But with all those perks came one very important thing, which would of course be trust. John and Riley trusted him to do everything he could to keep their images clean. For the most part they made it easy on him. They were both hardworking honest people who loved each other and their kids with everything they had in them. He could respect that. In fact he was envious of them. The way they seemed so together and so sure of their life sometimes drove him to the brink of insanity. He knew their story, he knew that they had their ups and downs like any other couple but they always seemed to find their way back. Hank could only honestly say that he had had one serious girlfriend in his whole dating life. The rest had been random one-night stands. He might have been in a chair but he was still a guy after all.

He poured himself another glass of bourbon. Tonight would definitely be a night to get drunk. That was his intention. His current goal in life, to get drunk and pretend like everything was going to be ok. He knew of Riley's condition and how news like this would affect her. He just hoped that this thing would not get to her or the children. Hank took a moment to stare with conflicted honey colored eyes to a picture located on a nearby end table. It was from Kaleigh's most recent birthday. Both boys and their younger sister were using him as their own personal jungle gym. Riley had snapped a picture before yelling at them to behave. Things had been so simple then. They had all been so happy at that time. There was so much innocence in their eyes. They were such good kids. They were so polite and respectful. They also knew that they were loved by their parents and that they were safe. But when this got out Hank wasn't sure how they would feel.

"Hank man … I got here as soon as I could." John's confused azure orbs took in the man before him. Hank's normally tranquil and happy face was ashen in color. He looked a mixture of intense pain and nauseousness. "What's the matter?" John was at his side instantly.

"John, look man I am gonna ask you a question and I need you to tell me the truth. I am not gonna judge you in any way and what you tell me stays here. But were you at a party eight weeks ago?"

"Yea … it was my brother's birthday party at a club in Boston. Why do you ask?"

"Did you hook up with some woman named Kylee?" Hank asked straight-faced. His color had not improved in the slightest.

John looked at the wheelchair bound man as if he was insane. "No, I had maybe two beers and stayed for maybe two hours. I didn't want to leave Riley alone that long."

"You aren't lying to me are you?" Hank asked.

"Why would I lie? Anyone who was at the party can tell you I left early. My brother was pissed at me. Ask him … he'll give you an earful. Like I said two beers and I took some pictures with fans and signed autographs. But I swear on my children's lives that I did not sleep with anyone that night in any shape or form that wasn't my wife."

"Well this twenty-three year old college student is claming that you got her pregnant John. She's gonna go public with this and I'll give you two guesses who she is going to go to first with this information."

"Riley …" John trailed off. He slammed his fist down on Hank's coffee table so hard that is rattled a little. "This is fucked up man … I didn't do anything."

"I know you didn't John. But this needs to be taken care of now before it gets out of hand."

"What does she want?"

Hank gave him an incredulous look. "What is it that scumbags like this always want?"

"I am not paying that bitch a dime. This ain't my kid and I did nothing wrong. Let her go public." Hank knew John wasn't thinking straight.

"John, if his goes public this is going to affect the kids. What I suggest you do is go home and talk to Riley and tell her what is going on. Then you two can decide together what to do."

"I will." John stood up. "Thanks for letting me know."

"It's my job."

--

_Justin Bieber's Celebrity Crush … Riley McMahon_

_Usher's tween protégé Justin Bieber has recently admitted in a radio interview that he has a huge crush on WWE heiress Riley McMahon and even has a poster of her on his bedroom wall. I wonder how Super-Mom feels about that._

_Source: Perez Hilton_

--

"Perez I am going to kick your ass." Riley vented. "Now it's gonna look like I am some sick cougar."

"Riley ... you are far too young to be a cougar and its only weird if the crush is returned. Which the last time I checked it is not. So enjoy that a young kid finds you hot."

"Do you think you can get me some tickets to his concert in Boston? Gonna take the kids."

"I can see what I can do for you love." Perez replied.

"Thanks."

"So how are the babies?" Perez asked.

"Fine ..." Riley sighed. "But their mother is bored to death because their father will not let her do anything."

"It's only a little while longer Lovie." He reminded her.

"Five months, twenty-one days, and one hundred and eleven hours." There was a silence on the other end of the line. "What ... I've had a lot of time on my hands."

"Riley." The pregnant heiress heard her husband bellow.

"Perez I gotta go John is home and he sounds upset." Riley rolled her eyes. "Yes if it is something juicy I will call you back. GOODBYE!"

"I swear I have not left this bed all day unless I had to pee." She held up her hands is complete honesty.

"Well that's good." He collapsed onto the bed next to her. "Baby we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Riley asked curiously.

"Now baby please do not freak out."

"The fact that the first thing you tell me is not to freak out does not instill a lot of confidence in me John. She pointed out."

"Remember Sean's birthday party?" He asked her.

"Yea you left early because you felt bad about leaving me alone." She did remember the party well, she felt like a huge asshole for being the cause of his early departure.

"Well this woman is claming that I slept with her at that party and now she's trying to pin her kid off on me." He looked her in the eyes for the first time. They were calm and clear. It was not what he expected of her.

"Did you?" she asked.

"Of course not!" He spat out appalled. "I had two beers, hung out with my brother for like forty-five minutes. Then I took a few pictures and signed some stuff and left."

"You are telling the truth." She smiled as she kissed his forehead.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked confused by her complete calm.

"Because when you lie your left eye twitches." She let him on her little secret. "Your mom let me in on that little fact years ago and damned if she wasn't right. I always know when you are lying to me and this time you are not."

"What are we going to do? This tramp wants money ... now I know we have it to spare but it doesn't seem right. I didn't do anything so why should I give this woman a dime? Why should I even act like I am guilty when I know I'm not?"

"What's gonna happen if she doesn't get what she wants?" Riley asked.

"She's gonna take her story to the public. She is going to tell everyone that I cheated on my wife. I have done some shit for fuck things in my life but I have never cheated on you and I have never even thought about it." His left eye twitched. She raised an eyebrow.

"Ok ... but it wasn't like that. But I admit I have thought about sleeping with Jessica Alba but that so doesn't count."

"So let her tell the world. We are not going to let her blackmail us. We are not going to let her win." Riley stated firmly.

"But what about the kids?" John asked. He looked out of the bedroom window and could see the boys playing on the swing set.

"We will tell them that Daddy is innocent and that is all that matters. Nobody will believe this. Call Hank up right now and tell him that we will not pay this bitch anything. If I wasn't pregnant I would totally kick this slut's ass."

"I'm going to go talk to the boys and then I will give Hank a call." He kissed her softly before leaving the room.

She propped herself up to make sure he was gone before she picked up her cell phone again and dialed Perez's number.

--

"Hey guys can I talk to you for a minute?" John asked picking Johnny up and taking a seat in the swing her occupied before placing him on his lap.

"Is everything ok Dad?" Maddox asked.

"No, not really Champ." John admitted.

"What's goin on?" The elder boy asked.

"You boys know that sometimes people tell other people things that aren't true right?" Both boys nodded. They knew what lying was. "Well some woman is saying that I did a really bad thing but I swear to the both of you that I didn't do it."

"Why is this lady saying bad stuff about you Daddy?" Johnny asked.

"Because sometimes people get scared and try to take advantage of other people." John did his best to explain. "This woman is scared and she thinks that if she lies about me that it will help her figure things out."

"What is she saying about you Dad?" Maddox asked. "What lies is she telling?"

"That doesn't matter right now. What does matter is that you guys know that I love both of you and your mom and Kaleigh. That love is what keeps me going each and every day. The fact that you guys love me back makes me want to be a better man and be worthy of your love. What she is saying I did would be the opposite of that. I would be hurting you rather than respecting you."

"We love you too Daddy." Johnny said.

"Thanks John John."

"Johnny is right Dad. We do love you and if you say that you didn't do what this lady says you did then we believe you."

"You have no idea how much that means to me guys."

"Now that that is over can we go to the batting cages?" Maddox asked hopefully.

"Sure go grab your stuff." John smiled as both boys exclaimed happily and ran off in a hurry. They truly were amazing little people and he was blessed to have them in his life.


	134. Chapter 134

He had his head resting against the back of the couch. His eyes were closed, he was enjoying the silence. All the kids were in bed. The lights dimmed. He could smell a match burning and then the sweet fragrance of apples and cinnamon. "I Love Rock and Roll" by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts could be heard playing from the stereo system. John opened his eyes, he was curious as to what his wife was doing. She stood before him in his old faded bathrobe. She was smirking at him. She began moving her body to the music. She slowly removed the robe. To reveal a form fitting black tank top and short red pajama shorts. She made her way over to him and straddled him. She placed her hands at the nape of his neck as she claimed his lips with her own.

"To what do I owe this very welcomed surprise?" he asked as he broke the kiss.

She placed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I just love you. That and I feel disgusting and fat and I needed an ego boost." He smiled at her.

"You are beautiful to me no matter what." He traced her bottom lip. "You could be pregnant with twenty kids and I would still think you are the hottest woman in the world."

"Nice cover." She began kissing his neck. Her tongue traced along the scar that was on his neck. Then her attentions were turned towards his ear lobe. She gently bit his right one knowing that he loved when she did that.

"You are really asking for it now."

"No it was more like a demand..." This time it was him who began kissing her. He let out a groan of pleasure as she bit his bottom lip.

"You are going to be the death of me woman."

She allowed him to lay her down. He took off his shirt and she could feel that same excitement that always raced through her. He helped her take her shirt off. Then he took a moment to gaze at her. She truly was beautiful. He took a moment to show his softer side as he brought his lips down to her growing stomach and kissed it lovingly. At that moment he just look so content with his life. She loved him so much for that.

"I wanna kiss a girl. I wanna hold her tight. Maybe make a little magic in the moonlight." He teased her.

"You are mean." She pouted.

He let out a throaty laugh. "I could be a lot meaner if I wanted to be." She knew that what he was saying was true. She began to get impatient and began trying to get his belt off.

"In a hurry much?" he raised an eyebrow. He stopped her and took the belt off himself. He purposely made a long process of removing the jean shorts he happened to be wearing. She glared at him as he did so but he just had a huge smirk on his face.

"Payback for the glass eye incident my love."

"Ugh ... I am never gonna hear the end of that!" she exclaimed.

"Nope."

--

A knock on the door interrupted their good time. John looked from the door and then to his wife.

"John Felix Anthony ignore it."

"I'm sorry baby." He gave her a sympathetic look.

"Yes because we weren't in the middle of something." She yelled as she watched him put his pants back on. He answered the door shirt less and scowling.

"Hey John." Henry did not look like he was in a visiting mood.

"Hank ... I could kill you."

"Did I interrupt something?" Henry asked obviously uncomfortable.

"Yes." Riley appeared at the door next to her husband. "Something that will not be repeated."

Henry grimaced. "Awkward." Then he cleared his throat. "I made a point of coming over here to show you this." He handed John a tabloid. His picture was plastered on the front page. The words his secret love child printed below the picture. John opened the magazine and skimmed the article.

"This is complete bullshit." John crumpled up the piece of trash and threw it. "I never did any of what that paper was claiming and they say they have all these sources that place me at the party till two AM when I was home in bed by that time."

"She warned us that she was going to play dirty. Just ride this out ... people won't believe it." Henry advised him.

"Yes but this thing is going to tarnish my image and parents won't let their kids watch me anymore. I will stop being the hero and become some guy who can't keep it in his pants. Meanwhile I didn't do anything."

"Just hold your head high and the truth will come out. But the worst is over I told her that she isn't getting a dime. Now we just gotta ride it out."

"Thank for coming all the way over to tell me man."

"No problem. That's what friends do. Plus you also pay me to do stuff like this." Hank shrugged. "I'm gonna head out. Sorry for interrupting your night."

"She'll get over it" John assured Henry.

"I sure hope so." John shook his head sadly.

--

"Daddy there are all kinds of people in front of the house." Maddox called from his spot in front of the living room window. "They look mad."

"I know Champ." John sighed. He would have to face them in order to get to the car. He placed Maddox's football helmet on. "Now I need you to be brave and not get scared by the fact that those people are there. And I also don't want you to listen to anything that they start yelling at me."

"Is this cause of that lady?" Maddox asked. "And the lies she told."

"Yes Champ it is. But remember they can't hurt us unless we let them. We have thick skin us Cenas and don't you ever forget that. Now I have to go get your sister dressed. Stay inside."

--

"Ok guys remember we gotta be brave till we get to the car. They can't hurt us." John took a deep breath before opening the front door. Kaleigh's arms were so tight around his neck it was almost like she was strangling him. She hid her face in the crook of his neck. Maddox's hand was firmly in his.

"You make us sick ..." someone yelled.

"You take care of these kids what about your bastard love child." Someone else yelled.

John ignored their outraged cries and got his children safely into the car. People began throwing stuff at his window. He was pretty sure that was illegal and would be checking that fact with his brother Dan.

He pulled the car out of the driveway. It was a chilly day out so John had the heater on. "Whatcha drawin Champ?" John asked after he took notice of Maddox drawing pictures on the steam covered windows.

"Nothing really." Maddox replied. Normally they were not allowed to draw on the windows. It was one of those little things that drove Riley crazy cause the marks that they drew stayed on the window. There was a long period of silence.

"Dad," Maddox spoke up from the backseat after John pulled out onto the road, safely away from the stalkers.

"Yeah?"

"What's a lovechild?"

John stepped on his breaks quickly, causing the car behind him to honk his horn angrily and yell some profanities. After a second John continued driving like nothing happened. "What did you say? I don't think I heard you." he did in fact hear him.

"What's a lovechild?"

John mentally groaned. "A love child is a baby born to two people who are not married and usually married to other people Champ." John scratched the back of his head

"Do you have one?"

"No."

It was silent for a moment before Maddox spoke again. "It's one of those lies?"

John nodded, "Yes Champ, it is."

"Ok Dad." And that was the end of it. Maddox never uttered another word during their long drive to his football practice. John wasn't going to press the matter so they all just sat in a thick silence. These were certainly trying times for the Cena family.


	135. Chapter 135

"Maddox eat your dinner." John told the boy as he pushed his food around on his plate.

"Not hungry.' The boy mumbled. He pushed his food around for another minute or so then he looked up at his father. "This sucks."

Both Riley and John stopped eating and stared at their oldest son. He held their gaze. He had held his tongue long enough.

"It's not fair, kids at school are giving me a hard time. So are the kids at football practice. I can't even go outside and play anymore cause all of those stupid people are out there. I hate this ... I HATE YOU!" He stood up and ran to his room. Both parents winced when they heard his bedroom door slam.

"I'll go talk to him." Riley started to get out of the chair. But John stopped her.

"I got this one." There was so much sadness in his eyes. Johnny got up out of his chair and threw his arms around John's legs.

"I don't hate you Daddy." Johnny gave his father a big grin.

"Thanks John John. I do not hate you either." John unattached the boy from his legs. He picked him up. He brought his mouth close to Johnny's ear to tell him something. "Don't tell anyone but I don't think your brother hates me either. I just think he is having a hard time and it is easier to blame me."

"I think you are right Daddy."

"Of course I am." John kissed the boy's temple. He let him down and watched as Riley snatched him up as he walked past her.

"What did Daddy tell you?" She asked her middle son.

Johnny looked from his mother to his father. "It's a secret. I can't tell you sorry." He giggled.

--

John left the happy part of his family to find his brooding son. He knew he didn't really hate him but the words cut deep all the same. He had always tried to put his family's interests first before his own. He would never intentionally put his kids or his wife through something like that. Something that left them scared and boxed in. He was a good man, one who never cheated on his family in any shape or form. Because that was what cheating was when you had kids. You weren't just cheating on your spouse you were also cheating on your kids.

John knocked on Maddox's bedroom door. He got no reply but went in anyways. Maddox was sprawled out across his bed. Tears pricked John's eyes because all he could see before him was that little alien in the incubator. That little alien that had become his whole world, it seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Anyone laying next to ya?" John asked.

"Go away." Maddox sniffled.

"No Champ these are one of those times we need to have a man to man talk." John had a seat next to his son.

"I'm sorry." Maddox swiped angrily at his tears.

"You have every right to be mad at me Champ. If I were you I would be mad too. This situation is my fault."

"But you didn't do anything wrong." Maddox straightened up.

"That may be true Champ but it's because of me that you are all upset."

"It's the kids at school. They say all kinds of horrible things. Like they say that you don't love us anymore and that you are gonna leave and go have a family with that lady and her baby."

John pulled his oldest son into his arms. Maddox gratefully wrapped his arms around his father's neck. "You never and I mean ever have to worry about me leaving you. I am not a fortune teller by any stretch of the imagination. You mother may decide someday that she wants to divorce me. I really don't blame her sometimes but even if that happens I will never stop loving you. So you go into school on Monday and tell those kids to mind their own business because they have no idea what they are talking about."

"So what they said isn't true?" Maddox asked.

"Of course not you silly boy. I don't care if you tell me to go away till you are blue in the face I am never leaving you. I love you and I love Johnny and Kaleigh and that is all that matters. You three are the reason I try to live the right way. Because I want my kids to be proud of me. I could never do what that woman is accusing me of because I know that it would hurt your mom and you kids. I love you guys too much to let that happen. Now I admit that I am only human and that being said I am not above making mistakes but I can assure you that is not a mistake I could ever make."

"Why us? Why does this lady have to spread lies about us?"

"Honestly ... it's because she knows that we have money and she wants it. I want you to make me a promise ok." Maddox looked at his father skeptically. "I want you to promise me that you will never use money or lack there of to hurt another human being."

"I don't understand what you mean Dad."

"You won't for a while yet but I still want you to make me that promise."

"I promise." John began tickling Maddox's side. The boy laughed with merriment. John ducked his flailing arms. He was grinning himself.

"I love you Champ and nothing will ever change that. I don't care if you are all grown up with kids of your own. You will always be my son and I will always love you."

"I love you too Dad and I'm sorry about that I said before. I don't hate you I just hate the things that people are saying about you."

"There will be times in your life Maddie where people are going to say things that you do not like. But words are only words, they cannot hurt you unless you let them. I know it will be hard sometimes to overcome what is being said but I have complete and total faith in you. I know that one day you are going to grow up and be this amazing man and I hope that you will look back and remember all that I have told you tonight. Then I hope you pass the same lesson off to your sons if you should have any."

"Dad ..." Maddox placed both hands on the side of his father's face. "You are rambling."

"I know I am Kiddo but just go with it." John went to stand up.

"Dad" John turned around to face his eldest son. "Would you stay in here with me for a little while longer. Maybe we could take turns reading a book. It's never just me and you anymore."

"Sure thing." John smiled he claimed the space next to his son as they both rested against his pillows. "What book do you want to read?"

"Controversy Creates Cash." Maddox grinned.

John rolled his eyes. "How about Oh the Places You Will Go"

"Fine." Maddox sighed as if he had let his father win some great battle. John grabbed the book from Maddox's night stand and flipped to the first page. Maddox cuddled up against his chest.

"Congratulations! Today is your day. You're off to Great Places! You're off and away!" John began to read. By the time he finished the last time Maddox was sound asleep against his chest. Smiling he moved the boy so that he was resting against his pillows. He covered him with his blankets and kissed his temple.

"I love you Champ. Always have and always will." He whispered before leaving his son to enter the world of dreams undisturbed.


	136. Chapter 136

"So what about this onsie." Riley held up a light green onsie that read. _You Think I'm Good Looking Wait Till You Meet Grandpa._

"Sucking up to dad ... always a good choice." Stephanie giggled. "By the way you look totally preggo fabulous."

"I have to agree with the Billion Dollar Princess right about now." Perez Hilton crooned. Riley grinned and posed for them. "These are gonna be the best looking babies that the world had ever seen. Especially when my new line of baby clothes comes out next month."

"I thought you hated kids Perez." Steph said as she browsed.

"I do not hate little children. I just like when they go home."

"Ah thanks for clarifying that for us."

"Stop it you two." Riley laughed at them.

"Two more outfits." Stephanie announced holding up what she had found.

"Let's call it a day for shopping guys. My back is aching and these two little monsters wanna be fed."

"I am a little famished myself." Perez agreed.

They paid for their things and were casually strolling down the sunny LA streets. Riley had her right arm linked with Perez's.

"I am gonna be so happy when I am not pregnant anymore." Riley made a face. "After the first time it kinda begins to drag.

"Who are you trying to kid? You love being pregnant ... it's written all over your face." Perez said.

"Ok so I don't exactly hate it." She admitted. Riley pulled her sunglasses from the top of hear head over her eyes. They were beginning to get noticed. "Perez who is that trick leaning against my car?"

"I dunno girly but we cannot have that."

They strolled closer to the car. The woman seemed intent on not moving. "Excuse me but that is my car you are leaning up against." Riley said politely.

"Riley McMahon-Cena ... you are one very hard woman to get a hold of." The woman gave her a fake smile. "But I am glad I finally got to ya."

"Do I know you?" Riley raised a brow.

"Well we haven't officially met per say but you have heard of me." Riley was getting more and more annoyed by the second.

"My name is Kylee Davis and I am the woman your husband slept with and got pregnant." The smile she had sported was now a full on grin.

"I have nothing to say to you. The fact that you would even seek me out just all the more proves that you are lying."

"He doesn't love you he told me so."

"You need to back off right now. The woman said she has nothing to say to you." Perez warned her.

"Like I am really scared of a flamer like you." Stephanie, who had always been the one with the short fuse, had heard enough.

"Hey Bitch." Before the woman could get another word in edgewise Stephanie laid her out with a left hook to the jaw.

"All of you are gonna pay for this." Kylee straightened herself out and began storming off.

"Perez ..."

"Already on it."

"Steph I cannot believe you punched her." Riley chuckled as she got into the driver's seat of the car.

"Nobody messes with my little sister except me." Stephanie huffed.

--

_Stephanie McMahon-Levesque ... One Tough Cookie_

_We were out today with a happily sperminated Riley McMahon-Cena. Who is expecting twin bundles of cuteness near Christmas time. Well we were hitting the shops in El-Lay when the woman who claims to be pregnant with John Cena's baby got all up into Riley's face. The former Miz McMahon handled the situation with maturity and class but the other woman would not quit. So we stepped in and were called a FLAMER. Yes cause we have never heard that before. So Riley's sister Stephanie McMahon-Levesque came to our rescue with a perfectly executed left hook to the jaw. Bravo if we do say for ourselves._

_Source: Perez Hilton _

--

"Riley that was incredibly foolish." John ran a hand through his short hair in irritation.

"For the last time John I did not do anything. She approached me ... she started harassing me and Stephanie ... who is not me took care of it." Riley retorted while she sat on their bed folding clothes.

The sound of loud anger filled music began pounding the walls. It was coming from Maddox's room.

"What the hell?" John stopped scolding his wife to find out what the hell was going on with his son. He walked into the room to find Maddox lounging on his bed with Declan.

"What are you two listening to and did I just hear the F word?"

"Hollywood Undead is cool band Uncle John." Declan informed his uncle.

"No music that swears is cool Decs."

"But you swore on the cd you made and you listen to Rap music and every other word out of their mouth is the F word." Declan pointed out.

"That was before I had kids Decs. So no more listening to this kind of music. Why are you even listening to it?"

"Mom and Dad never said I couldn't. Plus they don't check the music I have on my ipod."

"Well they are gonna start." John snatched Declan's ipod from the doc it was on.

"Aww come on Uncle John. You used to be so cool." Declan whined.

"I still am cool but neither of you are old enough to listen to music like this. I am only trying to protect you."

"Your nephew is turning into a bad influence with his profane music." John threw the ipod on the bed.

"He's going through a phase. You have to remember that he isn't that little anymore John. In two more years he is gonna be thirteen."

"So that makes him poisoning our son's ears alright?"

"So are way too snap-happy today. Lay down and I will give you a back rub." He cocked a brow but she just gestured to the bed. He removed his shirt and she rubbed some lotion onto her hands and then began working out the knots in his back.

"What was I so worked up about?" John asked.

"Absolutely nothing. You are just so worried about everything that it is driving you crazy."

The shrill sound of the phone ringing put John's relaxation on hold. Riley wiped her hands on her pants before answering the phone.

"Hello ... Steph ... you're where? Ok I will be right there." Riley frowned as she hung up the phone.

"Remember the time when you had to pretend to bail me out of jail?" Riley asked. John looked at her strangely. "Well I really do need to go bail my sister out of jail."

"Do I even wanna know?" John asked standing up. He pinched the bridge of his nose to help relieve the headache he knew that was coming.

"Well your psycho pretend baby mama pressed charges on her so now I have to go bail her hot-headed ass out of jail."

"See I told you ... I told you something bad would come out of this ..."

"Yea ... yea." She brushed him off. "What I do not understand is how she can when the alleged assault happened in a different state."

"Alleged assault. Steph cleaned cocked her ass out." John said.

"Bitch had it coming."

"I am not disagreeing with you on that point but she's trying to get to you and by Stephanie decking her she wins."

Riley knocked on Maddox's door. "Decs you mind holding down the fort? Uncle John and I will be gone for like ten minutes."

"Where ya goin?" Declan asked.

"Out."

Declan knew he wasn't going to win. "Yea sure." He agreed.

"Ten minutes tops." She repeated as she pulled John down the stairs. "Johnny and Kaleigh listen to Declan while we are gone and be good or else you will regret it."

--

"Stephanie, you remember the part of my pregnancy where it is dangerous for me to be stressed out." She raised her voice a little and felt light headed the moment she did. "Wow ..." John placed an arm around her.

"You ok?" he asked concerned. "Do I need to call an ambulance?"

"No I'm fine." She assured him. "Just got a little dizzy."

"You sure?"

"I said I was fine didn't I?" She snapped at him.

"Jeeze sorry I got concerned." He backed off offended.

"Let's just get the convict home before she can cost me anymore money." Riley walked ahead of them.

"She been like this all day?" Steph asked.

"No ... in fact she was giving me a massage earlier and now BAM!"

"Well I dunno either."

"Hurry up!"

"I'm happy I am going home. Good luck dealing with her all day."

"Thanks sis." John remarked unamused.

--

Later that night John and Riley sat watching a roaring fire burning in their fireplace. "You sure you are ok?" John asked stroking the side of her face with the back of his head. His eyes worried.

"I told you I am fine." She even scoffed at it so it seemed more true to him.

"I'm gonna head to bed. You comin now?"

"No I wanna stay down here a little longer."

"Ok then do not stay up too long." He advised her as he kissed her temple. "Love you."

"Love you too." She heard him shuffle up the stairs and sat there for a moment before she began to sob. All this baby mama drama was really taking it's toll on her. She couldn't take it anymore. She was even beginning to find herself doubting him. It was only for brief moments of time but then she felt disgusted with herself for even letting herself slip for a short period of time. As much as she loved John and wanted to believe him, she knew his history. He left her twice. If he was able to just leave her like that more than once then what was to stop him from cheating.

She shook her head. She refused to let those thoughts in. They weren't good for anyone involved. "Please God let him be telling the truth."


	137. Chapter 137

"Please let me stay. I don't want Riley to find me." John rushed into Paul's game room. The Cerebral Assassin looked up from his game of pool startled. "Riley has not stopped yelling at me in two days." Paul cocked an eyebrow as he took another shot. He managed to get two striped ball into a corner pocket. "And you know how much of a bitch Riley can be when she is not all hormonal and carrying twins. It is ten times worse now."

"Can you really blame her?" Paul asked not taking his eyes off the table. "This woman claims to be carrying your baby. She has to deal with that and taking care of your three kids. All the while dealing with the fact that at any moment she could have a heart attack and die because of her high-risk pregnancy."

"It's not like any of this is my fault. I never touched that woman. I swear on my kid's lives that I did not touch that woman. But I am starting to believe that Riley thinks I did." He sighed. "Not that I can really blame her. It just sucks because this woman can drag my name through the mud and I have been nothing but a faithful husband and father."

"So you find out the genders yet?" Paul asked trying to sway the subject just a little bit.

"No, Riley decided for the both of us that we do not want to know."

"Oh." Paul nodded taking his shot.

"Oh? That's all you have to say is 'oh'?" John sighed with a growl. "Paul, come on man. I'm looking for help here."

"What do you want from me here? I don't know what to tell ya. I have never had a woman claiming to be the mother of my bastard kid so it is really hard to give advice on the situation.

"How about, 'it'll all work out John' or 'don't worry John, it'll blow over'. Anything!"

"How about shut the fuck up and rack up the damn balls." Paul threw a pool stick at him.

"That works." John sighed and did as Paul told him to.

"For the next half hour or so I do not want to hear the names Stephanie or Riley." Paul said as he took the first shot.

--

"Dude I am totally kicking your ass." John said after a few rounds of pool and more than a few beers.

"Really now?" Paul smiled. They did not call him the Cerebral Assassin for nothing. "Care to make a little wager?"

"What kind of wager?" John asked curious at what Paul had planned.

"If I win then you have to name one of the twins after me." Paul grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"What about if I win?" John asked.

"Then you get the bragging rights."

"Alrighty then." John agreed. He obviously was not in the right mind to be agreeing to the terms of the stipulation.

Paul racked up the balls again and let John take the first shot. He hit nothing. It soon became apparent to John that Paul was a better pool player than their first four games had let on.

"So little Paul or little Paula will thank you for naming them after the coolest guy in the world." Paul grinned after he won the game.

"You tricked me didn't you?" John asked confused as to what had just happened.

"They do not call me The Cerebral Assassin for nothing."

"You are an evil … evil man." Paul just laughed.

--

All was quiet when John returned to his home. He crept quietly into the kitchen and was greeted by his wife. She had her arms crossed over her chest but other than that there were no signs of anger.

"Where'd you disappear to?" She asked calmly.

"Hung out with Paul. We played a few games of pool. No biggie." He took out some supplies to make himself a sandwich. But she stopped him. She gestured for him to go sit down. He did as she requested.

"So I went to the doctors today." She started off the conversation.

John internally began to panic. "You didn't have an appointment today." He tried to keep his voice calm.

"I know but I know that you wanted to know the genders so I went to find out. I wanted you to come with me but you were MIA and you left your phone here."

John's shoulders slumped. He felt like an ass. "I'm so sorry. I must have left it on the desk in the office on the charger." Then his head perked up slightly. "So what did they say?" He asked in a way as to try not to enrage her.

"One of each." She replied placing his sandwich in front of him at the table. "You know the rules Daddy you name the girl." John grimaced.

"Can't we switch off on this one?" He pleaded.

"We agreed you name the girls and I name the boys. It's a tradition in this family now." She sniffled and he knew the waterworks would be coming next.

"You know what I am totally fine with naming our daughter." He swallowed. "How about …" he swallowed hard "Paula."

"Paula? Of all the names in the world, you come up with Paula. Why....wait a minute, you've been with Paul all afternoon. You were playing pool and some how now I feel there was a bet and a lot of beer. Especially since you wanted a sandwich. You always want a sandwich after you've been drinking. You lost the bet, didn't you? God, how could you be so stupid!"

"Baby in my defense there was a lot of beer involved." He started.

"Just get out of my sight … NOW!" He took his sandwich and headed for the hills.

--

John returned thirty minutes later with a baby book in hand. "Babe can we give the baby the middle name Caroline to pay homage to my mom."

"If you want." She replied from her spot on the couch. She was folding clothes and watching General Hospital.

"Is Jason shirtless?" John asked catching Riley off guard.

"Huh?"

"Well you were mad at me before and now you aren't so I am guessing that you saw Jason Morgan without his shirt on."

"Maybe …" She hated that he knew her so well. He kissed her temple in a way that she found very patronizing.

"I am going to take the boys to practice. I promise not to knock anyone up while I am gone." He meant it as a joke but it pissed her off none the less. "Love you."

"Yea … yea"

A/N: I would like to thank the lovely CraftyTink529 for her help with this chapter because without her inspiration it would have never gotten finished.


	138. Chapter 138

Three Days Later...

"Ok Levesque I have been practicing and I want to take you on." Paul once again looked up from his game of pool.

"What are we betting for this time?" He asked bored already.

"If you win you get to name the other twin. But if I win you will dress in drag for a whole entire day."

Paul cocked his brow. He would admit John had gotten creative. "Ok then. I am in."

John racked up the balls and took the first shot. He got two solids in with ease. "This should be fun."

--

"Paul a bet is a bet. Now come on out and let me see you." John tried not to sound giddy.

"I look completely stupid." Paul roared.

"Now you know how I felt when I told my wife I had to name our daughter Paula." John countered feeling very good about himself at the moment.

"I am gonna kill you Cena" Paul growled as he stepped out of the bathroom. John snickered as he snapped a few pictures with his phone. Paul started to lunge at him.

"Try it and I will hit send and everyone in the WWE including our father-in-law will see you wearing a little pink silk nightie."

"Paul ... have you seen ... OH MY GOD!" Riley had walked through the front door and stopped short. Her eyes went wide. She blinked a few times before bursting into hysterical laughter. To make Paul feel even better she began to point while she was laughing.

"Fuck this Cena." Paul went to go back into the bathroom but John held the door shut.

"A whole day. That was the bet and I thought you were a man of your word."

"If my wife sees me like this I am pretty sure I will never hear the end of it." Paul hissed furiously.

"Oh god now I gotta pee. Move!" Riley, who was holding her sides by now from laughing so hard, pushed both men aside as she waddled towards the bathroom. Her laughter had died down as she used the restroom. But the moment she stepped back into the hall and got a look at her brother-in-law again her laughter started back up ten fold.

"Why did you have to do this to me?" Paul yelled.

"An eye for an eye."

"Wait ... this was your idea?" Riley asked pointing to her husband.

"Yep." He grinned back at her.

"Wow! You have been in the McMahon family too long. Our vindictive streak has rubbed off on you. I have never been so turned on by you than I am right now."

"I am gonna need years of therapy. If you two start getting it on right here in front of me I swear to God I will murder you both." Paul was so mad he was literally shaking.

"Kinda make it all the more fun that way big guy." She pinched her husband's ass as she walked past the two men into the kitchen. "By the way Paul. That light blue thong does nothing for the baby pink nightie. You need to color coordinate these things ya know."

"Why are you even here?" Paul demanded as he stormed into the kitchen behind his sister-in-law.

"Came here to see Steph." Riley replied taking a seat at the table. She picked up and apple from the bowl of fruit in front of her and began munching on it.

"She took the kids clothes shopping." Paul scowled at the amused look Riley still sported.

"Paul, we're home." Stephanie called as she and the kids walked through the front door.

"Shit!" Paul began running but John grabbed him and held him in place.

"Uh uh ... you are gonna let your wife and kids see this."

Stephanie walked into the kitchen with Langdon in her arms. Much like her sister she stopped short. Ian and the girls strolled into the kitchen. The girls began to giggle.

"Mommy why is Daddy is a dress?" Ian asked. "I thought dresses are for girls."

"Ian, Mommy doesn't even have an answer for this one." Stephanie didn't know if she wanted to laugh or be incredibly pissed off. "Do I even wanna know what happened?"

"Cliff notes version is Paul got John drunk and bet him that if he won a game of pool John would name one of the twins after him. So John retaliated by betting Paul again. This time if Paul lost he had to dress in drag for a day. As you can see he lost." Riley explained.

"You men are idiots!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"You are just not figuring that out. Ouch!" all three adults looked at her with wide fear-filled eyes.

"Relax you three I just got kicked for the first time and I forgot how badly kidney shots hurt." They all seemed to visibly relax.

"Paul ..."

"Yes dear." He cringed.

"You are never living this one down." Stephanie chuckled.

--

"John our baby is having his first dance." Riley's eyes misted. "He's too young to be dancing with girls."

"Riley, Maddox is not a baby and we are going to be there chaperoning tonight so do not worry."

"Is it safe to come in without Mom bursting into tears?" Maddox hollered from outside the closed bedroom door.

"It's about fifty/fifty now son." John replied which earned him an elbow in the stomach. Maddox strolled into the room and went over to his father's dresser.

"Need some cologne and hair gel." He explained. That only set Riley off even more. She began to sob. He was wearing a dark blue button down dress shirt and a pair of jeans.

"I wanna go to the dance too." Johnny announced. He had dressed himself in a similar outfit as his brother only his shirt was white.

"Johnny, Sweetie you weren't invited." Riley tried to reason with him.

"I wanna go … I wanna go … I wanna go … I WANNA GO!" Johnny began jumping up and down and throwing a tantrum.

"Just let him go." John said. "What's one more little boy in a packed gym?"

"Fine." Riley sighed. "But John Felix Anthony Cena if you ever even think of pulling a little tantrum like that again I will take your game system and all your games away for and entire month. Plus no desert until I say otherwise."

"But I get to go right?" Johnny grinned knowing that he had gotten his way.

"You are on thin ice mister so do not push it." Riley warned him.

"Daddy can you gel my hair like Maddie's?" Johnny asked. "I wanna look nice for the older girls." Riley teared up again. This was even worse if her younger son was interested in girls at six.

"Oh heavens." Riley moaned.

"Play on lil playa." John smirked.

"Do not encourage him." Riley hissed.

"Let's just get going." He wrapped his arm around Riley's shoulders and gently guided her from the room.

--

"Hey Champ why the long face?" John asked having a seat next to Maddox. He was looking straight ahead.

"I wanna ask a girl to dance but I am too nervous." He bowed his head in shame.

"Which girl is she?" John asked.

Maddox pointed to a little brown haired girl in a lavender dress. "She is the prettiest girl in my whole class. And I can't even talk to her."

"I'll be right back. Gotta discuss this with your mother. What with her hormones so up in the air it is better to let her think that she could be some help in the situation." John stood up and walked over to his wife who was getting a drink for Johnny.

"Ri, we have a small problem." John said as he approached her.

"What's the matter?" She asked concerned.

"Maddie wants to ask that little girl over there to dance but he is too shy." Johnny got an idea as he sipped on his punch.

"Mommy can you hold this?" Johnny asked.

"Sure baby." Riley took the cup back. She was too preoccupied with wanting to help Maddox to realize that Johnny was already on the job.

'Hi" He walked up to a random girl he knew was in his brother's class. "My name is Johnny and I am six. My brother over there wants to ask a girl to dance but he is too shy so I figured maybe if I danced with you he would feel more confident." Johnny was definitely more like his mother in that way. Where John was more shy and quiet at first Riley was very outgoing and would talk to anyone.

The girl gave him a smile. "Sure" She agreed. After all who was she not to help out this little boy who only wanted to help his brother out? S Club 7's "Never Had a Dream Come True" began playing. It brought Riley back to her own childhood.

"Oh my god! Look at Johnny." Riley laughed as she watched her son start slow dancing with an older girl. He looked at Maddox and gave him a thumbs up. Maddox smiled back and gathered up his nerve. "That is your son right there."

"Nope." John shook his head. "I would be way too shy to do that. Now that is my boy over there." He pointed to Maddox who was slowly making his way over to the girl he liked.

--

Maddox tapped the brunette child on the shoulder. She turned around and waited for him to speak. "Umm … Hi Sami. Would you dance with me?" He hoped that he sounded confident to her at that moment.

"I would love to." The grin that broke out across his face was instantaneous.

--

"Well looks like both our boys are paired off." Riley sighed. She was going to have a hard time letting them go.

"Well it would look pretty bad if I did not ask my sons' mother to dance. May I have this dance baby?" She wrapped her arms around his neck as his locked around her waist. They began swaying to the music.

--

The car was silent. Both boys were sound asleep in the backseat. John looked over at his wife, who was staring out her window. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips.

"I had fun tonight." He said smiling. "Reminds me of old times."

"Yea." She replied but her mind was elsewhere.

"You ok?" He asked a little concerned. He stole a glance over at her.

She turned to look at him. Her face was serious. "Can I ask you a question without you getting mad?"

"Umm ... sure."

"Do you really want these twins?" The question caught John so off guard he slammed on the brakes. Luckily there was nobody behind him at the time.

"What are you talking about?" He shot her a questioning glare.

"What I mean is ... well ... you never really got a choice as to whether or not you wanted to be here for this."

"Of course I want to be here for this." He spat back at her as if she was crazy. He just couldn't fathom why she would be asking him this.

"But are you here because you want to be or because you feel you need to be because you think I am gonna die or something?"

"I cannot even believe you are asking me this." He growled.

"Just answer my question!" She demanded.

"Yes you foolish woman I want to be here. I am here of my own free will." He huffed.

"I have another question to ask and I want you to answer me honestly. I swear that no matter what I will not get mad at you. But is that baby that woman is carrying yours or not?"

"What are you on crack? I have only been saying I am innocent till I am blue in the face!"

"All I am saying is that if this baby is yours then I would want you to do right by him or her. I wouldn't want you to deny the child just simply because you think I will be mad at you for wanting be in his or her life."

"Well thanks for that fascinating bit of information and I will remember that if I ever do knock another woman up." His tone was not a pleasant one.

"Why are you getting all snippy if you are so innocent then there is no need to get all defensive and moody."

"I am all defensive and moody because you seem to have it in your head that I am some sort of scumbag."

"I do not have it in my head that you are a scumbag." She defended herself. "I was just simply stating my opinion on something."

"It hurts that you do not believe me when I say I am innocent." He shared his pain with her. "I know I am not an angel by any standards but I'd like to think that my own wife would believe me when I am telling the truth."

"I do believe you John. But sometimes it's just so hard."

"Like this is some cake walk for me." He remarked.

"Mom ... Dad why are you guys fighting?" Maddox's half asleep voice asked.

"We aren't fighting baby. Just go back to sleep and we promise to keep our voices down."

"Tonight was the best night of my life." Maddox said before he let out a yawn and closed his eyes again.

They both looked at each other and knew that none of their petty problems mattered. Their jobs were to keep the kids lives as normal as possible. But how could they possibly do that if neither of them seemed to have any trust for the other?


	139. Chapter 139

Maddox lay across his bed strumming a vintage electric that his Uncle Shane and Aunt Marissa had purchased for him for his birthday. The particular tune he was playing was one of his favorites. He began to sing along the words along with the melody.

"_My mama told me when I was young.__Said sit beside me my only son__and listen closely to what I say.__And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day__. __Oh, yeah it will."_

"Sounds great Sweetie." Riley complemented her oldest boy as she walked into his room with a basket of folded laundry. "I want these put away neatly in your dresser and I will be checking later."

"Yes mom" The boy sighed as he got off his bed and commenced putting his clothing away. Riley kissed the top of his head.

"You are such a good boy. And I love you."

"Love you too."

--

John was waiting for her as she entered their room with another laundry basket filled with clothing. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again quickly. She chalked it up to the fact that he had nothing interesting to say and began putting their clothes in the appropriate drawers.

"Leave the stuff that needs to go into the bottom two drawers in the basket and I will put them away. No bending over." He reminded her. She waved her hand to let him know his message had been received and continued to put thing away. "So I made us an appointment for marriage counseling." He closed his eyes and waited for the explosion he knew was sure to come.

"YOU DID WHAT!" she never was one to disappoint.

"Riley, your blood pressure." It astonished John how much Riley resembled her father when she got angry. The both shared the same enraged behavior mannerisms.

"I'm not going." Riley protested as she left the room. He followed her out into the hall and then into Johnny's room. She proceeded to put his laundry away.

"It'll be good for us Love." John said trying his best to convince her.

"Yes and some shrink telling us how to go about our marriage is really going to help." She retorted in a huff. She pushed past him out of the room.

"You said it yourself, you are having a hard time trusting me. I get that but maybe if we get help then we can repair that trust." He explained his reasoning. "It kills me that you think that you cannot trust me. It really does."

"_Baby you're all that I want__when you're lyin' here in my arms__.__I'm findin' it hard to believe__we're in heaven__.__And love is all that I need__and I found it there in your heart__.__It isn't too hard to see__.__We're in heaven."_They both stopped and looked at each other.

"That boy has the strangest taste in music." John remarked.

"_Because of you I will never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you I find it hard to trust. Not only me, but everyone around me. Because of you I am afraid."_

"Or he can hear our conversation and is inserting lyrics to try and prove a point." She pointed out. "Enough Maddox we get what you are trying to do."

"_If tomorrow never comes__. __Will she know how much I loved her?__Did I try in every way__to show her every day__that she's my only one?__If my time on earth were through__and she must face the world without me.__Is the love I gave her in the past__gonna be enough to last?__If tomorrow never comes?"_

"Maddox Shiloh in about two minutes I am going to take that guitar from you and chuck it into the fireplace." Riley threatened.

"See he wants us to go to therapy." John used his son's antics to his advantage. He mentally reminded himself to thank Maddox later on.

"He's eight years old!" Riley exclaimed placing both hands on her hips.

"We are not arguing about this. We are going and that is final." John put his foot down. "Now I will finish putting these clothes away and you are banished to the bedroom because you are getting yourself all excited over something very miniscule.

"I am not a child John." She justified her right to be able to move around. She was still furious with him.

"Now" He said a little more forcefully.

"Let me rephrase that I am your wife and you do not have the right to talk to me like that." The moment she got her rant out of her mouth she began gripping onto the railing as a dizzy spell came on. John let out a growl of annoyance and was at her side in an instant. He firmly held her as he guided her into their bedroom. She begrudgingly got into bed and began to sulk.

"Now stay in here." John ordered as he handed her the television remote. She had to resist the urge to throw the piece of electronical equipment back at his head. He patronizingly gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.

--

"Mom ok?" Maddox asked as he causally leaned against the doorframe of his room.

"Yes. She is just being her normal stubborn self." John replied to the boy.

"Are you guys gonna get a divorce?" Maddox asked a little worried that that could be a possibility.

"Why do you ask Champ?"

"Well I assume that is the reason you want to go to couples counseling. My friend Xander's parents did that and after two sessions they decided to get a divorce."

"You have nothing to worry about. You mother is stuck with me until her death which is a very long time away. But just because parents divorce it doesn't mean that they love their children any less. My parents got divorced and I know that they both love me the same way they did when they were married."

"But if the parents get divorced then they aren't a family anymore." Maddox pointed out.

"Maddie, there are all different types of families out there. Just because two people get divorced they are still connected by the children they share. They will always be a family. They are just a family that does not live together anymore."

"That is just some mumbo jumbo that parents tell their kids so that they think that life will continue to be normal after they get divorced." The boy challenged his father. "This is all that lady's fault. I know you and mom don't like me to use the word hate but I really hate her."

"Maddox ..." John sighed. "People are going to do things in life that are going to make you mad but you cannot let them get to you. If there is one thing in this life that I teach you that sticks with you for the rest of your life it's this. Even though sometimes it is going to take all your strength but you have to be the bigger person."

"What if I don't want to be the bigger person?" Maddox asked.

"Then they win anyways. You cannot let a person like that get to you. Because that is what they want. This lady she wants me to break down and pay her money. But I won't do that Champ. I won't let her take advantage of my family like that."

"But if you pay her then she will leave us alone." Maddox said. "We could go back to being normal."

"That is one theory but what is going to stop her from demanding more money and showing the fact that we paid her off as more evidence that I am guilty."

"I guess I never thought about it that way." Maddox shrugged. John felt horrible that Maddox had all this stress on his shoulders.

"All that matters is that me and your mother still love each other and we love you guys. Everything that happens outside these walls doesn't matter. Right here right now we are safe and nobody can hurt us as long as we stick together."

--

"So Riley why do you feel like you shouldn't be here?"

"Because I do not believe in psychoanalysis."

"But you have a master's degree in psychology correct."

"What I do and do not have a degree in is none of your concern. But yes I do."

"Riley, please try and be civil. He is just doing his job." John begged her.

"I told you that I did not want to go." Riley folded her arms over her chest. "My not trusting you has built up over time and spilling my guts to some shrink isn't going to help."

"Well Riley how has your distrust grown over time? What has John done to you that has caused you to not trust him?"

"Well let's see ... he's left me twice and let's face it men cheat. My father cheated, my brother cheated and at this point I would not be surprised to learn that Paul cheated as well."

"So you are saying because the men in your family have cheated that automatically causes you to think that your husband has cheated as well."

"No, the fact that some woman is claming she has slept with my husband is what caused me to think maybe he did."

"Riley, I was home with you. You know that. I have always been honest with you about everything. If I had slept with her and actually thought that the kid was mine I would have admitted to it when it happened. Even when we were apart I never once even looked at another woman. I wanted space. I wanted some time to myself. It was never about wanting another woman I just needed some time to clear my head and you know that." He was completely frustrated with his wife's pig-headedness.

"John, you haven't really been a model husband so do you really expect me to believe you?"

"I believed you when that rumor came out that you and Keith Urban were sleeping together."

"Yea then you left me."

"What do I have to do to make amends? Because I have been bending over backwards trying to do everything I can to be there for my family and you keep throwing that I left in my face. Well you know what you kissed Robert Pattinson and I could have been pissed then but I trusted you when you told me that it was one sided. So who is the hypocrite here!"

"See this is why I didn't want to come here because I knew we where going to trudge up the past. All I have to say is that you wanted to leave and I let you. I took care of Maddox and then Maddox and Johnny and Kaleigh while you were off doing god knows what. Do you know how much that hurt me? It made me feel like I was just something to be used and abused. Honestly I doubt that you want to be here. I think you are only here because of this pregnancy and not because you want to be."

"How many times do I have to say that I want to be here!" He exclaimed. "I want to be here ... I want to be with you now and I want to be with you in we are old and senile. I want to be the guy who proudly announces that me and my wife have been married for over sixty years. But you have to let me."

Their therapist sat speechless. Just watching their interactions and writing everything down. This had to be one of the most interesting cases he had ever seen in his life.

"Well let me ask you this. You cannot be totally sure that these are you babies. I am not saying that they aren't but if you want to be there for them then why wouldn't you want to at least test this other child?"

"Are you on crack? I did not sleep with that woman. So there is no reason for a test because I already know this kid is not mine. If it were mine don't you think I would be there for him or her?" he frowned at her. "Is your opinion of me that low that you can't even see that? I may at one time in my life not wanted Maddox or Johnny but I have been there everyday of their lives. They know their father loves them and nothing will ever change that. Now is there something you want to tell me regarding the paternity of said twins?"

"First off if these babies weren't yours I would not pass them off as so." She shot at him. "I am not that desperate that I would tell you these were your babies to keep you around. I was perfectly willing to do this on my own. You were the one who was all like I wanna be there for you."

"Well so I guess we are at a stand still then." John said.

"I guess we are." She agreed.

"What are we going to do about this?" He asked.

"I say we take this nice man out for pizza." Both men looked at her funny.

"Hello ... pregnant woman here. I want pizza."

--

"Lemme see that baby." Riley demanded of her "cousin". Carissa and her husband were visiting his family nearby and decided to stop by for a barbeque.

"Fine." Carissa handed her newborn son over.

"Oh look how tiny he is. I miss this stage. I cannot wait to have two of these to take care of." Riley gushed.

"Honey ... that turns into that." John pointed from the baby boy to Maddox and Declan.

"Don't listen to him Charlie. You are perfect just like Maddox and Declan were when they were this small." She bounced the baby a little in her arms.

"You aren't going to be getting him back anytime soon." They all shared a laugh.

"John I want a little red headed baby. Why are none of our kids red heads?" Riley whined.

"Because neither of us possess the red headed gene it appears. Although you are Irish so maybe you might be able to pull that off but I can't."

"One of you better be a red head." She threatened her unborn children.

"Baby leave them alone. They will have a hard enough time having McMahon DNA in them as it is."

"Newbie, you are skating on thin ice. Your kids are perfectly normal and happy children even with Vince McMahon as their father."

"Our kids are normal because you were not raised by Vince. Look at Stephanie and her kid's they are all neurotic."

"Shh ... she'll hear you." Riley slapped him on the shoulder.

"It's true."

"Yo, Uncle John take a picture of us gangstas." Declan's noticeably changing voice cracked.

"Yes because you two rich with boys are so hood-smart." He rolled his eyes as he took a picture of his nephew and his oldest son as they tried to pose all "gangsta" like.

"Thanks Homie." Maddox said taking the camera from his father. "Sweet pic. Def goin up on Facebook." Maddox and Declan took off into the house. Most likely to Maddox's room to use his laptop.

"Did that boy just call me Homie?" John asked.

"Uh huh. Yes he did." Riley cooed. She was still holding the baby.

"This family is insane." John exclaimed.

"But you will never be rid of us." His wife was still talking in a baby voice. "You are stuck with us until you die."

"Come on sweet death." He mumbled.

"What was that Newbie?" Riley asked.

"Nothing baby."

"That's what I thought."

"Guys ... we have a problem" Hank rolled up to John and Riley. From the look on his face this could not be good.


	140. Chapter 140

Hank looked very somber. "She is doing Conan on Monday." John began looking outraged.

"MY CONAN!" he turned furiously towards his wife. "I DO CONAN. THAT IS MY THING."

"So you are mad that she is going to be on Conan O'Brien's show rather than the fact that according to you she is lying and about to go spread more lies on a publicly watched talk show?" Riley asked.

"I thought Conan and I were friends. This is a big betrayal."

"I have children with this man Hank ... children."

Hank shook his head. "What do you want me to tell ya?"

"I am going to call him up and give him some serious shit for this." John was still on his rant.

"Enough about Conan Fuckin O'Brien!" Riley exclaimed. "What you need to be worried about is what this hoochie is going to say."

"Riley is right John. By doing this she can really damage your rep. Your sponsorships will be pulled and there is a great chance parents won't let their kids watch and no more Make A Wish."

John ran a hand through his hair. "So basically all we can do is watch?" He asked finally getting it.

"Sorry buddy."

Riley received a call on her cell phone. She looked at the caller id and rolled her eyes. "Dad ... are you really calling me from inside my own house? Oh ok I can be there in a few minutes." Both men looked at her. "Emergency creative meeting. Sorry boys you will have to figure this one out for yourselves." She walked away from them.

She went into the house. "Maddox ... Declan." She yelled. Both boys came barreling down the stairs. "You two need to come with me."

--

"Dad, are you sure about this?" Riley asked. "It's a lot to put on them." She watched as the two boys played Mario Kart on the Wii.

"They are McMahons. They will know what to do. Trust me"

"The last time you told me to trust you I ended up in the ER with 25 stitches in my arm."

"It's not my fault you let the window fall on you."

"You told me it wasn't heavy."

"Because it wasn't" He argued.

"You use steroids. Plus you are a man."

"Women want equal rights until there is physical work or pain involved." Vince stated. "Also it has never been proven that I use steroids."

"You know nothing of pain. You try pushing someone out of your hole."

"Must you be so graphic?" He asked wincing.

"Yep." She replied kissing his cheek. Then she went over and began playing video games with the boys.

--

"How can you be eating popcorn when in an hour from now the woman who is "pregnant" with your "child" is going to air "fabricated" dirty laundry to a live studio audience and lord knows how many viewers at home?" Riley asked. She even used air quotes to make a point. John watched her as she paced back and forth in front of him.

"Ry, your blood pressure." John warned her. "Stroke."

"I am not gonna have a damn stroke." She shouted. "Wow ..." she instantly began to feel dizzy. John, who wanted so badly to say told you so, was once again instantly at her side. "I don't feel so good." Without uttering another word he picked her up.

"Maddie call Aunt Rissa and ask her to come sit with you." John yelled from the foyer up to the second floor. "I am taking your mother to the hospital."

"Is she having the babies?" Maddox asked as he walked out of the kitchen with a glass of milk in his hands.

"Probably not but I think she worked herself up and now her blood pressure is probably over the top."

"Can I stay up and watch Conan?" Maddox asked.

"No you cannot." Riley put her foot down.

"I'll call Aunt Riss right now. Drive safely."

--

Marissa was over five minutes later. Maddox met her at the door. "Bed." Were the first words out of her mouth.

"Mom and Dad said I could watch Conan." He pointed out.

"No they didn't. I can tell, your left eye twitches just like your father's does when you lie." She placed her hands on her hips. "Wanna try your next excuse?"

"Please Aunt Riss. This affects my life too." She sighed, he had a point there.

"Maddie, you are way too smart for your age. But you still are a little boy and you can argue with me otherwise all you want but nothing is going to change the fact that you are eight years old and need your sleep. So move that butt."

Marissa straightened up only to hear the hysterical screams that could only be coming from Kaleigh. Maddox was ahead of her. He beat her to the room by about thirty seconds. Johnny was in there as well.

"She's got spots all over her." Johnny explained.

"Itchy Auntie."

"I am too." Johnny began scratching himself.

"Now that you mention it I am too." Maddox began scratching his arm.

"Johnny ... Maddie lift up your shirts." They did as they were told and just like their sister they were covered with little red spots.

"You all have chicken pox. Great!" she pulled out her cell and dialed Shane's number. "Hun, check the boys Maddie, John John and Kails all have chicken pox. If they do you might as well just send them over here so they can all be miserable together."

Declan and Kenyon arrived five minutes later. Shane was with them but he looked a little grossed out. "I called my sister she is checking her kids right now.

"I should probably call John and Riley and tell them not to come home." Marissa said. "But first thing is first. You are all getting oatmeal baths. Kaleigh and Johnny can go together. Uncle Shane is going to bathe you too. Maddie you can get into the tub by yourself. Decs and Kenny you guys go after that."

"This sucks. I am so itchy." Declan said.

"Yea well join the club." His younger brother remarked.

"Shut up stupid." Declan shoved his brother a little.

"You are the stupid one." Kenyon shoved him back.

"Boys enough." Shane ordered. "Declan there is a tub in the downstairs bathroom run the water and your mom will be in soon to add the oatmeal. Kenny you are still kinda young enough to take a bath with Maddie."

"Were here." Stephanie announced walking into the home with her crew. Langdon was in her arms and Paul had Ian. The girls looked less than pleased to be itchy.

"Ok right now we are trying to get all the kids into oatmeal baths." Marissa informed her sister in law. "Once that happens we can douse them in the calamine lotion that Paul is gonna go out and buy for us and then we can get them back into bed."

"On it." Paul handed Ian to Shane and left.

"Has anyone called Ry?"

"Gonna do that now. And I know that when I get off the phone all the children that were assigned to be in bathtubs will be in them."

"Come on Kails I know how to turn the water on." Johnny said.

"No, I will turn it on for you." Shane remarked following the two youngsters into the bathroom.

--

John and Riley had just got into an ER room. John was surprised, must have been a slow night because they got in relatively fast. The first thing they did was hook Riley up to and IV and a fetal monitor. She was still very agitated. She stared at the walls as they waited for the nurse to come back into the room. John's phone began to blare from his pocket. Riley rolled her eyes.

"Hello."

"Don't come home."

"Why not?" John asked confused.

"All the kids have chicken pox and when I say all of them I mean all of them. Decs, Kenny, Rory, Murphy ... everyone."

"Ok then we will stay away." John laughed.

"What is going on?" Riley asked.

"There is a chicken pox epidemic goin on at our home. All the sick little germ volcanoes have been quarantined to our home."

"Ah ok."

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Crappy."

"Well it's your own fault. You get yourself all worked up for nothing."

"I'm sorry."

"I'd have a better time believing that if I didn't know that you are going to leave this place and get all worked up again tomorrow."

"Ok guys here's the scoop. Riley your blood pressure is way too high. We want to keep you at least for the next twenty-four hours. If your blood pressure does not drop by then than our neonatologist feels that we need to get those babies out."

"But there is still another six weeks until they are due." Riley pointed out.

"Then let's make sure to get that BP down ok."

--

The adults were exhausted. All the kids were in bed but they doubted any one them were sleeping. Conan was just about to start. Nobody really wanted to watch it but they felt that they had to. Shane looked at everyone in the room before he turned the television on. Conan was just starting.

"Our first guest tonight is someone who I would be afraid to get mad. He might tell me I am FIRED." Conan did his best to imitate Vince's famous catch phrase. "Yes that is right Vince McMahon is here tonight."

The two oldest McMahon children and their spouses looked at each other. "What is dad up to?" Shane asked.

"Maybe he knows something about this woman that the rest of us do not."

"I think Riley and John need to see this." Stephanie called her brother in law's phone. They spoke for a few moments before hanging up. "They are gonna watch."

_A smiling Vince shook Conan's hand before making his way over to the interview area. He had a seat and so did Conan._

"_So Vince I think this is the first time that you have done my show." Conan started off. "Plus the fact that the woman who is claiming she is having your son in law's baby is on after you."_

"_Well Conan I am just as curious as you are about her." Vince said. "I mean how well do I really now my son in law? The man I thought I knew would never do that to my daughter."_

"_How is your daughter dealing with all this?"_

"_Well I just talked to my son Shane a little while ago. Riley had to be taken to the Emergency Room because of all the stress this interview caused her. She's going through a very high-risk pregnancy right now."_

"_She's pregnant?" Conan asked surprised._

"_Yep, Twins. One boy and one girl."_

"_Have they picked out names yet?"_

"_I know the boy is going to be named Jarrett Joshua. But Daddy is still figuring out the girl's name but I have heard that he lost a bet to my other son in law so there very well could be a granddaughter named Paula in my near future."_

"_Paula huh? Must have been some bet."_

_--_

"Hey I happen to think Paula is a very nice name." Paul defended the name choice.

"It is a horrible name for a little girl. Besides I think Riley told me they were going with Caroline Michelle Cena." Marissa added to the conversation.

"How does that in any way represent me?" Paul asked.

"Your middle name is Michael Sweetie." Stephanie pointed out. "Now shut up and watch the damn TV."

--

"Maddie you are not supposed to be watching this." Johnny whispered. Maddox was laying in his mother and father's bed with his little sister next to him. Johnny shuffled sleepily into the room and climbed into bed with them.

"Grandpa is gonna fix everything. You'll see."

--

"_So how are you guys as a family dealing with this whole baby mama drama?" Conan asked._

"_I think we are all just trying to band together and get through it but still keep everything normal for the children." Vince answered. "I think that keeping the kids as unaffected as possible is the whole family's priority."_

"_So how old are Riley and John's kids now?"_

"_Eight, five, and three." Vince answered._

"_Well let's not waste anymore time. Let's bring this woman out."_

_--_

"What are those two doing?" Riley asked. "They are up to something. I know my dad and he is definitely up to something."

"Conan looks uncomfortable. Like he doesn't want to be doing what he is doing." John mused. He knew the man enough to know that much.

"I am starting to think that my father arranged all of this." Riley said.

"Would it really surprise you so much?"

"Nope."

--

_Conan greeted the young woman who claimed to be pregnant with John's baby. She walked with him over to the seat that Vince had just vacated._

"_Kylie do you know who this is?" Conan asked._

"_Yes. He is John Cena's father in law." The young woman answered as she looked distrustfully at Vince._

"_I am just simply an impartial person who is interested in hearing your story." Vince held up his hands in defense._

"_Kylie tell us what happened that night." Conan prodded the woman to tell her story._

"_Well it all started when my friend got a text invite to this party. She invited me to go with her because she only knew the guy who the party was for. So we went and I met John's brother Sean. So we talked to him for about twenty minutes before John showed up. I'd seen his movies and heard his name before. I'm not gonna lie I thought he was smoking hot. He walked over to us and gave his brother a hug and introduced himself to me and my friend."_

_--_

"Ok so everything she said so far is true. I got to the party and hung out with Sean. I did introduce myself to her and she asked for a picture with my which her friend took." John explained to his wife. "Then I went over to the bar and got myself a drink."

--

"_He took a picture with me and my friend and then went to grab a drink at the bar. I needed a new drink myself so I went over to the bar and the only available seat was next to him." She cleared her throat. "He wasn't wearing a wedding ring so I assumed he was single."_

_--_

"That's bull!" John shouted at the television screen. "I have never not worn my wedding band except for when I am in the ring. Even then it is attached to my dog tags."

"Now who's blood pressure is through the roof." Riley taunted him. He turned to glare at her but her attention was on her growing stomach. "You guys need to stay in there as long as possible."

--

"_He asked me if I knew Sean. I told him no but my friend did. He told me that Sean was a good guy. I asked him what it was like to do what he did and he told me. Then I asked him if it ever got lonely on the road. He said sometimes it does."_

"_Then what happened?" Conan, who looked like he was about to fall asleep, asked._

"_We talked a little bit more. Had a couple more drink then at around two in the morning he asked me where I was staying and we went back there and had sex."_

"_So basically what you are telling me is that you and John stayed at this party until two am?" Vince asked._

"_Yep. Then we headed back to my place."_

"_So, if I were to show this clip that I happen to have in my possession of John's car pulling into our gated community at eleven-thirty that would not be him in that car right?" Vince asked as the clip was shown._

"_Well I mean we took my car so maybe Sean returned the car to the house." She retorted._

"_Really?"_

"_Well this security cam footage shows John getting into his car at eleven and driving off." Once again the footage played. It showed John alone getting into his car and driving off. The time stamp on the footage said eleven._

"_So if he was with you at two am as you claim then how did he leave at eleven?" Vince asked.  
"You know what I think Kylie? I think you knew John was married and that you somehow found out about Riley's high-risk pregnancy so you figured he'd just give you some money and not tell my daughter. But then he refused and you got mad so you dragged his name through the mud and put my daughter and grandchildren through hell."_

"_What do you want from me?"_

"_The truth would be nice."_

_She burst into tears. "Fine! I lied."_

_--_

"Wow …" Paul sat there stunned. "Vince is a Jedi master of mind tricks."

Shane laughed. "That's our dad for ya. You mess with his baby girl and he will rip out your throat."

--

"I love your dad." John grinned smugly.

"I'm sorry for doubting you." Riley said.

"I know you are."

"By the way I am booking you an appointment to get snipped. No arguements."

"Yes dear." John replied feeling instantly saddened.


	141. Chapter 141

_I open my lungs to breathe in forgiveness and love  
Haunting me now reminders of how I used to be  
And on down the road my troubles are sure to follow  
Looking out the window, the hell if know where I will go  
So I'll just keep on driving_

_--_

_"Don't call him. I do not want him here." She ended her phone call and sighed as she rested her head against hard lumpy pillows. There was nothing on television but she stared at the moving pictures none the less. She took a deep breath. She had taken a stand, now here was to hoping her message had gotten across._

--

"Ok who's turn is it?" John asked as he picked a giggling Kaleigh up and had a seat before placing his youngest on his lap.

"My turn." Maddox piped up.

"Why does Maddie always get to go first?" Johnny argued.

"Because I'm the oldest Dummy." Johnny stuck out his tongue at his brother.

"Boys no name calling." Riley waddled into the room with a huge bowl of popcorn for everyone. "But Maddox does have a point. He is the oldest so it is his story that always goes first."

"Fine!" Johnny huffed.

"Hmm let's see I was unconscious for your birth Maddie but I am sure it was eventful."

"It certainly was." John agreed. "I had to sit in a hospital waiting room for two hours before they would tell me anything. Then a doctor wearing powder blue scrubs told me that I had a son. Your grandparents told me to go and see you and they assured me that they would wait to hear about your mom." Maddox beamed with pride. Every once in a great while they would tell the kids about their births. It made them feel good having some time in the spotlight. "Then I saw you Champ. You were the smallest thing I had ever seen. I could have fit you in the palm of my hand if they had let me. I remember sitting in a rocking chair just talking to you and taking my fingers and running them up and down your back so you knew I was there. " John leaned over and kissed the top of his oldest boy's head. "That next morning I thought there had been no progress but then I heard this little cry. It sounded like a kitten's mew. Then you took your little hand and wrapped it around my finger and I knew in that moment that you were going to be fine. You were a fighter and sure enough here you are eight years later. Happy and healthy."

"My turn." Johnny grinned smugly at his brother.

"This one I was awake for." Riley laughed. "Johnny was born during the middle of a raging hurricane." Riley wrapped her arms around her middle boy. "It's was raining and pouring and the streets were slowly flooded."

"I got home just in time. The streets were undriveable right after I got here."

"Where were you before I was born Daddy?" Johnny asked.

"Daddy was away on business for most of the time I was pregnant with you Buddy." Riley explained.

"Oh ok." Johnny accepted the answer. John sent Riley a grateful look. She mouthed you're welcome back to him.

"So just as Daddy arrived my water broke and I knew that Johnny was not going to wait to get to the hospital to be born. So with the power out and it pouring like crazy outside your dad and I prepared ourselves to have our second little miracle at home."

"While your Mommy panicked I was cool and calm. I called 911 and let them know that we needed help and then I grabbed some blankets and towels. By the time I got back your head was crowning John John. Which believe me is something you do not see everyday. Then slowly your whole head started to become visible. Then after your head came out I gently guided your shoulders out and then before I knew it there you were in my hands. I watched you take your first breaths. Then you let out this loud wail." Riley noticed the tears welding in John's eyes at the memories. "It had to be the most incredible moment I have ever experienced in all my life."

"Me next ... me next." The adorable three year old began to get excited because it was time to hear the story of her birth.

"You my little princess were a total surprise to everyone involved." John lifted the small child up into the air and blew a raspberry on her belly. She began laughing hysterically.

"But a very welcomed surprise." Riley added. "You were in my tummy but you were perfect even then and didn't give me one bit of trouble."

"You missed it Kails. Dad went crazy and completely smashed his way through a door while screaming where's my wife." Maddox laughed at the memory.

"Well we have three insanely crazy births let's hope the last one is just as simple and normal as possible." Riley said.

"I agree to that and I must also add that it is past the kiddie's bedtime." They all groaned. "Bed now!"

--

"Dad!" Maddox yelled as all the McMahon grandsons and the patriarch of the family strolled through the front door. "We're home!" Vince had called early in the morning asking if he could take the boys out for the afternoon.

"Hey dudes." John greeted the boys. His shirt and pants were covered with motor oil. "How was your day?"

"Grandpa took us to get our ears pierced." Johnny piped up.

"Oh wow ... that's cool." John was caught off guard. "I didn't realize that all you guys wanted to get your ears pierced."

"There was a reason for my madness." Vince assured his son in law with a sly grin. "Everything will be revealed in time."

"Ok ... cryptic ..."

"Come on guys let's go show the rest of your parents your new bling. The word is bling right?"

"Yea Grandpa it's bling." Declan patted his grandfather on the back. "But please never use that word ever again. It freaks us out."

"Noted." Vince laughed.

Vince and the other boys left. Both Maddox and Johnny looked eagerly at their father. They wanted him to tell them how cool they looked. His lips became a thin line, he was aggravated.

"Boys go play video games or something." he told them.

"Are you mad?" Maddox asked. He knew his father by now, he knew how he acted when he was mad and this was one of those times.

"No, I'm fine." He lied.

"Can we go play over at Uncle Shane's house?" Johnny asked.

"Sure you can." He approved of the idea. Because he was going to be sharing a few words with his wife and it could get kinda loud.

"Ok come on Maddie!" Johnny grabbed onto his brother's hand and practically pulled him out the front door.

"RILEY!" John yelled as soon as the boys were out the door.

Riley appeared at the top of the second floor staircase. She was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a flowly dark green maternity top. She had pulled her hair back and swept her bangs to the left side of her face. She wore her glasses too which tipped him off that she was probably working on something.

"Yes." She replied confused as to why he was yelling her name. She made her way down the stairs to him.

"Our sons have holes in both of their ear lobes thanks to your father!" John exclaimed his hands reached up to pull at his hair but it was too short and they soon fell back to his sides. "Our sons have holes in their ears ... our daughter doesn't even have holes in her ears!"

"Ok I'm a little confused." She admitted. "Are you mad that he didn't take Kaleigh too or that he took the boys to get their ears pierced?" She asked.

"That he took the boys to get their ears pierced." He began to pace. "Did you know about this beforehand?" He stopped pacing to look at her.

"No, honestly I had no idea he was gonna take the boys to get their ears pierced when he called this morning. I just figured he wanted to take them to a movie or somethin." She replied honestly.

"So your father took OUR sons to get holes in their bodies and did not have the tact to at least check with us before he did it? Is that what you are trying to tell me?"

"John ... aren't you kinda makin a mountain out of a mole hill?" she questioned him.

"Your father took our children and put holes in their bodies without asking us if that is ok." He once again stated the offense.

"Yes I get that. But I mean come on the boys must have wanted to. He wouldn't force them to get their ears pierced if they did not want to."

"There you go defending him. It's pretty pathetic that you let that man get away with murder. I could totally see you now ... it's ok Dad I know you didn't mean to run over Johnny. But don't worry we can always have another kid."

"John that is not fair." She remarked not happy with him at all. "And I do not let my father get away with murder. I seem to remember a time when he used the fact that I was in a coma as a storyline and I refused to speak to the man for almost three months."

"Admit it you are Daddy's Little Princess." He taunted her. "Well you know what! You need to choose ... it's either him or me."

"John, you are being ridicules. I am not going to be forced to choose between my husband and my father." She scoffed at him.

"So that's it then. Obviously you chose your father because if you truly loved me like you say you do then you would say to me right now I choose you."

"You are insane and to tell you the truth I think that you are looking for a fight."

"Whatever I'm leaving!" he informed her as he stormed off towards the door.

"Oh yes John very mature." She yelled after him but he had already slammed the door behind him.

She began feeling a dull pain in her lower back. She chalked it off to sleeping wrong and went back to what she was doing before the very confusing fight she just had with her husband. She mutter to herself about how stupid men where as she slowly waddled back up the stairs.

--

It was almost two in the morning and John had still not returned home. Riley had been worried about him at first but the longer he had been gone the bitterer she had become. Her back was still bothering her. She had fed the kids and bathed the two smaller ones before a group story reading session and finally bed. Then she had spent what seemed like forever just staring at the plasma screen on her bedroom wall. She registered the colors and the movement but everything was kind of a blur to her. She was waiting up for him. She hated to go to bed angry. Especially when this fight was so stupid to begin with.

She sighed and curled up as much as she could and let her head rest against her pillows. She guessed he wouldn't be home tonight. She knew that she had not been the most supportive wife as of late but he had to know how much she loved him. They had been through so much together over the years. He had to know that she loved him. What made her so mad was he had to question her love. Maybe this way payback for her being such a bitch to him with the whole baby thing. Or maybe he was just looking for a way out again.

"RILEY!" Her insides began to tighten. She closed her eyes and prayed that she hadn't heard what she thought she had. But then a crash from the first floor brought her back into an all too familiar reality.

She got out of bed and with each step she took closer to the door her insides grew colder and colder. She knew what would come next. She remembered the first couple years of their marriage. Him always stumbling in at all hours of the night ranting and raving about something, smashing things as he went before finally passing out somewhere. Usually in the kitchen slumped over the counter. She crept down the stairs and found him standing in the middle of the foyer. He opened his mouth to yell again but she sprinted towards him and clamped her hand tightly over his mouth.

"Shut up you fool or you are going to wake up the kids." She hissed at him. He held up his hands in defense and she removed her hand from over his mouth.

"What's the matter baby you used to like when I was loud?" She wanted to dry heave. The smell that was radiating from him was disgusting. There were so many alcohol fumes wafting off of the man he smelt like a hospital hallway.

"Get away from me you smell." She sighed as she pushed him away from her. "You are making me sick. You need to shower or brush your teeth … something."

Now in his sober and definitely more rational mind he would have understood that. Given the fact that she is pregnant and sensitive to smells. But in this drunken state he was in all he could think of was that she didn't love him. His face contorted in rage. "Well maybe you shoulda listened to your father when he told you not to be with me. Huh? Daddy's girl … was your saint of a father right." He yelled right into her face.

"Mom." They both looked up to see three pairs of frightened eyes looking down at them.

"It's ok babies. Daddy just doesn't feel well right now." She assured her kids. Kaleigh looked like she was going to burst into tears at any moment. "Mommy has everything under control. Just go back to bed."

"Ok Mommy." Johnny said. Maddox ushered both his younger siblings towards their rooms. Riley placed her head in her hands and kept it that way until she heard three doors close.

"What is wrong with you?" She glared at him.

--

Kaleigh ran into her parents room followed closely behind by her brothers. Maddox picked his sister up and placed her in the bed before climbing into the bed himself. Kaleigh snuggled into Johnny. Her little body trembling, she didn't like all the yelling.

"It's ok Kails." Johnny comforted his little sister by stroking her hair.

"Mommy and Daddy love each other. Nothing will change that." Maddox assured his siblings.

--

"You know what you are? You are a whore."

"I'm a whore huh? So you married a whore? Well if I am a whore I am still better than that thing you were engaged to before me. At least I know how to keep my legs closed."

"Well maybe I should have married her then."

She refused to let him see how much that comment hurt her. "Maybe you should have." She agreed turning away from him. "Don't even bother climbing the stairs because you are not sleeping with me buddy."

--

John could already feel his headache even before he opened his eyes. That added to the stiff neck he received after sleeping on the couch. It registered to him that he had had a fight with Riley and he felt horrible about the fact that he was causing her undue stress. He could not remember for the life of him what was said last night.

Groaning he got up from the couch and stretched as best as he could. His head was swimming and he found himself holding onto the wall as he slowly moved towards the stairs.

He swallowed to get the mouth full of cotton feeling out of his mouth and slowly began to climb. He held onto the banister for dear life. He made it up the stairs without killing himself, he was thankful for that. He walked with agonizing slowness to his bedroom door. He placed his hand on the knob and stood there for a moment before finally turning it.

Riley was swiftly moving across the room with a handful of clothing. She threw the clothes haphazardly into a duffle bag. She went back over to the dresser and repeated the process.

"Ry, Baby please I'm sorry. Can't we talk about this?" he asked.

"There is nothing to discuss John."

"Please don't throw me out."

"I'm not." She remarked. He looked at her as if she had three heads. She continued putting things into the duffle bag. He watched her with utter confusion. "I am taking a page out of your book and leaving."

"Riley." He placed his hand on her arm. She ripped it out of his grasp so fast you would have thought that he burned her with his touch.

"Don't touch me!" She spat at him.

"Please don't leave." He begged her. "I need you."

"But John I am just Daddy's little whore and you'd be so much better off if you had married Liz." The words he had said to her the previous night came rushing back to him and they cut as deeply into him as they did her.

"I didn't mean it." He whispered.

"You are an alcoholic among other things and I cannot take it anymore. I'm done. So for once I am gonna be the one who leaves before you have a chance to. Goodbye John. Consider me gone." With that she picked up her stuff and walked out of their bedroom and apparently out of his life.

**To Be Continued ...**


	142. Chapter 142

"I am not going back in there." Shane stated as he came out of the labor room. They were all taking turns staying with Riley because she was adamant about not telling John. "See keeps yelling about some Hawaiian song."

"You are a wimp." Marissa rolled her eyes before getting out of the chair that she was sitting in. "I'll go sit with your baby sister."

--

"Hey Ry how are we feeling."

"Fuckin peachy." Riley replied. "I want these little monsters out of me."

"You don't mean it. You love them and they could never be monsters no matter how much pain you are in. You are just mad at John and are taking it out on your unborn twins."

"Marissa." Riley sighed. "I love you but right now is not the best time to try and appeal to my rational mind." She let her head rest against the pillows on the bed.

"Ok Riley. It's time for your epidural." Riley perked up instantly but Marissa looked as if she was going to pass out. She began to turn a greenish color.

"Ry I ... I gotta go." She bolted from her chair and out of the room.

--

"Oh my god!!! They are shoving a needle into her spine." Marissa shot out of the room as fast as she could. "I don't do needles."

"Well Riss you lasted longer than Shane did." Stephanie commended her.

"Hey you go in there and see how mean she is." Shane pouted.

"You both are babies." Stephanie put down the magazine she was reading. She stood up and smoothed down the front of her sweater. "They day before Christmas Eve and this is what I have to deal with." She grumbled.

--

"Hey Steph." Riley perked up seeing her older sister. "They gave me something for the pain and I am feeling better now."

"Well that's good honey!" Stephanie patted Riley's hand. "So are you gonna tell me what came about that made it that you went into labor 8 days earlier that planned."

Riley sighed. "John … I cannot even tell you what the hell is wrong with him. He yells at me about how I always take dad's side and then he goes out and gets drunk and starts calling me a whore and saying that he should have stayed engaged to Liz."

"Ouch." Stephanie winced. "That must have sucked. I can only imagine what that must have been like. Sometimes I expect to hear the same thing come out of Paul's mouth about Joanie."

"The worst thing about it was he scared the kids half to death. It's like it doesn't matter what he says about me … I can hold my own but if he hurts my kids in any shape or form then I will hurt him."

"Do you want my honest opinion?" Riley did not answer and Stephanie took that as a yes. "I think you both spend way too much time trying to hurt each other." Riley looked at her like she had three heads. "You heard me, it's become like a game to you two. You guys get your thrills by seeing who can hurt each other more and maybe that worked for you at one time. But neither of you are those dumb young kids anymore. In fact you have kids. So either learn to function like two normal adults in a semi healthy relationship or cut the binds. Divorce him or vise versa."

"You are seriously telling me to divorce my husband while I am literally giving birth to his children." Riley's eyes hardened. "Get out of this room right now!" Riley yelled. Stephanie could see Riley's blood pressure quickly elevate on the monitor she was hooked up to.

"Riley … stroke."

"Get the fuck out!" Riley exclaimed whipping the pillow she was laying against at her older sister. Stephanie ducked out of the way just as alarms started going off. Stephanie's eyes went wide as silver dollars. Medical staff came running into the room followed by the rest of the family. Shane gave her a questioning look.

"I didn't mean to." Was all she could say.

Paul and Marissa gave her disapproving looks. "What all I did was tell her the truth!" Stephanie began to get defensive.

"You know she cannot have any stress." Marissa hissed. "Especially right now. She could stroke out at any given moment."

"I just want my Hawaiian song." Riley vented with the crowd of medical staff around her. The McMahon children and their spouses exchanged looks.

"Someone needs to call John." Paul finally said what everyone else was thinking. "If she has these babies and he misses it he will never forgive any of us." They all continued to look at each other. "Fine I'll do it. She's 5'8" and maybe like one-twenty soaken wet. I dunno why you are all so afraid of her." Paul scoffed.

"Well Paul it's been nice having you as my brother in law and when she kills you we will make sure to bury you in your favorite suite." Shane patted him on the back.

Paul gulped but he kept his reserve. "Keep her busy so she doesn't realize that I left to go make a phone call."

The same doctor who gave Riley her epidural walked back into the room with an even bigger needle. Marissa turned green again and leaned into Shane for comfort. Shane placed an arm around his wife and told her to close her eyes.

The monitors stopped their frantic beeping. Riley's OBGYN looked towards the family. She scowled. "What happened?"

"I made her a little mad." Stephanie admitted sheepishly.

The young female doctor shook her head and gave Stephanie a stern look. "Riley needs to be completely stress free at all times. If she has another episode like the one she just had she will have a stroke and it will probably kill her. I do not want to have to explain to Vince McMahon that his daughter is dead because his other daughter was being an asshole."

The doctor left leaving Stephanie totally shocked and unable to think of a comeback quick enough. Shane let out a chuckle and Marissa, who still looked a little green, tried very hard to suppress her smirk.

"Ha ha." Stephanie remarked dryly. "That is right big brother just laugh it up."

--

John sat at the kitchen counter spinning his wedding band around on the flat surface. He felt horrible about the things he had said to Riley. He missed her like crazy and just simply wanted his wife home for Christmas. Motörhead's King of Kings began blasting from his cell phone. Of course he knew it was Paul calling him and he really wasn't in the mood to talk to his brother in law, who was more than likely calling to yell at him. He had his phone in his hands and was about to hit ignore but at the last second he decided to take the call.

"Hello." His voice was horse and he sounded like he had had better days.

"John … what does the Hawaiian song mean?" Paul asked nonchalantly.

"Somewhere Over the Rainbow." John yawned. "Riley likes to listen to that song when she is all stressed out." He explained. Then it dawned on him. Why would he need to know about Riley's de-stressing exercise? "Why?" He asked.

"Well the fight that you had with your wife has sent her into labor and she's in a lot of pain and generally not fun to be around. She keeps yelling at us about some song that none of us get. I think it would be a good idea to head down here."

"No." John simply stated. "Obviously she does not care enough to call me so I'm not gonna go."

"But John these are your kids too."

"I'm sure I'll get to see them every other Christmas." He said before hanging up the phone.

"That man is a fool." Paul said shaking his head sadly as he placed his phone back into his pocket. He walked back into the labor room. They had given Riley something that made her drowsy and she was now sleeping comfortably.

"Well?" Stephanie asked tapping her foot against the linoleum floor.

"Daddy is not coming to the blessed event. I think he is a little riffed that nobody called him earlier."

"Well someone has to go talk to him." Stephanie reasoned.

"Well who is gonna go talk to him?" Shane asked.

--

"Come on guys I don't wanna go." Shane whined. He grabbed onto Marissa. "Baby tell them that this is none of our business and we should leave it alone."

"You drew the short straw twice Shane." Stephanie reminded him. "So you gotta go. Now get to it before she wakes up and throws another fit that he isn't here."

"Fine!" Shane pouted as he turned on his heels and stomped off. Stephanie just rolled her eyes. Sometimes she thought of her brother as a toddler living in a man's body."

--

The house was quiet. The boys were in Maddox's room playing video games and Kaleigh had fallen asleep. John fell back into the sofa cushions of the couch and closed his eyes. He was not aware of how tired he must have been because he drifted off instantly.

--

_John shuffled along. His joints pained him with each step after years of the abuse he put his body through. He swallowed hard and had a seat in front of a clear plexiglass window. A young man, almost a mirror image of himself as a young man picked up a phone. John did the same._

"_Hello Jarrett, I'm your father." In attempt to feel closer to his boy he placed his hand on the glass that separated the two. As if to shake the young man's hand. Jarrett looked at his father's hand but made no motions to copy the sentiment._

_Jarrett stared unblinking at his father. His back rigid as he sat still as stone in his chair. John tried to smile at him but it just came off as a weak twitch of the mouth._

_He sighed. "Come on J.J. it's better late than never. Don'tcha think?"_

_Jarrett said nothing. He still sat there unblinking. "I read the article in the paper. I cannot believe you are twenty-one now. Seems like yesterday I was just finding out your mother was pregnant with you." Then he frowned. "I also can't believe a son of mine would have done all the things you've done."_

_John began to ramble on about how he had expected all his sons to grow up to be good men. That is what his two older brothers had done. Jarret finally had enough. He put up his hand to stop his father's tangent. "If you're here to steer me right, man, it's too late. You had to be there from day one. That is the only time a man should be talking through a glass at his new son. You have to go back to when I was nine and show me how to throw a ball. It's not like mom could have even if she had the time."_

_John looked down at his hands for a moment in shame. He went to open his mouth but Jarrett was not finished. "I should have been leaning how to fish instead of learning how to smoke. I bet if you would have kicked my ass I wouldn't have thought it was just some fun joke." Jarrett looked at his father with so much hate in his azure orbs. "Sometimes the will to do bad things is way stronger than any mother's prayers. Maybe you would have noticed. You shoulda been there."_

"_I am sorry that you hate me like you do." John truly was sorry that his youngest son hated him. That was never his intention._

"_Dry it up old man. We aren't makin this about you." Jarrett spat at him. "It's about the wonderful woman that you left high and dry. Or about the kids that you left her to raise all by herself. You never even bothered trying to see any of us after she divorced you. You didn't even try to make it work."_

_John didn't know what to say. He knew Jarrett was right. He could have made it work. He could have fought to see his children. But he didn't, instead he let them grow up without a father. He had failed Jarrett especially; he knew his son was not a bad person. He just needed a man to show him how to be a man._

"_You needed to be there from the time I was born. You needed to be the one to show me how to be a man. It wasn't supposed to be mom's job or Uncle Shane or Uncle Paul, or even my brothers. It was your job … not theirs."_

_The guard came over and whispered something it Jarrett's ear. He looked at his father with child-like eyes. "They say I am out of time."_

_A realization hit John. "So am I."_

--

His eyes snapped opened and with fear-filled eyes he took a look around his surroundings. His aching back screamed in agony as he shot off the couch. "Boys! Let's move it your mother is having the twins. We gotta go!" He grabbed a cranky Kaleigh from her crib and hastily put her coat on her.

The boys were waiting for him by the door when he ran down the stairs with a bag he had packed for Riley and a still very cranky toddler.

He whipped the door open only to find Shane standing on the other side. His finger halfway towards the doorbell.

"What the hell are you doing standing out here Shane. Move your ass Riley is having the twins!" John and the kids rushed passed a bewildered Shane.

--

The moment he got to the hospital they had him suit up and rush to the operating room. Riley's blood pressure was just simply too high for their liking and they were going to take the babies via C-section.

"Ry, I am sorry for everything I said. I do not think you are a whore or that you love you dad more than me. I was just frustrated that you lost your faith in me. It really hurt me that you did not trust me. And instead of just admitting that I let it fester and fester until it finally just blew up in both of our faces. Although I stick with my argument that your father should have asked us about the piercings I handed it in the wrong way.

"I forgive you." She said in a raspy yet still very emotional voice. He could tell she was nervous so he leaned in close to her ear and began to softly sing "Somewhere Over the Rainbow".

--

The babies were born on December 24 at 2:25 AM. Making them a Christmas blessing for both the McMahon and Cena families. They were rushed up to the NICU before John could see them but were brought down to the normal nursery about an hour later after being deemed in good health. John stood at that nursery glass just staring at his new born babies. Then something hit him, he placed his hand up on the glass that separated himself from the babies and as if he understood Jarret raised his own little hand up in the air. He would definitely be teaching his boy to throw a ball in the near future.

Riley was currently passed out in her hospital bed with baby Jarrett in her arms. He was also sleeping. John was dozing off himself when he heard the faint sounds of his newborn daughter cry.

"Hey there baby girl." John scooped the tiny infant up into his arms. She yawned and stretched. "You are so beautiful." He took her little hand in his. "My second little princess, who like my first little princess, likes to keep odd hours. Unlike your brothers who pass out the moment they see a bed." He brought her hand to his lips. "I supposed I should tell you how you got such an interesting moniker."

"Well your Uncle Paul got me drunk and tricked me into betting him. I lost a pool game and the stipulation was that I had to name you after him. For a while I was thinking I would have to name you Paula. But then I came up with something better. So welcome to the world Hunter Caroline Cena."

A/N: Thank you Tim McGraw's song "You Had to be There" because I had no intentions of finishing this chapter anytime soon because I was stuck but the song was a big inspiration for this chapter.


	143. Chapter 143

"Riley K, You should be in a hospital. You just had a c-section less than twenty-four hours ago!" Vince yelled at his daughter. She just glared at him as he helped her into her home. Ten hours after her emergency c-section Riley had signed herself out against medical advice.

"I am NOT missing Christmas with my kids." She retorted. Vince helped her sit on the couch. John trailed in behind them carrying the twins.

"John help me out here." Vince requested. He gave John a desperate look. John looked apprehensive.

"John don't you dare side with him!" She threatened. "I will be fine as long as I stay here on the couch." She insisted.

"Sorry Vince but I have to live with her." John remarked which earned him a glare. "With that being said I am going to bring the twins to their nursery. Do you need anything Ri?"

"Yea." Both Vince and John waited patiently for Riley to name her request. She eyed them both. "For Vince to leave."

John tried his hardest not to laugh at the look on Vince's face. The older man huffed before turning around and leaving the room. John let out a chuckle. Riley placed a blanket over her body. She had to admit it hurt to move around.

"Riley that was not very nice." John chastised his wife. "Your father was only looking out for you. I mean you did just have surgery."

"Blah blah blah." Was her very immature reply. "I am fine. I will stay here on the couch and not move. But as I have already stated I will be damned if I miss Christmas."

"Yes dear." He relented. He looked down at the sleeping twins and sighed. It was good to have his whole family home for Christmas but he was going to be keeping a very close eye on his wife.

"Come on Jar and Hunt I will show you guys your room." He said to the newborns before leaving his wife by herself.

It was quiet for once in her home. The kids were with Stephanie and Paul, she winced for a minute she did not want to be them at the moment. Seven kids under one roof was rough.

She was just beginning to dose off when she felt her head being lifted up and a pillow being put under it. She opened one eye to see her husband looking rather guilty for waking her up.

"Do you need anything?" He asked yet again. "You are due soon for some pain medicine. Are you in pain?"

"No I am alright for the moment." She replied honestly. "But may I ask where our tree is?"

"Huh?" Her question threw him for a loop. He blinked at her before his face turned into a puzzled mask.

"Our Christmas tree." She clarified. "Where is it?"

"Well hun I have been very busy with the kids. I did not have the time to go out and get one. It's ok we don't need one."

Tears filled her eyes. "What do you mean we don't need one!" She exclaimed. "It's not Christmas without a tree."

"I'll tell you what how about I have Steph and Riss come over and sit with you and us men go out and find a tree."

She sniffled. "You are never going to be able to find a tree now. It's Christmas Eve for christ's sake."

"No, we'll find one. I promise." He assured her. "I am going to call your sister and Riss right now."

–

John gave the two women thankful glances before he walked out the door. Shane and Paul were waiting for him in the car. He had instructed the two McMahon women to give Riley her pain meds and asked them to put up some Christmas decorations while Riley was knocked out. He warned them about her less than pleasant mood.

"Hey Sweetie." Marissa greeted her sister in law. Riley was propped up against the couch when they entered the room. She was watching A Year Without A Santa Claus.

"Hey, where are the kids?" Riley asked. She knew they weren't at her home because it was way too quiet.

"They are all over mom and dad's" Stephanie explained. "Between the two of them and Declan I think they can handle things."

"Riley do you need anything?" Marissa tentatively asked. The dark haired woman eyed her sister in law carefully. She did not want to do anything that earned her Riley's wrath.

"I am a little thirsty." Riley admitted. "Could you get me some juice?"

"Sure thing honey." Marissa rushed off towards the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with a glass of apple juice. "I brought your medicine too Riley. It's probably better that you take it now before your pain comes back full force."

"Yea you are probably right." Riley complied. She took the pills from her sister in law and popped them into her mouth. Then she took a long drink, she swallowed and then opened her mouth to show both women that she in fact took her pain meds.

–

"Dude you are insane if you actually think we are going to be able to find a decent tree." Paul said as he drove.

John scowled. "Well we'd better of Riley will kill us all. She is convinced it is not Christmas without a tree."

"Why did you want until the day before Christmas to get a tree?" Shane asked which earned him a dirty look from John.

"You try dealing with three kids all by yourself." The now father of five remarked angrily.

"Geez I was just asking." She retorted a little miffed.

–

Stephanie, Marissa, and now Linda busied themselves by hanging up decorations and making the home very Christmas worthy. "Do you think the guys are going to be able to find a tree?" Stephanie asked.

"They'd better because if Riley wakes up and finds out that there is no tree for the twin's first Christmas she is going to blow a gasket." Linda replied. As if on cue all three women could hear crying coming from the nursery. "I'll see to them." Linda told the other two women before leaving them to tend to her new little grandchildren.

"Why does she get the fun job?" Marissa complained.

"Because she is the grandmother." Stephanie answered. "Grandparents get to do all the fun stuff."

"Well in that case I cannot wait to be a grandmother."

–

"John we have been to three tree lots. All that is left are the gross looking trees. Maybe we should just go home and explain to Riley that we tried." Shane reasoned.

"No." John refused to give up. "It's important to her to have a tree for the kid's presents to be under."

"Well maybe you could just put the kid's stuff under one of our trees and just come over in the morning?" Shane suggested. But he knew his sister would never go for that. Still nobody could blame him for trying.

"It would be too hard to get Riley and all the kids over in the morning." John admitted.

"Has it hit you yet that there are five of them now?" Paul asked.

"I am just happy that everyone is ok." John answered. Then he shuddered thinking about how things could be horribly different. He could have lost all of them.

"I for one am excited to have two more little people in the family. And even more glad that they are not mine." Shane laughed.

"Come on Shane-O you need to have another one." Paul added his two cents. "Maybe a little girl for the wife."

"Nah man. Mine are just starting to be fun to be around." Shane joked. He loved his boys to death but he liked not having to lug around a stroller of a diaper bag. He was far too old to go through that again.

–

"I can't tell who little Hunter looks more like." Stephanie commented as she held her youngest niece. Marissa who happened to be holding Hunter's twin leaned over to get a better look at her.

"Hmm." She studied the baby carefully. "I would say Riley at the moment. I think they both look like their mum."

"Have you and Shane thought about having another one Riss?' Stephanie asked. "Riley and John now have five and Paul and myself have four. We are vastly outnumbering your family."

"I dunno." Marissa shrugged. "I am enjoying holding my little nephew but I kinda like being able to sleep in again. My boys are old enough to take care of themselves to an extent. Do I really want to start all over again?"

"I see your point." Stephanie agreed. "I am over the whole baby stage. I have two of each and I am happy that way."

"Has she woken up yet?" Linda poked her head in from the kitchen. She had been previously been baking cookies for Christmas desert.

"Nope. But then again she has always been a lightweight." Stephanie said. Her attention returned to the small baby in her arms. He was sleeping soundly. His dark brown hair was all over the place. Both twins had tons of dark hair. Jarrett was a darker complexion than his twin. He took more after John's side of the family. Hunter was fair skinned with a lighter eye color it seemed.

Hunter began to stur in her aunt's arms. She opened her eyes and let out an angry wail. Marissa seemed stunned for a moment. It had been so long since she had dealt with a newborn. Linda walked back into the room.

"Here let me take her." She held out her arms for the baby. "It's ok my sweet little princess. Shh I know that you are hungry little one." She brought the baby to her shoulder and walked out of the room with her.

"She is in heaven right now." Stephanie observed amused. After raising her own kids and having as many grandchildren that she had she still seemed to enjoy being around babies. "I think she enjoys being a grandmother more than she ever did being a mother."

"Well of course she can hand them back to her kids when she is done with them." Marissa added. "It's all fun to play with them but when they need to be changed or start crying you can just hand them back to their parents."

"I never really thought of that. But that makes so much sense."

–

"Hey guys I think I might have found one." Paul called out to his brother in laws. They both rushed over. John was hopeful that their search was over and that they could go home and show Riley. Shane just wanted to be done with the whole situation.

"It's a little bare towards the bottom on one side but just make that the back and nobody will ever be the wiser." Paul said. It was a tall evergreen. It was still pretty lush and probably the best they were going to do on such short notice.

"Well boys start tying it up to the car while I pay." John grinned at his in-laws. Both men sighed in relief. This was the fifth tree lot they had been to. To add to their luck the guy running the lot didn't charge John. He told them all the trees were going to be thrown out later on that day anyways so just to take the tree.

The ride back home was much more pleasant for the three men. They even decided to listen to one of the Christmas stations. All of them relived that they had found a tree. None of them wanted to disappoint Riley, especially in the condition she was in.

–

"Are they guys back Riss?" Riley asked when she had finally woken up. She sat up a little hissing in pain as she did so.

"Careful Riley." Stephanie reminded her. "You are going to end up pulling out your stitches. And you are going to end up right back at that hospital where you should probably be anyways."

"I am ok Steph." Riley assured her. "How long was I out?"

"A little over an hour." Marissa answered.

"Not gonna lie this really blows." Riley yawned.

"You feel better in a couple of weeks Honey." Linda advised her youngest daughter. She kissed her baby's cheek and wrapped her arms around her.

"I feel better having you here Mommy." Riley rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Suck up." Stephanie commented. Riley gave her the finger not caring that her mother could plainly see her do so.

"Ladies we are home with a tree." John announced walking through the door holding the hop half of the tree. "So if someone could grab the stand we will set this thing up."

Stephanie went to retrieve the tree stand from the box of Christmas stuff that was now in the kitchen. They had not put it out with all the other stuff they had because they were not sure if then men were going to be able to find a tree. It was better not to upset Riley that way.

The men set up the tree and then called Vince to bring the older kids over to help decorate. All nine children plus Vince filed into the house. All of them eager to help decorate the Christmas tree.

–

"You did good husband." Riley remarked as she gazed up at her now fully decorated tree. John was sitting next to her doing the same thing. Each adult had a baby in their arms. "Hunter and Jarrett approve."

"I am glad I got their approval then." He grinned.

"You know I wasn't too crazy about Hunter at first but now I think it fits her." Riley said.

"I think you are right." John agreed. "The name just seemed to be the right choice for their newborn daughter."

"I like when girls have boy's names sometimes." Riley shared. "Like Charlie I love Charlie for a girl."

"Charlie is cute for a girl."

"By the way I told you everything would work out." For once he was very happy to hear her say those words. "Here we are celebrating Christmas with our new twins. They are happily sleeping in our arms. I am completely rid of that stupid blood clot problem. No more people telling me I am going to have a stroke."

"I am so happy everything worked out. I think that has to be the best Christmas present at all just knowing that you and all the kids are all ok. It's just a huge relief."

"I love you Newbie. Even though you are a foolish jackass ninty-nine percent of the time."

John gave her a slightly offended look. "Well I love you too even if you are too much like your father."

"Alright then."

"Merry Christmas Ri."

"Merry Christmas John."


	144. Chapter 144

School lunches, Maddox needed one. John didn't he had a half day that day. The mother of five took a minute to breathe. Taking in the total chaos around her. Hunter was staring at her from her bouncy seat.

"Stop at one kid honey." She advised her baby.

"Good morning loves of my life." John greeted two of his three girls. Little Jarrett laid content in his father's arms. "I was teaching the boy how to shave."

"He's three weeks old John. I think it is going to be some time before he needs to learn how to shave. But it is nice that you took your dream to heart." John had told Riley about the dream he had had where Jarrett was in jail. She kissed his cheek before leaving him in the kitchen with the twins.

"Maddie and Johnny it's time for school." She yelled up from the first floor landing. Both boys trudged from their room. Neither looking too happy about being awake. They met their mother at the landing. "Have a good day boys. Johnny, Mommy will be there to pick you up around lunch time alright. If I am not there when you get out please stay by your teacher." she kissed them both. "Now scoot your dad is driving you."

"Bye Mommy." Johnny hugged his mom quickly.

"Bye baby."

–

"Riley are you listening?" She was attending a creative meeting via Skype. Stephanie could clearly see her sister nodding off. The youngest McMahon was currently resting her head against her hand. Her eyes were slowly closing. Upon hearing her name her head snapped up.

She blinked. "I was listening." She insisted.

"Riley are we keeping you up?" Vince asked. He was just kidding with his daughter. He respected the fact she would even bother to attend a meeting even if it was from her home.

"You try having newborn twins." She shot back before yawning. "I can't remember what it feels like to be well rested anymore." The thirty-four year old mother of five complained.

"Guys I gotta go I am being paged sorry." She apologized to her colleagues when the sounds of newborn cries cut through the air.

"Give them a kiss from their favorite Auntie." Stephanie instructed her sister. "I will call you and fill you in on what we decided.

"Alrighty. Bye guys." She closed her laptop. She stood up and stretched before leaving the office. She walked down the hall to the nursery.

"Ok ok Mommy is here." Both twins were crying. Riley picked up Jarrett first as his crib was closest to the door. "Shh it's alright sweetie." She rubbed his back. He needed a diaper change. She changed his diaper quickly before placing him back in his crib so she could take care of his twin. "Where is your daddy?"

"Mommy." Kaleigh called out to her. Riley sighed, now that Kaleigh was awake things were going to get more difficult. The pajama clad girl walked into the nursery.

"Hey baby girl. Did you sleep well?" Kaleigh nodded before going over to hug her mother's leg.

"Gimme a minute Kails and I will make you breakfast." She put Hunter back in her crib. Then she turned to her older daughter.

Kaleigh gave her a lopsided grin. "You hungry Monkey?"

"Yep." The blonde haired, blue eyed girl replied. "I want pancakes."

"Pancakes huh?" Riley raised an eyebrow. "Anything else princess?"

"Syrup and umm … bacon." It was in that moment that she knew that it was not really her daughter who wanted pancakes.

"John Felix Anthony Cena! Did you send our daughter up here to get me to make pancakes?" She didn't even hear the bastard come back home.

"No." Was his reply. "I just merely suggested to her that it would be nice to have pancakes and bacon." He joined his family in the nursery.

"Fine." She huffed. "Grab one of the twins." She grabbed Hunter and started making her way to the first floor. She placed the infant in her swing. John did the same with Jarrett. That way both parents could keep and eye on the newborns.

"They sure seem to enjoy those damn things." John observed from his seat at the kitchen counter. Riley placed a mug of coffee in front of him.

"The person who decided to invent baby swings should be awarded the Nobel Prize." John gave his wife a side-long look. He would not go that far. Sure swings were great to put small babies, it kept most babies entertained but he could think of better inventions out there in the world.

"Are the pancakes ready Mommy?" Kaleigh asked. Her little stomach was growling. Riley rolled her eyes. Her daughter was anything but patient. She inherited that trait from her mother.

"In a minute Kails." Riley replied flipping said pancakes over so that they could cook on the other side. "Patience is a virtue my sweet girl."

John snorted. "You have never been patient a day in your life." Riley sent him a warning look that shut him up quickly.

"Mr. Cena you still have another week left with me before you leave for the road again. Keep it up." She placed two pancakes on his plate.

"Love you Hun."

"Sure you do." She remarked skeptically.

She placed a plate of cut up pancakes in front of her daughter. Kaleigh proved once again she was her father's daughter by beginning to shovel the food into her mouth.

"Kaleigh Jean Cena stop that." Riley scolded her oldest daughter. The three year old gave her mother the 'What Did I Do' look. "First off you are going to choke. Secondly you are a lady and as such you are supposed to take your time. How are we ever gonna get the boys to like you?"

"No boys." She smiled at her husband. She was glad at least somethings were predictable. She refilled his coffee before beginning to eat herself.

"Have you heard from Genna? How is she enjoying her time with her parents in Florida?" John asked of their nanny.

"She's having fun but she misses the kids. She cannot wait to come and meet the new babies." The Cena's had a very good relationship with their nanny Genna. She had worked for them off and on since Johnny was a small. The nanny in question was enjoying the last week of a full months vacation with her parents. "I will be happy when she is back. You leave two days after she returns right?"

"Yea. But if you need me to take more time off I am sure your dad will understand." John offered. "Maybe a few more weeks."

"We'll be fine. Besides what would Vince do without his best super star?" She gave him a appreciative kiss. "Thank you for offering though."

"Are you sure you and Genna are going to be able to handle the whole brood?" John asked concerned.

"I have Riss and Steph and my mom too. Believe me we'll be fine." She assured her husband.

Still even with her assurance he still felt guilty about just leaving her alone with all five children. Especially when two of them were newborns. But he knew she was right. Her family was more than happy to come over and help her out. They were lucky to have such a supportive family living so close to them.

"Besides when you are home too long you tend to annoy us." She stuck her tongue out at him. He got this defeated look on his face. "I am just kidding John. We love having you home it's just a little weird because we all have a routine for when you are on the road."

It was comments like that that cut at him. He knew Riley was just teasing him but at the same time he knew she was right. When he was on the road her and the kids went on with their lives. They missed him but they had a set routine that they stuck by everyday. He had no idea about any of it. He had no idea how Johnny had to have Oreos with his lunch or how Maddox liked his grilled cheese with pickles. Or how his sweet little Kaleigh could not sleep until she went around and said good night to every one of the stuffed animals in her room. Sometimes he felt like a horrible father because he did not know those things. Maybe it was time he started thinking about cutting down his schedule or retiring. His kids were only going to be little once right? It was something to think about.


	145. Chapter 145

John knocked on his father-in-law's office door. He heard Vince yell to come in from the other side. Taking a deep breath he walked into the room. Vince looked surprised to see his youngest daughter's husband walking into the office. Sure John was always welcome that wasn't why he was surprised. It was the fact he knocked.

"What's up John? Are Riley and the kids alight?" he asked. He was fairly certain they were though. He kept close tabs on all his kids when he was away from them. If something was wrong he would have heard about it right away.

"Nope everyone is fine. I just wanted to talk to you about something." Vince gestured for John to sit down.

"What would that be?" Vince questioned.

John sighed. There was still a part of him that feared the McMahon patriarch. "Vince I have been giving this a lot of thought and I want to retire. The kids are getting older and I want to spend as much time with them as possible."

"So you want to retire?" Vince repeated John's words in the form of a question.

"Well maybe not retire all together but I do want to spend more time at home with Riley and the kids. I mean come on there are five of them now."

"How are you two handling the two new little ones?" Vince's face broke into a grin with the mention of his grandchildren.

"They are great. Hunter is just like Kaleigh was at her age. She never really cries and is always smiling at watching everything. Jarrett on the other hand, well he's a lot like Johnny was."

Vince grimaced remembering how miserable Johnny was as a baby. "My poor daughter." was all he could say. "Well let's get through tonight's show and then we will kayfabe an injury. After that you can come and go as you please."

"Sounds good to me Dad." John was still testing out the whole calling Vince dad thing. So far so good.

–

Breaking News:

It was reported after last night's show John Cena has torn his right bicep muscle. The muscle was straight off the bone and requires immediate surgery. This could be the last we see of Cena for a long tiime.

Source: rajah

–

"Honey I am home." John called as he walked back into his home. Riley walked out of their living room with a look of surprise on her face.

"What are you doing back?" She asked walking over to give him a kiss and a hug. "Are you alright? I heard reports that you hurt your arm?"

"Your dad kayfabed an injury so I could spend more time with you and the kids. I told him I wanted to semi-retire."

"Oh ok." Riley trusted both John and her father's judgement. That and it would be a whole lot easier having John around the house.

"Where is everyone?" John asked noticing that their normally chaotic house was quiet for once. He took a look around and could see no children anywhere.

"The twins are napping and the boy are at Declan's football game with Shane and Marissa and my mom came over and stole Kaleigh for the day. I think she said something about wanting to bake cookies. I think they all just wanted to give me a break."

"So we are pretty much alone for the time being?" John raised a brow.

"Except for Genna." Riley pointed out that their nanny was around the house somewhere. Probably doing laundry. Riley would be the first to admit that she would be lost without their nanny.

"Come on wife. I am going to give you a massage because you have earned one and then some." John announced. It was Riley's turn to raise a brow. John did not just dull out massages. "I did not do anything wrong if that is what you are thinking. You practically raise five children by yourself and I want you to know that I appreciate you for doing that."

She gave him a smile before wrapping her arms around him yet again. "Thank you." She said resting her head against his chest so she could hear his heart. "That is exactly what I needed to hear at that moment."

He kissed the top of her head. "I have no idea how you do it. Sure you have help but there are still five of them. One minute there were three of them and we had thing under control and the next thing you know there are five."

She laughed at him. "Yes John there are that many children now living in this house. Did you ever think that when we got married that we'd be here now raising a literal brood?"

"No not really." He answered honestly. "I wasn't really all that into the idea of being a father then. Which now I do not even get at all. Now I kinda dig the constant lack of sleep and the constant diaper changes."

"Really?" She asked a little shocked.

He grinned. "Well no but it's worth it when they can say I love you daddy."

"I told you so." She placed her hands on her hips and stared up at him.

He looked perplexed. "Told me what love?"

"That you would be an amazing father." She gave him a smile which he returned. "You were so convinced that you were going to be bad at it but you are not. Sure our kids are a little screwy but I blame that on the McMahon genes."

"I would not trade them for the world. Well maybe Jarrett but that is only because I feel like I have Nam flashbacks every time he cries. I was not a fan of when Johnny was young."

She laughed and whacked him in the chest. "That's not nice."

"You are right wife it is not. But I stick by my statement." He stuck his tongue out at her. Showing her that he really had not changed all that much since she first met him. She also knew that he was not serious and that he did love Jarrett.

"Do you want to go see them?" She asked him already knowing the answer. He had slowly been inching towards the stairs during the course of their conversation.

"Yes." He admitted. "I promise you give you your massage right after I just missed them for the day and a half I was gone. But I know how you get when I wake the kids up from naps."

"Go you crazy man. But please do try not to wake them up." she laughed even harder when she saw him take the stairs two at a time to get to the nursery. She shook her head at the man she married. But she would not change on thing about him for the world.


	146. Chapter 146

He could do this, he was John Cena after all. Taking care of five kids on his own would be a piece of cake. Who was he kidding? This was going to be hell. He had insisted that Riley go out shopping with her sisters and Genna. She had been very hesitant but had eventually relented.

"Dad, I am bored." Maddox sighed. The eight year old continued to stare at his father. John was sitting at his computer. Vince had asked him to look over some documents and this was the first time he had gotten a chance.

"I am sorry about that Maddie but I have to finish looking at these and then sign them so I can give them back to Grandpa." John explained to his oldest boy. "Why don't you go play with Johnny?"

"Johnny is boring. All he wants to do is play with his little kid toys. I am not a little kid anymore." The younger Cena male puffed out his chest to prove his point.

John stopped looking at the computer screen and truly looked at his son. He had to laugh, Maddox was too much like his mother. He resembled her more than him. He was blonde with bright blue eyes. He was tall and thin but he was well built like his father.

"You are not grown up yet little boy." John ruffled his son's spiky hair. Maddox scowled at him and attempted to fix his hair.

"No touching the hair dad." When had Maddox become so absorbed with his hair? John shrugged it must come with getting older.

"So sorry." John threw up his hands in defense.

"Gotta look good for the ladies. You know how it is Dad." He cocked his eyebrow before popping his collar.

"You are eight years old!" John exclaimed. "You should be more worried about cooties."

"Girls don't really have cootie dad. Declan told me they don't"

"Ah yes the juvenile delinquent himself." John muttered to himself. "Neither one of you should be worrying about girls. Believe me they are nothing but trouble."

"But Mom is a girl." Maddox stated matter of factly.

"Yes and I never had gray hairs until I met her. Now look at me."

"That's cause your old dad." Maddox laughed.

"I am not that old boy." John stood up from his desk. This was why he had stopped traveling. Moment like this was what he longed for. "Come on Champ let's go throw a ball."

Maddox's face lit up. "Really? What about the papers for Grandpa?"

"He can wait a little longer." He assured his boy before wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

–

"What are you doing over there John John?" John asked walking into his middle boy's room. Johnny looked up from what he was doing and gave his dad a smile.

"Drawing." The young boy replied. John took the seat next to him and peered down at what Johnny was drawing.

John had no idea what the five-year-old was drawing. It was just a bunch of lines and scribbles. But John was impressed none the less. Johnny was very artistic, he liked to color and draw. He had even go as far as to ask for a paint set for his birthday. But Mama had vetoed that out. He was still a little young to be playing with paint by himself. They liked the rugs and the walls the colors they were at the present moment.

"What are you drawing a picture of?" Johnny stopped drawing again and gave his father a look that stated it should be obvious. Then he rolled his eyes.

"This." He said pointing to a particular part of the picture. "Is the moon and the yellow things are stars. And this is our house." He continued to rattling off the details of the picture.

"Can Daddy draw a picture too?" John asked. Johnny nodded and gave John a piece of paper. Both Cena men sat in silence for a long time, each extremely interested in their perspective drawings.

"Alright I am done." John announced putting down the blue crayon he was using. Johnny looked up from his new drawing. He had finished the one of the house already.

"Whatcha draw Daddy?" John asked craning his neck to see his dad's artwork.

"It's superman." John held up his picture. Sure enough was the likeness of Johnny's favorite superhero. Johnny grinned at his dad.

"Awesome." Johnny held out his little hands for the picture. John handed the picture to his boy. "Can I hang it up on my wall?" Johnny asked. John beamed with pride as he nodded. He stood and helped his middle boy hang the picture up next to his bed.

"Thank you for the picture Daddy." Johnny hugged his legs.

"You're welcome my little Spider-Monkey." John kissed the boy's forehead. With a grin the five-year-old took off to go find his brother.

–

"Kaleigh Jean it's time for your nap." John announced walking into the little girl's room. Kaleigh was sitting at her little table. Everything was set up for a tea party.

"Daddy, it's tea time. We're having tea for Bear's birthday." She pointed to her favorite teddy who was wearing a tiara.

"How old is Teddy?" John asked.

"He's two." The little girl replied. She was currently dishing out little plastic cakes on all the plates for her fellow "guests."

"If Teddy is a boy why is he wearing a tiara?" John asked. Kaleigh stopped what she was doing and looked at him. She wrinkled her nose, something she did when she was mad.

"Because Daddy I did not have a boy's crown." She stated rather matter-of-factly. "So I had to use the girly one."

"Well I am sorry to have offended you Miss Kaleigh. Can Daddy join the party too?" John asked. Kaleigh smiled at him and nodded.

"Here." She said handing him an Oreo. Then she filled his cup with fruit punch. "It's not real tea. Mommy won't let me have real tea. She says I will burn myself. So we use fruit punch" she shrugged before beginning to nibble on her own Oreo.

"So do you and Mommy have birthday tea parties a lot?" John asked.

"We used to have them all the time. But now that the babies live here she's busy with them. But sometimes we do." Kaleigh explained.

"Do you like the babies Kails?" She shrugged and he frowned a little bit.

"They are loud and Mommy is always with them."

"Well Sweetie they are little and depend on Mommy and Daddy to do things for them. When you were that little you needed Mommy and Daddy to feed you and rock you to sleep. Just like them." she sipped her "tea" and he could tell she was thinking about what he had said to her. Once she finished her drink she placed the small plastic cup on the table.

"Come on Sweet-Pea it's time for a nap." He scooped her up into his arms. He carried her over to her bed and tucked her in. "Sweet Dreams." He kissed her forehead. She turned over onto her side and brought her thumb to her mouth.

"Night night Daddy." She replied before yawning.

–

"There you are." Riley said walking into the nursery. John held his finger up to his lips to let her know to be quiet. Riley nodded and leaned against the door frame. After a few moments he stood up and placed Hunter in her crib.

"I've been trying for an hour to get her to go down." He explained. He gave her a hug and a kiss before ushering her out of the room.

"How was your day hun?" She asked him. "The kids didn't give you any problems did they?"

"Nope they were little angels." he grinned at her. "We have really great kids ya know."

"That we do." She agreed. "That we do."


	147. Chapter 147

"Is my mom here yet?" Maddox asked as he held the bag of ice on his eye. He sat in a chair in the Principal's office. The secretary, who took the time to look up from her work, looked at him. She then shook her head. Maddox had always been such a well behaved boy until today.

"Not yet." She answered his question before returning to her paperwork. The door flung open and in rushed a very panicked Riley McMahon-Cena, followed closely behind by her husband who had a baby boy strapped to his chest.

"Maddie are you alright?" Riley asked going over to her oldest boy. She had a seat next to him and gently took the make-shift ice pack away from his eye. "Can someone explain to me why my eight year old son has a black eye?" She her normally tranquil blue-grey eyes turned furious as she turned her attention to the poor secretary.

"Mrs. Cena if you will just wait for a minute I will get Principal Davis. She will be more than happy to explain what happened." Riley nodded although she still glared at the middle aged woman before her. The woman in question hurried off.

"Mads what happened Bud?" John asked.

"I got into a fight." Maddox told his parents. "This kid has been saying stuff all week and I finally had enough and I hit him. I know that you guys say to ignore people or use words instead of fists and I tried I really did." Maddox trailed off.

"What was this kid saying Honey?" Riley asked as she pulled her son closer to her. She knew that Maddox was not a violent boy by any stretch. He had always been one to avoid fights. For him to admit that he started the fight he must have been driven to it.

"It was nothing Mom. Honest he was just being stupid." Both parents knew it must have been pretty bad if Maddox would not tell them what was said. Riley ran her fingers through his hair.

"Does your eye hurt?" Riley asked.

"A little but you should see the other kid. He got a beating and a half." John grinned. He was proud of his boy. Although he would never say so out loud in front of his wife. When Riley wasn't looking John sent a wink in his son's direction.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cena the principal will see you now." the secretary let out a relived sigh as the parents and their children walked past her and into the office. Principal Davis was in for quite the experience with those two.

–

"Please have a seat." the principal told Riley and John. She was a woman in her mid to late thirties. She had curly blonde hair and tanned skin. She was a little on the plump side and seemed to have a very jolly face. But right now her face was nothing but serious.

John and Riley took the offered seats. They both stared at the woman sitting behind the desk. Maddox took up residence on his mother's lap because there were no more seats.

"What happened?" Riley was the first one to ask.

"To tell you the truth I am not sure. The other boy was very tight-lipped about the whole situation." Ms. Davis answered. "Maddox would you like to explain?"

"He was bothering me all week. Saying stuff that I did not like. I told him to stop and I tried to ignore him but I just couldn't anymore. So I punched him and then he punched me back." Maddox explained.

"What did Trevor say to you?" Ms. Davis questioned.

"He was just being stupid." Maddox bowed his head. He really did not want to talk about what the boy had said to him.

"Maddox please you have to tell us what he said to you." Riley urged her son. She rubbed his back to try and help him relax.

"He was saying stuff about Grandpa." Maddox mumbled quietly.

"What was that?"

"He was talking about Grandpa alright." Maddox shouted. "And Dad, he was saying stuff about my family. So I hit him and I am not sorry about it."

"Maddox." Was all Riley could get out. She was so shocked by her oldest boy's behavior at the moment. She had never known Maddox to be so quick to throw a punch.

"You don't understand Mom. Trevor said that Grandpa promoted homosexuality and that all the wrestlers who worked for him had sex with each other. He said his dad told him that. Then he said that wrestling was immoral and sinful and that I should be ashamed to be part of a family that promotes it. And that Grandpa was going to burn in hell." Riley became so irate she herself felt like hitting someone.

"Are you hearing this?" She asked the principal. "This boy was saying all that filth to my son and nothing was done about it."

"Maddox did you tell your teacher what Trevor was saying to you?" the principal asked.

"No because he told me he would kill me if I did." Riley's face became bright red. John placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. Even her looked like he was going to sick at any moment.

"I want something done about this!" Riley demanded. "This boy threatened my son."

"Mrs. Cena I assure you that I will most certainly look into this. We take bullying very seriously in this school. I promise you that I will have Trevor's parents in here by the end of the day. Unfortunately there is also a no fighting policy so Maddox will have to be suspended. One week."

"Why is my son being punished? He was only trying to protect himself. What would have happened if Maddox had said something and this boy let's say brought a knife into the school and tried to hurt my son?" John had learned a long time ago that when Riley went into what he called her "Mama Bear" mode to not say a word. Although in this case he felt she was justified.

"Well Mrs. Cena it did not come to that point."

"But it very well could have." Riley shot right back. "What I want to know is what are you going to do to make sure my son is safe."

"Well I am going to investigate this. Hopefully after Maddox comes back from his suspension something can be worked out." Ms, Davis said. That was really the only thing she could do because she knew Trevor's parents were going to be the next ones she had to deal with. "Because Maddox hit Trevor first his parents are going to have something to say about that. And if what Trevor said he in fact did learn from his father my guess is that he is going to be a joy to deal with."

Riley back down a little after hearing that. She could imagine that having to deal with the other boy's parents was not going to be fun. "I am sorry Ms. Davis I really am but I cannot just sit around and hope that things will get better. We will just have to enroll Maddox in another school."

"What!" Maddox was the first one to exclaim. He jumped off his mother's lap and came to stand in front of her. "I don't want to go to a new school! All my friends go to this one!"

"I am sorry Maddie. But I can't let you come back here while that boy still goes to school here." Riley reached out to touch his cheek.

He stepped away from her. "God I hate you so much!" He shouted before running out of the office.

"Maddox." Riley called after him.

John was on his feet. "Here take Jarrett. I got him." He handed the baby over to his mother before going after his son.

Maddox wasn't hard to find, he was sitting on the curb in front of the school. He looked away from John as he approached. "It's ok to cry Buddy." John took a seat next to him. "I know you like your school and you have a lot of friends but bullying is not ok."

"I promise not to hit him again and I won't react to his taunts. Please Dad don't make me leave my school." Maddox begged.

"I am sorry Champ but I think your mom is right here. We aren't doing this to punish you Maddox we are doing this because we need to know you are safe. You may not like it right now but one day when you have children of your own you will get why we are doing this. Besides you can still see all your friends after school and on the weekends. And maybe you will make new friends."

"I wish I was never a part of this family." Maddox muttered. John did not let his son know it but his comment cut him deeply.

"But you are son and I would not trade you for all the little boys in the world." John pulled the still sulking blonde boy into his arms. "You can sulk and pout all you want Champ but either way we are doing what is best for you because we are your parents. Hate us all you want but we will always love you." He kissed his temple. "Now I think there is someone who you owe an apology to."

Maddox rolled his eyes. "Why should I apologize I asked you guys not to take me out of my school and you are going to do it anyways." the boy countered.

"Because your mother loves you very much and she brought you into this world." was John's reasoning. "And because if you don't then you are not the young man that I thought you were. When you say things like that to your mom it really hurts her."

"Fine." Maddox huffed before getting up and trudging back into the building.

John stood up from the curb and watched his boy walk. He could not longer deny it that his son was growing up before his eyes. That realization scared the hell out of him. He knew that Maddox would eventually understand why they did what they did. He also knew that his son could take care of himself when need be. But he just didn't want Maddox to grow up too fast. Before John knew it he would be in high school and then collage and then he would meet a girl and get married. He was finally starting to understand how much he missed by being on the road, time that he would never get back. All he could do was enjoy the time he still had.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I have been having a little writer's block. Anyways I am working on a new story idea. I have the first few chapters written out. But I would like a beta reader and someone to bounce ideas off of. So if anyone is interested feel free to message me.


	148. Chapter 148

It was that time of year again, Wrestlemania. Although the planning for it had started the day after the last Wrestlemaina there was always an excitement leading up to the big day. For that whole week it was like Christmas for the McMahon family. The children did not attend school that week as they traveled with their parents to the site where the biggest WWE event of the year took place. They loved it, seeing all the people gathered in one place to watch what their family worked so hard to build.

It was three days before the event and the four oldest McMahon grandchildren were playing in the newly set up ring. Their perspective fathers sat nearby in the seats. Maddox was sitting on the top turn buckle.

"I think I might wanna be a wrestler when I grow up." He told Declan. "And I am gonna do all my moves from the top rope."

"Is that so?" Declan asked his godson.

"Yea. Because when I stand up here I can see everyone." Maddox rose carefully so that he was standing perfectly balanced on the top rope. John watched his son carefully, but he was not too worried. Maddox was climbing those ropes since before he could walk. "Catch me Declan." With that he took a flying leap.

Declan braced himself for the aerial assault. Although Maddox was not that much smaller than the twelve year old he caught him with very little struggle. Both Kenyon and Aurora clapped at their younger cousin's heroics.

"Nice jump Champ." John called out so his son knew he was watching. Maddox grinned and bowed his head a little in shyness.

"The kid's a natural John." Paul remarked, he too had seen his nephew. "Maybe you should think about starting to train him."

"His mother would never allow it." John argued. "Besides I don't want him to be like me. I want him to grow up and be successful in something else. Anything besides wrestling."

"Hey guys." Riley joined the three men. "Should the kids really be playing in the ring? What if something happens. I doubt the ring crew will be very happy." She stood before them with four month old Hunter in her arms. The baby girl let out a squeal and held out her arms for her Uncle Paul to take her.

"There's my girl." Paul cooed taking the baby into his arms.

"Hi, Mom." The nine year old yelled to his mother from the ring.

"Hey Maddie." She replied back.

"Ri, you should have just seen the perfect leap your son just did from the top rope. I am telling you he could be a great aerial wrestler some day." Paul informed his sister in law.

"The hell he will. My son is going to be a doctor or maybe a state senator. Anything but a wrestler. He needs all his brain cells."

"What are you trying to say Ri?" Paul mocked being offended. In truth he understood where Riley and John were coming from. He did not want his kids being in the business either. But if that is what they wanted he could not stand in their way.

"I am trying to say that you and my husband have a more than a couple of screws loose thanks to those damn chair shots." Riley shot back at her brother in law. But in a playful way.

"Did you hear the way your Mommy is talking to me?" Paul asked Hunter as he bounced her on his knee. The blue-eyed baby with her chubby rosy cheeks stared up at her uncle in wonder. "Well it's ok because you love me."

"Kids come on it's time to eat lunch." Stephanie yelled at the children from the top of the ramp. All four McMahon grandchildren climbed out of the ring.

"You happy to be back in an arena Hun?' John asked wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.

"Yea I missed it. But I am perfectly content being at home with our kids." She turned her head so she could kiss his neck.

"Me too." He agreed. Although it had been really hard for him to not be on the road all the time at first he found that he liked being home with his family.

"Well come on guys I am hungry" Shane said standing up. "And knowing those boys they will eat everything before we get there."

"They have to eat a lot Shane-O if they are going to grow up and be wrestlers like their dads." Paul once again took a shot at his sister in law's refusal to let her son follow in his dad's footsteps.

"If they have the last name Levesque or McMahon then all the more power to them. But I know that the Cena children will not be wrestling." Riley stated once again. "Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged Ri."

"Go to tell Paul." With that she took her baby back and walked away. Paul looked over in John's direction.

"She knew I was kidding right?" He asked.

"I dunno man. She seemed pretty mad." John laughed at him. He knew Riley wasn't mad at Paul but he wanted to make him sweat a little. "She might go and tell Steph what you said."

"Riley!" Paul yelled sprinting in the direction the youngest McMahon had headed. "Come on I was just kidding. Please do not tell Steph."

"That man could break Stephanie in half with his bare hands if he wanted to." Shane pointed out. "Yet she has him shell-shocked half the time."

"It's one of those things I will never understand Bro." He patted Shane on the back and they both felt relived that it was Paul who had to deal with Stephanie and neither of them.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I just felt nothing else was needed. I might write more about Mania for the McMahons in the next chapter and there also might be a time jump soon. I sorta want to explore Maddox wanting to be a wrestler a little. Also I have a new story out it is called Every Breath. Check it out if you want I am really proud of it. I think it's the best thing I have ever written if I do say so myself. Love you guys.


	149. Chapter 149

A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to get this out. I have had this half written for months now and just today decided to finish it. I have been so caught up with my other story Every Breath that everything else sort of got sidetracked. I promise to have a better, perhaps longer update soon. And feel free to check out Every Breath. I honestly think it's one of the best things I have ever written. With that being said please enjoy the update.

The Hall of Fame was always a fun night for the McMahon family. It was a night to get all dressed up and celebrate their families company, together as one cohesive family unit.

"Do I really have to wear a suit and a tie?" Maddox complained as he looked at himself in the mirror. "I look like a penguin."

"Maddie, you do not look like a penguin and yes you do have to wear it." Riley sighed. She was currently trying tame Kaleigh's hair. The little girl's hair was unruly at best but on that particular day it was downright unmanageable. "John I need you."

"What's the matter Ry?" John asked as he walked out of the bathroom. He had been previously shaving. Riley rolled her eyes.

"Seriously you don't even have your shirt on yet?"

John gently grabbed her by the shoulders. "Riley breathe." Riley closed her eyes and took three deep breaths. "Now what do you need me to do?" he asked once she opened her eyes again.

"Well your middle son needs socks. You need to explain to your older son why he has to wear a suit and tie and both of your babies need to be fed." she threw her hands up in the air. "You people just think I can do everything. Well new flash Mom does not have super powers. I AM NOT BATMAN!"

Johnny and Maddox looked at their mother with wide-eyes. Kaleigh, who had the displeasure of sitting in between Riley's legs whimpered fearfully. John bit down on his bottom lip. "Well hun technically Batman does not have superpowers. He's just a guy with a lot of cool gadgets."

"John Cena- so help me god I will smother you tonight with a pillow!" Then she picked Kaleigh up and stood herself. "Here." she handed her daughter to her father. "You figure everything out. I am going to see Steph." with that she stormed out of their hotel room and slammed the door.

"What was that?" Maddox asked as he stared at the door his mother had just slammed. "Was it something I did?"

"No Maddie." John sighed. "Remember a few months ago when I explained to you that your mom has McMahon genes?" he questioned.

"Yea, you said we have them too but if we are lucky we take more after you." Maddox confirmed that he remembered the conversation.

"Well that was an example why I hope you kids take more after me. The McMahon's are psychos and I say that as nicely as I possibly can because I married one." Maddox and Johnny both nodded. Their mom was just a little scary right now. "Now come on let's get all of you taken care of before she comes back."

"She is going to calm down right?" Maddox asked while John was fixing his tie. The older Cena ruffled his son's hair.

"Cut her some slack Champ. Mania is a very stressful time for your mother and her parents and siblings. They just want everything to be perfect."

"Daddy I found my socks." Johnny announced handing John a pair of black dress socks. He had a seat on the bed and John put his socks on and then his shoes.

"Alright you two are all set." He said looking around the room. "Kails come here so Daddy can fix your hair."

Half a bottle of detangler later he managed to get Kaleigh's hair to cooperate enough to put it up into a semi-neat ponytail. "There you go baby. You look beautiful." Kaleigh smiled shyly at her father.

"Do you need me to help you feed the babies Dad?" Maddox asked.

"Does your mom let you help feed the twins?" John asked his oldest son.

Maddox nodded. "Sometimes she does." he said. "from the looks of things I think it's better if you have my help."

John mentally agreed with the boy. "You are probably right. You can feed Hunter some cereal while I give Jarrett a bottle and then we can switch. Deal?"

"Sounds good to me Dad."

–

"Ms. McMahon." Phil Brooks greeted the youngest McMahon child.

"That's Mrs. Cena to you Brooks." Riley laughed. Phil gave her a mock bow before kissing her hand.

"That's only because that neanderthal met you before I did." Phil looked around. "Speaking of which where is your brood."

Riley frowned slightly. She knew that she had more children than most but she did not consider her family a brood. "The kids are in the room with John. I sorta freaked out and left."

"Care to talk about it?" Phil asked. Riley eyed him warily, sure they were friendly with each other when they saw each other but it wasn't like her and Phil were best friends or anything. Something was off about the Chicago native. There was no sarcasm or blunt rudeness in his words.

"What's up with you tonight Brooks? You are being so- well nice." Phil let out a laugh.

"Would you rather I be an asshole?" he asked, amusement shone through his green eyes.

"Kinda yea." she shrugged. "Why are you being unusually nice?"

"It's the night of the Hall of Fame." he replied. "Tomorrow is Mania. We have all worked so hard all year to make this week huge. Why not just sit back and enjoy it."

"I suppose you are right." she agreed.

"So like I just said you want to talk about what happened? I assure you I am a really great listener."

"You seriously want to hear my problems?" she raised a brow. "Seriously this has to be about more than just Mania. You are being uncharacteristically nice and frankly it's scaring the hell out of me."

Phil smirked at her. "Look, you seem like a nice person, and maybe I was just looking for a new friend."

"You want to be friends?" she was having a hard time believing that one. He obviously wanted something, why not just come out with it. "Listen Brooks if you want something just come out with it already. I do not have time to beat around the bush here."

"Feisty I like that in a woman." his smirk turned into a grin. "I swear no alterior motives. I just want to be friends. I promise no funny stuff, it's just you always look so stressed out."

"I'm fine." she assured him. Then she shrugged. "Sure why not. One can never have too many friends. But this is just a trial thing for right now."

"Trust me I am a pretty good friend to have around." she was already starting to regret this decision.


	150. Chapter 150

"Are you alright Sweetpea?" Vince asked as he sat next to his youngest daughter. Riley was sitting at a table in catering just staring at her hands.

Riley turned so that she could look at her father. "Sweetpea? Really Dad?"

Vince just laughed. "Got your attention didn't it?"

"I suppose." Riley nodded before returning her attention to her hands.

"Seriously Riley K, what is the matter with you?" Vince asked concerned.

Riley sighed. "Just have a lot on my mind right now Dad." then she looked into his eyes. "I don't think I want to be married anymore."

Vince looked shocked. Riley was the last person he expected to be questioning her marriage. Shane maybe, Stephanie definitely, but Riley never in a million years.

"Has John done something?" Vince asked. Because if he had Vince would kill the man himself. Nobody hurt his baby and grandchildren and got away with it.

"No, of course not." Riley replied as if the thought was preposterous. "It's me I just don't know if I want to be married anymore. I know that sounds awful and believe me it is. But it's-" she stopped to collect her thoughts. "It's not like I want anyone else and its not like I don't want my kids. It's just I was so young when we got married. It's really all I have ever known. I love John and I love our family. That I am sure will never change but I just don't know-" she let out a defeated sigh. "I am a horrible person."

"No Riley you are not." Vince wrapped his arms around his youngest child. He kissed the top of her head, normally he was not one to show affection but Riley needed him at that moment. "Everyone has these thoughts during their marriage. Things are so easy when you first start out and everything is new and exciting. Marriage is hard work but it's worth fighting for. Am I right?"

"Yes." Riley agreed. But the million dollar question was did she want to fight. Even she was unsure of that one. Like she said it wasn't that she didn't love her family, she did, she loved her kids more than anything else in the world. She would take a bullet for all of them. It wasn't even that she just didn't love John anymore, because she did, she'd take a bullet for him as well? So what was the problem, where was this disconnect coming from all of a sudden?

"My adivce is talk to John. Maybe he is feeling the same way you are but doesn't know how to bring it up. John is a good guy, I know I don't say it often enough but he really is. I have always liked him, but I think I would have liked him a whole lot more if he hadn't married my baby. But he did and now you have babies of your own." Vince gave her an extra squeeze. "Talk to John and figure things out. If it's not meant to be then it's not. No matter what both of you will always have your family to support you."

Riley leaned over and gave Vince a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Dad. I feel a little better and I promise after the show tonight I will talk to John."

"Good, now go get ready. This is the biggest show of them all." he gave her a stern look. "But also remember your family loves you. More importantly than that I love you."

"Love you too Daddy." she grinned at him before walking away.

Vince let out a sigh and for once he was glad he had missed out on the emotional teenage problems with his youngest. She was way too emotional for her own good. He just hoped that both her and John would make the right decisions for their family. But he had a feeling they would.

A/N: OMG guys there are over a thousand reviews for this story. I just want to tell all my loyal reviewers that I fuckin love all you guys. I want to thank all of you that have stuck it out with me even with all the long ass periods where I don't update. Thank you all so much. You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. Also don't worry John and Ri will be fine. It's just I sorta like making them jump through hoops, makes them stronger.


	151. Chapter 151

When John returned to the hotel room that night after the Mania after party it was quiet. Riley was waiting for him, sitting on the end of the bed. Her eyes trained on her hands.

"Hey." he said quietly.

"Hi." she replied back.

"Where are the kids?" It was still early there was no way that all of them would be asleep.

"They boys are with Shane and Rissa and Kails is with my parents and Steph and Paul have the twins." Riley explained.

"Huh." John closed his eyes for a moment. "So this is what quiet sounds like. I had forgotten." Then he frowned. "I don't really like it. Makes me nervous."

"Yea." she replied halfheartedly. "John do you think we can talk?"

"Yea sure." he went and had a seat next to her. "What's going on?"

She looked up at him with watery eyes. "John I am not sure I want to be married anymore."

John's eyes went wide. He was too stunned to even talk. She took that to her advantage. "Before you ask there is nobody else. I want to start off saying that it's not that I don't love you or our kids. I love you all so much. It's just-" she stopped talking. She was trying to find the right words. "I dunno."

"Ri, you cannot drop a bombshell on me like that and just be like I dunno." she could hear the hurt in his voice.

"When did it all become so complicated? I remember when we first got married we would sit and laugh for hours. I knew I could talk to you about anything and let's face it we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. But now it's like sometimes I don't even want to be in the same room with you. It's nothing that you are doing I swear it isn't it's just-" Once again she was at a loss for words. "I honestly just do not know."

"So do you want to get divorced?" the words cut at his heart. It killed him to have to ask her that.

"I am honestly just so confused. John do you remember when we were younger and we would make out like literally in the middle of a crowded room and not give a damn who was watching or if they were disturbed?"

"Yes I do." there was a small smile that crossed across his lips.

"Where did those two young kids go John. When did we stop being them? I feel like with the kids and all the drama with you wanting out and then me wanting out there came a point where we buried all those feelings away. I want the man who used to kiss the sensitive spot on my neck and make me giggle like mad."

"Remind me of him."

"You know who I am talking about John." She sighed. "I want to go back to the time when we were so in love that we couldn't get enough of each other. Where are those two people who stood in that air port terminal and kissed for so long that I missed my flight. Do you remember that? You felt horrible that I missed it but then you smiled and said that at least we had one more night together."

"I don't know what you want me to tell you Riley. We have children now, it's not like we can just be those stupid spontaneous kids anymore."

"That's not what I want John." she ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "I want to go back to the time when we did more than just sleep when the lights go off. I want to be able to look in your eyes and see that fire that only ever burned for me. I guess what I am saying is that if you still love me tell me and don't just assume that I obviously know. I want to know that you will fight for us. I want you to fight me right now. Make me see what we have is worth saving. I guess I just want to know that you still feel the same way about me that you did then. Or that I even still feel the same way about you."

"Riley, I love you and I always have. But I don't really get what you are asking of me. You tell me you aren't sure you want to be married yet you tell me to fight for you. Make up your mind please."

"John some of the happiest times in my life where waking up in one of your old t-shirts. You know the ones I am taking about. The ones that always got you in trouble with my father when you showed up late for the early morning staff meetings. I just need you to remind me."

John sighed. "Ri, when did we become so old?" he asked. He had been feeling it too but until she said it out loud he hadn't been able to describe to himself what it was. She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Somewhere between kids three and five." she replied. "Don't get me wrong I love our kids but I swear each one has sucked ten years off of our life." he took her hand and brought it up to his lips.

"Do you want to get a divorce?" he asked once again.

"I don't think so. I just want to be able to look at you and feel that spark again. I feel like we are just going through the motions at this point. I feel that this marriage has just become comfortable, there is no excitement anymore. It's like we are good and then one of us leaves and then it sucks, somehow we get back together and then there is that period of bitter distrust and then it goes back to comfortable." she shrugged. "Do you think that we leave just to have something different happen?"

He laughed. "That's not a bad theory. But no I think that it's all me fighting against being a grown up. It worked when I was younger but now the kids are getting older and they understand more. I don't think either of us should do that again. It's time to lay all the cards out on the table, we can either fix this or we can go our separate ways."

"I don't want to break up our family John. I guess I just wish we had taken more time to really get to know each other before we got married. We were just two dumb kids trying to pretend that we were adults."

"We're not those people anymore Riley. We have responsibilities now."

"I know but maybe we should take some time to find those dumb kids again. Maybe we should go back to couple's therapy and maybe take one weekend every month or every other month to just get away. You know leave all the kids with our families and go somewhere just the two of us."

"I think that sounds like a great idea. Riley I love you so much the last thing I would ever want to do is not be with you. I know that we have both hurt each other so much in the past. We both walk around with battle scars from the other person but we have always found our way back. I cannot imagine not waking up to you every morning and going to bed with you every night. I will do whatever you want me to do to fix this. Because we are worth it."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"It's more like the other way around." John remarked. Then he closed his eyes and just listened to the silence. "Ya know we have this whole entire hotel suite to ourselves." He raised a brow. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"I think I have an idea." she grinned at him. "I'll call room service and look through the pay per view choices and you go out and get the candy and the popcorn."

"I think I saw a twenty-four hour Walgreens down the street." He kissed her temple before getting off the bed. "Be back soon."

–

Riley was asleep with her head on his shoulder. There were candy wrappers all around them but neither of them minded. They had rented a stupid comedy and ate candy and popcorn. It was the closest thing they had to a date night in forever. There were no kids to bother them, they could just sit and laugh and talk to one another. They both knew that the following day was going to be complicated and hectic but with their new united resolve they knew they would get through it together.

A/N: So things seem to be alright at the moment. But will they stay like that? Maybe, maybe not. To keep things interesting I have a little challenge for all my readers. In this chapter Riley asks John what she did to deserve him. If anyone can tell me the two other times she asks John this I will either let them make a cameo in the next chapter of Cinderella or I will write them their own one-shot. So have fun and let's see if anyone can find them.


	152. Chapter 152

Riley was sitting in catering looking over some paperwork. Seven month old Hunter was sitting on the table in front of her playing with a few of her teething toys. "Let me guess Maddox." Phil had a seat across from her.

"Yes because Maddox reverted back into a baby and decided to change genders." she shot back at him.

He just grinned at her. "I know that is actually Hunter. I was just kidding. Wasn't I Baby Girl?" Hunter let out a squeal and scooted closer to Phil. For some reason she was fixated on him. "I think your daughter has a crush on me."

Riley looked up at the man across from her. "Back off pervert." But she was only joking.

Phil placed his tattoo covered hand over his chest as if he had been wounded. "You are so hurtful."

"And you are a horrible actor. No wonder my father has not offered you a movie."

"Someone is full of piss and vinegar today."

"Phillip! Not around the child!" Riley exclaimed.

"Like she hasn't heard worse from her father. I have heard his gutter mouth first hand." Phil remarked.

"We try to refrain from using curse words in front of our kids. Especially the school age ones."

He shrugged her guessed that made sense. He himself had no children so he didn't exactly get what she meant.

"So what are you doing here? Don't the kids need you at home?"

"No, John and our nanny have it covered. John thought that since I have spent the last couple of years at home with the kids that maybe I should start traveling a little. Just to the shows close to our homes. Tonight Hunter and I are staying at the farm."

"You have a farm?" Phil asked.

"Yea. It's not really a farm per-say. I have a house with a lot of land that I used to live with my horses."

"You have horses?" he was even more amazed than he had been moments before.

"Yea, three of them. I've had them for years I thought everyone in the company knew about it. I bought the house and the land shorty after I started with the company and I lived there for years. John and I lived there too when we first got married and when Maddie was small. We still go there sometimes but it's hard traveling with so many kids."

"But your kids always seem so well behaved." she laughed.

"I am going to let you in on a secret." she leaned in closer to them. "That's cause I beat them." then she straightened up and let out a loud laugh at the look on his face. "I am just kidding. We got into trouble for that once but no I have never hit my children nor do I plan on it. I just explain to them that they need to behave or their toys will be taken away. They know that I will do it too. But sometimes I think that John and I treat the kids like they are older than they actually are. We are very honest with them if they as us stuff we tell them how it is in ways that they can understand."

"That's pretty cool though."

"Why are you so interested in my kids all of a sudden?" she asked him. Although she had said that she would give this friendship thing a try she was still kind of weary.

"Well we are friends right? And a good friend is interested in the things the other friend is. So obviously you love your kids so I am taking an interest. You can repay me by starting to read comic books."

She let out a very unladylike snort. "My sons read comics. Could you imagine me being like alright boys which one should Mommy read?"

"Yes, I can. Next time you are around I will lend you a few of mine. I think I have an idea of which ones you will like."

"You seriously want me to read comic books?" she asked skeptically. "I get that that is your thing but I just don't know."

"Believe me it's actually a lot cooler than you can imagine. There are some great comics for adults and what can I say superheros are cool. I pity you and your horrible childhood."

"I am a female excuse me for being too busy watching Disney and playing with Barbies."

"Uh huh that is where you went wrong. You should have been watching GI Joe and reading comics." he said with a laugh. "Then you would get it."

"Yea I think I am going to stick with the way I was raised. I kinda worked for me." he tisked.

"It's gonna take so much work for me to make you cool but I accept the challenge." with one final grin he was off to go shoot a promo.

"Hunt, do you have any idea what just happened." Hunter frowned a little bit because her favorite person had walked away. "Don't worry Princess you will see him again. How about we leave this noisy place and go see the horses. Does that sound like fun." she picked up her daughter before grabbing her paperwork. She kissed her cheek for good measure. "Things sure are a little strange around here right now."


End file.
